The darkness of the past Act 1: My heart, your heart
by Mockingjaystories
Summary: Freddy Fazbear and his friends have survived of two nightmares already, but the third one is coming. They get two unexpected visitors and they get involved in a war that has lasted for a millenium. Once again they have to fight and stop the evil from ripping apart everything they love. Will they be able to save everything that is still worth saving.
1. The great escape

AN: Hello everyone! It's time for me to write and you to read. My story shall finally be written ( music from heaven). I have wanted to write this since last summer. To all people passing by: This story is a sequel to the stories Fnaf: Foxy In Love and Fnaf: Legends Reborn by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3. So please check these incredible stories before reading this. Even though it's a sequel there is some changes to the end: Okami, Baron, Hank, Scarlett and Storm are still alive. Salazar is still bad ( and the rest of the Legends too). Springtrap is gone! He never existed( I have some other plans for him). There might be other people who died as well, but I can't remember all of them. So if you see OCs, who are suppose to be dead; ignore it. Stress is high and tense. I hope this will turn out well. Let's start. Ready, steady, GO!

( Near Freddy Fazbear's)

Darkness was falling. No one was there to witness it. People were in their homes doing normal things. Only occasional homeless people broke the silence and peace of the outside. Grass was wet and some bugs climbed the little culms, that rose from the ground. Thunder was getting closer and closer. Lightning could be seen in the horizon. Electricity in the air was almost so powerful , that people could feel it. There was a fence separating two houses. Some criminals were caughing somewhere near and occasionally shouting something. Apart from that it was silent. Window on the right wall was dark. There was no one in that house and on the window sill was a goldfish in a glass bowl. It looked around the place and tried to hide each time a crow sat on the fence or flew by.

Crow sat on the fence and it seemed curious. It wanted to eat the goldfish. Suddenly it made a harsh cry and flew away. Someone grabbed the fence and pulled itself over it. Figure stopped and looked over the fence to the other side. A second figure was on the other side trying to get over.

"Come on! They are right on our tail", figure shouted to it's friend: " We havent got all evening to spent watching sights". The second figure was struggling to get over. It panted and moaned. It had obviously been wounded cause blood tripped from it's leg. The first figure reached over the fence and helped the wounded figure over. " Please not anymore" the figure said. " If we stop then we'll die" the first figure said supporting the other one. " Hey! They are there" voice said from the end of the alley. " Run!" The first figure shouted and the figures started to run away from their chasers. There was four of them. One chaser was faster than the others, but the other chasers tried their best not to be left behind. Chasers closed in fast and the leader figure was filled with rage and self-confidence. Their legs were strong and they made clank sounds each time they touched the ground. They were like a flock of lions wanting to slaughter their prey. The leader jumped on the back of the first figure and tried to get it's claws under the belly of the figure. " I finally got you. This time you won't get away" leader smiled:" Salazar will be so proud of me. Maybe he'll even turn me into an Elder" " If you want him you have to get through me first" figure shouted in anger. The second figure just stood and didn't move. It was scared for it's friend and didn't want to leave it. " Run! What are you doing! Go before they catch you!" first figure shouted and hit the fence with his back in order to get the chaser leader off of him. " What will happen to you? I can't do this alone. I am scared" the standing figure said and wanted to help, but couldn't. The first figure said: " I'll be...just...fine. Go. It's uhh...the only way". Two other chasers came from behind the fight and one came from behind the second figure. It was trapped.

First figure jumped up and landed on the fence. Both the figure and the chaser moaned when their backs hit the fence. Chaser's endoskeleton craked, but didn't break. Figure survived without any bigger injuries. Chaser's body softened the fall. They fell on the other side of the fence and second figure was left alone with the other chasers. " Now! Give yourself in and we don't have to force you to come with us. They believed that the other figure and their leader was dead and that the figure in the middle of them had no other choice than to come with them.

The second figure watched as the chasers came closer and closer. Their eyes were happy and yellow. They smiled at the scared figure. Figure looked at the ground and fell on it's knees. Chasers laughed and grabbed the figure from the arms. " Okay! Little buddy. Let's go to our leader. The Legends will treat you well and soon all of this will be over. For you and soon after it for everybody else. Including that pathetic screaming wolf" the chaser behind figure said and the others laughed. The figure had given up, but it remembered a woman and what she had said: " You are free and you mustn't give up. Otherwise there is no point in living". " No I won't come" it said. " Excuse me!" chaser said: " You think you can escape from us without the help of your dead friend?" Figure opened it's eyes: " Yes I can cause I'm free" Then a weird feeling filled the chasers. Their eyes widened. " What are you doing?" chaser asked while the other chasers backed off of the figure. They couldn't do anything when a shockwave coming from the figure hit them. They flew two meters and while they were getting up the figure ran past them and suddenly the wound didn't slow him down anymore. The leader of the chasers and the first figure were fighting on the other side and the chaser leader sunk a knife deep into the figure. Figure let out a scream, but was still standing tall. " You really start to get on my nerves you know that" figure said angrily. Figure pulled out the knife from it's back and threw it the to chaser leader. Leader didn't even shout. It was so full of rage. The figure kicked the jaw of the leader and that worked like a treat. Leader fell on the ground and before he had time to recover the figure was already gone after it's friend.

The figures reunited on an edge of a street. " Oh! I thought you were dead" the second figure said while hugging the other figure. " It takes a bit more than a Legend and a fence to kill me" figure answered and let out a little chuckle. The voice of the chaser leader came from the alley and it was full of hatred and anger and on top of all rage: " Get them! We can't let them get away. Follow the scent. They are somewhere in there". " Oh man! How much do I have to fight before they give up?" first figure said while they started running again. " Umm. He said to follow our scent. Maybe we are too smelly" the second figure said and the other figure slapped himself: " Of course! That's why they can follow us. I am so stupid" Figures ran into another alley and hid behind some trash that was laying on the ground next to a wall. " Come close to me. I'll hide us" first figure whispered. Second figure nodded. Chasers came to the alley and sniffed the air. " Where now boss? One of the chasers asked. " Quiet I am trying to smell them" said the chaser leader. It tried to smell, but smell turned into something else. He couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Smell was clear. But when trying to track it's source it vanished. " Damn!" the chaser leader shouted. I can't track it anymore. " We should probably go. First he has an ability to create shockwaves and now he can vanish." One chaser said afraid. " No we won't fail this. Otherwise Salazar will have our cores ripped open" chaser leader said. " But Hank we must.." same chaser said. " Shut up and find them!" chaser leader shouted. " We can't hide here forever. Sooner or later they will find us." first figure whispred. Lightning flashed and it started to rain. " I can distract them" second figure whispred back. He closed his eyes and a bottle on the other side of the alley shook and fell to the ground. It broke and noise made the chasers alert. " They are this way" leader shouted: " Dont' let them get away". Chasers ran away and the figures sneaked to the other direction. " I didn't know you could move them, even if you don't see them" first figure said amazed. " I didn't either. I am getting stronger everyday" second figure said happily, but remembered something. He looked down and sighed. Figures kept on running untill the second figure was so exhausted that he fell on the ground. " No I can't keep on running. There is nothing left for me. I am alone and no one can save me" The first figure was trying to get his buddy up. " No you are not alone! I am here and we'll get there. There are other animatronics in that place. They can help us. Trust her. She knows what is going on". " Why are we alive. I am suppose to be dead and buried. And you are not even suppose to be here" second figure sobbed. It cried on the ground and suddenly the cries turned into laughs and the figure laughed with all of it's might. " Dead! Wonderful. I can arrange that". " No don't do this. We are so close". First figure begged, but the other figure just kept on laughing. " Why to stop? It's so fun." second figure asked laughing. First figure was ready to fight.

First figure punched and kicked, but the second figure was too fast. Second figure did fight, but there was no fear or rage just happiness. First figure tried to remember and heard a voice coming from his memories. " If your enemy is really fast then distract and get him by surprise. Figure pretended to do a roundhouse kick, but at the last second it teleported on the other side of the second figure and used his knife he had on his pocket to attack on the back. Knife cut the back. Second figure fell on the ground. It laughed: " Luckly pain is just a feeling" First figure attacked to knock him unconscious. Second figure dodged and with one punch the first figure flew over a nearby house and landed on the other side. Second figure smiled and didn't even feel the pain. He walked on the other side and found nothing more than a puddle of blood. He laughed: " You seriously think you can hide from me?". Figure walked back and forth. " You are so naive. You must accept that you won't make it to the pizzeria. They are dead just like you. You will find dead bodies all around and no one will be left alive to help you. You gave a good try, I admit that. Truth hurts doesn't it. No one cares about you or anything you do. It's sad", second figure said sounding pretty normal, except that his voice was grim and dangerous. The first figure was hiding. Could it be true? No one alive. Are they all dead? It can't be!" Second figure smiled:" Yes you can hide your delicious scent. You can hide in the shadows, but the one thing you can't hide is..." He hit the first figure who was hiding behind a cardboard box: "... your emotions" First figure did a real roundhouse kick this time and it was a success. Second figure was strong and fast. First figure got hit in the back and in the chest. Second figure kicked him on the jaw for many times and there was a lot of blood on the ground. Rain washed it off and first figure started to realize, that he was getting slow. " You won't last long in the rain" Second figure's grim voice said. First figure was running out of options. He jumped and tried to land on the second figure, but it grabbed his leg and smashed him on the ground. " You will die and the world is destroyed thanks to you." second figure laughed. First figure kicked at the last second and the second figure fell on the ground unconscious. First figure was too wet to move anymore. He was fading away. He looked at his left and saw a girl staring at him. " Please! Help us! I beg you." figure said before fading into the darkness of a deep well of the mind.

AN: This was the first chapter. I don't if it was long or short or something else. I hope you people say in the comments what you think of this. So please do say what you liked, what I should do more, what less and of course all the ideas of how I could improve my writeing are appreciated. Thank you for reading and remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	2. The unexpected visitors

AN: Second chapter is here. This is the chapter where weirdness starts. OCs in this story are either mine or they are from Foxy in love and Legends reborn. I didn't say that in the last chapter so I just thought to put that out there. Enjoy!

( Fazbear's pizza. Somewhere around 8 pm.)

Pizzeria was closed half an hour ago. All the animatronics were either hanging out or preparing for the next day. Day had been long and everyone were tired. Michelle and Scarlett were watching as Freddy and Chica were practising for the next day's morning speech. " No Chica! It's: Eat vegetables too. They are very healthy and nutritious" Michelle said when Chica started to dance: " Dancing comes after it". " Oh! Sorry. I can't remember it yet. Usually this is not part of it" Chica said and then she corrected it. Scarlett put her thumbs up: " Much better!". Freddy's turn was next and he got right every single word. " Really sad, that Mike had to leave. He would have been a great nightguard" Scarlett sighed. Michelle just looked at her: " I am a decent nightguard. Plus in our dimension, people can't protect themselves. Someone needs to lead the solders and he really missed Bonnie". " Yeah right! What were those terminator animatronics called again?" Scarlett asked. Michelle didn't want to say anything. Memories were too hard for her. She remembered the day Chica died. Michelle stood up and went to the nightguard's office.

Michelle wasn't the only one with things to worry about. Candy, Catty and Lara the cats were in their recently built Cat world. Their first day of performing was on the next day and they were stressed. " What if I say it wrong or I fall off the stage? What if nobody likes me?" Catty asked. " You won't fall. Everything will be fine" Lara reassured her. " They might recognize me and Catty. They remember our sister and get scared" Candy said worried. " They won't. Toy chica will make sure they don't. After she chooses outfits for you, then you won't even recognize each other" Lara laughed. Lara had been supporting Candy and Catty ever since their sister Cathy died. Two poor cats had been completely broken after what happened. It had been three months without any sort of sign of the Legends. Lara had become a replacement for Cathy. " No! We won't make it. We once wanted to kill them. We can't just play with them like nothing happened!" Catty shouted and a tear fell down her cheek. Lara comforted her and she hugged Lara:" We are not gonna make it". Lara returned the hug: " We are going to make it. Just trust me". Lara petted the two cats and they started to purr. Toy chica was about to give them their outfits, but when she saw them cuddling up on the stage she went away. " Let's not interrupt that adorable scene" she said to herself and giggled a bit: " I can give these later".

The cats were the most worried out of all of them. Some were happy and exited like the toy animatronics. They had made their own little song. Balloon boy was helping Mr. Fazbear in his office. " Where is my phone? Did it just seriously vanish?" Mr. Fazbear said angrily. He had had a long day. People had asked him about the arcade games all day. Arcade games had been clitching. The repair man couldn't say what was wrong with them. " I found your keys and phone. They were under the desk" Balloon boy said and gave them to Mr. Fazbear. " Oh thank god! I can't get to my home without them" Mr. Fazbear said relieved. They had been looking for them almost an hour.

Everyone had problems except Fang and his family. " So how does this look?" he asked. " It's very ...colorful" Storm, Fang's wife said. " Colorful, but still very beautiful" Storm Jr. added. The decorations were beautiful just like Storm Jr. said, but Foxy and Vixey thought it wasn't really matching for the picture kids had of Fang. " It's a new era for me and the kids" Fang had said. Fang had made a new show place for himself. It was called The Circle of hidden treasure. Many kids had wanted to have some place to dance and Fang had suggested his idea for Mr. Fazbear. Circle was next to the Pirate cove, so that kids didn't have to walk very far and even so they could watch two shows at the same time. There was a flag that had the name of the Circle and a picture of Fang and Storm dancing. It was almost time for the yearly party evening. There was a dancefloor, drinks and of course pizza. Storm Jr. and Willa had been practising Waltz for many days. Willa had it right, but Storm Jr. still had much to learn. " . !" Willa shouted when Storm Jr. stepped on her toes. " You must step forward with your right leg, when I step back with my left leg. Understood?" Willa taught her sister. " Okay! Okay!" Storm Jr. said. They tried again. " .three.. .Ouch!" Storm Jr. stepped on Willa's toes again. " It's hopeless! I will never learn this" Storm Jr. said frustrated. Willa was getting tired and she needed to rest. Children always wanted to sit on her lap and she always answered yes. She had been cuddling, playing, petting and running all day. " Fine! If you don't want to learn then I shall oblige!" she shouted directly at Storm Jr.'s face. Storm Jr. backed off few steps and was sure, that Willa was gonna attack her. " You are worthless! I can't teach you! You wanted to learn Waltz, but you won't learn if you don't listen to me! I don't know why people want to be with you in the first place! " Willa continued and released all of her frustration on Storm Jr. She had gone too far. Storm Jr. started to cry and her tears fell on the floor like a warm rain in spring.

" I am really worthless?" Storm Jr. asked crying. Willa realized what she had done: " I'm sorry Storm Jr. I...I didn't mean it. I am just tired". Toy bonnie saw Storm Jr. crying and came to them. " What's going on? Why are you crying?" she asked worried. Storm Jr. dried her tears and answered: " Nothing. I just don't know How I'm suppose to waltz". Toy bonnie smiled and happily grabbed Storm Jr. paws. " Oh! Is that what you are crying for? Then you just found the perfect animatronic to teach it to you. I am the best dancer and soon you will be too" she said and Willa giggled. Toy bonnie danced like a real ballerina. It was not waltz, but if she can dance ballet then surely she can dance waltz as well. Storm Jr flew all over the place. When Toy bonnie stopped, Storm Jr. fell on the floor. Toy bonnie helped her up and said, that Willa should take a break. " I definitely need that. My feet are on fire right now" Willa answered. She went to the music boxes to ask if Marionette and Mike could fix her plastic skin. Toy bonnie tried to teach Storm Jr. " It's like you are a little butterfly and your mate is a flower, that butterfly tries to get on" Toy bonnie explained. Storm Jr didn't understand her metaphors, but nodded. " There are three steps in waltz, because there is three notes" Toy bonnie said. " I already know that. Let's skip that stuff" Storm Jr said. " Of course" Toy bonnie said. " The first step is forward and those other ones are just little steps, that you do staying still. It's like a little bunny hop" Toy bonnie explained and they tried again. It went rather well this time.

Mike repaired Willa's feet. " You got really stepped on there" Mike said. Willa nodded: " Yep! My sister has much to learn". Marionette let out a groan. " What's wrong?" Mike asked. " There is something in there. In the night I mean. I can feel it" Marionette said and then they heard a knock from outside. Someone was knocking the front window of the pizzeria. " Who can it be? Freddy said curiously. " I'll check" Chica announced. She went to the window and pressed her beak against it. At first she couldn't see anything, but then she saw a little girl standing in the rain. She went and took Mr. Fazbear's umbrella and opened the door. She stepped outside and the girl ran at her. Freddy and the other animatronics gathered behind the window. Chica watched the girl and recognized her: " Betsy? What are you doing in here? You should be home. Playing with your toys right now. It's not good to be out here in the rain. You'll get ill". Betsy quite clearly was not worrying about her health. Even though it was raining, Chica saw that Betsy was crying. " Help them Chica! They are not getting up. I tried. I really did" Betsy sobbed: " You are the only ones, who can do something" Chica bent next to Betsy and Betsy hugged her. " Who are not getting up? What's going on? Tell me" Chica said afraid of what she was gonna say. " I just walked normally on the street, when I saw two people laying down on the grass. There is a boy and one of your friends and they just won't wake up. I tried to move them, but they are too heavy" Betsy explained. Chica took Betsy inside and gave her to Freddy. Freddy calmed Betsy down: " Don't worry! Chica and Bulldozer will save them. They'll be fine".

Bulldozer was having a nap and his snoring shook the entire room he was in. Bulldozer slept in a room, that was next to the arcade area. He had been there, because kids who played games were usually interested in Bulldozer too. Chica rushed to the room: " Bulldozer wake up right now!". Bulldozer was startled by Chica's shout and he hit his head to the ceiling: " Ouu! Be careful Chica I almost went through the ceiling and Mr. Fazbear would not have been very happy". " There is no time. We have to go right now" Chica said and pulled Bulldozer's arms. " What is going on?" he asked. Chica explained the situation to him and they went to get another umbrella for Bulldozer.

They asked Betsy where she had seen them and Betsy answered: " There is a blue house and a light orange house at the other end of the street. They are in a little square between the houses". Chica kept that in mind. Her and Bulldozer shot outside. They ran so that the water wouldn't get in their systems and rust their endoskeletons. " Blue and orange. Blue and orange" Chica repeated in her head. " There!" Bulldozer said finally. The blue and the orange house were quiet and empty. " There seems to be no one around" Chica thought: " That's why nobody saw them before Betsy". Square was empty as well. Rain had made puddles on the ground. They went round the puddles and they saw some of Betsy's footprints in the mud. Chica watched the ground. She didn't see anyone. " That's weird. I should be able to see them even in the dark" Chica said. Maybe her nightvision was broken. Chica followed Betsy's footprints and they led her to the two bodies. Chica gasped. " They are here!" Chica shouted to Bulldozer. He came quickly. There was a boy on the ground. Next to him there was a fox. Betsy's umbrella was on top of them. " Betsy tried to protect hem from the rain. She is such a sweetheart" Chica said to herself. They looked dead, but boy's chest moved up and down, he was breathing. Fox was alive, because a green light inside him was lit up. The fox was torn up. Half of his chest was missing. There were wounds all around him, plus it was raining. " We need to get inside quick before he dies" Chica said. The boy had less wounds, but he was a human and according to the blood puddle under him, he had lost lots of blood. Bulldozer picked them up and Chica thought: " Huh! Luckly I brought Bulldozer. It would have taken two hours for me to drag them back. In that time fox would have been dead". Chica picked up Betsy's umbrella from the ground and used it to protect Bulldozer from rain. One umbrella had been too small for him.

Chica and Bulldozer rushed through Pizzeria's door. Bulldozer put the boy and the fox on the ground. Everyone gathered around them. " Poor kid" Freddy said. " He's too young to be going through this" Bonnie added. " Mr. Fazbear heard the noises and came to the dining area: " What is happeni.. oh god!". Storm Jr. and Vixey carried the fox to the backroom and Chica and Felix carried the boy to the basement. " Luna will be able to heal him" Felix said. " What are we going to do with Betsy? She can't stay here" Crystal asked. " I can take her. Her house in really near mine. I can pass her there when I go home" Mr. Fazbear said. He and Betsy went to his car. " This fox is really heavy and weird looking" Vixey thought when she laid the fox on the bed.

( Basement)

Chica and Felix laid boy on a little mattress, that was dusty, but still good enough. The basement was filled with animatronics and they looked at the boy. Luna pushed through the crowd: " Let me through. Thank you! So what's going on here?". Felix pointed at the boy: " He is wounded and needs immediate healing". Luna healed some of boy's wounds and wanted to check him in case of more wounds. She found more and healed them. She checked his arms. Then she suddenly gasped and fell on the ground. She backed off along the ground and some other animatronics gasped and backed off as well. Chica looked at the boy's arm and she saw a tattoo, that had two-headed spear impaling a black rose. Black rose glowed in the dark. " Is he really? Is that?..." Luna's son eclipse asked. " Yes! It is" said Luna with honor in her voice. " What?" Chica asked: " What is he?" Luna turned to look at Chica. "I never thought I would see one of them,...but here he is" Luna said: " This boy is a witch".

AN: There it is. I swear this is the first time anyone has had witches in their Five nights at Freddy's fanfiction. This is the weirdness I was talking about. I don't know if anyone will like it, but I keep writing, because...THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	3. The way of the Elder Masters

( Hideout of the Legends. Somewhere around 3 AM)

It was silent and everyone might as well have been dead. No one spoke in the room. Slave animatronics did their tasks and some Legends were chilling on couches or doing normal things. Such as reading, practising new fight moves and every now and then knocking some unlucky slave to the back. Slaves didn't really care, they just kept on cleaning the floor. Everyone were silent, because they knew that this night could change everything. There were only few Elders, because the rest were with Salazar the wolf. They had left before midnight. It had been so many hours since they left, that everyone thought they had been wiped out. Salazar had said: " We will be back soon, and then we will finally be victorious. After this no one will be able to stop us". Everybody started to believe, that he had been too self-confident. After all they had no idea what they would be facing. Slaves were thinking about escaping, but they didn't want to risk it. Salazar and his Legends were strong and that they would lose was very unlikely. On the other hand they had lost to a group of singing animatronics, who should just be able to sing and play with children. It had driven Salazar crazy.

Okami the Elder wolf, the third in command was walking back and forth in the so called " Center room". The room had previously been bedroom, but since there was no humans living in the house anymore, there was no need for bedroom. Okami walked and walked and walked. He was thinking rain. If Salazar and the others wouldn't come soon, then they could be presumed dead. Animatronics can't stay long in the rain. Okami also wondered why he hadn't been taken as a part of the expedition. It was a long wait. He sat on the chair and tried to contact Salazar with his mind. It didn't work. " Must be the lightning. Damn electricity everywhere. It messes with my mind" Okami thought. Just like the thunder had heard what he said, lightning struck near. Lights in the house flickered. Okami sighed. There was nothing outside. Just a garden with puddles and wizened flowers.

A raccoon animatronic was about to come to the room, but when he saw Okami he closed the door. " Hey Razzle!" Okami shouted in raccoon's head. He came back to the room. " Yes? What is it sire?" Razzle asked. Okami turned to look at him. " Have Salazar and the others come yet?" Okami asked. Razzle waited for a moment, but then said: " No they haven't sire. They are still outside, but the rain seems to be stopping". " Hmm. That's good news. What do you think? Have they got him?". " I can't say anything to that. I don't even know what happens if they have" Razzle said pondering. Okami didn't know either. Salazar had it kept secret. Okami wondered what could be so wonderful or so terrible that Salazar couldn't tell it even to his second assistant leader. " Umm? Excuse me sire, but may I ask you something?" Razzle interrupted Okami's thoughts. " Feel free" Okami said. " Do you know why they didn't take you with them?" Razzle asked. Okami didn't answer. He thought, that Salazar needed someone to take care of their house while he was gone, but now he wasn't sure. Razzle was about to leave when Okami sighed: " I have no idea. He rather left me and took that newbie with him. She is too important for him. I matter nothing to him. Non of us matter. That's the way it goes". Razzle looked at him: " Is it really? What does he then care about? That newbie? He doesn't even care about his own son or his wife". Okami turned at him angryly: " Don't you say a word about that! Luna and Eclipse are traitors. Don't be like them. Don't turn against us! Know which side you are on!". Razzle backed off few steps and looked to the floor: " Sorry sire! I am on the side of The Joy of creation".

Their minds were suddenly filled with fear. They saw a rabbit animatronic appear in front of them. Rabbit was an Elder. Filled with darkness and hatred. Fear radiated from him. " Good morning Elder Okami!" rabbit said politely and formally. " Who are you?" Okami asked. " I am a messenger of The Masters. Where is your leader, Salazar the Elder lord?" Rabbit said. " Salazar hasn't come yet. He is on a mission, but will come soon. Hopefully!" Rabbit didn't mind about the word "Hopefully". He just looked at Okami: " He isn't here. When he comes you must tell him, that The Masters want to speak with him alone". Then rabbit disappeared and fear disappeared as well. Okami and Razzle were still standing there like statues. Razzle was scared: " What was that? Who was that?". " He was just a messenger. You don't have to care about them" Okami said calmly.

Razzle left and Okami walked into the main room of the house. Rain had stopped completely. There was more action in the room. Legends fought each other. The floor was clean. Some animatronics watched television. Some animatronics played card games or just rested on the couch. Okami checked the room where Jeremy Fitzgerald had previously repaired his animatronics and where now was home of Oni ryu the dragon. Oni ryu was sleeping and there was some foxes upgrading Frost. " Just one more bolt and you'll be as strong as that bull in the pizzeria" one of the foxes said. Frost was strong and his skin was hard. They had been working on him in order to make Frost as powerful as Bulldozer. Frost watched himself. He was in all of his glory. He laughed: " I am so powerful. It feels like nothing could stop me and maybe my feelings are right". Frost couldn't have been more full of himself. He stretched in front of mirror and two foxes looked at him carefully. Frost punched a punching bag, that ripped in half and it's insides fell on the ground. Frost roared and Oni ryu woke up. Soon Oni ryu fell asleep again. " There seems to be nothing wrong with you. You are as strong as we wanted. You are still agile and nothing can stop you, if you start to run" one of the foxes said and the other one agreed. Okami walked towards them and just then they noticed him. " Good morning sir!" foxes saluted. Okami asked: " How is your work doing? Will it be finished today?". Foxes looked at their clipboard and said: " It may not be finished today, but very soon. We just need to change to a bigger core. This one will not stay stable for very long. It may explode unless we change it quickly". Okami nodded and told them: " Fine! You will get more time, but Salazar will not be as forgiving as I am". Okami left and foxes started to work again. They wanted to find a big core. There were many cores and they tried to use them. They just couldn't find one that would match Frost.

The front door shot open and bunch of Legends came in. Salazar the Elder wolf was the very first, who came in. Grey fur. Dangerous eyes. He was wet and very angry. He had an arrow stuck in his cheek. He pulled it out and threw the arrow into a trash can. The Legends were wet and some of them had arrows stuck in them. Arrows glowed in the light and The Legends roared as they pulled them out. " Oh! Sir. You are fine. I was afraid, that you would be dead" Okami said when he saw Salazar drying himself. " Did you think that I would die. Just because we didn't come back in time?" Salazar snapped to Okami. Baron the wolf was filled with arrows. He was angry just like the rest of the Legends. They had obviously screwed it up very bad. " What happened? Did they ambush you?" One animatronic asked from its friend, who also had been with the expedition. He answered: " No! They didn't do anything. We sent Hank and some of the others on a chase. While we were waiting for them, someone started to shoot us. No idea who, but who ever did this had eyes of an eagle. Hank the husky came in carrying a woman. Woman was tall, but extremely thin. Her ribs could be seen through her chest. Three wolves were carrying a man. The man had only one eye and an eye patch. They threw the man to the ground. " You got them. I was afraid that you had failed" Okami said relieved. " We failed!" Hank shouted: " We got them, but the actual targets escaped". Salazar came at Hank: " Yes! They escaped. All thanks to you. If you had done your job, we would have had them". Hank tried to explain: " Rain stopped me from using my upgrades and I wasn't expecting him to fight back. I tried to follow scent, but it vanished. Also...". " Shut up! No excuses! You knew what you had to do, but still you didn't succeed. We didn't fail. You failed Hank" Salazar shouted at him. Salazar let go of Hank. He heard Hank's thoughts: " You surely know. What an Elder lord we have here. He should have died ages ago". Salazar launched at Hank and punched him to the other side of the room: " What did you just say? I can hear your thoughts you know that". Hank was confused. He hadn't thought anything. Salazar heard Hank's voice again. It came from other direction. " Bravo! Salazar. Bravo". Salazar looked at the man, whose eye was blue instead of brown. Man had said those things in his head. He mimicked Hank perfectly. Salazar picked him up and punched him: " You think you are being funny? Huh? I'll show you". He kicked the man many times, but man still teased him. " Get out of my head you stupid witch!" he shouted. Man and woman were dragged to another room. Salazar was about to go with a female wolf to the room of The Elders, but Okami remembered the messenger: " Excuse me sir, but we got a message, that the Masters want the see you". Salazar's eyes widened. He tried to stay calm, but everyone noticed, that he was afraid. Baron and Okami escorted him to the Elders' room. " Sir I think you shouldn't do this" Baron said: " The Masters won't be pleased to hear, that you failed". " Let that be my problem" Salazar said back. Okami and Baron stayed outside while Salazar entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Room was dark and no one else was there. He bent down to his knees and called the Masters with his mind. Two very similar cats appeared in front of him and he looked down to the floor. " You wanted to talk to me Masters. What is your bidding?" Salazar asked and looked up at the cats. Those cats were the darkness itself. The cat on the left was pitch black. His body was black, his tail was black. Only his pupils were white. Cat of course had a black robe and hood. His friend on the right was also black. Except that he had more white in him. He had a white spot in the end of his tail. His ear tips were white as well. His eyes had white pupils, but his irises were crimson red. It was like his eyes were bleeding. Red eyes made Salazar feel like he was dying. Black eyed cat looked directly into Salazar's eyes and said: " Salazar the Elder lord. We want to know, if you catched the witches". " Ye..ye..yes. Of course we catched them. They didn't put up much of a fight" Salazar said stuttering. " Are you sure? You feel like you don't want to tell us" red eyed cat asked. " We ambushed their house and after losing some fighters, we managed to get the upper hand" he explained. " And the kid and the guardian?". Salazar took a deep breathe and said: " They were too fast and they managed to run away. Instantly he rose into the air and was getting strangled by invisible force. " I might be old, but did I just hear you say, that you failed us again?" red eyed cat asked. " I f..fail...led. I..I. " Salazar tried to say something. " Let him go! He can't speak, if you strangle him" black eyed cat shouted. " As you wish my friend" red eyed cat said calmly. Salazar fell on the ground. " I didn't fail. My Legend husky named Hank failed" he explained. Black eyed cat came to him and stared at him: " That is just an excuse. You are a failure. You should understand, that you can't fail anymore. You already tried to take the power from us". " I was trying to get the power of the souls, so I could give it to you" Salazar explained more. " So you say." red eyed cat said: " How has the newbie been doing by the way". " Electra? She has been wonderful Master Elleroth" Salazar answered. Red eyed cat smiled and Salazar felt like he was going to melt. It didn't affect the black eyed cat in any way: " You are very irresponsible. For instance those fighting matches of yours kill many animatronics". Salazar looked at him: " My Legends fight and they satisfy their desire for death. Opponents are just normal animatronics. Slaves. " Yes of course. They are just slaves. They would work hard and help your Legends in a real fight, but they can't because THEY ARE ALL DEAD!" black eyed cat shouted. " If you can proof us, that you are worth of being Elder lord. Then we won't have to give the position to the Fredbear" Black eyed cat said and walked next to his companion. " Tell to Fredbear, that he doesn't get my position, because I will succeed this time. Red eyed cat smiled: " I hope you do, but why don't you tell it to him yourself when he comes". " What? He is on his way to here?" Salazar asked confused. " Yes! We sent him. If you can't destroy the Fazbear crew. Then I'm sure he can since he knows a lot more about that pizzeria. His is their old friend you see" black eyed cat answered. Then the Masters disappeared. Baron and Okami came into the room: " Are you okay sir? Let us help you up". " I don't need assistance" Salazar shouted at them. He walked away with anger in his eyes.

AN: Third chapter complete. Please say what you think in the comments. And remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	4. Hidden secrets

AN: Here I am..again. Just writing. I feel great when I write. So now comes the fourth chapter. So please enjoy!

(Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The basement)

Luna was out of her mind. She just kept saying: " This can't be real, this can't be real. Animatronics spoke with each other. " A witch..in here..does that mean bad...does he know who we are" Chica heard animatronics say. Chica was not sure, what witches were, but it really shocked Luna, who usually was not afraid of anything. To Chica, boy didn't look like a witch. He had a normal face and normal hair. Chica only knew witches from stories like Hansel and Gretel, but in those witches had a warty nose and a pointy hat. This boy had only a brown sweater and sweatpants. He was far from witch.

( Upstairs)

The fox was not moving at all. Vixey dried him with a towel. " He is grey" Vixey realized. She had not paid attention to that before now. " I have never seen a grey fox before" Vixey said. Dark vixey, Vixey's dark side spoke to her in her head: " I have not seen either, but there is actually grey foxes too. One kid told us that last week. Can't you remember?". " No I really don't! I can't remember all the things kids tell me" Vixey answered to Dark vixey. Vixey turned the fox around and looked at his back: " Holy shit! Look at these". Dark vixey took control of Vixey for a moment to look closer. Fox had carve marks in his back. It looked like someone had taken a spoon and then dug fox's back several times with it. " What on earth could have happened here?" Dark vixey said terrified. " No idea" said Vixey when she took control over her body again.

Marionette came to the room: " Hello! How is our second patient doing?". " He is fine. Except that he has a lot of wounds" Vixey told to Marionette. Marionette looked at the fox: " He doesn't seem to have any wounds at all. What are you talking about?" Did you already fix him?. Vixey looked at the fox confused. Fox was all repaired. His plastic skin couldn't have looked better and his back was straight. " He was torn up just a second ago. What happened to him?" Vixey got very terrifying thought: " Could he be a Legend?" Marionette put his hand on fox's head. His hand started to glow and then he took it off. " No this fox is not a Legend. He is something else, but I am sure he wasn't healed by black blood" Marionette said. "There aren't many animatronics apart from the Legends and the Elders, who can regenerate like this" Marionette muttered while taking a closer look at the fox. " Why didn't he regenerate before then?" vixey wondered. Marionette thought for a minute: " He could have been so wet, that his power couldn't work. It had to stop him from rusting". " So moving on. What you needed me for?" Marionette asked. " I was about to ask you, if you could repair him, but the problem seemed to fix itself" Vixey told to Marionette. Marionette chuckled: " Yep! Yes it did!". " Good! He had his back carved" Vixey said. Marionette turned around: " Excuse me, what?". " Nothing! He just had terrible wounds in his back" Dark vixey explained. " What where they like?" Marionette asked coming closer to her. Vixey described the wounds and Marionette was shocked: " Even an animatronic couldn't do that kind of wounds. He has fought something extremely powerful". Vixey was shocked too. She thought, that Marionette would know what made the wounds. Chica came up the stairs and she was confused. " What on earth is a witch?" she said to herself. Vixey looked at her: " You don't know what witch is? It's an old woman with a pointy hat and a warty nose". " I don't think she means, that sort of a witch" Marionette said: " Who said something about witches". Chica looked at Marionette: " It was Eclipse and Luna. They said that the boy is a witch. No idea what they meant by that". Marionette looked at the ground. He knew exactly, what witches were. " Witches are all around. Each of you has seen witches, but they look like normal humans so you can't tell, if they are witches or not". Vixey looked at Marionette terrified: Marionette had known this all the time, but he didn't tell to anybody? Vixey didn't know what to think of this. This big and horrible secret was just revealed to her and she was confused like a mosquito in a spaceshuttle. Marionette suddenly turned around to look at the fox:" That explains everything. This fox does not have black blood. He has shared the blood of a witch. A powerful witch too, because he healed so quick". Marionette wanted to make sure, that Luna was right. He ran down the stairs and looked for Luna. " Luna! Are you sure that the boy is a witch?" he asked when he found her sitting on a chair. Luna nodded: " Of course! He has the witch mark". Marionette went to the boy and looked at the mark. " Antonio? Could this boy have something to do with him?" he said quietly. " What has happened to him? Why is he here?" Marionette wondered. Chica suggested to Marionette: " You are an Elder. Can't you just look into his mind and find out?". Marionette nodded, then he focused and he went inside boy's head. He saw pictures and heard voices. He saw a green house with a garden full of flowers. A television, that showed the film Snow white and seven dwarfs. Glass breaking. Animatronics coming in through the windows. Salazar bending over him. " We finally got you" Salazar said happily. " Run Leslie Run!" a voice shouted. He was just about to see someone, when his vision turned red and a grim, evil voice said: " Get out of my head!". Then Marionette puked out oil and fell on his knees. Vixey went over to help him up. " What happened?" she asked. Marionette was weak, but was able to get up: " Someone stopped me from going further". Chica looked at him: " I thought, that nothing can stop you! A young boy couldn't have stopped you". Marionette looked worried: " No! Not him! Something else".

(Next morning)

Pizzeria opened and all the kids rushed inside. It was still very wet and windy outside due to the storm. Inside the pizzeria, it was warm and cosy. Many children had red cheeks. They were cold, because they had spent a long time outside waiting for the pizzeria to open. Freddy sang his songs and Chica was singing too. Even Bonnie helped them. She sang and played her guitar at the same time. Betsy was there too. In the intermission she asked from Chica, if the boy and the fox had awoken. Chica just said, that they weren't awake. People were gathering around the Pirate cove. Fang and his family had many children watching their new show. " Hey! Where is Storm Jr. ? one girl asked. Fang smiled at her: " You are very smart. You notice everything" he waited for a while: " I don't know. She must be somewhere around here. I'm sure she'll come shortly".

Storm Jr. was not going to come shortly. She was looking at the boy they had found last night. " What are you? Where do you come from?" she asked from the unconcious boy. Of course the boy couldn't hear her, but she asked him anyway. Boy looked calm and his hair was moved by the wind, that came from the air vent above him. Storm Jr. couldn't look anywhere else. She wasn't interested in anything else. She heard voices of children, but those meant nothing to her. There was something special about that boy. His wounds were healed by Luna, so he wasn't all torn up. They had changed his clothes and washed his face. He was clean and he couldn't have looked more relaxed. " That fox or whoever fought with you, had a really cold heart. Who could hurt an innocent boy?" Storm Jr. asked herself. No one knew , that he was a witch. Marionette, Vixey, Chica and the animatronics in the basement had kept it secret. According to Marionette, others were not ready to hear about it. Storm Jr. didn't know about it either. She had asked: " Why is the fox so new looking?", but Marionette had just said: " I am getting better at repairing animatronics it seems" and they had no further discussion about it. Storm Jr. didn't know, what she was looking at. She saw a boy, but something was lurking underneath. His eyelids vibrated just a little. Storm Jr. was sure, that he was gonna wake up, but boy just laid on the table and didn't do anything else. She sighed disappointed and took a chair. She sat on it to rest her legs. She had been just staring at the boy. She hadn't done anything else. She finally went to a desk, that was in a corner and opened a drawer. There was a book in it. The book was called: No one's love. She looked at the cover. She was about to start to read it when something got her attention. There was a metal plate on the desk. Storm Jr. looked at the reflection on the metal and saw someone standing behind her. " He is awake" Storm Jr. thought. She smiled and turned around: There was nobody behind her. Boy was still asleep on the table. Storm Jr. looked at the reflection again. She saw someone standing there again. She looked and no one was there. She gasped.

Eclipse opened the door and came in to the room. Storm Jr. screamed and jumped up in the air. Eclipse got scared a bit, but he did a good job trying to hide it: " What's got you so jumpy today?". " Nothing it's just, that I saw someone" Storm Jr. answered. Eclipse looked around the room: " Where? I can see nobody except you and our...patient". Storm Jr. was still terrified: " Well that's it. There is nobody here. It's just in the reflection". " In what reflection?" Eclipse asked looking around the room for a mirror. Storm Jr. turned around and pointed at the metal plate, but there was nothing in the reflection. She was confused. " Looks fine to me. There is nothing special in the reflection" Eclipse said when he walked next to Storm Jr. Storm Jr. had nothing to say. She was scared and her coolant was evaporating. Her system was so hot, that it couldn't keep up. Eclipse patted her in the back: " You should just go and have fun with the children. Your family needs you. And all of this worrying has made you see things. " Why do we keep him in here anyway? He should be in a hospital" Eclipse said to himself. " If they have got something to do with the Legends or at least that's what we assume. Then this is the safest place for them" Storm Jr. answered. Then she left and shut the door behind her. Eclipse let out a chuckle and started to look for an oil canister to use on that fox. Blood had fixed most of the wounds, but he still was in need of oil. Eclipse whistled while looking through the boxes near the desk and didn't notice when the boy opened his eyes and looked around. Boy's eyes widened and he pretended to be still sleeping when Eclipse walked to the other side of the room. Boy stood up and tried to find some sort of weapon. Eclipse smiled and he picked up a broken piece of a plate and looked behind it. Eclipse gave up. The oil canister wasn't in that room. He normally turned around and all he saw was the boy in front of him. Eclipse couldn't say anything when the boy hit him in the face with a frying pan. Eclipse fell on the floor. He tried to get up, but boy kicked him in his forehead. Eclipse saw the boy run from the room before his vision went black.

( On the room of the fox)

Felix was there. He laughed at the jokes Bonnie made on stage. There was an air vent above him. That vent led directly to the dining area. He could hear noises coming throught it such as everything animatronics said on the stage. " What is my favorite dance? Of course it's hip-hop" Bonnie said and everyone laughed. " Why doesn't Chica sleep in the basement? She is too chicken to do it" Bonnie made another joke. The fox mumbled something and it got Felix's attention. He went over to fox and heard what he said: " To the pizzeria. No not him. Go on. Don't stop". Felix looked at him. Fox calmed down and Felix stretched his hand to see if he had woken up. Felix touched fox's chest and suddenly fox's eyes shot open. Fox grabbed Felix's hand and his neck with the other hand. His eyes were full of anger. Felix was thrown against the floor and then thrown to the wall. Felix couldn't even look up before a blade of a kitana was on his throat. Fox held the kitana with steady hand and there was no fear in his eyes. Felix was alone in the room with the fox. Fox could cut his head off with just one move. Felix didn't know what to do. He was trapped.

AN: Hope you liked it. It turned out a little different than I thought. I am in need of more practise. This will get much better as the time goes on. I am sure about it. And last, but not least you have to remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	5. Shadow and Leslie

AN: The fifth chapter. WOW! I feel like my happiness is unstoppable. I am sure something horrible will happen soon. I am a pessimist. Enjoy!

( Fazbear's pizza. Felix)

Angry eyes glowing in the dim light of a ceiling lamp. Blade on throat. Two foxes stared at each other. Felix was too afraid to say anything. He tried to back away more, but his back was already against the wall. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to escape and no one to hear him. Felix looked at the fox. There was nothing weak in him. Felix had thought, that the fox was weak and wounded, but no. Fox had strong and muscular arms and agile legs. Feet were big and nails..Wow. Nails were the longest ones Felix had ever seen. Kitana was shiny and it had some text in it, that Felix couldn't understand. It wasn't English. Fox didn't have kitana with him. Felix had no idea where the kitana came from. Fox moved his kitana closer to Felix and it made Felix shriek. " Who are you? Where am I?" fox asked angrily. Felix didn't want to find out, what would happen if he didn't answer:" I..I a..am. Fe..Fe..Felix". He couldn't say anything else. Fox moved his kitana out of the way and grabbed Felix. He smashed Felix to the ground. Before Felix could even open his eyes, the kitana was on his throat again. " Don't try to move Legend. Or else I will turn you into an animatronic sushi" fox growled. Felix nodded carefully. Fox bent down. His snout touched Felix's snout and he asked: " Where did you take him? Where is he?".

Felix stuttered an answer: " Do you..you me..mean your friend? We..we took him dow..downstairs". Fox smiled. He was relieved. " Can I get up now?" Felix said when he thought, that fox had calmed down. Fox looked down at him and he knew that it was a mistake to ask him that. Fox looked like he was about to cut Felix in half, but then he just lowered his kitana and nodded. Felix scrambled up and he jumped back when the kitana touched his throat. " But don't you think, that I'll just leave you be" fox said: " You are coming with me Legend". Felix put his hands up and told the fox: " Well actually I'm not a Legend. I am just Felix the fox". Fox laughed: " Oh! Sorry. How stupid I was when I thought that the Elders would give the job of taking care of a prisoner to a Legend. You are just a freaking slave. I already wondered why you didn't fight back". Felix was trying to laugh, but he couldn't. Fox looked at him with cold eyes: " So slave. Take me to my friend Leslie. And don't try anything. Or else..you know what will happen". Felix tried to explain: " I will take you to him. We haven't hurt him. We are just..". Fox interrupted him: " Of course you don't hurt him. You need him and you know what. I need him too so take me to him!". " I am not what you think I am. I am not a slave or a Legend. I am an actor and a singer" Felix told the fox. Fox's eyes widened suddenly" What did you say that you are? Are we not caughed? Is this not the house od the Legends. Is this...Fazbear's pizza?". Felix smiled and nodded: " Yes this is. I am not an enemy". Fox didn't look relieved yet: " Proof it. If this is really a pizzeria, then shouldn't there be bunch of children playing? I believe you when I see happy kids".

Felix led the way. He was very uncomfortable. Fox was still very aware. He doubted, but he had high hopes. Felix tried to chat with him: " So do you have a name?". Fox thought for a second. Then he said: " It's Shadow. Shadow the assassin fox". Felix chatted more: " Shadow is a nice name. Who gave it to you?". Shadow didn't answer: " Let's just go. If I tell you my name, it doesn't mean that I'll tell you everything else about me". They went over to a door and Felix turned around and looked at Shadow: " Here it is. We have our dining area there". Shadow was calm and collected: " Open it and walk in". Felix turned the handle and walked in. People were around and many children came to him. " Felix! Where have you been? You missed the show. You were suppose to watch Fang's play with us" one of the girls said. That girl was Betsy. " Sorry I think I might have forgotten it. But there is no need to go sad because of it" Felix smiled at her. Betsy looked behind Felix and ran up to Shadow: " You are here too. You look great". " Thank you. Oh wait! I remember you. You saw us in the rain. Did you take us here?" Shadow said. Betsy looked happy and nodded: " Yes! I did. Well I didn't...but Chica did". " Think I got to thank her later" Shadow said to Betsy. Betsy wanted Shadow to sing, but he declined. " I can sing some other time" he promised to Betsy. Felix was happy for Shadow. He looked like he hadn't spoken to a child in a while. " You should go Betsy. The pizzeria is closing soon" Felix said smiling. Felix noticed, that Shadow's kitana had disappeared. " Gotta ask him where he puts it" Felix thought. Shadow went through the "Staff only" door and he smiled at Felix. Felix smiled back and suddenly Shadow hugged him. " Thank you for taking us in. Thank you for not letting us to the hands of the Elders" he said. " It's alright. You both are safe now" Felix told him. Felix didn't think that Shadow would have been be in danger anyway. He could have blasted though the enemies by just spinning and holding his kitana. Kitana was sharp. When Shadow was sure that Felix wasn't an enemy, he acted diffrent. Shadow was a lot nicer to him. He spoke normally and smiled a lot. " "So can I see Leslie now?" he asked. " Oh! Of course" Felix had forgotten the boy entirely. They met Storm Jr. on the way. She was still scared, but came with them to the room. She so wanted to see the boy again. " Apparently his name is Leslie" Felix said to her. They entered the room and saw nothing except Eclipse, who was waking up. " Oh! My head" he said as they helped him up. " Where is the boy. What happened?" Felix asked. He was sure that the Legends had broken in and taken him. " He woke up and hit me. He ran away" Eclipse explained. On the same time they heard Nadia the Elder wolf shout from the end of the hallway: " Hey! Guys. We have a little problem. Could you come here for a minute".

( Earlier. When Leslie escaped)

Leslie hit the Legend in the face. It was trying to say something, but Leslie couldn't hear it, because he ran away. It had happened, he was caught. " Do what dad told you to. Find Shadow and stay hidden" he told himself. Leslie kept on running. He heard someone coming from behind the corner. Leslie looked around for a place to hide in. There was nowhere to hide. He panicked, but tried to stay calm. Voices came closer and closer. There was definitely more than one. Leslie tried to remember his training. Punch the other foe and as you do it, you kick the other one. But one of his main rules, was not to fight. It was Shadow's job. Leslie got an idea. He jumped up as silently as he could and grabbed the two ceiling lamps. He held the left lamp with his left arm and left leg and he did the same on the other side. His back was against the ceiling and he closed his eyes and tried to create a mental barrier between him and the two animatronics. Otherwise an animatronic with mind powers could have sensed him. Scarlett and Michelle walked right under Leslie and he thought, that Michelle was an animatronic, because her robotic leg made clank noises as she stepped. Scarlett was too unaware to sense Leslie and mental barrier did it's job as well. Leslie waited for a minute untill he couldn't hear them anymore and then he slowly climbed down. He thought he had survived when a voice in his head asked: " What do you think you are doing?". Leslie looked around and saw nobody. Leslie didn't know what to do and suddenly he started to run like hell. The voice in his head had been Marionette. Marionette didn't recognize him at first, but when he started to run Marionette realized, who he was.

Lara and Candy were happy and were returning to the basement, but then they saw Leslie running. They ran after him and shouted at him: " Hey stop. You are not suppose to be here". They thought, that Leslie was one of the children, who had wandered off for an adventure. He kept on running and didn't seem to run out of stamina. Marionette came from behind the corner and he joined Lara and Candy. Leslie sensed, that Marionette had black blood. " Stay away from me" Leslie shouted. " Who is he. He is like an animatronic. He is so fast" Candy said as she was losing Leslie. Marionette explained to her and Lara: " It' him. The boy we saved last night. He probably thinks, that we are Legends". " Well you are an Elder" Lara notified.

They gained on Leslie. Toy freddy and Toy bonnie came from the other end of the hallway they were running in. " He is trapped now" Candy said: " He has no other choice than to listen to us". Leslie understood his situation. He looked at them. Toy freddy and Toy bonnie came closer to him confused. " Don't let him run away" Candy shouted at them. Candy made a giant mistake. Now Leslie was sure that they were bad animatronics. Toy freddy was not going to let Leslie escape, but he couldn't do much. Something happened to Leslie's eyes, they turned deep blue. Marionette who had a lot more knowledge about witches, knew what he was doing. " Get down!" Marionette shouted. " You will never catch me alive!" Leslie said angrily. He sent a telekinetic shockwave at two directions. Toy freddy and Candy flew few meters back, but he others managed to get on the floor. Leslie had already ran away when they got up. It was quite a chase.

Finally Leslie had no other choice than to hide to the nearest room. It was a dark boiler room. Animatronics tried to go in, but Leslie threw hard tiles at them. Tiles flew hard. Even if some managed to protect themselves from tiles, they faced a shockwave, that threw them out. Leslie hid in the dark corner of the room and the animatronics had no idea of what to do. Bonnie and Freddy came there to see, what was going on. " The boy is cornered in the room and there is no way of getting to him. He has powers of some sort and he throws out anyone who goes in" a leopard animatronic told to them. " How he can have powers?" Freddy asked confused. " He is a witch" Marionette explained. Freddy did not understand anything and he looked at Bonnie. " I'll explain it to you later" Marionette said: " The point is that we can't get to him unless he wants so. And he thinks we are Legends". Bonnie smiled and suggested: " I can go there and convince him. I am so friendly and calm, that he will listen to me". Bonnie went in. " Come here. There is nothing to be afraid of. We just want to be your friends and we are worried about you. If you could just..." Bonnie said before she flew out of the room. " You wont trick me..Legend" Leslie shouted.

Felix, Shadow, Eclipse, Storm Jr. and Nadia came. " I brought them and they even have the fox with them" Nadia said. Freddy explained the situation to them and Shadow said: " Don't worry. He'll trust me...hopefully". Shadow entered the dark room. He wasn't instantly kicked out which was a good sign. " Leslie. It's me. Shadow. Your friend. They are not enemies. This is Freddy Fazbear's pizza. We made it..can you believe it" Shadow said to the darkness. Leslie came from behind the boiler: " This is? They tried to catch me. So they could use me to destroy the world". Shadow smiled at him: " They weren't. Trust me. They just wanted to talk to you, but you kept running away". Leslie wasn't giving up that easily: " Proof me that you really are Shadow. Dad said that some animatronics can mimic voices. Say something that only Shadow would know". Shadow sighed and said: " Your father is a horrible teacher, your mom is as crazy as a loon and your breathe stinks like a fifty year old maggot. Enough?". Leslie smiled: " It's really you. We really made it. This is wonderful". " Have you calmed down?" Shadow asked like it was the most important thing on earth. Leslie nodded. They were safe. There was nothing that could have hurt them anymore. " Should we tell them?" Shadow whispered to Leslie. " They are helping us and I won't let it be a nasty surprise" Leslie answered.

They were safe indeed, but the darkest foe lied right inside Leslie. " They won't save you. You are too dangerous and I will make sure they suffer. Soon they will hand you to the Elders" dark voice said to Leslie in his head. Leslie gasped, but kept walking forward.

AN: PHEW! That was again another chapter. Finally I can stop calling them " the fox" and " the boy". If you read this, please leave a rewiew. I so want to know what you guys and gals think of this. And also...THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	6. Electra the wicked wolf

AN: Hello guys! I have been working on these chapters a lot. My brain hurts. I have noticed, that none of the chapters come out as I hoped. I have all the scenes and some dialogue in my head, but when I try to write it I notice that things don't seem to work out as I want them to. I try my best. Now and forever.

( Hideout of the Legends. Basement. 8 pm.)

The house was noisy. Animatronics were rushing to the basement area. A fighting match was about to start. Once again many animatronics were going to die there. Crowd was loud and it grew all the time as more animatronics ran in. The newbie was cheering with the crowd. Hank was on the arena and his arms were fast and deadly. Animatronics hoorayed to him as he slit the neck of a foe, who was begging for him to stop. " Okay!" Hank smiled and finished his foe. " Turns out you weren't so strong after all" Hank smiled at the body, that laid on the floor with oil bursting from it's neck.. The newbie's name was Electra and she had been there, examining him. She was a white wolf with crimson red hair and a black scarf. Her green eyes stared at Hank's brutal hands. She had absolutly no lipstick. Her lips were red naturally. It was like she had drunk blood. She was impressed by the fact of how heartless Hank was. " He would be a great addition to Masters' forces" she thought. Electra had been given to Salazar by the Masters. No one knew, who she was, because nobody really spoke to her all that much. She was a Legend, but an Elder didn't give black blood to her. She got black blood from the Masters themselves. Salazar had instantly fallen in love with her simply because Luna had left him. Salazar even sometimes first called her Luna, but then corrected it. She was like Luna. They could have almost been sisters, except that Electra was a lot more wicked than Luna. Hank killed another opponent. " Who wants to be next?" Hank shouted looking at the challengers: " I can take you all at once, if you so wish to". The voice came from the crowd: " I can fight you". Hank looked at the direction of the voice. Electra was there looking at him: " You surely can fight, but can you fight against a woman?". Hank gritted his teeth. He laughed: " You want to fight? I can oblidge". Electra was not scared, she was happy. She got closer to Hank. Hank was not scared either when they faced each other in the arena. " I will kill you when I win. I hope it doesn't bother you" Hank smiled at her. " You will try. You will try, but won't succeed" Electra said smiling calmly. She just looked at Hank as she went to her fighting stance. Animatronics counted down from three to one and then the two animatronics charged at each other.

( Upstairs)

Baron the Elder wolf heard noises from downstairs. He smiled and chuckled a little bit. There was a great fight going on. He wished he could be there watching, but Salazar had wanted to talk to him and Okami. Salazar walked back and forth angrily. He hadn't told anyone, what the Masters had said, but everyone could see from his face that something bad had happened. Okami was getting bored: " Could you already tell us sir, why you wanted to speak with us?". Salazar almost jumped at Okami's face: " No! I simply can't". He was so angry. " Well sir..we can't help, if we don't know what's going on" Baron explained not caring about Salazar's angriness. Salazar sat on the chair and he snorted: " I am in trouble. The Masters won't trust me anymore. They have sent Fredbear and his crew to "Help" us. I have failed them too many times". Baron and Okami did not understand what he meant. " Is it really a bad thing? Maybe Fredbear could finally take down that singer and his friends" Baron said. Salazar stood up and walked to him: " Haven't you got it? They didn't sent him because they wanted to help me. They sent him so they could find out if I am still good enough to lead. If he is better than me, then he will get my place as the Elder lord. He will try to get my place. I know it. And I shouldn't have to remind you that, if I fall then you two will fall with me".

Baron stayed calm, but let out a gasp. " Those two cats are getting on my nerves. A way to kill them would make me so happy right now" Salazar muttered. Okami looked around nervously: " No! Don't say that. They might hear you". " Of course they might hear me!" Salazar shouted: " I can almost smell them staring at me and smiling with their ugly white teeth. They have their eyes and ears everywhere. But I can't feel any spies right now, so there is none". Okami nodded, but was not sure. Okami remembered what happened to the previous Elder lord, who had tried to rise above them. He had been telekinectly tore to pieces from inside to outside. The Masters didn't give mercy to anyone, who tried to betray them. And that was exactly was Salazar was doing. " I have never met Fredbear, but I am sure that he isn't our foe. Why don't you just treat him like an Elder lord treats an Elder and we'll see how it goes" Okami suggested. Salazar didn't agree: " No! If I just act normal then he tries to use it for his advantage. We have to be extremely careful".

The Elders were so focused on their discussion that they didn't sense a threat. A figure stood on the roof opposite side of the window. Figure had a sweatshirt and there was a hood in it, that the figure had pulled over it's head. Sky was getting dark and the figure didn't move a muscle. String of a bow was tight and arrow was ready to fly directly to the face of the Elder wolf. " Come on you evil bastard! Stop right there in front of that window and I'll show you how much I hate you. I can wait here all night, if I have to" feminine voice of the figure said: " You are right there...if you would just stop moving for a second.. This water filled arrow even has your name in it. I made it just for you". Salazar kept on moving, because he tried to plan, what he would do with Fredbear. " Let's go and do what we think is the best. We don't have to do anything special. The Masters might find out what we are doing and make even worse plan, if we act too careful" Baron said to Salazar and he nodded. They walked out of the room. " Shit! Why couldn't they just stay there like I wanted them to" figure cursed and jumped off the roof. It disappeared when it ran to the darkness.

Salazar and the other Elders still weren't absolutly sure what to do, but Salazar was ready to do anything in order to stay as an Elder lord. The Elders went to check their prisoners. The man and the woman. Man sat on the ground tied up. He yawned and looked bored as if nothing was wrong. He was really tough looking. He was muscular and his beard was only a stubble. The scars filled his face. He had been in many fights. Frost was the guard. He looked at the man, but man showed no fear. If animatronics could have cold chills for real, then Frost would have had them. Frost had never seen a human, who had not been scared of him or the Legends. They had yelled at him and punched him and with no effect whatsoever. Salazar came to the room, grabbed man's head and pulled it towards him. " How are you doing...witch?" he said. Man smiled as well: " Mr. Summers will work just fine, but if you want to call me that, then feel free". Salazar hit him. " You think you can save your son by sending him to the pizzeria? It won't work. I can take him from there" Salazar growled at him trying to scare him, but man just kept on smiling. Salazar was getting angry: " You don't even listen to me. Look at me when I am talking to you! You don't even like animatronics. Why would you send your son to them. Were you so desperate?". Mr. Summers grinned and pointed at the woman: " Not exactly. I don't even trust them. I only trust myself, Shadow and my wife. It was her plan". Salazar looked at the woman. She was thin and she looked forward repeating: " They are there. They are safe. I was right". Her eyes were deep blue. Salazar growled at her: " Shut up!". She didn't react in any way. Salazar hit the man once again and walked out of the room angrily. " Remember to close the door" Mr. Summers laughed in his head. Man knew that Salazar's plan had failed and that he was in trouble. " I hate these witches" Salazar raged.

" I think seeing a good fight might cheer you up sir" Baron suggested. Salazar nodded and they walked down the stairs. There came a lot of noise from the basement and Salazar smiled: "There must be a very brutal fight and a lot of oil everywhere. I wonder if Electra has fought with anyone yet. I bet she could kill almost anyone". Baron walked on Salazar's right side and turned head to look at him. " Is she really that strong. I don't think so sir. She is just a newbie and only a Legend. She would be down in like a minute or so" Baron told him. Salazar was not agreeing with him. Salazar had not seen Electra fight, but he was sure that Electra was a good fighter. " That wolf is pretty, but dangerous. I can assure you. Even her name sounds dangerous" Salazar chuckled. Baron thought about Hank: " But sir. We have a more dangerous fighter. Hank the husky. He would destroy her in ten seconds". Salazar looked at him: " Really? Hank is a good fighter, but he just wants to become an Elder and is eager the please all of the Elders. That's what makes him a good errand boy. He didn't catch the boy though and lost to a fox, who had never fought before. He is only good at punishing. He did good job when he gave that Storm a lesson. Electra is way better than him in many ways, because she knows how to fight". Baron was not convinced: " I doubt that a lot, because I have known him for a long time and I can say that Hank would never ever lose to a fema...". Baron couldn't finish cause at that exact moment Hank flew through the door and flung against the wall on the opposite side. " What did you just say?" Salazar smiled looking at Baron. Baron stared at Hank's body. He wasn't dead, but he sure had been beaten up.

Electra was fighting against the other opponents and she was not tired. Vice versa. She was getting more and more energetic the more opponents she killed. Salazar watched her in action. She was fast and agile. A wolf came from behind, but she kicked backwards and her foot hit the wolf in the face. Before the wolf had any time to recover, she jumped, made a backflip and landed on wolf's shoulders. Then she just ripped wolf's head off. Two opponents came from two directions. They tried to slice Electra with their swords, but she jumped up in the air and they killed each other instead of her. She landed on top of their corpses and licked her lips looking at Salazar. He smiled at Electra's power and clapped his paws. Electra had saved the best to be the last. Five opponents got closer to her and when they almost could touch her skin, something happened. She started to sparkle and her hair glowed. She laughed as a sword made out of lightning and laser appeared in her hand. The opponents stopped in fear. Electra's tail had electricity around it. She was called Electra for a good reason. Her sword was really long and with one quick swoop she cut the fox on her right in half. The others were scared. " Come on! Kill her!" Salazar shouted at them: " She won't win. There's too many of you". Salazar of course was sure that she would win, but he wanted to see it with his own eyes. They attacked Electra. Electra fought. She sliced the two wolves in front of her. Then she jumped on top of a cat, who tried to stab her in the back. She sunk her claws into his body and he was electrocuted. Only one opponent left. She dove between his legs and grabbed the raccoon's tail. That raccoon was Razzle( remember him from the third chapter?). Electra's body turned normal again. Electra punched him and he fell to the ground exhausted. She looked at the Elders and bowed. Salazar clapped, but the others stayed silent. " Should I kill him? Electra asked from Salazar. Salazar got a flashback: "They are just slaves. They would work hard and help your Legends in a real fight, but they can't because THEY ARE ALL DEAD!". The Masters didn't want him to kill his animatronics. He looked at Razzle, who begged for him to spare his life. Begging raccoon disgusted him. He nodded and Electra ripped Razzle's bottom jaw off. She stood up and walked to Salazar. Okami went to Razzle. " You were a great buddy. If I could be sorry, then I would be sorry for you right now. But this is the way world works. Kill or be killed" Okami said to lifeless animatronic body. He walked away with no bad thoughts.

Salazar and Electra went to their room and they smiled at each other. They were about to take their clothes off, when an animatronic rushed in. " What do you think you are doing? Can't you see we are trying to play?!" Salazar growled at him angrily. " Sorry sir! But it's about Fredbear" animatronic panted. " What about him?" Salazar asked even though he already guessed the answer. " His limosine is soon here! He will be here in half an hour" animatronic said with fear in his voice.

AN: Sixth chapter complete. I am finally getting to the good stuff. Even though they took their clothes off, there is no sexual characters in my fanfic. Apart from one. Everyone remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE. ( That's my motto in case you haven't guessed already).


	7. Love on the first sight

AN: The seventh chapter. Believe me or not this was suppose to be the third chapter. I underestimated the amount of stuff I write. I might be rushing this just a little. I have wanted to write this story for 6 months. Literally. I am a starter, but I 'll get better at this with time. So read on.

( Fazbear's pizza)

The bad situation was finally over, but still everyone were scared and they looked at Leslie with fear in their eyes. Leslie shook and his friend Shadow the fox tried to warm him up with a blanket. Leslie had brown eyes, kinda orange colored hair and his skin was really white. No one knew if it was because he was so cold or because he was scared. Or maybe it was both. Shadow watched the animatronics around them and as soon as he did that the animatronics looked away. There was something dangerous in Shadow. He was not evil. He had a kind and friendly personality, but he looked like a fighter and that's why everyone were afraid of him. Leslie had a grey shirt and black sweatpants with three white stripes in them. His hair glistened in the light of the sun. Leslie's mind was full of doubt and fear. "Could this really be that same pizzeria my father was talking about? It must be. Otherwise we would already be dead, right?", he asked from himself. He had to close his eyes when he got a terrifying thought: " This might be a trickmade by the Elders". Leslie repeated himself that he was safe. Shadow supported him and they smiled at each other.

Freddy talked to Marionette: " Where are they gonna sleep? If you are sure that we can't send them back to their home, then that is a problem". Marionette was not worried: " Mr. Fazbear can organize something for sure". " Then there is of course this..this...witchy.. thingy", Freddy said. Marionette looked at him and he wished that Marionette would say something, but he didn't. Marionette didn't want to speak about witches, but the others were so in darkness, that Marionette had no other choice than to tell them everything. Everyone went to their own places and they spoke about witches surprisingly.

Freddy and Bonnie took Leslie and Shadow to Mr. Fazbear. " Hello! It seems like someones have woken from their sleep", Mr Fazbear smiled. Leslie let out a relieved sigh. If there was other humans in there ,then this was not Legends' hideout. He smiled and nodded to Mr. Fazbear. Mr. Fazbear of course treated him like a normal person and it seemed to be exactly what Leslie needed. He instantly became a lot happier. " We have a little problem with them. We don't have any spare beds for them" Bonnie explained. Mr. Fazbear nodded: " Hmm! Okay. I don't think we have entire beds, but there might be some mattresses and duvets in the back". He went to search for them. Bonnie bent down and smiled at Leslie: " Everything is set. We will get some mattresses for you and then you can sleep with us. Don't worry. We won't let anything to happen to you". Leslie nodded at her and she swept a tear from his cheek with her furry hand: " You must miss your parents. I'm sure they are okay". Shadow shook head: " They are not. The Legends got them. But I'll be damned, if someone manages to hurt Leslie's father". Shadow was not scared at all. Bonnie looked at them sadly and her ears dropped: " Did they? I am sorry. Oh you poor little guys". Leslie didn't react, but Shadow took that as an offence. He couldn't stand that he was called poor or little. Bonnie saw it from his face and backed off a step and looked ashamed:" Well..you are not poor, but..but..". Leslie chuckled at her: " You are funny. Don't you worry. We knew that something like this would happen sooner or later. We were emotionally prepaired". Mr. Fazbear came out of the backroom with the mattresses and Freddy helped him to carry them. Bonnie didn't know what got into her. Leslie was not a little baby and neither was Shadow. Normally a person that old would already have a girlfriend. Leslie was just so..childish. It was just Bonnie's reaction to talk to him like that. She helped them to pick a spot for their bed. It was between main stage and Pirate cove.

Shadow chuckled while he and Leslie put the pillows into pillow cases: " They are friendly. Super friendly. And your father claimed them to be dangerous". Leslie didn't show any emotions. " Yes they are", he answered. " You know. The first animatronic I met was Felix, that smaller male fox", Shadow told him: " At first I thought that he was a slave and I didn't even think about that possibility that he could actually be an animatronic from a pizzeria. I still can't figure out why". Leslie was not even listening to him. " Hey! Are you alright?", Shadow asked worried. Leslie took a deep breath: " Yes I am. It's just that..Ah! I don't know. I don't feel like I'm..far away from The Joy of creation". Shadow looked around scared: " Do you mean that..you can feel Legends.. in here? ". Leslie's eyes were wide and he turned to look at him: " No! Not Legends. I can feel much more. I can feel..Legends, Elders and even..them". Leslie's cold voice frightened Shadow. " Is he here? Are you him?", he said and was ready to take his fighting stance. " No not yet at least. I can just feel them", Leslie said coldly. He looked at the Pirate cove: " You see that vixen over there? Kissing that other fox? She has The Joy of creation. I can sense the beast inside her all the way here". " Is she the only one?", Shadow asked hoping the best. Leslie's voice was almost crim at that point: "No! There is also one more. She is that wolf over there, who chats with that woman. I am sure she's an Elder as well". He pointed at Scarlett, who spoke with Michelle. Shadow nodded and asked: " Should I speak with Marionette? There must be a senseble explanation for all of this". " Maybe you should", Leslie said nodding.

( Circle of the hidden treasure)

Fang stretched his back and was ready to tap oil on his hand. A hand into a hook and vice versa -mechanism had started to creak earlier that day and he was now repairing it. Whenever he tried to change, it made an ear breaking sound. " I hope it's not rusting", Fang thought. He picked up a rag from the table next to him and tapped some oil on the rag. He opened his wrist and wiped the metal inside with the rag. " There we go! It shouldn't creak anymore", he said happily: " And here I am ready to dance to the children tomorrow again". The day had been great and he had forgotten the horrible things he had done in his past. He had once killed a young girl, who had become Crystal, but there he had been..playing with other young girls. Only occasionally he looked at Crystal and his eyes widened for a second. Crystal had no idea, who she actually was, but at least her previous parents visited the pizzeria from time to time. They didn't know that she was their daughter either, but they still visited her. No one knew why. They just liked her. She was just like their daughter, because..well..she was. Fang was not thinking about it right then. He had his thoughts elsewhere. Storm cleaned the tiny stage as it was covered in serpentine. Everytime a show started a confetti rained down on Fang and his family and there had been lots of shows on that day.

Storm Jr. and her sister Willa were practising dancing once again. Their circle was a place where they danced to the children, so everyone who showed on it had to be able to dance. This time it was tango. Storm Jr. had been watching Leslie all day so she had not been dancing with the others..thankfully. She was horrible. It felt like she had two left legs and no right leg at all. She was not getting the idea of tango, but waltz was still the worst. She had been practising it for a long time, but still she stepped on her mate's feet. She was getting dizzy so she sat on her bed. She got her eyes on Leslie and really wanted to talk to him. " Excuse me Willa. I'll go and chat with Shadow and Leslie. They are alone in a strange place. More animatronics and people chat with them the better. Right?", she said. Willa nodded: "Of course. Go ahead". Storm Jr. smiled at her. Then Storm Jr. started to walk towards them. She took a deep breathe and thought of what she was gonna say: " Hello! I am Storm Jr. It might be a good thing to say at first. No! No! Hi! How are you doing? My name is Storm Jr. Ah! I'll just improvise". She just tried to be herself. She stopped few meters away from them. " What am I doing? I am feeling..love? No I can't. I just want to meet them anxiously. It must be. Animatronic would never fall in love with a human. How silly was I even thinking about it", she thought and chuckled. Willa looked at her and wondered why she had stopped. " She is just a bit shy. I shouldn't be worried", Willa thought. Storm Jr. collected her thoughts and with great self-confidence walked closer to Leslie and Shadow.

They didn't notice her, because Leslie spoke to Shadow about some of the animatronics being Legends and Elders. Storm Jr.'s eyes fixed on Leslie. "Maybe you should", Storm Jr. heard Leslie say. Shadow took a quick look at Storm Jr. when he noticed her. Shadow whispered something to Leslie and he shook head. " Okay! So you can spent some time alone while I..umm go get some food for you", Shadow said out loud, so Storm Jr. would not get suspicious. In case they would turn out to be hostiles, Shadow didn't want anyone to know that they knew that some animatronics were Legends. Leslie got ready for a quick escape. Leslie looked calm, which he was not. He looked at Storm Jr. interrogatively. Storm Jr. just stood there and smiled. She was almost paralysed and she couldn't move. " Hel..hello!", she said shyly. Leslie took a step closer to her: " Hi!". Storm Jr. looked down to the floor: " I am..Storm". Leslie stretched hand and shook hands with Storm Jr. " Hello! My name is Leslie", he said and chuckled nervously: " But I guess you already knew that". Storm Jr. raised her head and looked into Leslie's eyes. Something in those eyes was wrong. His pupils were a lot bigger than normal person would have. Neither of them said anything. Leslie broke the silence: " So Storm! It's nice to meet you". " It's nice to meet you too", Storm Jr. answered. They stood there and Storm Jr. smiled and her sharp, white teeth twinkled. They had no idea how to continue. Leslie looked at her and smiled too. Bonnie noticed them while she was tuning her guitar. The scene was cute and she smiled. A boy and a white wolf staring at each other and smiling.

Shadow ran from the music boxes of Mike and Marionette. He interrupted this cute scene: " Good news Leslie. They are on our side". Leslie and Storm. Jr. both looked at him. " Good! That's great", Leslie said. Shadow noticed: " Oh! Did I interrupt something? I am sorry. I just..". " No! No! No! You weren't interrupting anything!", Storm Jr. and Leslie shouted. It made Shadow jump. They had shouted with all of their might. Shadow nodded: " Okay! I get it. No need to murder my eardrums". Shadow also shook hands with Strom Jr. She walked away, but looked at Leslie all the way to the Circle. Leslie talked to Shadow: " They are not enemies? Phew! This place is weird. It's got Legends and Elders. Even beasts, but they are friendly. This is the weirdest safe house ever. I can remember seeing some of these animatronics and places in those drawings my mother has made over the past few years. Actually, why do you think she sent us here in the first place". Shadow shrugged: " How on earth should I know. Only one who can understand your mother is her. And I am sure that sometimes even she doesn't understand herself what she is doing. But there must be a reason why she sent us here and that's enought for me". Leslie said: " This might be a safe place for you, but I am not sure about myself. Do they know that I am beast? Can he sense it?". Shadow shook head: " No. Marionette would have said something about it when we talked. You can tell about him tomorrow. Apparently many of them don't know what witches are and Marionette explains everything to them tomorrow. You can tell it then. I am sure you can keep him tied up for the night". " Yes! But how on earth do not they know? Witches are all around", Leslie wondered. " People do not know about you or the others. You do not know, but to humans witches are myth. A story", Shadow explained: " Now! Let's go to sleep". They laid down on the bed and started to sleep. Shadow went to night mode in seconds, but before Leslie fell asleep, he took a look at Storm Jr. who also was looking at him and smiling. Leslie smiled at her as well and anyone, who would have seen it, could have noticed that it was nothing else than real, heart warming love.

AN: Really weird love story, but love doesn't come from your body or your mind. It comes from your soul. Remember always: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	8. The evil within

AN: Here again! I am ready and now the eight chapter shall be written. Unbelieveble I might get those twenty chapters in Act 1 after all.

( Freddy Fazbear's pizza 7 am)

The rain had stopped like someone in heaven had said: " Let there be no rain". It had rained the entire night and even thunder had been heard and lightning seen. Now there was no signs of any thunder or lightning. Water dripped from the branches of trees. The sign on top of the pizzeria was not lit anymore. Happy poster of Freddy and his friends on the door was wet and soaked. It was the start of a weekend. It was saturday, so everyone were still sleeping, snoring in their beds. Usually people would have raided the pizzeria by now, but because everyone wanted to sleep as long as possible, there wasn't any people. But it was still the hardest day, because older kids were not in school. Everyone were in that pizzeria during the weekend.

Inside it was silent except the fly, buzzing in the ceiling. It flew around the stage lamp and landed on a table in front of the stage. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were in sleep mode. Toy animatronics slept in the backroom on their previous stage. Back then the main room was the room in the back. According to them, they wanted to get some place they knew well and where they could sleep alone. They couldn't sleep on stage, because the colorful lights caused their sleep modes to malfunction. " We weren't designed to sleep under LED-lights. There was no such things in 1980's", Toy freddy had explained. Golden freddy was there too, because he wanted to sleep with Toy chica. Place was clean, but not ready for the day. They did not have to wake up very early on saturdays. There was a lot of time.

Foxy was sleeping. He made a little gasp and opened his eyes. He had seen a terrible nightmare. He couldn't remeber it anymore when he woke up. Foxy looked around and saw something next to him. Vixey and Crystal were cuddling up together and Vixey had wrapped her arms around Crystal. " They are so cute together. Mother and our sweet daughter. I can't wake them up yet", Foxy thought. He slowly stood up and walked through the curtains. He stretched and swung his hook in the air. " Nothing greater than a cool, misty morning in the pizzeria", Foxy said happily and looked through the skylight. It was like the light had played on his face and Foxy's teeth sparkled in the light of the sun. He checked if anyone else had woken up yet. There seemed to be none, but he heard a noise coming from somewhere. Noise seemed to be someone talking, but he couldn't understand the words. That voice came from the kitchen. Suddenly Foxy wasn't relaxed anymore. What if someone was there. Robbing something. Foxy crouched and snuck to the kitchen. He tried not to make any sound. He got his hook ready to fight. If someone or someones were there, they surely wouldn't give in without a fight. Or maybe there were Legends. Foxy gasped at the thought. Legends were after Leslie and Shadow so it wouldn't have been a surprise for them to come there. No! It would not have been possible. If they were after Leslie and Shadow then surely they would have just taken them and not been in the kitchen. This thought gave Foxy more strenght and he took cover behind the wall. There was an opening to the kitchen behind the corner. Foxy didn't think about the voice untill he heard the guy in the kitchen say his name: " But Foxy is kind and sweet too. He wouldn't do that either". Foxy listened to what he would say next: " No! I can't. You can't do it either... Oh really? You think so? What I know, you should be scared of them". Foxy didn't hear anyone else talking, but he could have talked so quietly that Foxy couldn't hear him. "I have had enough of your crap. You are gonna be dead before tomorrow", it said. You are not special. Salazar would just kill you too". He heard Salazar's name and it was enough for Foxy. He wanted to know, who there was. He took a running stance and he rushed to the kitchen holding hook in the air. He was ready to take down anyone, who might have been there. No matter if it was an Elder or even Salazar himself. His hook was ready to strike. " Who is here?", he shouted coming from behind the corner and that made Leslie to drop his plate and glass. They hit the ground and shattered into thousand pieces.

Foxy stopped and lowered his hook. Foxy stopped completely and stood there looking at Leslie. Leslie's eyes were wide and he was scared. He ran to the knife block and picked up the sharpest and biggest knife he could find. It happened in like a second. Leslie had super fast refelexes. He pointed the knife at Foxy. " Whoa! Whoa! Wait! It's me Foxy. I wasn't aware that it was you. Sorry!", Foxy said and put his hands up in the air. " What? You clearly tried to slice me with your hook. There is no much misunderstanding that", Leslie said aware. He was about to shout for Shadow to come and help, but Foxy spoke earlier: "I didn't know it was you. I thought you were a Legend". Leslie believed it and put the knife down. He started to clean the floor out of the pieces. Foxy put his hands down and went to help Leslie. He had calmed fast. " Sorry! I wasn't really trying to kill you. I just haven't seen many people in the kitchen this early. So what brought you here?", Foxy apologized from Leslie. He nodded, but said nothing. " I went to make myself breakfast. What else?", he said finally. " Hmm..okay", Foxy said. Leslie didn't want to speak. Foxy looked around the kitchen, but there was nobody else apart from Leslie. " Who were you talking to so angrily?", Foxy asked. Leslie's voice turned frightened: " To myself of course. I am not feeling comfortable here, because I am so far away from my home". Foxy looked directly at Leslie. There was a girl, who always had fun with him and she also had taught Foxy to notice if someone was lying. Foxy knew that Leslie was not telling him the truth. Something else troubled Leslie. " I am not so sure. You seemed to be really angry at someone else. What is going on?", Foxy said seriously. Leslie breath heavily and he was scared to reveal it. " Do you promise not to lose your trust in me?", Leslie asked frightened. Foxy nodded. Leslie came really close to his face and whispered: " You know. We are not here alone. There is three of us. Not two of us". Foxy was not sure if he wanted to know what Leslie would say next, but he didn't say anything only nodded. Leslie continued: " I am not alone in my body. There is someone else. I was shouting at him. He is bad, very bad and he would like to kill you all". " Is he there listening to us?", Foxy asked. Leslie nodded: " Yes! He is just like the one your wife has, but only worse". Foxy got shocked: " What are you saying? Vixey does not have anything". Foxy realized that he was wrong: " No wait. There is. Do you mean Dark vixey? Is she the evil inside you are talking about?". Leslie smiled:" Yes!". Then he looked at the floor and started to clean again. " I should have not told you. Now you will kill me", Leslie said like a five year old. Foxy got closer: " No I'm not. You are not the only one with such problems. We have had also another one, who has not been controlling herself". Leslie was astonished: " Wait! Excuse me what?". Foxy smiled at him: " We faced an Elder once, who was a killer and he tried to destroy us all. His name was Jester. Then Michelle, you know the woman, who is half a robot, spoke with him and he became friendly". Leslie sighed: " If you think you can talk to him and it'll make him good, then I have to say that it won't work. I've tried. Trust me". Foxy told him more: " We didn't make him good. We just rescued the one, who was trapped inside that wicked Jester. Her name was Scarlett". Leslie seemed to get hopeful: " Really? Where is she now?". Foxy looked at the direction of the dining area: " She is here. She is the wolf, who always hangs out with Michelle". Leslie was shocked: " She? I noticed that she had darkness coming from her, but I didn't expect her to be like me. I just thought that she was like Dark vixey. A good beast". Foxy presumed that beast was same as a creature created by The Joy of creation. " You should talk to her. She can most likely help you", Foxy said. Leslie nodded incredulously. " Maybe she could, but I really doubt that. My beast is more powerful than most of them and my parents have tried to defeat him for many years now", he said. " Well at least we can give it a try. You should tell everyone. They will understand. I promise", Foxy said and walked out of the kitchen.

(Shadow)

Shadow woke up and waited for his sleep mode to perfectly wear off. He tried to knock Leslie on the shoulder, but of course he wasn't there. "Leslie!. No he is gone!", Shadow shouted freaking out. " Wha..what?!", Storm Jr. asked when she was awaken by Shadow's shout. The shout was filled with sadness and panic. Storm Jr. woke up with the rest of the pizzeria. Fang shot up and hit the air with his both hooks. Hooks almost hit Storm. He thought that something or someone had attacked them. He had also thought about the possibility of Legends breaking in the pizzeria in order to get Leslie and Shadow. Freddy woke up too swinging his hands everywhere and accidentally he hit Bonnie in the face. "Ouch! My nose", Bonnie shouted. " Whops! Sorry", Freddy apologized from her. Rest of the gang just shot up and looked everywhere panicking. Soon everyone realized that there was no need for panicking. Freddy walked to Shadow: " What happened. Why did you shout?". Shadow was really freaking out: " He is gone. Someone has taken Leslie". Leslie had heard Shadow shout and walked normally out of the kitchen and he had three sandwiches on a plate and a glass of milk. " What? Did you have something to say to me?", Leslie asked not knowing what was going on. Shadow's motors cooled down and he ran to Leslie: " Oh thank god! You are fine. Do never scare me like that. Especially when we are hunted by killer animatronics". Leslie was still confused: " OK! I won't, but you don't have to wake up the whole city just because you can't see me". Shadow chuckled and looked at the angry animatronics, who had been scared out of their mind. " Sorry! I overreacted a little bit", he apologized and chuckled nervously. " Oh! You overreacted JUST a little bit. I almost hit my wife, because I got so startled by your overreaction. Because of you, I almost killed my own wife", Fang said angrily. " Just let it be Fang. He didn't mean any harm. He is just like you. He is good, but accidents happen", Crystal said to him. Fang nodded: " You are right. Sorry Shadow. You were just scared for your friend. I understand". Then Fang went to the circle and closed the curtains behind him. Everyone looked after him. " What was that all about?", Toy freddy asked. No one had any idea. Some animatronics shrugged. Crystal looked at the circle worried: " He is shocked and worried. It's okay for him to go and collect his thoughts a bit. Still..I didn't expect that sort of reaction". Foxy looked at his daughter, then he looked everyone else. He had an idea. He had murdered her and now she said that he was a good animatronic. They stared at the curtains and they were astonished.

Soon everyone went to their places and cleaned their pizzeria. Leslie helped too. Marionette was talking to Golden freddy: " Why not? He doesn't seem to be all that dangerous". Foxy had told Marionette what Leslie had said. Golden freddy nodded: " Okay! Fine! You can tell them, but I am not the one responsible for the consequences". Marionette promised him to take all responsibility. Golden freddy walked on stage and spoke to the microphone: " Uhum! May I have your attention please". Everyone stopped doing their jobs and they came in front of the stage. Golden freddy continued: " So now you are all here. I know that some things happened yesterday that got most animatronics confused. Now me and Marionette shall clarify our situation to everyone". No one made a sound at first, but then all animatronics, who did not know about witches nodded happily. All the Legends and Elders seemed to know exactly what witches were. There was only a small group of animatronics, who did not know about it. Golden freddy cleared his throat. Marionette walked on stage everyone gather around them. Marionette told everyone: " You have seen Leslie move things with his mind. Some might have heard us call him witch. You are all scared I know, but there is nothing to be scared of. You don't know about witches, but you all have seen witches. They are here all around. You walk past them everyday. You play with them everyday". Freddy and some others gasped. They were not ready to hear it. Marionette continued: " Yes! That's a shock. A big shock". Now everyone wanted to know more. Marionette called Leslie on stage: "Leslie why don't you come here now and explain more. You know about the history of the witches as one of them". Leslie came on stage shaking and scared. He took the microphone and stuttered: " Hi..hi". Everyone, who were not familiar with witches looked at him like he was an unicorn. " I am a witch as you all know by now", Leslie said nervously. " Tell them about yourself", Shadow whispered. Leslie took a deep breath: " I am part of the Summers family. We are all witches and..and I had to run, because my spirit is...valuable to the Elders". Everyone wanted Leslie to continue. He gathered all courage and explained everything to them. Every single bit.

AN: Don't worry. Leslie will tell everything to you too in the next chapter. Untill then: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	9. Ornica and the witches

AN: Here comes the ninth chapter. I've almost reached ten chapters. This is amazing!  
Witches rock and the plot is kicking in. Enjoy!

( Fazbear's pizza)

Leslie's hands shook as he tried to hold the microphone. He didn't want to speak.  
If he would speak about the history of witches, then Shadow would also force him to say  
something about his own history.  
Leslie wanted to shut up about his history. He was sure that they would kill him.  
Animatronics stood there in front of him and stared at him excitedly.  
Many of them hadn't slept last night, because they couldn't stop thinking about what they  
had missed.  
Leslie tried to stutter something, but no sound came from his mouth.  
He imagined all of them attacking and killing him. Leslie turned to look  
at Shadow.  
" Tell them", Shadow mouthed:  
" I'll be here with you. I promise to keep you safe".

Leslie again took a deep breath, but couldn't look at them while speaking.  
Instead he looked at the planks of the stage and tried to guess where the  
trees had grown. He told them everything.

( Leslie's story)

There was a time when the world was just created and there was no such  
thing as sin.  
First humans were created to take care of the world along with some other  
creatures.  
People built houses for themselves and their lives were perfect.  
There was no need for weapons or violence. As we know the peace never  
lasts for very long.  
On the day of destruction, the world went dark and every single human ran  
to his house.  
The clouds of evil filled the sky and sun was not seen.  
As the time went on people became less and less good, because the sun had  
kept them happy and  
had given them the joy of living. They started to kill each other and so sin was  
created to infect minds and ruin our perfect world.  
Later sun returned, but the joy didn't. Sin sunk so deep into minds of people that  
there was no way to make it disappear.  
Sin became a normal thing in life. So what they do when humanity has fallen? What  
is needed in order to cure sin? Answer was of course to create better humans.  
Humans who could not be infected and who could restore peace. Where to find these  
people? No one knew. There was no better people. They needed to be created. Witches.  
People with no sin. More powerful so they would not be infected and also more intelligent.  
Witches started to live among people. Witch kings ruled this world and so there was no more wars.

People were happy again. Only one, who was not happy, was the sin itself. Just like any  
other disease it mutated so witches could not resist it. First witch who was infected by  
sin was King Deagana.  
He was strong witch, but then he was infected and suddenly he was hungry for more  
power. Some witches joined him and turned evil. The witch cult split in two. Pure witches, who  
were loyal to our original purpose. Protecting the good. And then there was..beast witches.  
Evil witches with no pity or mercy. They destroyed the civilisation pure witches had built.  
Witches protected theirselves by creating you. Animatronics. Originally animatronics were soldiers.  
Still it wasn't enough. Luckily in the Middle Ages people started to hunt beast witches down.  
They burnt down all the beasts and witches became the leaders again. It didn't last  
very long, because people wanted pure witches to be dead as well. We had to vanish.  
And so we started to keep low profile. We are here, but no one knows about it.

( End of story)

Chica clapped and smiled:  
" Well told Leslie". She supported Leslie, because she noticed how stressed he was.  
Others seemed to take it rather well. They nodded to each other. Now that they knew  
more about the world. Marionette was amazed. He thought that they would have ran  
around and would have not believed it. Only one, who was shocked was Vixey.  
She wasn't shocked by Leslie's story.  
She was shocked, because of how many of them actually knew about witches. Marionette  
and Golden freddy knew. Fang and Storm knew. Luna and Eclipse knew. They all had known  
it and they never had told anyone about it untill now. Leslie thought he had satisfied their  
hunger for knowledge and he wouldn't have to tell them more. He walked off the stage, but  
then Freddy came and said to him:  
" That was a good story. Didn't think I would ever hear something that amazing". Leslie looked  
at him and smiled:  
" I didn't think I would ever tell that to anyone. I didn't know it was a big secret". Vixey wasn't  
the only one, who had noticed something. Freddy had seen how many knew about witches as well.  
" It doesn't seem to be much of a secret in here. Most of us knew exactly what you were. Feels  
bad though. They have kept us in darkness this whole time", he told. Leslie didn't know what to  
say so he didn't say anything. Just then Freddy began to think about it more:  
" Actually! How on earth did they know. All who are familiar with Legends seem to know it. Has  
witches got something to do with The Legends?". Leslie nodded:  
" Actually yes! Beast witches are their source. The Joy of creation comes from Beast witches".  
Suddenly it all made sense to Freddy. They didn't want to talk about witches, because it reminded  
them about their embarrassment. Then Freddy asked something extremely critical:  
" So what's your story. How did you manage to get those ugly Elders after you?". Leslie stopped  
on his tracks, when he heard that horrid question. Leslie felt like a lightning would have struck throught  
him.  
" What's wrong?", Freddy asked. Leslie turned to look at him with wide eyes and scared impression  
on his face. Freddy realized that he had done something horrible:  
" If you don't want to tell that's fine, you don't have to. I was just curious".  
" No! ", Shadow shouted:  
" Now is the time. Leslie tell them. This is your chance. They need to know. Everyone come here! ".  
Everyone gathered around them and Leslie's heart was about to jump out of his chest.  
" They have to know", said a grim voice in Leslie's head:  
" Yeah! And then they'll kill you. You can reveal me, but then you need me to fight when they attack.  
It's your choice Lessie boy". Leslie got angry at it. It even dared to use his nickname.  
That little anger gave him the extra power he needed. He looked up with courage:  
" You are right.  
They deserve to know and I shall tell. But at first, I need to tell them about the origin of The Legends".  
He looked at Marionette and the others. If they didn't want to reveal the truth then Leslie wouldn't tell it.  
" Say it. We have lied to them so much, that at least we can now let them know. They defenently deserve  
it", Marionette said and soon others agreed as well. Freddy and the others sat down and Leslie told them  
another story.  
Vixey felt Dark vixey's stress. She was very familiar with this story Leslie didn't want to tell it, but he did.

( The story)

When the beast witches died everything was peaceful again. There was a witch, who had been the hero  
in that war. He was also the exact same guy, who had made animatronics.  
No one remembers his name anymore, but his daughter's name is a completely different thing. He got a  
nice and kind child. He named her Ornica. She was stronger than anyone else. Her powers were unlike  
anything they had seen before. She was the strongest witch ever. She didn't use her supernatural  
powers very much, because she didn't want to hurt anyone. Already as a child she loved animatronics.  
They found out how cute they were, because of her. Because of her, you spend your lives in a  
restaurant and not somewhere else. She fell more and more in love with animatronics as she  
grew older.  
One day she wanted to try making an animatronic herself. She already had animatronics, who  
played with her and her friends, but she wanted to make her own. She went to her father's  
workshop and there she finally found what she was looking for: animatronic parts. Lots of them.  
She spent entire night there, building and welding parts together.  
She found a core and she built the endoskeleton by herself. When the sun finally rose above  
the horizon, she looked the income of her hard work and smiled. It was a cat. Taller than  
any other animatronic. The cat was black, who had white belly and tail. Ornica named  
this cat Black, because he was almost completely black. Ornica used her powers to create  
life to this cat.  
She put her hand on top of cat's head. Blue beam of life shot out of her hand directly to  
Black's head. Black shook and then finally he opened his eyes. I can't even imagine, what  
Ornica felt at that moment. Her very own animatronic. Black looked around confused. He had  
no idea of where he came from. Ornica explained everything and then she and Black walked  
out of the workshop.  
There was bunch of people and animatronics waiting for them. They had been searching for  
her the whole night. Everyone were relieved when they found her. But not only her, they  
found Black as well. Ornica had lots of to explain to her father. From the very beginning Black  
was always different from the rest. He didn't speak to anyone. He was very aggressive.  
If some of the other animatronics, who had played with Ornica tried to approach her, Black  
went between them and hissed. He did not allow anyone else to play with Ornica. He wanted  
to keep her. As the time went on Black became more and more aggressive and greedy.  
Soon no one dared to even look at him and Ornica. Soon Ornica of course experienced some  
changes in her personality and body. First she started to look at boys who walked by and then  
she started to have period.  
She became a teenager. Sadly it was only a start. She grew older and older. Then finally she  
was an adult. She still loved Black and unlike any other witch or human, she still played with  
him. Soon Ornica and Black became loners. They lived in a forest far away from civilisation.  
They were different from the rest.  
Black was an animatronic, who didn't like children. He only wanted to be with Ornica. She  
on the other hand was an adult, who still played just like a child would. On one day  
someone knocked on their door.  
There was a man outside. Handsome fellow. He was a drifter, who was looking for a place  
to sleep for the night. It was suppose to be only that one night, but turns out it wasn't. They  
fell in love with each other and Black was left alone. One day Black had enough and he  
attacked the man.  
Black was about to kill him when Ornica defended him. Black fought with his maker and  
lost. After that Ornica left with the man and Black lived alone in his cabin.  
On one night he was about to go to sleep mode when something talked to him.  
" Hello Black", it said.  
" Who's there?", Black asked. " It's not important who I am. It's important that you are left alone.  
You were replaced by a weak tramp. He took everything from you", it answered.

" Yes! I am alone. No one wants to be with me. Wait! Do you want to be with me? Is that why  
you are here?", Black asked.

" Better! I want to help you to have revenge", it said. Black was happy. That thing had his full  
attention. Black just needed to except that thing's power and then they became one. That  
thing was not just any ghost.

He was a beast witch. Elleroth. King Deagana's son and the most powerful beast witch ever.  
When they had fused together Black became the first Elder of the world. He turned completly  
black. He gathered many other animatronics on his side.

He gave them his black blood. The Legends were born. They are still here. They are after me.

The Elder masters: Black the cat and Elleroth the beast witch. When the Legends were powerful  
enough, Black attacked Ornica's house and killed her husband and her children.

Ornica gave the world a promise that she would stop Black. In this life or another. She made  
a sword. It's name was Shadow blade.

Shadow got his name from it. It is a sword that can seperate a possessor beast witch from  
it's host.

She and her followers attacked Legends' castle, but they lost. I guess she could have destroyed  
everything by using her full power, but she was still that same kind girl. She couldn't use her full  
power.

She just fought, because she had to. Ornica was killed in the battle by Black the cat. She was  
killed by her best friend. Ironic. Shadow blade was taken and hidden by Ornica's followers and  
no one hasn't seen it since.

( the end)

Animatronics were terrified of the story, because they knew it was real.

" So now you know", Leslie said. Freddy had a question:  
" That was one heck of a story, but how  
does this have anything to do with you". Shadow gave him the answer:

" Ornica gave the world a promise. She didn't succeed in that life, but a prophecy says that one  
day Ornica's soul will come back in different mind and body. This person will end Black's dominion  
and bring peace".

" So when will he come?", Bonnie asked. Shadow looked at Leslie:  
" From what we know, he is  
already here".

" Leslie!", Bonnie shouted: " It's Leslie?". Vixey understood why it was good that they kept them  
safe in the pizzeria. " There is one more thing", Shadow said. It was the thing Leslie didn't want  
to tell anyone.

" Leslie has been invaded by a beast witch too. Just like Black", Shadow said. Some animatronics  
were afraid, but Fang laughed:

" Who is it? We have dealt with many other opponents like him. How is this any different. We can  
deal with him too". Shadow told the name:  
" Jenner. Jenner the beast witch". Luna had a heart  
attack: " That Jenner? Elleroth's son?". Shadow nodded carefully.

" If he gets out of hand... If he gets your powers... We are doomed. All of us", Luna screamed  
pointing at Leslie. Fang wasn't laughing anymore. He was as shocked as Luna:

" Jenner? It can't be him. He is too dangerous. Our only hope is to stop him before he kills us all".  
Freddy tried to calm him down:  
" Easy Fang. We'll find a solution for this. We can be kind and friendly". Fang didn't listen to him:  
" No! I've had enough of kindness. Our only way to live is to kill him and show that beast witch, what  
happens when you mess with us". Then Fang changed his both hands into hooks and charged at Leslie.  
Leslie couldn't move. He was too scared. No one could stop Fang anymore. His hooks were ready to be  
sunken into Leslie's skull.

AN: Cool! I am having a heart attack as well. My back hurts and my hands are shaking. Good night or  
day or whatever time of day it is when you are reading this. Nevertheless remember the most important thing:  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	10. Fang and Storm vs Shadow and Leslie

AN: It's finally the tenth chapter. This chapter is not special from the rest, but it's still cool.  
You don't have to agree with me. I just write. All I can say is: Enjoy!

( Fight begins)

Fang's feet were almost burning. His impression could only mean thathe wanted to kill.  
His Legend instincts were in use again. Only this time he focused them on protecting  
instead of just on blind slaughtering. Bonnie tried to scream no, but there was no time.  
Fang was closing in fast. It wouldn't even take a second for him to kill Leslie. Only one, who  
managed to get of what was happening, was Shadow. Fang was there. His hooks were  
above Leslie and Fang pushed them down towards his head. Shadow's reflexes were even  
faster than Leslie's. First Fang saw his target, then something hit him from the right side  
and he flew against the wall. Fang stood up and healed his broken arm. There was a lot of  
power in Shadow's punch. He had stopped Fang and now Fang was even angrier than before.  
" You little piece of scrap metal. You dare to stand against me?", Fang growled at Shadow.  
" I'm sorry Fang, but my purpose in life. The reason I was created, was to protect Leslie with my life.  
And that's exactly what I will do. Even if it kills me", Shadow said and showed Fang his sharp  
white teeth. If Fang was scared, he hid it pretty well. But anyone who knows Fang, knows  
that he wasn't scared at all.  
" Stop!", Bonnie shouted, but neither heard it. All they could hear was each others humming  
cores. The situation was getting out of hand.

Fang smiled grimly and looked at his wife:  
" Storm! Would you please be so kind and kill the boy for me while I deal with his guradian, please?".  
" My pleasure", Storm answered growling and jumped on the other side of them. Shadow and Leslie  
were between Fang and Storm. Fang and Shadow looked at each other growling and thirsty for violence.  
They both had killer instincts and oil moved faster and faster in their veins. Black blood in Fang's  
veins and witch blood in Shadows veins had warmed up. Their regeneration rates had reached  
their full potential and both were ready for a fight. Shadow smiled as something happened to  
his wrists. The bottoms of his wrists opened up and revealed secret pockets for knives on both wrists.  
Felix looked as the knives popped up and Shadow got them. Those knives weren't just knives. They  
were his kitanas. The blades of  
both knives extended when Shadow pushed a button in them and just like that, Shadow had two  
extra sharp and extra long kitanas in his hands.  
" So that's how he does it. I swear no one else has that sort of mechanisms in their hands", Felix thought.  
It was clear that Shadow wasn't built to entertain kids, he was built to kill and to fight. Fang looked at him teasingly:  
" Whow! You've got some fine tehnology right there. Too bad it's not going to make any difference  
whatsoever. I am still gonna kill you". Shadow just growled. Meantime on his other side, Leslie stared  
into Storm's deadly eyes. She sharpened her claws on the floor and crouched so she could easily  
jump on him and rip him. Storm had Legend's killer instincts as well, but Leslie didn't have anything  
except his unstable witch powers. He wasn't going to use them, because Jenner inside him could  
take control, if he would have too much adrenaline. Storm growled and Leslie leaned against  
Shadow's back and tried to think of what he would do. Shadow was occupied by Fang, so he  
couldn't help. Leslie would have to fight on his own.

Lots of things happened at the same time: Shadow and Fang charged at each other, Storm  
jumped towards Leslie and Bonnie rushed at them shouting for them to stop. Freddy grabbed  
Bonnie's furry hand:  
" No Bonnie! It's too late. You would just get yourself killed". Bonnie stopped with tear in her  
eye and then she went to hug Freddy. She wanted to do something, but sadly she couldn't.  
Shadow impaled Fang with his kitanas, but Fang also ripped Shadow's shoulders with his  
hooks. They fell on the floor. Shadow rolled out of the way as Fang tried to kick him. Fang  
got up and pulled the kitana out of his chest. Shadow was facing the other way. Shadow  
had managed to get one kitana out of Fang, but he had got the other one. Shadow  
remembered his training.  
" If you lose your sword, then your enemy surely tries to use it. Be careful and don't let  
your foe stab you in the back", voice from his memory said. Fang rushed at him pointing  
kitana at his spine. Shadow jumped and did a full backflip. He landed on Fang's shoulders  
and grabbed Fang's head with his feet. Shadow fell backwards and as he got his hands  
on the ground, Shadow threw Fang at the wall behind him using his legs. Fang dropped  
the kitana as he flew and Shadow picked it up. No one had ever pulled a move like this  
on Fang. He growled at Shadow and charged again. Shadow tried to block, but Fang was  
faster this time. He hit the leg and ripped Shadow's back. Shadow groaned in pain and  
turned around. Fang punched Shadow in the chest and jumped on him. Fang bit Shadow's  
shoulder with his great teeth and Shadow groaned more. Fang punched him many times  
and his regeneration couldn't keep up anymore. Shadow's vision was starting to go blurry.  
" Come on Shadow. If you care about the pain all the time, then you'll lose without a doubt.  
Fight. Fight. Fight!", the memory man shouted. Shadow could almost truly hear his own  
memories. Shadow focused and kicked Fang in the eyes. Shadow's claws sunk deep and  
now it was Fang's turn to groan and fall to the floor. Fang could still hear Shadow, so he  
ripped Shadow repeatedly. Shadow was oily monster now. He was losing. Fang focused  
on his eyes as Shadow tried to heal. Fang's eyes healed fast and Shadow had only managed  
to heal wounds in his back. Fang had a victorious smile on his face and he teased Shadow saying sarcastically:  
" Oh! Let's give you a clap. You are so well trained and you are the best guardian ever. It  
must feel awful. You are losing to a Legend. I would pity you, if hurting you wouldn't be so  
fun. My wife is killing your friend and soon she will join us, and when she does, we will kill you.  
And then we shall have peace". Shadow looked in the direction of Storm and Leslie:  
" Really? Your wife seems to be doing a great job". Fang turned to look at them. Shadow  
reacted fast. He got an idea of how to defeat Fang. He heard his teacher:  
" You must use your abilities for your advantage. It's important". Fang's eyes widened  
and before he had time to react, Shadow rushed at him. Shadow grabbed his arms and  
they teleported to somewhere else.

( Storm and Leslie. Half a minute ago)

Leslie felt Shadow's back going away, when Shadow rushed at Fang. He saw Storm  
jump and he had no time to think. Storm's teeth bit the air on that exact place, where  
Leslie had been standing just a second ago. Leslie had dived forwards and he rolled  
on the ground. Storm turned her head around flabbergasted. She was sure she couldn't  
have missed. She was wrong. Leslie was on his feet again and tried to run. Storm was  
a lot faster than him, so she catched up with him really quickly. Storm tackled him to the  
ground. Leslie managed to turn around before he hit the floor. Storm's rage was terrifying.  
She had blood thirsty look in her eyes. She growled at his face and her teeth scared Leslie.  
He got a sense of losing control over his body. Jenner was in there, struggling to get out.  
" Give up Leslie! You know you can't win. I am your only way to victory. Release me!", Jenner  
shouted in Leslie's head. Leslie tried his best not to give up:  
" Y..you little...bastard. I won't..le..let you..kill them". Leslie was fighting in both mental and  
physical way.  
" Why won't you fight like a beast Jenner. I demand you to come here, because this is way  
too easy", Storm teased Jenner. Storm punched Leslie, but he dodged with his head and  
Storm's heavy paw hit the ground instead. The noise it made was ear breaking. Jenner  
was coming out. Leslie couldn't keep on resisting for very long anymore. Someone grabbed  
Storm's other paw before she had time to use it. She looked to her right and saw Storm Jr.  
" Please mom! Stop!", she begged. Her mom pushed her away:  
" Get away Storm Jr. I will kill him and I'll do it for your safety". That's what Fang saw before  
he and Shadow disappeared. Willa came from behind her sister and pulled her away from  
the fight. Storm looked under her and saw nothing. Leslie was gone.  
" This one is slippy", Storm said frustrated. Leslie had grawled out of Storm's grip. She ran  
at him again, but still he managed to dodge. Storm sliced and punched many times, but hit  
nothing except thin air.

Leslie dodged and did cool tricks. That's where his witch part came in.  
" Stop dodging and fight!", she shouted. Leslie kept on going:  
" Sorry! I can't. Father said that I should not fight. It's his orders". They "fought" and then  
Storm finally hit him. Leslie didn't fall, but it made Storm smile: " Here we go! Finally we can  
stop playing and I can kill you". Leslie had a scared impression, but it wasn't because of Storm.  
Storm was about to slice him when something happened.

( Fang)

He was in a dark room. No one was in sight. Where did Shadow go? He couldn't just teleport  
away as soon as he had teleported Fang into a dark room. Shadow was in there with him.  
Fang looked around and realized where he was. He was in the maintenance room. He couldn't  
see Shadow anywhere, but he had to be there.  
" You think you can hide from me? It's impossible", Fang said in the darkness. Something  
sliced him in the back.  
" Really? I think I already am", Shadow's happy voice said. That was weird. Fang couldn't see him anywhere.  
" You think my name is Shadow for no reason? I am indeed a shadow. You can't see me", Shadow  
said as he sliced Fang in the back for a second time. Fang was losing. He sliced the air with his  
hooks, but hit nothing. Shadow's attacks were fast and he wasn't hit, because he knew excatly where Fang was.  
Fang got an idea:  
" Okay! I give up. You won. Just don't kill me". Shadow was behind Fang:  
" Tell me why I shoudn't. You will otherwise kill my friend. Legend". Shadow did a mistake. Fang's hook  
sunk into Shadow's chest. He tried to take it off, but Fang already sunk the second hook into him as well.  
Fang got punched in the face. He held his face and growled. Shadow was about to hit a second  
time, but something got his attention. Fang felt it as well. " Oh crap!", Shadow said, because  
he knew where that power came from. They forgot everything at that moment and rushed out of the room.

( Storm)

Her victorius smile was wiped away from her face, when it happened. Leslie kicked her foot  
and as she groaned in pain Leslie took a fighting stance. Storm punched him with her both  
paws ,but it wasn't enough. Leslie grabbed them and turned his own wrists untill Storm's joints  
ruptured. She growled and smiled. It wasn't really smiling, it was something between smiling and grin.  
" There we go! Now we are talking", Storm said. Bonnie begged:  
" Please stop Leslie! She is not worth it". Leslie was afraid and looked at her: " I..am..not..doing this".

Leslie's impression turned from scared into victorius and he changed. Storm saw how his irises and  
teeth turned black. At first a little, then a bit more. " Hello Stormy", Jenner said with grim voice.  
She was scared now. She tried to run, but couldn't move at all. Freddy stopped Bonnie from  
rushing in. Leslie was trapped and Jenner was in control. Her arms went to her sides and she  
started to float. Some furniture floated as well. Jenner's power shocked everyone. She felt  
her endoskeleton crack. It caused her more pain than Hank had caused when he had tortured  
her. She cried out loud and screamed. No matter how powerful she was. Jenner was gonna  
crush her like a fly.

Fang and Shadow ran through the backroom door. " No! Storm!", Fang shouted. Storm tried to  
reach out for him, but her arm was not moving. Jenner's voice echoed in the pizzeria:  
" Storm. Storm. Storm. You are so self-confident. It's just like with Dust. You won't notice how weak  
you really are, untill it's already too late". Fang tried to run to them, but he was forced to the ground  
by telekinetic force. Jenner looked at him: " See Wolf? See what you have done to your wife. You  
ordered her to attack me and now she will pay for YOUR mistakes". " No! No!", Fang shouted:  
" Please! Stop it. I'll do anything if you would just let her go". Jenner smiled: " Anything? Well if she  
is that important to you. Then you have to beg. And I mean for real. She will die, if I'm not impressed".  
Fang went on his knees and bowed.  
" Lower", Jenner ordered. Fang went lower.  
" Nah! You are not doing it right. It was your chance. So long Stormy", Jenner laughed. Suddenly Storm Jr.  
broke free from Willa's arms and instead of hitting or kicking Jenner, she went to him and hugged him.  
" Please Leslie! You don't have to do it. You can stop him. Please don't. I love my mother and I don't  
want her to get hurt", Storm Jr. said. It worked. Jenner's eyes turned normal and he fell to the ground.  
Leslie breath heavily and he looked at his hands.

Storm Jr. ran to her parents and so did Willa. They hugged each other and as Storm Jr. went to see, if  
Leslie was okay, Fang put his hand on her way.  
" Stay away from us. You monster!", Fang threatened Leslie:  
"Or else I will kill you for real". Leslie's eyes were full of tears.  
" I didn't do it. It was Jenner", he cried. He tried to walk closer, but Fang hit him.  
" Get back. You see! He's a monster. We can't trust this walking death", Fang said to everyone.  
He pointed at Leslie. Leslie saw scared faces and started to slowly walk backwards.  
" No! No! It wasn't me. I'm innocent. No. No", Leslie cried before running to the backroom.  
He left a track of tears behind him. Everyone looked at him run. Fang hugged Storm long and he cried  
out in fear.

AN: Again another chapter. I didn't think that I would ever get ten chapters. Now that I think about it,  
Act 1 will probably bee like 20 chapters or so. Remember one last thing: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	11. Beast's curse

AN: Hello people of the world. It's me.  
Mockingjaystories. Today I have reached  
the number of chapters that I didn't think  
I would ever reach. I have also entered  
the dark side. It's unclear for me what I  
could write from now on. Enjoy!

( Exact the same place where we left)

" I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him. And I'll do  
it for you", Fang whispered to Storm. She  
cuddled with him and they hugged and kissed.  
Fang was so scared even though he kept it  
inside. He had been sure that Storm was going  
to die. Some looked at them, some looked at  
the direction of the backroom. Animatronics with  
good hearing could hear Leslie crying in there. No  
one did anything, because they were either too scared  
or relieved to do anything. Bonnie was standing there.  
Freddy stood next to her.  
" I should have stopped it before it even began. I could  
have prevented all this", Bonnie said and a tear fell down  
her cheek. Freddy brought her face close to his:  
" Look at me Bonnie. Believe me. You couldn't have done anything.  
You are not the quilty one". Bonnie swept the tear and  
collected herself. She looked at Storm Jr. and then she walked to her.  
" You were really brave there Storm Jr. I think you just saved your  
mother's life. And ours too", she said and Storm Jr. smiled at the ground:  
" Nah not really. You would have done it to save Freddy too. I like  
my mother and I did what was needed to save her". Bonnie took a  
good look at her:  
" Yeah I guess. Either way you were brave. You won a battle.  
You stood against your enemy even though he was much more powerful  
than you. For a little wolf like you, it was a brave thing".  
" What do you mean? I didn't even fight. How could I have  
won a battle?", Storm Jr. said surprised. Bonnie smiled at her:  
" Not all battles are won by force". She walked away and thought  
about how Storm Jr. had been so shy talking about it. She wasn't  
sure, if Storm Jr. had done it for her mother. Maybe she had wanted  
to save someone else. It was just a thought and she shrugged it off.

She looked at the backroom door. " Hey! Someone has got to go in  
there. We can't just leave Leslie alone", Bonnie shouted at the others.  
" What? Are you crazy? He just almost killed us. He may try it again",  
Catty shouted:  
" We can't afford to lose you". Bonnie was not agreeing with her:  
"He only attacked, because he was attacked. If we don't harm  
him, he won't harm us". Vixey stood up:  
" I'll go. He won't kill me. Even if he tries". Others asked her not to go.  
" He is just a kid. We are masters of comforting kids and Leslie is no exception",  
Vixey said, but others were still not sure, if it was a good idea. Even  
Dark vixey protested in her head:  
" No! No! And once more no! You are not going. He's way more  
dangerous than you think". Bonnie made a deal:  
" What if we both go? Me and Vixey. Together we'll have better  
chances to survive". Some animatronics thought about it:  
" Hmm.. Maybe. It might work.. They might just make it..". Fang got up  
and tried not to look vengeful:  
" Take me with you. I could apologize from  
him and that'll surely calm him down". Bonnie was not tricked by Fang's lies.  
She broke into Fang's head and felt that he was angry. Fang looked at her.  
" Sorry Fang. You just tried to kill him. I'm sure he won't talk to you like  
a normal kid. He has seen your evil side", Bonnie shook her head at him.  
She expected Fang to punish her mentally or cause her pain, but Fang didn't  
do anything. He looked Bonnie severely. He so wanted to kill Leslie.  
" This is bad. Now he has enemies in our pizzeria too.", Bonnie thought. She  
grabbed Vixey's hand and they walked to the backroom. Freddy shouted behind them:  
" Bonnie please don't go". She looked at him:  
" Freddy. Let us do this. He's a kid. We can comfort him. Just a bit of comforting  
words and hugs and it'll be alright. You know I can't stand when a child cries".  
Dark vixey spoke to them along the way:  
" This is a mistake. I say it only once. This is a big mistake".  
" You just said it twice", Bonnie teased her. Dark vixey had not finished yet:  
" Tease all you want. You don't know Jenner like I do. He is a monster. The amount  
of people and animatronics he has killed...it's a big list. This beast witch is a psycho killer.  
Even as a beast witch, he's a mass murderer". Vixey and Bonnie weren't terrified.  
They had been through so many psychos, that one more didn't scare them.  
" You know..you are a beast witch too. I have dealt with you and I don't think he's  
any different. He is just a bit more powerful. I've had you inside me for a long time  
now", Vixey said calmly and it made Dark vixey even crazier:  
" A bit more powerful! A BIT! You have no idea of who you are talking about. He..is..Jenner!  
He isn't just any beast witch from the afterlife. He is the third most powerful being  
in this universe. Only ones who are stronger are his father and his grandfather.  
I might be a beast witch, but I am one of those not so powerful beast witches.  
And he is above the average. Way above it!". Bonnie just spoke so she would shut up:  
" Yes we know. We are all doomed and stuff like that. Just let us handle this.  
Your shouting won't make it easier".

( Backroom)

The darkness surrounded Leslie. He was crying in the corner and he had  
pulled his hood over his head. Empty heads of all kinds of different animatronics  
laid on the table and on the shelves. He looked at them and remembered:  
" I've seen these before. Mother and her palette". His mother had made a painting  
about this. Except that in that painting the heads had pitch black eyes and they  
were all looking at the watcher of the painting. Leslie thought about those paintings.  
There were much more of them. He tried to let go of the moment and focus on that  
thought. So many paintings. Some were evil looking and some were normal.  
The painting out of those heads had been the only calming one. Others had always  
been scary or just pure torture to even look at. For some reason he thought of Storm  
again. Why? Leslie remembered the painting that laid on the ground under the table  
in the hallway.  
" She is it", Leslie said to himself. The painting had had a grimly smiling dog in it. That  
same dog had chased him and Shadow in the darkness. He swore it was the same one.  
The dog watched as three cats ripped apart a white wolf in the corner. They looked similar  
to Catty and Candy. He didn't no, who the the third one was, but it wasn't important.  
Catty and Candy had tortured Storm. It was what the painting was all about.  
" No wonder she named it Friends against friend ", Leslie thought. His mom had made lots  
of weird paintings, but each of them always seemed to mean something. He wished he  
could speak to her and know more about those paintings. He had doubted her sanity.  
Leslie had made a mistake. His mother would never become crazy.  
"You having a great time of thinking about your past life?", Jenner's happy, but evil voice said.  
Leslie was angry at him:  
" You! You don't have to say anything to me right now. Go away!". Jenner's voice turned calm, but  
it was still bone chilling:  
" Hey. Why the angry face? I just tried to chat with you. Like old friends".  
" You are not my friend! You ruined everything. Again!", Leslie said. He would have spitted at  
Jenner, if Jenner wouldn't have been inside him. Jenner was like he had done nothing wrong:  
" What? Hey! Are you angry at me. Even though I just saved your life. She attacked us.  
And.. You gotta admit. That stupid slug got exactly what she deserved. She was happy, because  
you suffered. She had to be put down".  
" And what are you then? You enjoy torturing too", Leslie said. Jenner was happy:  
" Yeah! You are right Lessie. I like it as much as she does. You are not so easy to trick anymore, are you".  
" You won't kill anyone else. I won't let you to hurt them like you hurt those other boys", Leslie said.  
He tried to resist Jenner's mind tricks. " They tried to hurt you! I am just protecting you from the  
evil that tries to kill you. You are more important than you think", Jenner argued. Leslie stood  
behind his own opinions: " I am important to you. It would be better for me to be dead. I can't  
kill myself, because I'm a coward. If I would have any will to make the world a better place, I would  
kill myself".

Someone knocked the door and it opened. It was moved by Leslie's telekinesis. Bonnie peeked in:  
" Hi. May we come in?".  
" Yes", Leslie answered. She and Vixey came in. They sat on Leslie's both sides and started to talk to him.  
" So you are here. Hey! Don't mind what happened there. It was their fault and they understand it.  
Come! They won't hurt you anymore", Bonnie said. Leslie answered sarcastically:  
" Just go there? Yeah they will sure forgive me. Hey! All I did was just get angry and I almost  
tore the entire pizzeria apart. It's not a big deal". Vixey was also trying to help him:  
" It was not you. We know that. They know that. It was that stupid beast inside you.  
He's all contained now". Jenner heard it and spoke in their heads:  
" Is that a challenge? I can take it. It won't take long for me to get out. You won't even  
know what hit you. Others don't have souls in them. You have no idea of what you are dealing  
with". Dark vixey came in the conversation:  
" I'm sure of that. But you won't get out, if I have anything to say about it".  
" Who was that? I'll be damned. Turns out Lessie boy isn't the only host in this place.  
Pirate vixen has a dark side too", Jenner said amazed:  
" Hello friend! What are you doing here?". Vixey felt Dark vixey's anger:  
" I am not your friend, you monster. You can not remember me, but I surely can remember  
you". Jenner tried to remember:  
" You are right! I can't. Who are you? Are you someone I killed?". " Flames killed me! But you are  
the one who turned me in", Dark vixey said. Her hate made Vixey shriek. Jenner thought about something:  
" Hmm.. Now that you say. You sound familiar". Dark vixey wanted him to remember her:  
" I had a name. I liked it. It's like the one I have now. Except cuter".  
" Vicky?", said Jenner:  
" Vicky the beast witch?". Dark vixey smiled, but not in good manner:  
" Hello again Jenner". His laugh was happy, but grim:  
" Vicky it is. Not even a beast witch at all. Vicky has switched sides. I do remember you now.  
Is that the reason you hate me. Are you still rancorous about that one small little thing?".  
Dark vixey answered angrily:  
" That little thing was you betraying my family, you piece of crap. And you just watched  
from the crowd as we burnt". Jenner said to her:  
" Oh yes! I do remember that. That scream was still giving me pleasure on the next day.  
I just can't remember, who screamed. Was it one of your little sisters? Or your father?  
No he was tough. He wouldn't have done that. Now that I actually think, it might have been you!".  
Vixey couldn't control herself. Her paws just rose to the air. Dark vixey took over and with all of her  
hate, she attacked him. She hadn't ever taken control without Vixey's permission. She let out the  
loudest shout ever. Bonnie rushed in front of her and claws  
ripped her face. Vixey took over again and Bonnie held her own face.  
" That was a stupid thing to do Vicky. You must understand that to kill me you have to kill him.  
And others, including your host, won't allow it. Their weakness is your destruction", Jenner laughed.  
He was really happy, but Leslie was terrified again. Dark vixey tried to forcefully take over.  
" You can't kill him yet. He understands how angry you are. It amuses him. You can't kill Leslie.  
Let it go Dark vixey. Let..it..go", Vixey said and she calmed down. Surprisingly Vixey was right.  
Jenner got a bit angry and he didn't laugh anymore.  
" Thank you", Dark vixey said in Vixey's head.

They just sat there and Bonnie talked to Leslie: " Are you thinking about your parents?  
If I would have some, I would miss them too. It's okay you are safe. And I'm sure they  
are as well. Legends would never hurt them. They need your parents". Leslie couldn't  
take anymore of it. He thought about his parents and cried. Bonnie hugged him:  
" Shh. Don't cry. There is no need". Leslie leaned against her chest. Bonnie got an idea.  
" I know how I could calm you. I do this on children when they have a bad day. Can I do it?",  
she asked and Leslie nodded. Bonnie focused on Leslie's mind and used her mind power to break into his mind.  
" Are you doing this on kids? Breaking into their minds?", Vixey asked.  
" Don't let Mr. Fazbear know", Bonnie said a bit nervous. She would have rather kept it secret.  
She felt the pain in her head. Mind always caused a bit of pain, but this was different. More powerful.  
Bonnie realized that there was two minds in there. That's why it was twice as strong. She could handle  
that pain. She went deep and saw the sadness and the anger. She wiped them away. Her work was  
almost done, when someone walked in front of her. Jenner stood there:  
" Parents wouldn't like this. I don't know, if you should do it. Should we test what happens when  
they get to know, what you do?". Bonnie didn't say anything.  
" You surely can stand the pain, but can you survive from this?", Jenner said crimly. The pain flooded Bonnie.  
She scremed to the noise. She screamed on the floor and woke up when Freddy held her.  
" What happened?", Freddy asked. " I went too deep into his mind", she answered. Freddy carried her  
out of the room:  
" You shouldn't do that. Please don't go in there again. It's too dangerous. Vixey stayed there and talked to Leslie.  
" She was the first. Someone else will be next. Mark my word", Jenner said to Leslie only.  
He was scared, but on the other hand: There was a chance that he might defeat Jenner.  
Now that he's got them to help him.

AN: Is there a chance? Who is Jenner's next victim? All those questions. Some of them  
I don't know answeres to. Not yet at least. But one thing I do know is that THE ONLY  
WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE. Bye bye!


	12. Fredbear's arrival

AN: Okay! To the amazing world of Nothing like Five  
nights at Freddy's we go. It's the twelfth chapter. Let's go in

( The center boulevard of the city)

The city was noisy and the streets were full of all kinds of cars.  
People were coming from the work and some people were coming  
from school. The buses were full too and they honked to slow cars.  
" Get moving idiot!", a man shouted through the window of his car.  
The honks filled the air and it was the busiest time of the day. A very  
big and red van tried to get through the traffic jam. The driver was a tall  
man. About forty years old or so. He had a grey hair and blue jacket. He  
put his hand in front of his mouth and warmed it. He had reddish cheeks  
and he was cold.  
A woman dressed in yellow skirt drove by. She smiled and waved at  
the man, when they stopped to the traffic lights. He took a look at her  
and she shouted:  
" You wanna race? I bet your slow van can't even reach 80 kilometers per hour.  
Come on! It'll be fun". The man looked away and a black hooded figure looked  
at the woman from his other side. She made a face at them and then she drove  
away with tires screaming.  
" Another racer. You can't stop for them anymore. Now drive! We haven't got all  
day", the figure said to the driver.  
" Okay sir", driver answered in normal tone. They smashed through the traffic and  
people shouted at them:  
" Watch out asshole! You can't do that! Hey!". They were stopped by an police officer:  
" You have any idea of how fast you drove? Your driver's licence, please". The  
figure looked directly into his eyes:  
" We don't need any licences. Go away!". Surprisingly police officer did exactly what it said.  
" See? I can't drive faster. We can't stop because of the police all the time", driver told to  
the figure. Figure nodded:  
" Okay! Drive slower then. But do not stop". It opened the tiny hatch on the backwall.  
" We will be late. There is too much traffic", it said. A yellow bear from the other side answered:  
" Is that so? Okay. Just don't stop for anything".  
" We won't sir! ", driver said. They kept on driving towards Legends' hideout.  
The bear didn't care about how slow they would drive. He had lots of entertainment in the back  
of the van. There were eight animatronics in there with him. Two golden rabbits, one other rabbit  
with pink hair, three wolves and two foxes. One of the golden rabbits, a female rabbit, laid on bear's  
chest and the other one was tied up on the very back. The foxes played a card game, but the cards  
flew everywhere when the van jerked. Wolves were doing nothing. They just sat there and the  
rabbit with hair sat between them. Yellow bear sat on a coutch. The bear had a cigar and the golden  
rabbit on his chest kissed him on the cheek.  
" Will we soon be there, Fred? With Salazar and Jeremy? And will we do...it?", golden rabbit asked happily.  
Fredbear nodded and blew some smoke towards her:  
" Yes Locky. We will be there. And soon..oh yes.. I will be the Elder lord. Salazar will have to bow in front  
of me, and you will become Elders. All of you". Others nodded pleased. She wrapped her arms around him:  
" That is what they promised. I hope Salazar doesn't mind that we are there to take his place". Fredbear laughed:  
" He doesn't! I am sure of it. He doesn't even know it. He thinks we will just help him. I wish  
he would though. It would be so nice to see him beg in front of the Masters. But, I guess  
you can't get everything you want". One of the foxes had something in his mind. He asked:  
" Umm.. sir? What is it we are up against exactly? Those animatronics beat up Salazar's forces pretty  
good". Locky giggled like a little demon girl. Fredbear shook his head:  
" Are you worried? I can assure you. We know that place. It's Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and it's nothing  
more than just a place where kids play. Those animatronics won't stand a chance".  
" But they must be powerful. They managed to stop Salazar's Legends. What if they are  
too powerful", fox asked.  
" Trust me. They are not. When I was a human, I defeated the fake Fredbear. He was a Legend.  
I was a human. Now he is still a Legend and I am an Elder. He can't kill me", Fredbear chuckled.  
Fox didn't say anything to them. He just thought of how Fredbear manged to defeat the other bear.  
Locky and Fredbear kissed each other and talked about Freddy Fazbear's pizza.  
" It's been so long. I can't even remember what it looks like", Locky said. Fredbear looked  
at the ceiling and thought:  
*" Hmm.. I can't either. Weird. Well soon we will see our home once again. We gotta change  
it's name back when we get it. Freddy Fazbear's pizza? What a stupid name". They talked  
about it the rest of the way. When they finally reached the hideout, Salazar was waiting for  
them with Baron and Okami on his both sides. Electra was behind them.  
They opened the door and Salazar walked in with angry impression. It was his normal  
impression so it didn't make Fredbear or the others suspicious.  
" Welcome my old friend. It seems like you have had a long trip. My slaves shall give you  
and your Legends what ever you need", Salazar welcomed Fredbear.  
He bowed to Salazar a little bit since he was the Elder lord and Fredbear was just  
an Elder. He greeted Salazar as well. They did a formal greeting:  
" May The Joy of creation flow through your veins today and tomorrow". It was  
an important thing among the Elders. The figure came from the car and said to Fredbear:  
" We will go now".  
" Okay!", Fredbear said to him and then figure and the driver went to the van and drove  
away. Salazar looked after them:  
" Who was that?". Fredbear explained:  
" Oh him! He was Master Black's phantom servant. He brought us here. The drive  
r was some criminal infected by The Joy of creation".

" Blah! What a waste of time. Why doesn't he just kill Fredbear right away?  
We would get rid of him much easier", one of the Hank's wolves said. Hank and his  
wolves were inside the house.  
" Shut up! They will hear you", said Hank turning around:  
" I don't want you to mess this up. Otherwise Salazar will have our heads". Hank looked  
elsewhere, but wolves still spoke behind him. " He doesn't even have any slaves.  
His Legend count is also very low. We could kill them so easily. What are we waiting for?", asked  
the same wolf.  
" I guess The Masters would not just let us go. Fredbear can't resist us, but  
Masters can", answered the second wolf: " Fredbear has Masters' association on his side".  
" Salazar must know what he is doing, right?. We should just wait and everything will be fine",  
the third wolf joined the discussion. They argued about it. Locky spoke with the two foxes outside.  
They couldn't see her, but they heard her confident voice and listened to it.  
" Just put him somewhere! There must a place where you can dump him. Just make sure  
it's somewhere out of sight. Don't want anyone to interrupt my fun", Locky told the foxes.  
Three wolves watched as they dragged the tied rabbit across the floor.  
" Look at his face! What hit him? A bomb", the first wolf said to the others. They looked at  
the unconscious rabbit. He really looked like a bomb had dropped on him. His chest and back  
had many wounds in them, but his face was the worst. The foxes left him and went  
to look a place for him. Wolves were so focused on it, that they couldn't see Locky come in.  
" Hey...guys! Look there", the third wolf said when he noticed her. Their eyes were fully open.  
Locky was the most beautiful animatronic ever. Her eyelashes were crimson red and she  
had the sexiest body of all time.  
" I thought that nothing could be as fun as punishing Storm.  
But she..she is better", the first wolf said. They had punished Storm with Hank, when she  
had left the Legends. Locky was not only more beautiful. She had one noticeable difference  
to the rest: she had no clothes. Literally. She walked from between them. They had their eyes fixed on her.  
" I want her. I hope she makes a mistake and we can punish her for it. I so wanna play with her",  
the first wolf said to the rest. The haired rabbit laughed next to them. They forgot Locky  
and looked at him:  
" What are you laughing at?", they asked.  
" Be extremely careful what you wish for. You never know. It might come true some day", rabbit  
smiled. They didn't get it, so rabbit explained:  
" Springlock can occasionally be very...very unpleasant. Ask from Springtrap, if you don't believe  
me. He is a good example for what Springlock can do". He pointed at the tied golden rabbit.  
The rabbit walked away.  
" What?", the first wolf asked. The others shrugged. Springlock leaned against the wall  
and looked at them. On that very second the first wolf knew that he didn't want to be  
anywhere near her. She did tricks with a knife, that was in her hand. She had very deadly  
look in her eyes and her smile was friendly, but full of death. Her eyes said:  
" Come here and we shall have fun". Springlock went to introduce herself to Salazar and  
the wolves walked away with fear in their eyes.

" Oh! Who is this wonderful lady?", Salazar asked when Springlock walked next to Fredbear.  
He introduced her: " I'm sure you have met her before. This is my second in command lady. Springlock".  
" Or just Locky, if you wanna use my nickname", Springlock added. Salazar gave them  
a little, but fake smile:  
" Springlock huh? I start to remember. I hope you are as dangerous to your enemies as  
your name says". She shrugged:  
" Maybe. I might be even more dangerous. It depends on who you ask from".  
They walked to the kitchen of the house and Fredbear looked around:  
" This house hasn't changed a bit. There is a bit more animatronics in here".  
"By the way. Where is Jeremy? I thought he lived here", Fredbear asked. Salazar didn't  
want to speak about it, but now that Fredbear asked:  
" He is gone! Forever.  
He died. He was stuffed into an animatronic suit to be exact". It hit Fredbear like a thousand volts:  
" Dead? No he couldn't. He had been trained. He even had those five animatronics  
on his side". Salazar knew that it was the last thing Fredbear wanted to hear.  
" Those animatronics turned against him. Even Fang the wolf. He tried to get the pizzeria to  
himself, but he failed. Now they are back in there. In the pizzeria. Kids play with them.  
It discusts me to even think about it", Salazar said. Fredbear thought about something:  
" Jeremy tried it? That's my boy. Too bad he didn't make it".  
" Who killed Jeremy?", Fredbear asked: " I need to know". Salazar looked directly at him:  
" It was the bear, who looks just like you. His name is Golden freddy". Memories filled Fredbear's mind:  
" Well..well. Irony strikes. The fake Fredbear is here again. I did bad things to him  
and then he had his revenge by killing Jeremy. I thought I wouldn't have to see him ever again".  
" So you know him?", Salazar asked.  
" Yeah! He stole something from me. I stole it back and killed him", Fredbear smiled at the memories.  
" What did he steal from you?", Salazar asked out of pure curiosity.  
" My body", Fredbear answered smiling:  
" My skin and my real form".

Salazar didn't know, what it really meant. He didn't even want to.  
" Should we move to the actual subject", he asked.  
" Oh yes! Sorry. I got distracted there", Fredbear said, but he was still thinking about Jeremy.  
" Did the Masters tell you why you came?", Salazar asked from Fredbear. He shook his head:  
" They didn't". Salazar explained it to him:  
" We have found Ornica. She is in the form of a young teenager". Fredbear  
looked excited for the first time:  
" Finally! At last we have a chance to defeat humans". Salazar gave him the bad news:  
" But, he has found himself a safe house and the safe house is beyond our reach".  
Fredbear wasn't worried:  
" How? There is no such place, that wouldn't be in our reach". Salazar looked at him:  
" There is still more to come. According to our prisoner, that safe house is Fazbear's pizzeria.".  
" And..", Fredbear expected him to finish it. " That's where you come in. You know that  
place better than all of us together", Salazar said. Fredbear laughed: " You are right.  
I do know it very well". " Then it is all set", Salazar nodded. Fredbear went to his room  
with Springlock.  
" What is it master? You seem happy. Did he say something funny?", Springlock asked.  
Fredbear's pleased impression made her smile as well.  
" Oh yes Locky! We are going home. And you wanna know the best part", Fredbear said  
to like a little girl on her birthday.  
" Yeah!", Springlock said.  
" This war isn't won without prisoners. I expect to have at least Fang and Toys caught.  
They killed Jeremy. I shall pay out. We will get them and you can have fun with them  
all night", Fredbear said to excited Springlock. She really felt like it was her birthday.  
" Waiting pays off itself. I can't even remember the pleasure of having victim, who  
actually screams", she giggled:  
" Shall we attack?" Fredbear stopped a wolf passing by. It listened to Fredbear:  
" Tell everyone to prepare. We shall assault Fazbear's pizza very soon.  
Everyone needs to be ready when the time comes". It was like a dream coming true.  
Springlock was anxious. She had wanted to do it for a long time. She giggled  
and clapped her paws together:  
" Attack, attack, attack! We are going home. And I will be the one, who catches that boy".  
She went to her room and prepared her weapons.  
" I will get him and no one shall stop me.  
I hope Goldie remembers me. It's been a long time since I saw him. Let the fun begin!",  
Springlock's impression meant one thing. She wouldn't take many prisoners and she  
was sure that they were going to win.

AN: Fredbear has come and pizzeria's history will be revealed. These disclosures  
will be the true darknesses of the past. And Remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	13. The murder

AN: I'm scared, because I am very superstitious. Thirteen is the number of unluck. Fight shall not begin yet.  
At first I have to give my two little lovebirds some time alone. And some other stuff. Enjoy!

( Fazbear's pizza. Center room)

All the things that had happened earlier in the morning. Was it really just time to be happy and sing again?  
It was indeed. No anger. No sadness. People just ran in and everyone greeted them gracefully.  
Laughs and sounds of children playing filled the room. Cat world was full of people and everyone  
laughed at Candy, who tried to change her clothes comically.  
" No! Throusers aren't meant to be put in the head", children said and Candy was amazed:  
" What? They don't? Where am I suppose to put them then?". Their shows went on pretty well.  
Especially Fang and Storm's dancing show. They started like normal, with Head, shoulders, knees and toes.  
" Incredible. They just act like nothing happened. How on earth are they capable of doing that?", Bonnie asked  
from herself. Storm of course limbed a bit. She still hadn't recovered from what Jenner did to her. He must have  
done something to her electricity system. It was the only part, which black blood couldn't fix.

Next to them Foxy and Vixey did their almost traditional pirate show. People smiled as Foxy fell down the stairs.  
" Who put those stairs there? Was it one of ye, lads?", Foxy asked from the children. He kicked the step.  
" Aye! Captain", Crystal said. Foxy looked at her:  
" Ye lass! Did ye put it there?". Foxy came at her fast and stopped in front of her.  
" No captain. I just thought about mentioning. We built it, because ol' Captain Foxy told us to". Everyone laughed.  
" Oh! Heh. Well..then keep on sailing lass", Foxy said slowly turning towards the audience.  
" Arr!", everyone else shouted. Foxy went to the prow of the ship and put his left leg on the front barrier.  
Then he leaned against his own leg. " Ye young lads and lasses wanna hear a pirate story?", Foxy asked.  
It was almost the same every single time, but children loved it so he told it again and again.

" I can tell it, but not alone. Hey Fang! Come here", Foxy shouted.  
" Okay! Sorry lads. Captain Fang gotta go. See you later", Fang said to his own audience.  
Children waved at him as he walked to the Pirate cove and boarded the ship.  
" Did ol' Foxy have something in mind when he called me?", Fang asked from Foxy.  
" These young pirates wanna hear a story from the seven seas", Foxy answered:  
" Ye ready lads?!".  
" Arrrg!", children agreed. Fang acted like the shout was about to push him off the edge of the ship. He smiled:  
" Great pirate can't resist the story. If ye wanna me to tell one, I'll tell". Foxy started the story:  
" In seven seas Foxy and Vixey sailed. We met an evil pirate Captain Fang and his crew.  
I and him fought each other in a great fight". Fang continued:  
" I got ol' Foxy's hearty and ran away. One day he found me. He got his hearty back and I fled like a coward".  
Children listened carefully. Usually it ended there, but not this time. Fang told his own story for the first time:  
" Ol' Fang had been defeated. What to do? My honor. My reputation. All gone. Well... I went to search for  
somebody, who might give them back to me. I found other wolves. The greatest, but also the most dangerous  
out of all of them...Salazar. He taught me his ways, but he wanted something as an exchange. I became his  
slave. He had tricked ol' Fang. Still something good happened as well. I found me own hearty. Her name  
was Storm the wolf". He pointed at Storm, who waved from the other stage. Fang had the bad things to come:  
" I noticed that I had been turned into a slave. I tried to escape, but me hearty and our two beautiful little  
daughters were caught. Salazar did bad things to me hearty and when I got her back. She was in great pain".  
Children looked at him sadly. Fang finished:  
" We got our ship and after two months of sailing I found Foxy and his crew on the sea. We joined them and we shall sail  
together forever". Audience clapped and Fang bowed to them. After everyone else had bowed as well the curtains closed  
and children went to their tables. Foxy and  
the crew came from the back of the cove and went to chat with some people. Crystal was looking for a place to  
go when someone tapped her in the back. She turned around:  
" Oh! Hi Mrs. Taylor". It was an adult. Taylor family had lost their child. They loved Crystal and visited her  
sometimes. They had also loved their daughter. Her name had been Bella. Crystal's human name.

( Backroom)

Leslie heard all the sounds and voices that came from the other room. There was only a door between him  
and them. He grabbed the door handle, but didn't open the door.  
" Soooo many people. Why? Why there couldn't be less? Of course it had to be saturday", he thought.  
Suddenly the door opened and Leslie took a fighting stance.  
" Whoa! It's me", Scarlett said putting her hands up:  
" You really should relax. We can't trust you, if you see everyone as a potential threat". Leslie looked embarassed:  
" I'm sorry. Had a rough morning". Scarlett chuckled:  
" I can believe that. First you revealed your secret to everyone and then a wolf, who was almost twice as tall as  
you, tried to kill you". Leslie remembered what Foxy had said.  
" Ummm.. do you have a beast witch inside you?", he asked.  
" What!", Scarlett wasn't ready for the question. Leslie asked again:  
" Foxy said that you are a host of a beast witch. So are you?". Scarlett thought for a moment.  
" I wouldn't like to talk about him, but yes", she said finally.  
" Does he speak with you?", Leslie asked more. He knew what it felt like to be afraid of a being inside you.  
So she told Leslie:  
" No he doesn't. He is quiet, but also very crazy when in control. I couldn't control him before I came here.  
Here I met Michelle and she changed it all". Leslie looked at her with hope in his eyes:  
" No way! Did it work for you? Dad told me that friendship could help the host to stay in control, but I didn't believe  
him. Even though I have Shadow, it doesn't help much".  
" I don't know, if it was friendship or if I just awoke from my sleep", Scarlett explained.  
" By the way. Why are you here? Why you aren't there eating and having fun?", she asked then. Leslie had a simple answer:  
" I am afraid. I haven't been around this many people for ages. For 12 years to be exact.  
I can't look at Fang and Storm either. I hurt her. She could attack me in rage. Where would happen to the pizzeria then?". Scarlett laughed:  
" No! She won't attack you. Even she understands that during the day, we must be happy, fun animals, who spend  
their lives by playing and singing all day long". Leslie thought about it:  
"Hmm.. Hopefully you are right. Okay! I'll come".  
" Youngsters first", Scarlett said opening the door. Leslie stepped outside and instantly his face  
went white and he paralysed. Too many people. They could all die, if Leslie couldn't control himself. He surely looked  
like he had just seen the most terrifying thing in his life.  
" What's wrong? You are pale", Scarlett said kneeling down. Leslie couldn't say a word. Scarlett snaped  
her fingers in front of Leslie's face. He turned to look at Scarlett.  
" Come on, Leslie. There is absolutly nothing to be afraid of", Scarlett said to him.  
" Except me", Leslie thought. Leslie nodded and walked forward.

Freddy talked to some people with Bonnie and Chica. Their audience was 2 children. A six year  
old boy and an older girl.  
" My favorite pizza flavor is probably mushrooms", Bonnie said to the boy.  
" I like all kinds of pizza. It just has to be Chica's pizza", boy said.  
" Aww. Thank you, Roger", Chica said to him. Someone called Roger and he had to go.  
" What is your favorite pizza, Julisa?", Bonnie asked. Julisa couldn't hear her at first.  
" Hello! Is Julisa in there?", Freddy asked.  
" Wh..what?", Julisa said looking everywhere.  
" Hah! Still a little sleepy, aren't you?", Bonnie chuckled. Julisa smiled her happy smiled:  
" No! It's just that it...it's my birthday and my granny gave me an important gift".  
" Really? Happy birthday Julisa", Chica congratulated her. Julisa looked at Scarlett and saw  
Leslie. Her smile seemed to almost light up the surrounding air.  
" Leslie! Leslie come here!", Julisa shouted. Leslie smiled too and half walked, half ran to her.  
" Julisa. You are here too", Leslie said surprised.  
" Oh! They know each other", Bonnie said to Freddy and Chica. Julisa got closer to Leslie:  
" I have a surprise for you".  
" Really? What is it?", Leslie asked.  
" I got my mark today", she answered.  
" That's wonderful Julisa", Leslie said happily. Bonnie's impression was shocked:  
" Mark? What mark?". Julisa looked at her with shining eyes:  
" My own mark". She pulled up her sleeve and all three animatronics looked at her arm shocked.  
Julisa had a tattoo. A familar one. A spear impaling a book. Not rose, but still they knew it was  
the mark of a witch. Julisa quickly hid her mark. She was sad:  
" I wasn't suppose to do that. Sorry". Leslie calmed her down:  
" Don't worry. They know. Just don't show it to anybody else". Julisa smiled again and ran to her grandmother.  
" She is one of them?", Bonnie said. Leslie looked at her:  
" Remember what I told you? Witches are everywhere". Julisa had always seemed to be the unlikeliest witch.  
" Is that why Marionette likes her? Because she is a witch?", Freddy asked from himself. He said it out loud, so Chica looked at him:  
" Who knows".

Leslie walked to the Circle of the hidden treasure. He wanted to see, if Storm and the rest of her family were alright.  
He of course had kept in mind that Storm might attack him, but he trusted Scarlett. Along the way he passed by  
Pirate cove. He saw Crystal and the Taylors.  
" Oh! Surprise. More familiar faces" , he thought. He was walking by when Mrs. Taylor recognized him:  
" Oh! Hi Leslie. You are here. What a surprise". Leslie waved at them, but didn't really look at them:  
" Hi Mr. And Mrs. Taylor. And Bella". Mr. Taylor didn't believe what he had just heard:  
" Wait! Bella? What about her?". Leslie looked at them. He looked at Crystal and said:  
" Oh! Nothing". He laughed:  
" For some random reason I thought that Crystal was Bella. How silly of me". Mrs. Taylor chuckled.  
Crystal chuckled too. Mr. Taylor kept his serious impression. Foxy and Vixey looked at each other, but were afraid  
to say anything. Mrs. Taylor began to talk with Leslie:  
" We haven't seen you in ages. How are your parents doing?".  
" They are fine. Doing well at home", Leslie lied, obviously. Mrs. Taylor smiled:  
" Your dad still working in that garage?".  
" Yep! Still in there. He doesn't want to be anywhere else", Leslie said trying to smile:  
" How have you been doing? Has Bella began school already? She should have". Mr. Taylor was looking at him:  
" She isn't. She's dead. I thought you would have heard about it. She disappeared on the same night  
we visited your home. Weird right?". Mrs. Taylor went to her husband:  
" Andrew! Don't start that again. You are embarassing me". Her husband wasn't listening.  
" Hey! If you are suggesting, that my family has something to do with it. No way. We have nothing to do  
with her disappearance", Leslie said. Mr. Taylor walked to him:  
" Oh yeah! Really? Something tells me you are lying. I can't just stop thinking about how weirdly your mother behaved on  
that night". Mr. Taylor looked like he could explode at any moment. Foxy went between them:  
" No! Stop!". He looked at Mr. Taylor:  
" How could have they possibly killed your daughter?". Mr. Taylor had his wrists ready.  
" You don't know anything. You weren't there. You can't say, if they killed her or not. I can. I can also say  
that it was his mother", he said pointing at Leslie. Foxy would have so wanted to tell him the truth, but he did not. Vixey mouthed:  
" Don't say it Foxy. Please don't". Not could not do that in front of fifty people. Mrs. Taylor grabbed her husband's shoulder:  
" Please let's just go. This is not a place for you to start to rage. Think about the children". People started to  
gather around them. Fang came there too. Just like a good animatronic, he tried to placate the situation:  
" Calm down. You have to calm down. This is a kid-friendly place. If you don't calm down, we have to force you  
to leave. And we wouldn't like to do it. Don't ruin this day for everyone". Suddenly Mr. Taylor jumped on Leslie and pushed him to the ground:  
" I know it was her! I know! Bella would be still alive, if it wasn't for your freaky mother". He shouted and some children had already started to cry. Mr. Fazbear and some strong men walked through the crowd. The men grabbed Mr. Taylor and garried him away.  
" They murdered my daughter. You have to believe me. They are killers! All of them!", Mr. Taylor screamed  
as he was taken away. Luckily no one noticed how shocked Fang was. He watched Mr. Taylor's rage. Leslie wasn't the quilty one. Fang was. Foxy helped Leslie up. Leslie had been hurt a little. " Could somebody just..", he said pointing at Leslie.  
" I can go", Storm Jr. volunteered. She took Leslie to the " Med bay" aka the basement. Luna could fix Leslie in no time.

AN: Some other stuff: Check. Love story: In progress. Have to do that in the next chapter.  
Coming: Dance, nightmares and fight. This may take a while. But writing is what I do best. Because: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	14. Love chat

AN: The next thing on the list is...love! Yippee! Now some romance. I thought it was never gonna come.  
But...here it is. Enjoy! Before it all collapses. Literally!

( Eclipse and Luna)

They did their own job. They washed clothes. Everyone did their own part in the pizzeria. Eclipse sorted the clothes  
by color and his mother put them into the washing machine. The other animatronics in the basement dried or folded  
the washed clothes. Faith, Luna's pet kitsune, had a warm place for her to rest.  
" Faith! Is there any possibility that you might also help instead of just sleeping?", a tiger animatronic asked from her.  
Faith shook her head:  
" No! I don't stand on two legs, so I can't handle the clothes". They argued and shouted at each other.  
" Stop you two!", Luna got tired of their whining.  
" Umm. Excuse me. Could you help a bit!?", a voice said from upstairs. Eclipse walked to the stairs and looked up.  
He saw Storm Jr. and Leslie trying to walk down the stairs.  
" Oh! It's you", Eclipse said and walked to them. Storm Jr. explained:  
" Leslie probably has broken bones. We came here to ask, if Luna could help us".  
" Of course she can. She can fix anything. Even broken bones", Eclipse said to her. He grabbed Leslie's other hand and  
then he and Storm Jr. helped the limping Leslie to walk down.

Eclipse didn't want to look at Leslie. The last time when he was this close to Leslie, he was hit in the face with a frying pan.  
He just staired forward and walked. Eclipse was curious about what had cause that Leslie limped, but he didn't really want  
to ask or even know. He tried to be as careful as he could, when he and Storm Jr. helped Leslie to sit down.  
" Carefully! Not too fast", he said to Storm Jr. Leslie was in pain, but he just gritted.  
" Sorry! Sorry!", Storm Jr. said when Leslie let out a groan.  
" Mom! Could you stop for a second and come here?", Eclipse called out for Luna. She came quickly.  
" Oh dear! What happened?", Luna asked when she saw Leslie. She had thoughts about Storm attacking him again.  
" Mr. Taylor and Leslie had a...uhhh...incident", Storm Jr. explained:  
" I didn't hear it well so don't ask me, if you want to know any details". Luna shook her head:  
" No! I don't need any details. What sort of wounds does he have?".  
" Couple of broken bones. Maybe something else", Eclipse did a check, using his Legend power. Luna examined Leslie's leg.  
" You seem to not have anything more serious than the broken leg. Bones can be fixed easily. I just need something  
to hold it together. Bones won't fuse together unless I find something that will hold the bones in place", Luna said to Leslie. He nodded to her.

" Okay! I should have something that would do the job. I just need to find it first", Luna said while she went into a tiny storage room. Eclipse looked at Leslie:  
" Mom will find it and you'll be standing again in no time. Trust me". Leslie was happy:  
" Thanks! You are amazingly kind to be a Legend. Even I wouldn't just help a guy, who hit...". He stopped. Eclipse understood what he was going to say.  
" Oh! The frying pan. I almost forgot about it", Eclipse laughed nervously. He wouldn't have wanted to talk about it.  
" Sorry! I thought you were a Legend. An evil Legend I mean", was everything Leslie was able to say. Eclipse waved his hand and shook his head:  
" No no! It's fine. I would have done it too. You can't be blamed". Luna cursed in the other room as she hit her knee into something sharp.  
" Umm.. Eclipse! Could you come here and help me. I can't find the thing I'm looking for", she shouted to Eclipse.  
" Coming!", Eclipse answered:  
" Sorry guys. Gotta go. Mom needs my help".

Storm Jr. and Leslie were left alone in the hallway.  
" Now is your chance. Say something. He is right there", Storm Jr. thought. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't able  
to say anything. Luckily Leslie spoke first:  
" This sucks, doesn't it. I show up and your normal life goes to hell".  
" No! It doesn't suck. This isn't the first time we face a new threat. I was made and raised with the Legends.  
Also it's good to have something new again", Storm Jr. said shyly. Leslie wanted to talk to somebody. So he talked to Storm Jr.  
" Yeah! I guess", he said. He waited for a moment:  
" Thank you Storm Jr. Thank you".  
" For what?", she asked.  
" Thanks for stopping Jenner. I thought I lost this time. She would be dead, if it weren't for you", Leslie said. Storm Jr. looked away:  
" It was nothing. I just protected my mother and thought a hug might calm you".  
" It was a great idea. You must be really brave to hug me. Jenner hates hugs and anything adorable. Pretty much anything positive.  
It's scary to even think about what might have happened to you. I can't stand a thought of getting you killed", Leslie said in sad tone.  
" You are scared for me?", Storm Jr. asked. Leslie spoke like it was a thing she should know:  
" Of course! You are really kind and your happiness is almost unstoppable. If anything would happen to such a noble and friendly soul.  
Hurting you would be like hurting a butterfly. Only difference being that hurting you would hurt me more than it would hurt you".  
Leslie looked down to the ground, so he didn't notice when Storm Jr. blushed. She began to think about Leslie. How had he lived all these years? What had he done?  
A boy with no friends. No people around to talk with. Alone.  
" Umm. Leslie?", Storm Jr. said. He stopped looking at his own toes and looked at her:  
" Yes Storm Jr. What is it?". Storm Jr. was not sure, if talking about it was a good idea. But there was no way to turn back:  
" Leslie...how long have you lived with Jenner? How have you managed to survive with him?". It really hit Leslie in the face:  
" How did I survive? I don't know. I think I just...waited and expected things to turn into a better direction. Mom always told me to be  
positive and I trusted her". Storm Jr. had started and there was no way of stopping her:  
" Do you remember anything before Jenner?". Leslie started to have a smile on his face or something similar:  
" Do I? Well I do. I was five years old when I got my powers. Boy was it exiciting. I tried to do things and to figure out my power.  
After a few hours I went to wash my hands, but something was off. The water. It flowed upwards. I used my power and I didn't even realize it.  
I saw myself in the mirror and my eyes were blue". " Oh! So do blue eyes mean, that you are using your power?", Storm Jr. asked. Leslie nodded and continued:  
" Jenner got me on the next night. I can't remember the nightmare I met him in, but powers. They are the best". Storm Jr. smiled as well:  
" Must be awesome to have powers. Does Jenner have powers too?".  
"What?", Leslie asked.  
" I mean all the witches have powers. Beast witches must have powers too right?", Storm Jr. said. Leslie inched towards her:  
" Jenner has a very creepy power. He can see through people. He can see your wishes, secrets and most importantly, your fears.  
Only beast witches can have that power". " Is that how he knew about Dust?", Storm Jr. asked:  
" Jenner said that it was just like with Dust". Leslie shrugged:  
" Well.. I don't know who that Dust is, but probably. He is extra sensitive to bad memories". Storm Jr. wanted to impress Leslie:  
" Jenner isn't the only one with dangerous power you know...I have a power too".  
" You do?", Leslie asked:  
" What kind of power?". Storm Jr. powered up her hand and created a deadly icicle around her paw. Leslie looked at it with wide eyes:  
" Cool! Literally cool. You must be the one, who chills the most in the pizzeria". Storm Jr. giggled at his joke. Leslie chuckled:  
" Yeah! A bad joke. I learned to make jokes in my own room. I had a lot of spare time in my home, since I am not allowed to go outside".  
Storm Jr. was sad again as she started to think:  
" Actually! Why can't you go outside?".  
" Well..it's better for people to stay away form me", Leslie said:  
" People tend to get hurt around me". Then Storm Jr. took the No one's love -book and looked at it. Leslie's situation reminded her of  
a girl in that book. Leslie was surprised:  
" Oh! Have you read it too? I have read it many times. Great story, especially the ending. So heart breaking".  
" You have? I don't know anyone else, who would have this", Storm Jr. said smiling:  
" You read any other books. Leslie surely had a few:  
" Oh well! Animal farm by George Orwell, Coraline by Neil Gaiman, No one's love by Helen Henny and at least the rest that are in  
our bookshelf. Many times even". Storm Jr. was impressed:  
" How on earth you have had the time?". Leslie didn't need thinking time:  
" Isn't it obvious? I spend a lot of time indoors. Parents won't let me outside, so what else could I do? I have read all of the books.  
I dance and listen to good music. I have looked at mom's paintings. Stuff like that. Especially I have looked at the paintings.  
They are full of interesting things and I can't figure them out. I've tried my best though".

" Your mom must be a great woman. Is she an artist? If she makes paintings, then she must be", Storm Jr. asked from him. Leslie thought:  
" Sort of. She is a seer. And she paints everything she sees".  
" A seer?", Storm Jr. looked at him.  
" Yeah a seer! I have a picture of her and dad in my necklace", Leslie said and showed her the picture. A nice blond woman next to a harsh  
looking man. They had white clothes. It was a wedding picture without a doubt.  
" Wow! Is that your father? He seems very tough. He looks like my dad", Storm Jr. said amazed. Leslie chuckled:  
" Yes! His eye patch and his scars really make him look like a pirate. My dad has always had the eye patch, but he hates to  
talk about it. Probably the blindness on the other eye was caused by something horrible that he would like to forget.  
Mom looks really happy in this. I have always wondered when watching this picture, why mom married dad".  
" Because she loved him", Storm Jr. suggested. Leslie shrugged:  
" Most likely. I do have some doubts though. Before she met dad, she had a great job as a waitress and she had a boyfriend too.  
She wouldn't just dump her job and boyfriend and go with my dad, would she".  
" Have you ever asked it from her. Wouldn't it have been easier?", Storm Jr. asked. Leslie looked at her with smile on his face.  
Storm Jr. couldn't stop the warm feeling she had.  
" You can't even imagine how many times I've asked it. I always get the same answer. Everything she does, has done or will do, she does for me.  
I have no idea what she means by that. But like I said, she is a seer. And seers are always a bit wierd", Leslie said looking at  
the picture. He seemed sad. Storm Jr. wanted him to not think about what The Legends were doing to them, so she asked him about the seers:  
" I understand that your mother is a seer, but what are seers exactly?".  
" They are witches", Leslie explained:  
" Witches, who have the power of visions. They are either stable seers or unstable seers. Vision power can come in two varieties you see.  
Stable power lets you see to the close future. They are clear, but weak. Unstable is worse. You can see far to the future.  
They are powerful and not clear. You won't always know what the visions mean".  
" Vision power seems cool, but why is the unstable one worse?", Storm Jr. asked. Leslie was coming to it:  
" Unstable vision is beyond your control. You might just see a vision about a thing that happens ten years later.  
You might see it while shopping or while you are watching TV. You might even see something from the past". Leslie pointed at the picture:  
" My mother is an unstable seer. And you can see what it does to people. Trust me. She is even skinnier than back then".  
Storm Jr. looked at the picture closely. Woman was weak and her eyes looked dead. Her skin was pale and she indeed looked like a ghost.  
" She is under the control of her visions. All she thinks about is how she could prevent her visions from coming true.  
I must also thank the visions. They have saved my life more than once", Leslie looked again at the ground.  
" When?", Storm Jr. was curious:  
" Give me an example". Leslie thought for a second:  
" For instance. Mom brought me to kindergarten by bike. She didn't say why. Later on that same day the news said that some  
poor kid had been ran over by a truck. I always walked with him. I would have been ran over as well, if it weren't for mom's vision.  
I know what mom saw. She saw me being crushed by that truck with her own eyes. Unstable visions are sometimes very real.  
Witch doesn't know, if it's true or not". Storm Jr. really started to think about Leslie's mother.  
" Did she sent you to our place?", Storm Jr. got a thought:  
" Are you here, because she has seen it in a vision?". Leslie shrugged:  
" Who knows, why she sent us. But yes, she sent me and Shadow here. According to her, you are the only ones, who can protect  
me from The Legends. She didn't say anything else before we left".  
" A mysterious woman your mother, isn't she", Storm Jr. said. Leslie smiled his warm smile again:  
" Haven't you figured it out yet? Mother doesn't tell me anything. She always has these confidential discussions with dad.

" Found it!", Eclipse's happy voice interrupted them:  
" It was under the couch all along. The only place I didn't look for it".  
" You must be really lucky. That place is a mess. I haven't seen such mess before", Luna said as she tried to clean herself from all the dust.  
They cleaned themselves with some towels they found and brought the little object to Leslie.  
" I'm so sorry it took us so long. It was a mistake to put it there", Luna apologized.  
" No problem! Storm Jr. kept me company", Leslie said. Storm Jr. couldn't stop the blush from coming on her face again.  
Eclipse put Leslie's leg inside the weird object and it stayed there. With some oil and blood power, Luna fixed his bones.  
Leg creaked as the bones fused together. Leslie let out a little moan. He said that it was nothing as Storm Jr. tried to stop Luna.  
" I don't know about you, but at least I could use some pizza right now. Is anybody with me?", Eclipse asked from everyone.  
Bunch of animatronic paws rose above the heads.  
" Good! Let get some", Eclipse said smiling.  
" Get what?", Leslie asked. Storm Jr. wondered:  
" What? You haven't eaten pizza?".  
" Well...like I said. My family keeps me inside. I don't know about these things", Leslie said to her. Storm Jr. laughed:  
" Okay! Better late than never right? Come on. It's delicious. You'll surely enjoy every bite. Let's go!". They walked up the stairs  
and held hands. Leslie didn't pay attention, but Storm Jr. smiled. He held her hand. Like she wanted to.  
She was so happy that she didn't think about one thing: Her parents hated Leslie. He was a threat to them. Their friendship could be a problem later.

AN: Love: Check! The one I have been so eager to write. Coming up next: Nightmares, dance and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	15. The old friends

AN: Aargggh! Extra chapter! Forgot about one scene. Two actually. I wanted to make them, but forgot them completely.  
Nightmares are gonna be on the next chapter. I promise. Enjoy!

( Legends' hideout. Dark room downstairs)

" What is that?", the golden bunny asked scared. The ceiling seemed like it wanted to collapse and crush him.  
The sound of someone stomping upstairs. Some dust fell from the ceiling on him and a very happy voice screamed  
from the upper floor. That voice could not be mixed up to anything else. The bunny was sitting alone in a torn up room.  
He leaned against a wall. A very tall table was on the opposite side of him and the door was on his right side.  
There was no windows in the room. Only a small, dim lamp lit up the room. A few posters of animatronics playing and giving children pizza  
were decorating the walls. The room was a perfect square.  
" It's your hidious girlfriend coming here. Isn't it?", voice in the bunny's head said in angry tone: " She is really happy about something.  
I wish we could change it to something else. How about death screams? How about those huh? They would be like a cup of coffee right now".  
The bunny couldn't hear him. The happy scream was the one in his nightmares.  
" No! Please! Somebody save me. She is coming here. I can feel it. Her whip in my back. No! Please help me! I am begging you", bunny shouted  
for an imagenery friend to help him. Or maybe he just begged, because he was so scared. The voice argued with the bunny:  
" If you could give me the control for a second, I would teach her how to mess with me. Oh yes! I would make her pay". The bunny was scared  
for him: " No! Fritz! Think clearly. No killing. You hear me. No killing. If we kill her, we'd be no better than her". The voice changed  
completely. It was a lot calmer now:  
" You are right. It's just that... Everything has been taken from me".  
It became angry again: " My love. My flower of the meadow. They deserve to die for it.  
All of them. My cuddle bunny is dead, because of them. Just like the brats lost their cuddle bunny, because of The Elders. Your instinct  
tells you to help anyone who is in agony, but you can't help a killer. Even though he has suffered a lot more than you or those... horrible...little...things.  
Isn't that right, Springtrap?". Springtrap was crying for the horrible memories.  
Then he collected himself: " I know Fritz. I am in here, because of The Elders, but we are not like them. I know how you feel. My best friend  
was killed, when they caught me. On that day, I lost everything I had".  
" Ah! Don't give me that bullcrap again. I am tired of it. It is nothing like what I have been through. We shall try my way this time.  
If it doesn't work, then I won't do it ever again. Deal?", Fritz asked frustrated. Springtrap knew he had no other choice. Fritz would just  
keep on raging untill he would agree.  
Fritz probably somehow read his mind: " You are right Springy! If more people would understand that, their lives would be much easier ".  
Springtrap sighed: " Well...things can't really get much worse, can they. It won't work, she is too strong. You can't fight a Legend.  
But if you want to try... go on". Fritz's laugh filled Springtrap's body. It was sound of a bloodthirsty animal, who had nothing  
else to do than to kill or be killed: " You are so sure about her superiority? You have never fought in your life. I don't know about you, but  
I think, that you can't win a fight without actually fighting. You don't know anything about fighting against a Legend".  
Fritz thought about Scarlett: "You know, I have even fought an Elder. She didn't even fight back. She ran, I followed. I still remember her ugly face.  
She was in there, when they attacked our house. She was the one, who locked my Little sugar cube into our closet.  
Chasing that Legend was the best thing I have ever done. She needed to pay for it. Too bad she escaped and I couldn't find her anymore.  
I was about to play with her insides. I wanted to do to her the same thing, she did to my Little sugar cube. You might not care about me, but  
at least show some respect. She starved in that closet. Alone". Springtrap's eyes filled up with tears. He felt so bad for her and Fritz.  
He and Fritz had something in common. They both had lost something more valuable than their own lives. He realized that killers have feelings too.  
" I will show respect. Sorry Fritz! At first I thought that a murderer could not feel sadness or love. I was wrong. I felt your agony, but I wouldn't  
believe it. Sorry!", Springtrap apologized. Fritz didn't say anything. Someone being sorry for him, somehow was what he seemed to need.  
" I am sorry too. I shoudn't have called your beloved children brats. It's not their fault that I have lost my Tasty honey. It's my fault", Fritz said in  
sad tone: " They found me when I killed those first children. If I would have kept my head and just walked away, none of this would have happened.  
Because of it, they realized how good I was at killing and how easy I was to control. I'm sorry Honey! I tried my best, but my mistakes were your doom.  
Your death is all my fault". Stairs crackled. The room where Springtrap and Fritz were was right under the stairs.  
" Is it her?", Fritz asked.  
The voice they heard was bone chilling:" Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. Welcome to Fredbear's family diner. Welcome to the stage.. Fredbear  
and our springy bunny friends". Springlock tried to sound like an announser. It was her game. The steps stopped outside the door.  
" Go to my subconsciousness and do not come out whatever happens", Springtrap said to Fritz. The door shot open and revealed Springlock's happy  
murderous smile. She had a comboy hat and a whip in her right paw.  
" Hello children! It's me. Your best bunny buddy. I'm so happy to say that we have a special show today. I need a volunteer to do it.  
Does anyone want to?", she said happily and pointed around the room. Fritz was getting ready to strike.  
Springtrap stopped him: " Come to your senses! You can't defeat her. No while you are in my body, at least. You'll get your chance.  
I'm sure of it. But not now". Fritz thought for a second. He relaxed and forgot everything happening outside.  
" Take care", he said as he fell into Springtrap's subconsciousness.  
Springlock's finger stopped on Springtrap:" You fine looking boy there. You seem to really want to play with your best friend. Now!  
Shall we have the time of our lives? I think so. Ready or not. Here I come!". She grabbed Springtrap and dragged him on a table in the room.  
She closed the door and soon Springtrap's screams filled the basement. Sound of whip slamming plastic was heard along Springlock's laughs.

( Leslie's parents. Room upstairs)

Very white and pretty room actually. Not torn up or small. Extremely spacious in fact. Some people think that a place where you keep the prisoners, would  
be grey and not decorated. Just like Springtrap's room. That place was claustrophobic, but not this one. No no! It was actually meant for Leslie.  
Jenner was inside him and they didn't want to anger Jenner. One window even. Well...it lead to the backyard, which was horrible. Wooden fence.  
Full of all kinds of junk. But at least light came through the window. Nice and sunny. Except that it was cloudy outside. Antonio, Leslie's father, enjoyed himself.  
It would have of course been nice, if he hadn't been all tied up. The rope around him was tight and it wrung him. Rope had left a mark to his arm. Just above his witch mark. It was not comfortable in there.  
" I don't like this, Delilah. It's way too quiet. They are up to something", Antonio said to his wife, because he had nothing else to do.  
Delilah was in her own head again and didn't react to any information coming from the outside world. Her blue eyes stared forward and  
she crooned a lullaby song and swayed from side to side. She indeed was having a vision. A very pleasant vision. Antonio sighed:  
" Very well then. I am here alone and my wife is in some other place. My son is with a traitorous animatronic. He might as well be  
dead and the entire Legend order is after him. It's like it couldn't be much worse". He leaned back and rolled his eyes.  
Two days locked up in that room had done something to him.  
" He's gonna die. As soon as they figure out what he is. He will be killed and we have failed", he said to himself.  
His wife stopped swaying: " You are wrong. He will be saved. Their love will purefy our future".  
" What?", Antonio asked. She blinked her eyes and they turned into their normal colour.  
" Hello dear! Where are we?", she asked with her collected and calm voice.  
Antonio looked at her: " Still in that damn room. Leslie is in that same pizzeria. I think. Can't see very well around so many telepaths".  
Delilah didn't react. Antonio wondered, if she had even heard.  
Then she said: " Okay! No changes. The world is very foggy around. Can't see what's on the other side. Tears, death and maybe  
even something good. The sadness and the blood are so thick that they block whatever is inside.  
" What did you see? You said that their love will purify our future. What does it mean?", Antonio asked from his wife. Delilah looked at the ground.  
She tried to think: " I don't know. I saw something very bad, but at the same time it was nice and happy. I can't tell what it means".  
Antonio let out a deep sigh and said sarcastically: " Great! That is just wonderful! You said something, but you can't explain it. All that vision did was  
it gave me more things to worry about. Thank you so much Delilah".  
She just smiled: " You shouldn't worry. Our future is better. For us the harder times are over, but for the Fazbear crew. They are ahead.  
I hope the sacrifices and the tragedy, weren't all in vain".  
She became sad: " I am sorry friends. I hate to give you all hope the rightness has". Antonio inched next to his wife. He leaned against her.  
He was about o say something, but someone opened the door and interrupted them. They saw Fredbear and Salazar entering the room.  
" Hello, my old friends. I would ask you to stand up, but after seeing you this tied up...I'd rather not", Fredbear smiled at them.  
Antonio looked at him and tilted his head and frowned. He didn't know, who Fredbear was.  
Salazar walked forward: " Mr. And Mrs. Summers. Allow me to introduce you to my guest. He is Fredbear. He has come here to...solve some problems I have".  
Fredbear looked at them and his eyes stared at Antonio's scars.  
" The apple hasn't rotten far from the tree. If I would have to guess, I would say you are some relative of Emma and Chris Summers.  
Am I right?", Fredbear stared at him.  
Antonio did a tiny nod: " You seem to know them well".  
Fredbear showed his teeth: " Well...I worked with them a few years".  
His eyes moved on to Delilah: " Well,well,well. I do recognize you. If it isn't Delilah Coleman. Or nowadays Delilah Summers it seems".  
Delilah nodded: " Hello Fred. Long time no see".  
Fredbear examined her: " Since when have you started taking drugs? I remember you being thin, but this thin? No! And your eyes.. wow!".  
Delilah shook her head: " I think you can see that it's something else. You if anyone should know drugs. Heroin! Amphetamines. LSD! The list is long for  
you, if I remember correctly".  
"You know this Elder psycho?", Antonio asked in shock. " We are...old friends", Delilah answered to him.  
" You should have stayed Delilah! You would have been a great addition to my own crew", Fredbear said.  
" Me! Member of your traitor team? No way. I'd rather die", Delilah answered.  
Fredbear suddenly grabbed her neck and held her in the air: " You stupid human. You still think you have something to do to prevent your son from dying?  
Face the truth. Soon your son will be dead. He belogs to the beast witches now. See it Delilah. See your son die".  
Her skin was sweating and her feelings went away. It was like she died. Except that she was still breathing.  
" My god. I can see it", Delilah said staring at Fredbear with her big blue eyes. The vision took her over.  
" Stop it Antonio. Make it stop. Please help me! Do not let him do it. He will get us killed", she screamed.  
Fredbear laughed and he grabbed her by the face: " She sees it. Vision seems to be on my side today. Thank you so much.  
I love to go to a battle, when I know I'll win". He put her down and grasped her face. She kept on screaming.  
" You cruel son of a bitch. Let her go. You hear me", Antonio tried to protect his wife.  
" Or what... What are you gonna do", Fredbear asked mockingly. He threw her against a wall and she shut up right away.  
" Finally! Couldn't stand that horrible noise any longer", Salazar said to Fredbear.  
He spoke to Salazar with respect: " Shall we go and have some drinks before we attack. Now that we are sure about our victory".  
" We shall. It's a good idea", Salazar said with a bit of hate in his voice. They walked out the door and Salazar turned around.  
" Your son won't be hurt. I promise. Not much at least. You on the other hand are a different thing. After we come back, you will die", he said to them smiling.  
Antonio spit on Salazar's face. He looked at Antonio and smashed the door shut. Antonio went directly to his wife.  
" Delilah! Can you hear me?". He turned her around and she smiled and laughed. Her eyes were normal. Antonio was startled by this and he  
tried to see, if his wife was mad. " Hello! Earth to moon. Is anybody in there?", he asked from his wife.  
Delilah nodded and laughed: " Yes I am in here".  
They inched on their normal places and Antonio spoke to her: " You are laughing. Our son is gonna be caught and you just smile. There is nothing  
bad in this. You getting that vision was the worst thing".  
Delilah looked at him: " It was the worst. Unless of course... I was just faking it all". " What are you talking about?", Antonio asked.  
Delilah had an evil impression: " I saw just three wolves talking bad things about Salazar and Fredbear. The Elders are sure they will win.  
Even though there is no guarantee". Antonio had a smile as well: " You little sneaky witch. You made a fool out of the leader Elders".  
" I did indeed. I am the sneakiest witch and the best actor in the planet", Delilah chuckled.  
" And that's why I love you", Antonio added. They kissed each other.  
" I am so sure about our victory. You remember my nightmare?", Delilah said.  
" Yes. What about it?", Antonio asked.  
" I didn't see it. The first night in twenty years. I didn't see that nightmare even once. That must be a sign that we are doing  
something right, musn't it", Delilah answered.  
Antonio sighed: " I must be. Or otherwise all of this suffering and sacrifice was pointless".  
"Even though they can't see it. Leslie is the most important thing on the earth right now. He is the key to salvation", Delilah said before  
she went to the trance of the vision.

AN: The chapter is finished and nightmare chapters are here. Have a good day, night, evening or morning and gotta remind you that:  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	16. Bonnie's nightmare

AN: The nightmare. Time to mess things up in Fazbear's pizza. I've watched horror movies all night to get myself into the mood.  
I hope someone likes this story. I have created this for a year now. Not nightmares. They are a recent thing. All of them. Enjoy!

( Shadow and Leslie's bed. 9 PM)

If someone enjoyed cleaning up his kitana, it was Shadow. He just sat on the bed and scrubbed the silver coloured sword.  
" Where are those little ugly stains? Oh! There's one", Shadow talked to himself. The shine was dazzling. Those LED- lights were a bad  
thing to have above their bed. Luckily the lights were switched off during the night. Only some lights couldn't be switched off. Such as  
the stage lighting. Shadow sang a song about bumblebees. He was relaxed. He had spent quite a lot of time with Chica and Bonnie that day.  
He had found his fun loving side again. He hadn't played with young children in a long time. Leslie had stopped playing a long time ago  
and Shadow hadn't played since. Bonnie and Chica were on stage with Freddy and they talked about a new pizza flavour. It was a nice  
evening. Nothing special was going on. A childish laugh got Freddy's attention. He, Bonnie and Chica looked at the direction of the laughs.  
Leslie and Storm Jr. laughed, jumped and danced as they walked from the kitchen.  
" You are doing it! Extend the arm as far as you can. Good. And then you switch hand and move it to the other side. Look at you.  
What do you mean you can't? You are a natural talent in dancing", Leslie said among his laughing. Naturally it made Bonnie and Chica smile.  
They watched as Storm Jr. let go of Leslie's hand.  
" See you later! And thank you!", Storm Jr. smiled and happily walked over to the Circle of the hidden treasure.  
" Did you have a nice time?", Shadow asked as Leslie fell on the bed.  
That smile on Leslie's face meant: Yes. " Of course. I taught Storm Jr. to dance. She seemed to have problems with the moves", Leslie said and  
a bottle of water flew into his hand from a nearby table.  
" You seem to have found someone, who doesn't think you are a monster", Shadow chuckled: " It feels like a miracle".  
Leslie nodded: " It is. After all these years, suddenly I am not scared of everyone. Storm Jr. is the first one, who knows what I am, but still likes me".  
" Haven't I done that? I know what Jenner is capable of. I am still your friend. So Storm Jr. is actually the second one", Shadow said offended.  
" You are not the same. Dad created you to love me. Just like a brother, you have no other choice than to like me. Storm Jr. could choose and she  
chose to like me", Leslie clarified.  
" And you like her as well?", Shadow asked.  
" Of course. She doesn't judge me. She judges Jenner. And it's hard to find good friends. If you've got one then, you should try to hold onto it", Leslie  
said and stretched his arms.  
" Hi guys! Are you doing fine? Okay, if we come to chat?", Chica asked. Shadow and Leslie hadn't noticed her and Bonnie.  
" We have nothing else to do, so why not", Leslie said. They sat between Leslie and Shadow. Chica had wanted to make sure that  
everything was okay. They had a nice conversation.  
" This day wasn't our best. That episode with Mr. Taylor was quite a shock for most children. Let's hope something similar doesn't happen  
anytime soon", Bonnie said: " What was the problem between you two anyway?".  
" Well... the Taylors paid us a visit on one evening. Mom and Mrs. Taylor are old friends. Bella was curious and she came into my room even that  
we had told her not to. She found me and Shadow talking to each other. We told her not to say anything, but she couldn't keep the secret very  
well. Her father saw that something was wrong. Too bad Bella also disappeared on the same night. Now Andrew of course blames us for it", Leslie explained.  
He said it so fast that Bonnie understood that he didn't want to talk about it.  
Chica noticed something: " Hey! Is that my name on the sword?". " What?", Shadow asked. The question came so quickly.  
" My name is on your sword", Chica said and pointed at the sword.  
" No it's not. It's chincan, not Chica", Shadow corrected.  
" Oh my bad. The shine stopped me from seeing very well", Chica said.  
Bonnie looked at the sword and read the text on its side: " Bidana mana co unu do chincan yuga huurt. That is not english. Seems like a really old language".  
Leslie nodded: " It's a very old language. It was used by witches on the witch cult's golden age. The text is an aphorism".  
Chica looked at the text: " Hmm..mana is obviously magic and huurt may be hurt or heart".  
" You are good at translating. It says: The deepest magic is the one you carry in your heart", Leslie translated: " I have never understood what it means.  
There is no magic in heart. Magic is in your brain and in your hands. I've been wondering for a long time".  
" I see", Bonnie said: " At least there is nothing else troubling you. By the way. Shadow! Thanks for being with us. The kids seemed to like you as much as  
we did. You stood strong even though it was a long hard day".  
Shadow shrugged: " Nah! No problem. It was fun. I have missed fun a lot. No worries in the world. I hope that mood could stay. Meaning that  
I could come tomorrow too, if you want".  
Bonnie smiled at him and then turned towards Leslie: " If you've got anything wrong, just let me know, okay. We are always here to help, if you need anything".  
" Thanks Bonnie", Leslie smiled: " It's nice to have at least some noble beings in this world. Man! I always thought that the outside world would be just  
violence and blood. I had no idea that innocence is still a thing. No evil. No killing of innocents. Just...". Leslie looked at Bonnie and stopped.  
His smile dropped and turned into a shocked impression: " Just...friendly faces".  
Shadow got worried instantly:" Are you alright? What's wrong?".  
" Nothing I'm just tired", Leslie said and chuckled nervously.  
" Well.. good night then. See you in the morning", Chica said to them. She and Bonnie walked onto stage and fell asleep next to Freddy.  
Leslie and Shadow went to their bed. Shadow on the left and Leslie on the right side. The voice was hopeful in Leslie's head. " Well. Well.  
These family friendly characters have some innocent blood in their paws too. How fascinating", Jenner said. Leslie fell asleep with no idea of  
Jenner's intentions.

( Bonnie)

She was on stage. The dim lights were like in the old days. No LED. Just night lights. The pizzeria was dark. It hadn't been that dark in a long time.  
The engineers had changed the lights at the same time as they had repaired Foxy. The familiar old dining area was there in front of Bonnie.  
Just like normally. It was just like she had remembered. She noticed that she was standing up. Her bed was gone. Others were just like her, standing up.  
Her eyes moved around from Freddy to Chica. They looked dead, just standing there.  
" Freddy? Where are we?", Bonnie asked and waved her paw in front of Freddy's face. He didn't even blink. She had her old quitar.  
Bonnie was confused and she had no idea how she got there. She put her quitar down and walked off the stage.  
" Hello? Is anybody here. Toy freddy! Toy bonnie!", she shouted. No one answered. The darkness almost seemed like it ate the sound.  
There was no echo. Bonnie didn't like the way everything around her seemed to look at her and moving. Like the whole place was alive.  
Something was wrong, but Bonnie couldn't figure out what. She looked around the pizzeria and noticed a few things: Marionette's box was gone,  
Toy stage ( Hand puppets performed there) was the plushy stand instead and the kitchen was locked. Bonnie didn't like whatever was going on.  
She wanted to get out of there. Bonnie hoped that maybe the front door was open. Of course it was locked. What was she thinking? On the other  
hand , she wasn't sure, if she wanted to go outside. There seemed to be nothing there. It was pitch black. She curled up into the corner and just  
looked at the ceiling.  
" Please stop! I don't like it. Whoever is here. Stop!", Bonnie shouted to the echoless halls of the pizzeria. What was that? A small sound. Bzzzz.  
Bonnie stood up. The noise was very quiet, but also very familiar. She remembered it from somewhere. She felt like she was in the right place.  
The sound belonged there. That sound calmed her down since she knew it well. All those nights. The left corridor, the door and the prey.  
The nightguard in his chair that was made out of leather. The office light sound. Bonnie was thinking about Mike and how he had worked there.  
Maybe it was Mike. He would help Bonnie, right? She walked down the shady western corridor. Bonnie looked at the nice pictures kids had drawn.  
One picture was her absolut favorite. There was a child in it and Bonnie shook hands with him. The picture had three small pictures.  
Just like in a comic. The second picture was Bonnie hugging the boy and she gave him a plushy in the third one. Bonnie knew where the picture was.  
She had shown it to many children throughout the years. She stopped smiling as soon as she saw it. The picture was different.  
The child seemed to be crying in the pictures. The plushy was bleeding from the eyes or at least it looked like it. She couldn't tell in the dim light.  
She shrugged it off. Maybe the lighting was playing tricks with her vision. Why was it so hard to see? Bonnie looked up. The light in the ceiling was flickering.  
" Didn't Mr. Fazbear get it fixed like he promised?", Bonnie thought. It had been fixed. It didn't make any sense. Why would it be flickering again?  
Bonnie walked to the office. She was about to say something to the nightguard. She stopped. There was a young boy sitting on the chair,  
watching the cameras. He was concentrating on the tablet. Bonnie walked in.  
" Hi there child", Bonnie spoke in a calming baby talk. The boy was startled.  
" Hello Bonnie", he said. The boy had tears in his eyes.  
" What are you doing in here? This isn't a place for kids. The office belongs to the staff", Bonnie walked next to him and bent down.  
The boy put the tablet down.  
He was worried: " I can't find daddy. He promised to come back. He promised to get some money for the food. Mommy went to heaven already.  
I need to find dad, before I go to heaven as well. I'm so hungry and I don't wanna go".  
Bonnie wrapped her arms around him: " Don't worry. I'll give you some food. We'll find your daddy together".  
Those words calmed the boy down: " Really? Would you do it? But mommy said that only people with money get food from here".  
" No! Everyone gets food from me. Just like a friend of mine once said: Everyone deserves love", Bonnie whispered and picked up the boy.  
He wrapped his arms around Bonnie's neck. " Where did you last see your daddy?", Bonnie asked from the boy.  
He answered: " He was in here. He had to come here at night and watch the place. In one morning he didn't return". Bonnie got scared.  
She had an idea of what had happened.  
" That sounds bad. How about we go and see, if he's in the dining area?", Bonnie said. They had just walked out the office door, when the boy let go of her.  
" Bonnie! I can see my dad. He is here", he smiled. Bonnie turned around to look back at the office. She let out a scream of fear. The nightguard was there.  
His eyes were missing and he was covered in blood.  
" Daddy?! Please help him Bonnie! Who hurt my daddy?", the boy cried as he understood that he was dead.  
Boy looked at Bonnie with wide eyes: " Bonnie? Did you hurt my dad? Is he like that because of you".  
" No! I didn't do anything!", Bonnie shouted panicking. " You are bloody as well. It must be you", the boy said. Bonnie looked at her arms.  
The blood was everywhere. She screamed and tried to dry herself with her hands. It didn't work. More blood bled from her body. Not oil.  
Real blood came through her plastic skin. She had no wounds. It just flowed through.  
" No! No! Why is this?", Bonnie screamed.  
The boy ran away crying: " You monster! How could you do such a cruel thing?". She ran after the boy, but the hallway lengthened as she ran.  
She slipped on something. The blood filled the floor. All that blood couldn't have come from her. It didn't. The walls of the hallway bled as well  
and the figures on the pictures started to reach for her. The boy was 1,5 meters away. Something grabbed on Bonnie's shoulder. It was the  
corpse of the nightguard.  
" There you are. Now it's time for payback", it said. It tackled her to the ground. Bonnie shouted to the boy so he would help her, but he stood  
there and watched.  
A girl walked next to the boy: " Why should we help you? My dad died as well".  
" Mine too. This cruelty can not be forgiven", the girl on the boy's other side said. The voices were all around. The pictures and the corpses of nightguards,  
who started to pull Bonnie downwards shouted: " Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!".  
Bonnie cried in front of the children: " Please! Pull me up. I didn't mean to. I.. I..". The floor opened and the hands grabbing her pulled her down towards  
a blood lake beneath the floor. Creatures of hell ripped Bonnie's feet. She looked down to the floor and her bloody tears flowed down her cheeks.  
She had given up. A boot landed in front of her face. She looked up. " Are you enjoying your time in here?", Jenner's grimly smiling face asked. His sharp teeth were covered in black blood. It dripped from his jaw.  
Jenner bent down really close to Bonnie: " I would pity you. Believe me, I would. But really you brought this to yourself. You chose to kill and destroy.  
We will get revenge on you and then on your friends".  
Bonnie cried: " No! Please take me, but at least have mercy on Freddy and Chica".  
" It's hard! They did unforgivable things", Jenner said: " Don't look at me! You can only blame yourself. They asked from you. You said: Let's get this thing.  
Murdering was your idea. Your friends die because of you".  
Jenner stood up: " It was nice knowing you bunny buddy. Bye bye! Say bye children and wish her good riddance to hell".  
The children obeyed: " Bye bye Bonnie! And good riddance to hell". Then the arms pulled down hard and Bonnie fell through the floor.  
She drowned in the blood. It went to her system and she felt like she was being ripped to pieces. Only a far away voice got into her ears.  
It sounded calming. It shouted her name. It was like...Freddy?

( In the real world)

" Bonnie! Bonnie! Wake up!", Freddy shouted. She woke up screaming.  
" Bonnie calm down. It was just a nightmare", Freddy said.  
Bonnie hugged him and cried: " Please forgive me! He is right. I'm a cold-blooded killer. We all die, because I was a monster".  
" Who said? What are you talking about?", Freddy asked worried.  
" I.. killed them and he sent me to Hell", Bonnie cried.  
" It was just a nightmare. Nothing else. You don't have to worry. Come back to sleep. I'll keep you calm", Freddy said and kissed her. Bonnie went next  
to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie looked over Freddy's shoulder and saw Leslie looking at her. He was awake and scared. Bonnie  
begged for no more nightmares. She was sure that she couldn't take another one.

AN: It was the first nightmare. The next victim is.. Toy chica. In case anyone's wondering: "Bidana mana co unu do chincan yuga huurt" is not an actual  
sentence. I made it up as I wrote it. A real sentence is: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	17. Toy chica's nightmare

AN: The nightmares continue. This happens on that same night by the way. This is just like A nightmare on Elm street. I love this.  
If I like describing something, it's nightmares. We are good to go. Enjoy!

( Toy chica's dream)

She didn't like her dream. She would have wanted to forget those times. But no! The dream just kept on coming. She walked  
around Jeremy's house. Her feet did not make any sound. Why would they. It was just a dream. She had had this same dream for many times.  
She knew that it was not real. After eight times it had become lucid dream. She had already convinced herself that those times were over.  
Toy chica opened the silent door that weirdly changed colour. Dream was never the exact same. Something was different every single time.  
Mostly what Toy chica said. She wasn't sure why she even bothered to do anything anymore. Toy chica walked to the room.  
She saw Foxy tied up. The counter he was tied in was silver coloured and the shining was amazingly bright. Metal could not shine that bright.  
She looked outside the window and saw couple of children playing outside. They of course had nothing to do with the dream.  
It interested Toy chica. How memories could come again in a form of a dream. She had seen those kids from the window of the pizzeria one time.  
Foxy started the discussion with the same sentence every single time: " Where am I? Where is Vixey?".  
Toy chica looked at him and smiled: " Vixey is fine. She is right there beside you. And your beautiful daughter is there between you".  
" I don't know what you are talking about. I know you killed Vixey. You monster", Foxy growled at her angrily. Toy chica laughed.  
She was amused. Foxy asked where Vixey was even though he apparently knew the answer. The dream always bored Toy chica.  
She did everything like she did that day, when she and Jeremy kidnapped Foxy. Toy chica still said different things, but she couldn't stop or do  
something different. And the pleasurement was gone. She thought this dream sucked. Toy chica walked next to Foxy and put her hand on his chest.  
She climbed on him and took a good look at the angry fox. She looked up at the ceiling and just sat there.  
" It's so..so...dream. I can't feel you. Your chest on my hand. Your legs against mine. So weird", Toy chica said.  
" You are gonna die. We'll kill you and your friends. I will tear you apart for this", Foxy growled and tried to bite Toy chica.  
" But Foxy dear. I just love going into you", Toy chica said to him.  
" Well that's convenient", voice said. Toy chica opened her eyes. The voice did not belong to Foxy. She looked down to the counter where  
Foxy had been just a few seconds ago.  
Jenner was creepy up close: " Because I love going into you too".  
Toy chica's eyes widened: " What the heck?". Suddenly telekinetic force grabbed her and she flew backwards. She hit the floor.  
" Ouch!", she shouted. She tried the floor with her hand. She didn't imagine it. She could feel the floor. And the pain was real.  
At that point she began to get scared.  
" How on earth? This is impossible. What is this?", she asked looking at her hand. Jenner floated into an upright position.  
He didn't use his hands, he just got up.  
" This my dear Chicichee is dream coming true", he smiled and walked towards Toy chica. She began to back off. Her clothes were on  
the ground and they got stuck in her feet. She ripped them off and tried to stand up. Her legs couldn't carry her weight.  
It was the freakiest dream she had ever had. Something like this had never happened in her dream before. It was almost the same all  
the time, but now it had taken a completely different direction. Jenner was wearing Leslie's standard sleeping clothes. A green T-shirt and  
grey underwear. Of course clothes are not the usual thing you think of, when you are chased by a boy, who has black dead eyes and shark sharp teeth.  
" Wh..what are you doing here?", Toy chica stuttered.  
Jenner looked around: " Oh! Nothing special. Just thought to pay you a visit. It's just that your dream is just so wonderfully done. It's like a reminder.  
This way you won't ever forget, what happened". Toy chica crawled to the door.  
" Take whatever you want. Just leave me alone", she said sounding like she had a potato stuck in her throat. Jenner laughed and  
the entire dark universe around them laughed with him: " Take whatever you want? What do you think this is? A robbery? No sweet Chici.  
You have understood this wrong".  
" Why are you here then?", Toy chica said and tried to open the door.  
" Like I said", Jenner said in calming tone: " I am coming to see you. Your dream seems nice. It gives me power. You on the other hand look like you  
could use some friends right now. Too bad they are...unable to help you right now". Toy chica managed to somehow get the door just open  
enough that she could squeeze through.  
" Where is everybody else? What have you done to them?", she asked as she hit something.  
" They are right behind you", Jenner smiled. Toy chica slowly turned and saw a foot. Her eyes followed the leg and she saw Mangle.  
She was hanging from the ceiling in a rope. Her corpse was torn up. Toy chica screamed. Mangle was not the only hanged animatronic.  
Toy freddy was there too. And Fang? Pieces of him were all around the place. Only the head was still in one piece.  
Toy chica crawled on the oily floor. She was loosing her mind.  
She repeated: " This is just a dream. This is just a dream". It was hard to believe. The touch was real, the pain was real and her vision was not weird.  
" Toy chica help me!", Toy bonnie's voice shouted. She limped from behind a corner. Toy chica was happy. Someone had survived.  
" Toy bonnie! I can't believe you are alive. What is happening? Who...", she was about to ask, when something happened.  
Toy bonnie moaned and a hook came through her chest. Vixey ripped the wound bigger. She came out of Toy bonnie's chest.  
Vixey had been inside her? Toy chica screamed louder than before. The fear gave her those extra powers to get up. She tried her best to  
run away from Vixey, but she fell to the floor again. Right in front of Foxy's pirate feet. He surely looked angry.  
" Hello! You torturer", Foxy said and grinned angrily. Toy chica was too scared to say anything. She was in the middle of two extremely  
angry foxes, who without a doubt wanted her dead.  
" Now we are gonna get you. Finally! I have waited this moment for a long time", said the vixen covered in Toy bonnie's oil.  
" No! Please!", Toy chica begged. She had completely given up the hope that it was just a nightmare. Foxy grabbed her by the neck and picked her up.  
" Now you'll suffer just like I did ", he growled happily.  
" My poor Foxy was so innocent. Only the cruellest animatronic would hurt innocents!", Vixey shouted and grabbed Toy chica's neck from the other side.  
They held her there and started to strangle her.  
" No! Vixey! Foxy!", Toy chica cried: " This isn't like you. You both have forgiven me. This is just a cruel dream".  
" It might be just a dream. And they might have forgiven you. You know they have", Jenner said suddenly appearing in front  
of Toy chica: " But on the other hand you see these dreams. Why? Any second thoughts? You know they haven't forgiven you. You see Chici...one  
thing people never forget is being a victim of sexual abuse. And I expect you haven't forgotten Foxy's words".  
The voice of Foxy echoed in her head: " I'll tear you apart for this!". She realized what Jenner meant.  
" No!", whispered Toy chica.  
Jenner grinned: " Foxy gave you a promise. And he hasn't done it yet. At least to me you look pretty intact". Foxy and Vixey pushed Toy chica  
against the floor and Jenner went on her chest.  
" I think you deserve a punishment. I am going to enjoy this. But hey! You don't need to cry. Think of the positive sides. You thought this dream was boring.  
Well..not anymore", Jenner said and suddenly they flew to the ceiling. Jenner looked thoughtful.  
" I remember you wanted to go deeper with Foxy. That's nice, because I want to go deeper as well. So how about we go deeper", Jenner said happily  
and kicked Toy chica to the floor. She mashed through many floors. The speed didn't seem to stop. When the speed stopped. She was in a very weird place.  
It was a hallway made out of flesh. The freakiest place she had ever seen. She had ended up in Hell. She ran in panic. No place to go.  
Vixey, Foxy or Jenner behind every corner. The fear controlled her and she screamed like a baby.  
The voices followed her: " Take it like a chicken. I'm gonna kill you. You know what happens to rapers? They are eliminated". She ran for  
a long time before she fell to the floor exhausted. Her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She had been worn out. Toy chica calmed down.  
She was sure that she had lost them. The voices had quieted. Toy chica peeked behind the corner. No one was there.  
She went back to cover and of course Jenner was in front of her: " Surprise! I found you!". Toy chica's throat had given up. She could make  
a sound after screaming so loud and long.  
" You will die soon, but not yet. I'm going to leave it to the foxes. But first I'll mark you", Jenner said and touched her forehead with his finger.  
It hurt. Jenner's finger was like acid. Toy chica moaned and whimpered in pain.  
" This is for Bonnie and this is for Foxy", Jenner said: " This will remind them of what you are". He took his burning finger off of her fore head.  
Jenner moved out of the way. She saw Vixey.  
" We are coming for you, damn slut", she said. Toy chica saw nothing else than a row fox teeth as Vixey attacked her.

( Golden freddy)

He woke up next to Toy chica. She was muttering something and her body shook. She let out a moan of pain.  
" Toy chica? Are you okay?", Golden freddy asked. He saw how she tried to scream for help. It didn't look good. Golden freddy jolted Toy chica.  
She didn't wake up. Golden freddy tried something else. He went to Toy chica's mind and tried to find her consciousness.  
He felt her fear and it worried him. Normal nightmare shouldn't create that much fear. Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
Golden freddy found her from the deepest point of her mind. From the point where consciousness should never be in.  
" Hello my dear Toy chica!", Golden freddy said as Toy chica opened her eyes. The tears flowed down her cheek and dropped to the floor.  
" What's wrong?", Golden freddy asked and dried her tears: " Was the nightmare really that bad?".  
Toy chica looked at him and smiled: " It was. For the first time ever, I was seriously scared. It seemed so real".  
Toy chica let out a deep sigh: " Luckily it was just a nightmare". Golden freddy smiled as well. He hid his doubts. The dream had been  
so deep that it couldn't be just a dream.  
Toy chica moaned and held her forehead: " Ouch!".  
Golden freddy grabbed her hand: " Let me see". He slowly moved her arm out of the way.  
He covered his mouth in shock: " Oh god! That looks bad. You must have hit it somewhere".  
Toy chica stood up: " What? I need to see". She walked to a mirror. It had been just a nightmare. She guessed what she would see, but couldn't believe it.  
Her guess had been right. Two very deep burns were in her forehead. Toy chica touched her head. The burns were sensitive. It couldn't have been true.  
But the burns Jenner did were still there.  
Golden freddy came to her: " What is it? Toy chica?".  
She tried to hide her shock: " Nothing. It's just very deep wounds. But hey! Can't Marionette fix that?".  
Golden freddy grabbed her hand: " Of course he can. He can fix anything. Let's go!". They walked slowly to the door. They opened the door quietly.  
It revealed a boy standing on the other side.  
" Hi Leslie. What are you doing in here?", Golden freddy asked. Toy chica looked at Leslie with fear in her eyes.  
" I woke up and can't fall asleep anymore", Leslie answered to Golden freddy: " I heard noises from here and decided to come and see what's going on".  
Toy chica didn't feel comfortable near Leslie, so she walked away taking Golden freddy with her.  
" What happened to her?", Leslie asked in Golden freddy's head.  
" She saw a nightmare", Golden freddy answered.  
" I thought you would say that", Leslie said. He had something to hide. Golden freddy couldn't read his thoughts. Leslie was blocking it.  
He wouldn't have, if he had nothing to hide. Leslie went back to the bed. Marionette didn't like how he was woken up in the middle of  
the night, but as always he helped them to fix Toy chica's forehead. As Golden freddy and Toy chica were returning, they walked beside  
the Cat world. They heard how Catty woke up screaming and how Lara the blue cat tried to calm her down. Three nightmares in just one night. Definitely not  
coincidence.

( Salazar's room)

He was stressed. He walked back and forth. Was the assault gonna work? He didn't trust Delilah. Future chaged all the time.  
Even though she said it, it didn't mean that it would happen for sure. They could still fail the mission. If so, Masters were gonna skin him alive.  
And then there was of course...Fredbear. Salazar got angry even when he though about Fredbear's face. He was alone. Electra had wanted to be  
with him, but he had sent her away. How could he prevent it from happening. Fredbear had defenently something in mind, but Salazar  
couldn't guess what. He was restless.  
" Hello Big bad wolf!", a sudden voice said in Salazar's head.  
" What? Who's there?", he growled. It had caught him by surprise.  
The mental voice was shocked: " That is insulting, Salazar. I've spoken to you many times and you can't even recognize the voice of your old friend".  
" Jenner?", Salazar asked.  
Jenner laughed: " That's it. It wasn't so hard, was it".  
Salazar growled at him rudely: " What do you want? Are you here to make fun of me, because I didn't manage to catch that boy?".  
Salazar felt how Jenner's spirit got closer to him.  
" No I'm here to lend you a helping hand. From what I feel, you and your Elder friends are in big trouble", Jenner said: " Father and Black don't trust you.  
They want you to fail. Unlike me. I want you to win. Think! We both want the same thing. You want to get me there. I want to get there too.  
I'm useless in here. Watching all the dumb kids play. We need a plan. And I think I know just what we need to do".  
Salazar chuckled: " You have a plan of getting here? Well it's too late. Our plan will be executed very soon. I can assure you, it won't fail".  
Jenner's voice was calm: " We shall see. If your assault plan fails. I will execute my own plan. And watching your past, I think it will fail. That's why I  
have done some preparations already".  
Salazar got angry: " My assault plan? Have you been reading my thoughts?".  
" I don't have to. Your stress and thoughts are overwhelming", Jenner answered calmly.  
Salazar shouted at him: " Have you any idea how dangerous that is. You are with our enemy. If someone would get access to your memories  
and thoughts, it would be a catastrophe".  
Jenner was very amused: " You think someone could do it? My mind is unbreakable. If you are worried about any spying puppets trying to lurk into  
my mind, let them try. Lessie boy's mind, Ornica's mind. Plus my beast witch mind. They are a tough combination".  
" Do not underestimate him", Salazar warned Jenner.  
" I won't", he answered: " They are dead before they even realize it".

AN: The story is going well. Finally I can make Toy chica pay for what she did to Foxy. I can't stop thinking about the rape as  
long as she hasn't been punished. Anyone who reads this; anytime soon or later: Thank you for reading. And everyone always remember:  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	18. Happy morning

AN: Hello guys and gals! Back so soon? We've got over nightmares. There will more of them later,  
but for now, something else. Leslie and Storm Jr. And the assault as well. This is going great for the story.  
No bigger problems on that part! Let do this!

( Storm Jr. The next day)

She woke up happily. Two hours before anyone else to be exact. She saw a very pleasant dream last night.  
She had no idea how many nightmares others had seen. At first she went to wake up Leslie, but he was so cute when he slept  
that Storm Jr. didn't want to interrupt his sleep. Instead she helped Balloon boy and Bulldozer clean up the Arcade palace. She opened the door for Mr. Fazbear.  
" Well thank you. You seem to be extremely excited and happy today", he said.  
Storm Jr. just nodded: " Of course! It's a brand new day. So many good things can happen".  
She walked around the pizzeria helping animatronics. She whistled as she went. Eclipse needed help with sorting  
out the cables of the show stage. Storm Jr. helped him and didn't complain at all. Even though the cables kept on tangling.  
Everyone noticed the difference. She decorated the Cat world for the morning show. Usually Catty would have done it, but  
she didn't want to come out of the bed. The nightmare had been too much of a shock. As some of the animatronics were too  
shocked and scared to do their preparations, unusually happy Storm Jr. did it for them. As the pizzeria opened she went to  
her own place at the Circle. She waved to the children and gave out hugs for the younger kids. It was their unofficial welcome.  
There was nothing unusual about that. Soon it was time for their introduction.  
Fang grabbed the microphone from its stand and spoke to the audience: " Hello kids and grown-ups! Welcome to the mighty  
Circle of the hidden treasure. We are the terrifying wolves of the seven seas. We have Storm..". She waved at the children  
with her wolf teeth sparkling in the light.  
" ...and our daughters. Willa and Storm Jr.", Fang introduced the young wolves, who waved as well.  
" And I am Captain Fang of course", he finished the introduction.  
" If ye are here for the first time, don't ye worry. We don't bite", Fang said and gave the microphone to Storm.  
" Yes! We are one of those very rare friendly wolves. And that isn't even the best part. When we sing...ye kids can sing  
with us, on stage".  
Willa joined their conversation: " Haven't ye two forgotten something important? There is much more to it".  
Fang made a shocked face: " What? Have we forgotten something? It can't be. What could have we forgotten? Ye young lads know?".  
The children thought for a second: " There is dancing too!".  
Storm slapped her own forehead: " How could have we not remembered that? Singing and dancing are always together.  
Thank you lads". Then they did a little performance. It was called: The happiest day. Kids loved it, because it evolved singing  
and dancing. They could sing as loudly as they wanted, because Freddy and Fang had made a deal. Freddy's welcome was  
when Fang and crew gave out hugs and such. When Freddy stopped, Fang did his own introduction. That way they wouldn't  
speak through the speakers at the same time. Otherwise there would have been too much noise in one room. The performance took5 minutes.  
In the end Storm took the microphone from Fang: " That was fun. I could have done that a lot longer. But we have to move on to other things. Do you know what it's time to do?". The children shouted all at the same time: " Sing and dance!". Children clapped their hands.  
" This is so exciting", Storm said: " Who wants to be the first?".  
The answer came from behind her: " How about me?". She looked at her daughter.  
Storm Jr. looked like she was serious about this: " I mean, I haven't sung before. I could encourage the kids to sing. I'm sure I could do it".  
Luckily Storm was facing at her and not the kids. She was shocked and she couldn't believe her ears. Storm Jr. had never sung.  
Her voice was not good enough. And dancing? That could be forgotten completely.  
" Are you sure? This is not probably the best idea", Storm said in her head. Storm Jr. nodded carefully.  
" I hope you know what you are doing. Because if this goes wrong, we will be in big trouble", Fang told Storm Jr. in her head.  
Storm Jr. walked to the front of the stage. She took the microphone from Storm. Her feet were shaking.  
Her hands were shaking. She was not sure of it. Maybe this was a mistake. She just hoped Leslie would have been there.  
She looked around. He was nowhere in sight. Where was he?  
" Erm! Storm Jr.", Willa said to her: " Are you gonna sing or not?".  
It made Storm Jr. to wake up from her thoughts: " Oh yeah! The song. I bet you children have not heard any classic songs, have you".  
The kids shook their heads: " No, we haven't".  
" Well that's sad", she said as her ears drooped: " But luckily you are gonna hear it now". Storm Jr. tried to remember what  
Leslie had told her about singing last evening: " Breathing is important. You have to let the air flow. Inhale during the spaces  
between sentences. The exhaling takes care of itself". Then Storm Jr. tried to think of a woman singing on stage.  
" Become one with the real singer. It helps a lot", Leslie had given a piece of advice. And then she let it go.  
She relaxed and sang. She sang Madonna's Like a virgin.  
( My favorite song ever. Probably it would not be sang in real life, but this is a fanfic)  
Fang could only stand and watch with wide eyes. She was perfect. She didn't make a single mistake. Her moves were, unlike before, elegant.  
More people came to watch her sing. Storm Jr. lost her sense of time. She felt like she was in heaven. Singing made her feel exactly  
like what Leslie had described. She floated. No worries in the world. Evil was gone. It would probably never come back.  
Everything she knew was the music and the dance. She was alone, but also watched by millions of people. She was hot and  
cold at the same time. Her tail wagged from side to side. She had never sang that loud. She hadn't sang at all. She made a pirouette.  
The audience clapped their hands and some older kids whistled. Storm Jr. smiled and bowed to them. Leslie would have been so delighted to see it.  
But like said, he wasn't there. The pizzeria was full of people, who ate pizza, drank lemonade and some kids had overwhelmed Chica.  
Someone's birthday for sure. They jumped all around her. Storm Jr. giggled at Chica. Then she made an eye contact with  
the audience and bowed to them one more time, because they wouldn't stop clapping.  
" I think that was fun. Don't you think so as well. My first time, but remember kids: All you need is love in order to sing", Storm Jr. giggled a bit.  
It didn't mean much to anybody else apart from Storm Jr. She wasn't thinking the peculiarity of their relationship anymore.  
She just wanted to be with Leslie. She wasn't sure if he loved her as much, but he loved a little bit at least.  
Storm Jr. backed to the backside of the stage and Fang walked to the front again to get attention of the audience.  
" Who wants to be next?", he smiled with those big golden wolf teeth of his. Storm Jr. couldn't see Leslie anywhere.  
" Where on earth can he be?", Storm Jr. thought and slowly inched towards her sister.  
" Willa!", Storm Jr. said to her.  
" Yes Storm Jr.?", she answered. Storm Jr. thought for a second.  
Then she asked: " Do you know where Leslie is? I can't see him anywhere".  
Willa shrugged: " I saw him in the morning with Shadow and Scarlett. Apart from that I haven't seen him. Luckily!".  
Storm Jr. asked a bit angry: " What do you mean by luckily?".  
Willa got a bit angry as well: " He is a troublemaker. Mom could have killed him, if it weren't for that stupid fox. And now  
he's even got that psycho Elder wolf having his back as well. First these animatronics gave a safe place for Jester and now  
to that...thing".  
Storm Jr. tried her best not to attack her at that exact moment: " You want him dead as well? Come on! You must be joking. Leslie is sweet".  
Willa laughed: " Sweet? That witch? Are you crazy or are you just becoming that friendly wolf these kids think you are?  
You got to remember what we truly are. Our parents are Legends. That makes us Legends too. We are combat machines.  
Not kid-friendly performers. We can be sometimes, but we musn't forget our true nature. Sometimes you must abandon  
the cuddly wolf and face the fact that world needs violence. Like now. He is a threat to everyone. To us and to the children.  
We are all in danger. You saw what happened to mom. Leslie needs to be eliminated". That was hard words from Willa. It scared Storm Jr.  
" I have to go now. I think I am needed somewhere", she said and left. It was just an excuse. She cursed Willa in  
her thoughts along the way. She just needed to let off steam. She tried to keep her smiling face. She thought where  
Leslie could be. In the backroom? She checked it. No! The kitchen? No! She couldn't go to the restroom, but she asked from  
a man, if somebody was there. The man gave her a denial. Where could he be? Storm Jr. had looked everywhere.  
He couldn't be in Pirate cove. There were too many children in there. Foxy, Vixey and Crystal sat on the edge of the ship. Children  
climbed on their laps and some were behind them playing with their fluffy tails. He defenently couldn't be in the Circle for sure!  
She walked and didn't notice the children in her feet.  
" Storm Jr.!", the children shouted.  
She noticed them and bent down: " Oh! Hi there! How did you guys end up there? Did you teleport?".  
The children laughed: " No silly wolf! We walked here, but you were distracted so you didn't notice us". They tried to climb up her legs.  
" Careful there! I don't want you to fall and get hurt", Storm Jr. warned them.  
" Yeah! Listen the dumb mutt. Don't climb!", said a teenager girl, who walked to them. She was with the kids.  
She ate chewing gum and fiddled with her phone. She didn't want to be there.  
" But Alice! I want to get higher", one kid said to the girl.  
" Well..don't we all?", the girl answered making a weed joke. Storm Jr. ignored it. She had seen these sort of girls a lot.  
" You don't have to climb. You just have to ask", Storm Jr. said in a baby talk.  
" Could you please pick me up, so I could get higher?", the kid asked politely.  
" Of course I can", she answered picking the kid up: " So are you having fun here at Freddy's? At least I am".  
The kid rested her chin on Storm Jr.'s snout: " You wanna know a secret? I have been here the entire morning".  
" Really?", Storm Jr. asked surprised.  
" Yes! And I don't want to leave, but Alice has a date with a boy, so we have to", the kid answered.  
" Well shut up! It's not a date. I'm just meeting him", the teenager girl shouted.  
Storm Jr. got an idea: " The entire morning? Then you must have seen my friend. He is a boy with a green shirt and ridiculously white hair".  
Kid nodded: " Yes I saw him. He hugged the wall and sneaked to the Arcade palace. He seemed to be scared of us".  
Storm Jr. smiled at her. She knew where he was now.  
" That boy was a creep", the teenager said.  
" What?" Storm Jr. asked.  
" That freak sneaked around like a criminal. If it was up to me. I would expel him from this place. He has bad news written all over him", teenager said.  
" You don't know him", Storm Jr. argued angrily. The girl laughed: " I don't need to. I know a freak when I see one".  
Storm Jr. put the kid to the ground: " Don't judge him. He is not a freak".  
" He is a freak, if I say so. He is just looking to get his ass kicked", the girl said madly.  
" He is not a freak! And you have no rights to call him that!", Storm Jr. said and let out a growl. It scared the children around them. They backed off.  
Girl giggled: " Did I hurt little scrap's feelings? Make me pay. I dare you. Punch me! Just like the Bite of 87. Proof that you can do it.  
Show the children who you really are". The girl just teased her. Storm Jr. calmed down and walked away.  
The young kid ran after her: " I'm sorry. Alice doesn't like any of you. She says you are scrap metal".  
" It's okay, child. It's okay", Storm Jr. said and ran to the Arcade palace. Leslie was somewhere there.  
She couldn't see him the first time so he was somewhere else.  
Storm Jr. saw Scarlett: " Hey! Scarlett!". She ran.  
Scarlett waved at her: " Hi Storm Jr. Looking for Leslie?".  
" How did you know?", Storm Jr. asked amazed.  
" Just a guess", Scarlett smiled at her: " Leslie is with Nadia. He wanted somewhere nice to relax".  
" Oh thanks!", Storm Jr. thanked her. Storm Jr. opened the curtains slowly and walked in. Nadia the blind wolf had  
started a little relaxing room after the fight against the Legends. It was a calming place.  
Nadia sat in the middle of a circular room with her legs crossed: " Let the darkness inside you go. Think of the good things going on in your life.  
Forget the bad things. Do not let them trouble you". All the people had their eyes closed including Nadia's. Storm Jr. noticed Leslie immediately.  
He was sitting between two kids. Storm Jr. walked slowly to him. She sat next to him. She was there about 5 minutes.  
Just sitting and relaxing.  
" Okay! That was all. The next session is at 2 o'clock", Nadia said in the end. Leslie stood up and walked away without even looking at Storm Jr.  
" Hey! Leslie wait", she shouted after him.  
She grabbed his shoulder: " Hey Leslie!".  
He turned around: " Storm Jr.? Hi! Umm.. please excuse me. Now is probably not the best time". Storm Jr. looked after him as  
he walked to the terrace. Marionette was there too. Leslie went next to him. They both looked at the horizon.  
" What was that all about?", she thought. Storm Jr. noticed Shadow next to her, who looked at Leslie with his hand under his jaw.  
" He is worried. Something has gone wrong", he said to Storm Jr.  
" Why do you think that?", Storm Jr. asked.  
Shadow turned his head towards Storm Jr.: " I have seen that look in his eyes before. No feelings. He is either sad about something  
or something is worrying him. And he is not sad".  
" Should we speak to him?", Storm Jr. asked.  
Shadow shrugged: " Maybe! Or maybe not. However we wanna do it".  
Storm Jr. was not gonna leave him alone with his worries: " I'm going to go. He needs someone to talk with".  
" I think you would be best for the task. Leslie has never seemed so happy as he was with you last evening", Shadow said.  
" Really?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" You are friendly to him. That is what he needs the most", Shadow answered. Storm Jr. and Shadow walked to the terrace towards Leslie and Marionette.

AN: Nicely done! Twenty chapters almost complete. It's gonna be longer than that. Could this be as long as Foxy in love? That  
would be a LOL moment. Next chapter is coming either soon or right away. Because: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	19. Father like son -effect

AN: Hi! The nineteenth chapter. Nineteen is such a nice number isn't it? The first and the last number back-to-back.  
I hope you enjoy! Have a nice reading session!

( The terrace. Marionette)

There was fresh and cool wind blowing to his face. Marionette had his arms on the handrailing of the terrace.  
Sometimes people, especially parents, hung out there. Wind tended to drive people away from the terrace, but the wind  
didn't bother Marionette. He just wanted to be alone for a while. All those minds and thoughts drove him crazy.  
Toddlers cried and he sensed a lot of sadness. He just needed some fresh air and a few minute break. After that he was as good as new.  
He watched the cars drive by and waved at the kids, who walked past the pizzeria. Only thing that had bothered him  
was some adult woman, who came to ask, if he had seen her daughter's Chica plushy. The wild minds of playing children were far away.  
It's like the walls blocked some of the thoughts. Or maybe the wind just relaxed him. Wind was blowing faster. A lot faster.  
" Hmm... There may be a storm coming", Marionette thought. Dark clouds gathered up in the sky. It looked like a start of a tornado,  
but it wasn't tornado season, so it couldn't be one. He heard as the people walked through the tiny bit of corridor inside.  
The door to the terrace made a creak sound as someone opened it. The mind was messed up, but it didn't want to accept  
Marionette to break into it.  
Marionette turned around: " Hi Leslie!".  
" Hi!", Leslie said back. He had wide blue eyes and he seemed to have marks of tears on his cheeks. He walked to Marionette's left side  
and leaned to the handrailing. Marionette tried to figure out what was going on in his head. It was like a scrunched piece of paper.  
Leslie fought back and Marionette gave up.  
" Hasn't anybody told you how rude it is to read someone's thoughts without their permission?", Leslie asked in Marionette's head.  
He chuckled: " Many people. I just can't resist. Especially if someone is as worried as you right now".  
Marionette looked at him: " You wanna tell me what's got you so terrified?". Leslie didn't answer. He just looked at the clouds above them.  
He sighed: " The clouds are so high, aren't they. They don't have to care about anything that's happening below. They are so free.  
I wish I could be like them. Just go away and leave all the bad things behind".  
Marionette sensed two figures behind them: " Shadow and Storm Jr. are here".  
Leslie spoke callously: " I know. They want to know the same thing as you". Storm Jr. walked closer. She was worried and  
she had a frown on her face. She walked slowly and Shadow was right behind her. Storm Jr. stopped a meter away from Leslie.  
She thought about what to say.  
Finally she said what came to her mind: " Hey Leslie! You shouldn't try to live with your worries alone. We are here with you.  
We know that something is wrong. Please! Just tell it to us".  
" Leave me alone! I don't need anybody", Leslie answered rudely.  
" That went well", Shadow said to Storm Jr. She made a face at him. Storm Jr. went next to Leslie and put her hands on  
the railing the exact same way. Maybe Leslie worked like some children. Maybe you just needed to stay near him for a while  
before he wanted to talk to you. Storm Jr. couldn't keep her mouth shut. Leslie looked so sad.  
" Come on! We are your friends. You got to understand that. If you have got something bad in your mind, just tell it to us.  
We can help you", she said and put her left paw on Leslie's right shoulder.  
Leslie looked at her: " Can you? I doubt that. My parents have tried to help me for years. Other witches have come to our house.  
They were the world's best hunters, fighters and telepaths. They couldn't do anything. What do you think a bunch of singing  
fake animals can do to help me, if experienced witches couldn't?". Storm Jr. couldn't say anything. She just looked at the floor and closed her eyes.  
" Yeah! I thought so", Leslie said to her.  
Shadow came from behind them: " Leslie! You are right. We can't do anything to that. But nothing ventured, nothing gained.  
We could at least try. You never know. If you tell us your worries, then maybe we could do something to that".  
Leslie turned around: " You really wanna know? The thing is.. I am a dangerous being. And it just happens to be that I am  
in a place filled with potential victims. I am not home anymore. One mistake and the consequences could be fatal. Maybe mom is right.  
I could be saviour of the world. Only thing I need to learn is how to not destroy everything I touch. Maybe it would be better,if I just died".  
Storm Jr. thought about her family: " Has my parents convinced you, that you are a monster? Have they told you that? Did you seriously listen to them?".  
Shadow looked at her.  
" My sister said earlier that Leslie should be killed. They hate him", Storm Jr. explained to him.  
Leslie made a little smile: " Do they hate me? Can't blame them really. Their concern is justifiable. Things are going to worse direction".  
Shadow took a good look at him: " What do you mean? Is there something that serious happening?".  
He looked at the sky: " Your emotions are effecting the weather".  
Leslie looked at him seriously: " Yeah! It happens occasionally. As you should know".  
Shadow put his hands on Leslie's shoulders: " Yes it does. I have known you for so many years that I know you really well.  
Uncontrollable powers mean stress. Callous impression means stress. You are aware of something. Don't try to trick me, you are".  
Leslie turned to face to the horizon and he buried his face to his hands: " Oh! Why do I have to do this? I don't want to".  
Marionette had remained silent, but now he opened his mouth: " Because people want to help you. I know it's sometimes hard to tell others your  
problems, but things will be better afterwards. You will be happy for your decision. I promise". Leslie laid his hands on  
the railing again and faced up his eyes closed. He sighed heavily.  
Storm Jr. wrapped her other arm around Leslie's back and went closer to him: " Please! Believe us. We can indeed help.  
We are getting nowhere by just discussing about this".  
" I can't, I just can't. And.. do not get so close. It's extremely dangerous. Please. Just back off", Leslie said to her.  
" But Leslie..", Storm Jr. started.  
" I said back off!", Leslie let out a growl as his eyes turned black. Storm Jr. jumped backwards and Shadow wrapped his arms  
around her to protect her. Leslie turned normal after like a second.  
He understood what had just happened: " See? Like I said, It's way too dangerous to be around me". Storm Jr. moved Shadow's arms  
from her waist and walked closer.  
" What are you doing? That's not a good idea", Shadow said in Storm Jr. head.  
" See? Even Shadow thinks I'm too dangerous to be with", Leslie said. Shadow looked at him surprised.  
" What? You think I can't hear your mind talk? Just so you know, it's not even hard", Leslie made a face: " I can feel what Jenner feels, and  
right now he can feel everything. Thoughts and emotions. He is so powerful".  
" Is that what troubles you? Jenner's power?", Storm Jr. asked. Leslie nodded and sat down on a chair near a table. They gathered around him.  
" I can feel him better than before. He has got a lot more powerful since last evening", Leslie told them.  
Storm Jr. bent down on his level: " It's because you are too shy. You should be brave. Show him that you are more powerful.  
It's your body not his".  
Leslie chuckled: " No! It's not it. I can feel a loss of happiness. The place has changed".  
" What do you mean by changed", Shadow asked: "This is the same place as before. People are happy and kids play. Nothing is different".  
" Yes it is!", Marionette said remembering something: " Customers are happy, but the animatronics aren't. They have  
lost their joy of playing with the children".  
Leslie smiled poorly: " Yes! Three animatronics: Bonnie the bunny, Toy chica and Catty the cat. Joy is replaced by fear, remorse and grief".  
Shadow had wide eyes: " Haven't thought about that, but now that you say... they acted really weird in the morning.  
Bonnie refused to hug a young girl. The first time".  
" Catty was too scared to come to the stage with Candy and Lara", Marionette added.  
" That's weird. Good thing you realized it as well", Leslie said to them.  
" But this is nothing. It will soon pass. Then they will be happy again and Jenner loses his extra power", Storm Jr. said calmly.  
Leslie chuckled: " I don't think it will. I highly doubt that this is just like any other nightmare. Just think about it... Three nightmares in one night.  
On animatronics, who aren't suppose the dream very much. All nightmares scared the absolut crap out of them.  
They were so terrified that they cried. None of them happened at the same time. Any ideas?".  
" Yes! That is out of the ordinary. But there's got to be a senseble explanation", Storm Jr. said.  
" Of course", Leslie said sarcastically: " Goldie took Toy chica to Marionette, because there was two burns on her forehead. But that's not weird at all.  
Those burns just happened to look like the Exaguanian letters Al and Lu".  
" Exa what?", Storm Jr. asked. Marionette explained it to her: " Exaguanian was a Beast witch -priest language. Each letter meant an entire word.  
Chinese language stems from that. I noticed it as well. I didn't have the heart to tell Toy chica about it. She was already scared enough".  
" And what do they mean?", Storm Jr. asked getting a bit uncomfortable.  
Leslie got close to her face: " Al is the seventeenth letter and it stands for murderer. Lu is the one hundred and eighty-fifth letter and it stands for raper".  
Storm Jr. was really shocked: " Oh my goodness! That is terrifying".  
Leslie nodded: " And that's not all. I have been awake almost all night. I just couldn't get asleep. It was like my entire soul wouldn't have  
allowed me to sleep. I was tired, but something kept on waking me up. Not a sound, not a light, not a thought, but a feeling".  
Shadow looked like he started to get Leslie's idea: " No! You are not saying that...".  
He couldn't finish the sentence: " If so, we are doomed". Marionette seemed to kinda understand, but Storm Jr. didn't have a clue.  
" Okay? We are doomed, because of what exactly? ", she asked.  
Leslie gathered courage and gave her a pretty straight answer: " I felt a feeling I haven't felt in ages. I had completely forgotten what it felt like.  
That pleasant emotion of loneliness. Normally Jenner imagines wicked things. He is something inside you. You can feel him watch  
with your eyes, hear with your ears or feel with your skin. But then, I was alone. Absolutely free. He was gone.  
But the question becomes where was he, if not in me".  
Storm Jr. felt like she had a big stone stuck in her throat: " So what you are trying to say is that Jenner caused these nightmares".  
" That is correct", he answered.  
Marionette looked at Shadow and Storm Jr.: " I think he is right. According to Goldie, Toy chica's consciousness was deep down in her mind.  
Dreams should not happen so deep down".  
Storm Jr. wasn't comfortable with the thought of Jenner jumping around in their minds during the night: " So what can we do? There must be  
something we can do to stop him".  
" That's the thing. I doubt there is anything we really can do. He is doing what he is good at. Only ghosts know what kind of  
chaos he could do", Leslie said depressed.  
" We got to stay strong. We can't let him win", Shadow suggested.  
Leslie shouted at him: " What difference is that gonna make? Jenner is the son of Elleroth and the successor of the Beast witches.  
The master of nightmares. And I think he gets his father's powers just like Elleroth got his own father's".  
" Father like son -effect", Marionette said: " They have it in their family".  
" How does that effect our problem? ", Storm Jr. asked from them.  
" Father like son -effect means that Jenner gets a secondary power with his own. It comes from his father. I know, because my family has it as well.  
Dad is a mind master, but he also has fast reflexes just like his father. I have telekinesis, but I also get mind control powers.  
You know what Elleroth's power was? It was brainwashing. Jenner might go to Chica's mind for instance and convince her that we want to kill her.  
She would fight to the death. Or something similar", Leslie explained.  
" I see! But we are strong. We won't give up without a fight. Delilah trusted us and them for a reason", Shadow cheered him up.  
" Yes we will! Don't you worry. Jenner might scare us, but he won't corrupt us. I can give you my word.  
We have faced a killer business man and a mad wolf. One evil soul more isn't gonna be a problem", Marionette said.  
Leslie sighed: " I wish I could believe that without a doubt, but I can't. But I can almost believe it. And I won't give up either".  
Everyone smiled. Leslie truly smiled for the first time that day. They had brightened up his day.  
" We are gonna be fine, right?", Storm Jr. whispered to Shadow. She wanted to make sure they had meant that.  
" You might not know Leslie's mother, but I rely on her opinion completely. She knows things we can only guess.  
If you don't trust us, then count on her. That's what I've done for my entire life. I wish she was here. I have never been outside the house.  
We are on our own for the first time", Shadow answered and sighed.  
Leslie opened his necklace: " Mom and dad would defenently know what to do. I will go and free them sometime. I promise".  
Marionette just happened to look at the picture: " Oh! Are those your parents?". " Yeah! It's their wedding day", Leslie told him.  
" Wow! It's in 1988. I remember that year. It was a hard one", Marionette looked back to those days.  
" The year, when Antonio Summers and Delilah Coleman got married", Leslie sighed: " Mom says it was a wondeful, but sad year".  
Marionette's eyes widened: " Wait! Antonio Summers?".  
He rushed to take a better look at the picture: " Is that man Antonio Summers?".  
He turned around and put his hands on his head: " Ohh no! Him? I didn't think I would ever see him again. I knew Leslie looked familiar, but I thought  
I was just imagining it. I thought Antonio left somewhere else. Oh no! I have Antonio's son. It can't be true.  
It's got to be some other Antonio Summers".  
" Do you know my father?", Leslie asked very surprised.  
Marionette chuckled nervously: " No! He is not the one I'm thinking about. Just tell me something about him".  
And so did Leslie tell: " He is about two meters tall. He is a good fighter. And a teacher. Ask from Shadow, if you want proof".  
Marionette turned around: " Has he lost his right eye in a fight?".  
Leslie shrugged: " He has, but I don't know why. If he hates something, it's talking about his eye and his eye patch.  
Shadow asked once and dad got pissed. He wouldn't talk to us for a week".  
Marionette nodded a little: " And I expect he didn't want you to come here. He let you go, because his wife said so".  
Shadow wasn't expecting that to happen: " Yes! So you do know him".  
Marionette sat on the floor: " Yes! We were friends. Best friends. Last time I saw him, he didn't have the eye patch at all.  
That's why I didn't recognize him on the picture. I broke our friendship the worst possible way".  
" So what happened?", Leslie asked.  
The question Marionette hated: " I was lured into the evil side. I became an Elder and he left. I'm the reason your father  
doesn't want to talk about the eye patch".  
Shadow wasn't getting the point: " Why? What do you have to do with it?".  
Marionette sighed and looked at them with a black tear falling down his cheek: " I am the one, who caused that he wears the eye patch".

AN: Antonio's past is getting revealed. Delilah's past is even darker. It will come now as well. Till next time: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	20. Comfort meeting

AN: Good day, people! Now I'll start this once again. I won't be able to make this 20 chapters long.  
It's gonna be longer than that. I hate that there is just a few characters in the spotlight, but there is  
just so many animatronics in here.

( Balloon boy's place. About 1 pm)

A boy came and asked for a balloon. He gave one to the boy and returned to his own stand.  
Was there something weird or exceptional about it? Well...no. But it was fun. Balloon boy enjoyed doing what he did.  
I mean..he didn't do anything else than that, but still. He had also noticed that something was a bit off. He hadn't told it to anyone.  
Like others, he thought the animatronics just had a bad day. His propeller spinned as he saw Catty walking in the Arcade palace with Candy.  
" Hey Cat...", he shouted before remembering that Catty didn't want to talk today. Her eyes weren't dry. Catty tried to hide her sadness  
from the children. But she couldn't fool Balloon boy.  
" What is it with everyone today? Has the tear apocalypse started?", asked a voice behind him. Balloon boy looked behind.  
Toy freddy sighed heavily and shook his head from side to side.  
" Who knows? From what I know, there is no such thing as a tear apocalypse, but on the other hand. I would believe anything right now", Balloon boy  
answered to him. Toy freddy looked thoughtful.  
" Do you have anything in mind?", Balloon boy asked from him.  
He had to wait for a minute, because Toy freddy was thinking about something extremely hard: " Hmmm...hmmm...".  
Finally he snapped his fingers: " Now I know! We gotta talk to them. You know, listen to their problems and help them. Yes! That's what we will do!".  
Balloon boy shrugged: " Well...okay! If you really want to. I have nothing against it. Will the other Toy animatronics come as well?".  
Toy freddy smiled: " Of course. Toy chica is depressed and we are the closest friends she has. Goldie is the closest yeah! But.. you get what I mean.  
And we also are the calming experts. We handle toddlers every day".  
Balloon boy looked at him: " But animatronics are not the same thing as toddlers. You can't just hold them on your knee and that'll calm them down".  
Toy freddy slapped air with his hand: " Of course, but...we at least have a bigger chance of succeeding than everybody else. We just  
need to wait untill our next show ends and then we'll just gather into the old security office. Let's see. When do we get a moment alone".  
Balloon boy nodded: " If everything is already planned out, then why not".

Toy freddy looked at the terrace door. Balloon boy looked  
as well to see what got his attention. First Leslie walked out and ran to the main room. Shadow and Storm Jr. came the second and ran after him.  
The last but not least, came Marionette of course. He was sad and he walked to his box. And without saying anything to Mike or the children, he went  
there and closed the box cover behind him. Toy freddy looked at the events with wide eyes.  
" Seems like we got a whole lot of new guests to our little meeting", Balloon boy said.  
" Yep!", Toy freddy answered just staring at the Marionette's box. As Toy freddy talked to the Toy animatronics.  
BB went and invited Marionette and Leslie to the meeting. It was hard, because Marionette wouldn't open the cover and Scarlett didn't want  
anyone to disturb Leslie. She was almost as protective as Storm Jr. Maybe, because Scarlett knew what it felt like to be afraid and hated.  
" But Scarlett, it would bring them happiness again. Come on! It will only take a few minutes", Balloon boy argued.  
It was hard, but nothing BB couldn't fix. He just argued long enough that Scarlett gave up. Marionette on the other hand was not as easy.  
He didn't listen and didn't care. Balloon boy had to argue with him for 40 minutes. And it surely wasn't fun.  
" But it would be good for you. We would listen to you and truth would set you free", Balloon boy told him.  
" I can't. Leslie knows and he never wants to see me again. I hurt his father. It is all my fault", Marionette answered and refused to  
say anything else. After a long time, he finally peeked out of the box and nodded carefully.  
" Good! We'll see you in about... now? Oh dear! Have I really been here that long? We need to go", Balloon boy said after looking  
at the clock on the wall. Balloon boy had to hold Marionette's hand. It looked and felt awkward. Of course Balloon boy didn't say it, but parents  
looked at them and girls giggled as they walked. Marionette was almost laying on Balloon boy. He couldn't stand very well.  
They walked to the old section of the pizzeria. It had been built in 1987. It was deserted. That section had not been used in ages.  
It was dark, but not pitch black. They could see well in there. The old dining area. The old stage. There was a wall right in front of it.  
It looked funny and weird. There were a few cobwebs around, but not much. Back then the Arcade palace had been a part of it.  
Arcade palace was the only part of the old section, that was still in use. The stage had been on the northern end, but a new stage  
had been made closer to the main entrance. The wall had been built to separate stage from the Arcade palace. Balloon boy and  
Marionette walked to the old hallway. The old restrooms looked creepy and dirty. Cobwebs covered the door to the restrooms.  
It's like they wanted to say: "Hey! Go away. You aren't suppose to be here!". Old posters were all around the floor. Party time -posters, Let's play -posters,  
The new face of fun -posters and of course It's time to eat -posters. Apparently those posters had a watcher. Leslie stood on the opposite  
side of the hallway. He observed them one at a time. Marionette went limp. He wasn't ready to meet Leslie yet. Leslie didn't notice them or  
just didn't pay any attention. Probably the first one. He touched a dusty picture with his hand and took it off the wall.

Balloon boy helped Marionette up and they walked closer to Leslie.  
" Hello!", Balloon boy said. Leslie didn't answer.  
" Hello!", Balloon boy said a little bit louder. No answer. Balloon boy waved his hand in front of Leslie's eyes.  
" Wha..what?", Leslie asked waking up from his thoughts. He looked at Balloon boy and the limp Marionette.  
" I just greeted you and said hello", Balloon boy told him.  
" O..okay. Well. Hello!", Leslie greeted them: " Are you heading to the meeting?".  
Balloon boy nodded: " Yep! We have it in the security office. I think I might have forgotten to tell you where it is".  
" You have indeed. I don't know where to go. I stopped here and decided to wait. Turns out it was a good idea. Now shall we go?", Leslie asked. He was very bored. He walked with Marionette and Balloon boy. They walked to the security office where others were already waiting for them to come.  
" Finally! Where the heck have you been?", frustrated Mangle asked. " We had a couple of problems along the way", Balloon boy explained.  
Leslie sat between Toy bonnie and Storm Jr. There were also Toy freddy, Toy chica, Catty and Lara. So ten people in total.  
Sadly Shadow and Bonnie didn't want to come. Toy freddy had tried his best, but they wanted to perform on the main stage.  
Toy freddy hadn't forced them to come, because he didn't want to. And maybe the kids could cheer them up as well.  
Toy freddy was also bored to wait, but he didn't show it. He hid it unlike Mangle.  
" Now that we are all here! Shall we start?", he asked energetically. Others nodded and muttered something.  
Toy freddy didn't seem to notice their frustration at all: " Good! As you know, we are here to talk about our current situation". He expected  
someone to say something, but nothing happened. Others just stared at him.  
Luckily Balloon boy began to talk: " Me and Toy freddy have noticed one thing. Some of you are feeling down today".  
"Really? You think so?", Toy chica said sarcastically. This wasn't going very well. They didn't even want to speak.  
Leslie looked at the picture he had taken from the wall, Toy chica looked down to the ground with her hands crossed and Catty sobbed while Lara hugged her. Toy freddy looked at Balloon boy.  
" Say something", he mouthed.  
" What?", Balloon boy mouthed and shrugged.  
" Anything", Toy freddy mouthed. Balloon boy took a good look at the others.  
" Umm.. hey! Guys!", he said.  
" What?", everyone asked and they turned to face him and Toy freddy.  
" We just might have a future with this", Balloon boy thought.  
" I..I just..wanted to..to ask, if..ummm..anyone had anything to say", he stuttered. Others muttered and looked bored. The discussion wasn't going forward.  
Balloon boy took his last thoughts back. He started to think, if he had had too high hopes. Calling them there had been a mistake.  
After all the office itself was enough to bring people down. Especially the Toy animatronics. Jeremy Fitzgerald had worked on that office.  
" So how about we all speak. One at a time", Toy freddy suggested. Nobody said anything.  
" Okay! Leslie. You start", Toy freddy said. Leslie didn't say anything, but a lamp on the table flung at a wall and smashed into thousand pieces.  
" Umm.. So Leslie. You seemed very mad when you came through of the terrace door. Maybe you would like to tell us about it", Toy freddy said.  
Surprisingly Leslie did answer: " I am getting out of hand. Everyone keeps telling me that I can defeat him, but they aren't familiar with Jenner.  
They have no idea what they are talking about. I am gonna be even harder to control, now that I know he blinded my father".  
Leslie pointed at Marionette. " You wanna say something to this?", Toy freddy asked from Marionette.  
" I..I..I have always been a good fighter and a mind master. I didn't always have my skills, I learned them from the best. From Antonio Summers.  
I was just a little boy, who got killed by an insane murderer. I still remember the kid walking through the door. He just told the Purple guy to leave  
and go home. Purple guy obeyed him. Antonio saved me. He gave me my body. He taught me. He blessed me. And I made it up by hurting him.  
He didn't fight back, because we were friends. I was the worst friend in the world. I am so sorry", he told the entire thing.  
" Well good thing that you told us. Now you should apologize from Leslie the things you did to his father", Toy freddy said and regretted  
it instantly. That was not a smart thing to say. This was not a quarrel between two 4 year olds.  
" Sorry Leslie! I hurt your father and made your life a thousand times worse", Marionette said pretending to be happy.  
" I forgive you", Leslie said. They said it to please Toy freddy. They just wanted to get out of there.  
" Good", Toy freddy said smiling. He didn't want to seem nervous or sad.  
Balloon boy spoke to them next: " Umm.. Catty!".  
She looked at him with wide eyes: " What?".

" You seem to be the saddest out of all of them. Could you please tell us what's wrong?", Balloon boy asked. Catty closed her soft eyes and  
big tears fell to the floor. She couldn't control her sadness anymore. She let it all come out. Lara comforted her with a big hug.  
She spoke in a calming voice: " That's it. Just let it come. We all know you feel sorrow. It's okay to cry. Crying is perfectly normal. Yeah that's it.  
No one can hurt you anymore. No one will hurt you anymore". Catty looked at her and nodded. Catty tried to tell about the cause of her sadness.  
She was stuttering, but she just clearly enough for them to understand, what she was saying. Which was better than nothing.  
"I saw a ..a nightmare. It made me realize one of my worst mistakes, I've ever..r done. It cannot be... fixed", Catty sobbed.  
" What mistake?", Toy freddy asked.  
" I helped my sisters to wake up the Legends. I didn't try to stop the..them", she said and sighed: " I had a bad feeling about it.  
I didn't even want to do it, but..I did it anyway. I had a friend, whose name was Chelsea. She said, that she was going to leave Jeremy's house  
and join you. Hank was spying on us and he heard it. She was punished. Just like Storm. Just like Storm". Catty tried to continue,  
but her voice broke. It was so sad thing to tell.  
She kept on going after a few seconds: " Only difference was that no one came to help her. I did come outside and she smiled at me.  
I was going to save her, but I hesitated when the time came. I was too scared. I turned around and left her there to die.  
I still hear her shouts. She still begs me to not go away. And she is also not the only one I've hurt. Storm and Nadia.  
How can I even look at them anymore. They must hate me and my sister. We are the cause of all this".  
The comforting words came from Leslie: " You and Candy are their friends. Trust me. They have forgiven you. You made a mistake.  
Everybody does them sometimes. Bad or less bad, but still mistakes. But it's no good. The most important person must forgive you first".  
" And who is it?", Catty asked drying her tears.  
" You", Leslie answered: " It doesn't matter, how many people forgive you. But if you don't forgive yourself first, it's all in vain".  
Catty nodded and leaned on Lara's furry arm. Toy chica started think about those words. Had she been a bit paranoid?  
Foxy and Vixey had sung with her many times. Maybe they had even forgotten it. But still...she wasn't sure.  
" Do you have something to say?", Toy freddy asked from Toy chica.  
" What? No...no. I'm fine now. Really. Leslie's words helped me to realize the truth as well", she said.  
" Well good! That's nice", Toy freddy said happily. This time for real. It had helped them. They had just needed a little bit of time.  
" Can we go now?", Storm Jr. asked.

" Yea, yea! Of course! If you all are happier now", Toy freddy answered. They stood up and walked out of the office. Balloon boy and Toy freddy fistbumbed.  
Marionette walked next to Leslie, who was staring at the picture again. Leslie was happy, because he heard Jenner rage inside his head.  
" You are now my main concern. I failed with Antonio, but I won't fail with you", Marionette said.  
" Yeah!", Leslie said.  
" Did you even hear what I said?", Marionette asked.  
" Yeah!", Leslie answered. " I don't wear any pants", Marionette said as a test.  
" Yeah!", Leslie said.  
Marionette grabbed the picture out of his hand: " What is so interesting in this thing that you can't even listen to me?". He had thought it to be a poster.  
Turned out it was a hand drawn picture.  
" Hey give it back to him!", Storm Jr. commanded. Leslie put his hand in front of Storm Jr.  
" I have no idea what it is all about. I'm wandering what happens in the picture", Leslie told Marionette.  
He nodded: " Okay! I think it's some sort of abstract art. The guy, who made this, is probably an artist by now".  
" I wonder who made it", Leslie said: " The picture is good".  
Marionette turned the paper around: " There is always a name of the maker in the back of the paper. And there it is".  
Marionette showed the other side of the picture. Leslie went to take a closer look at the picture's back and Storm Jr. went with him.  
They saw a nice name on the paper. It was written in good cursive. The world stopped around Leslie and the objects around started to float.  
The name was just a name, but the owner was something else. A witch. The text had been written many years ago, but it was still clear to read.

This was made by Delilah Coleman.

" Coleman is my mother's maiden name! This is hers", Leslie said shocked.

AN: The next chapter will be this. I was suppose to tell about her past on this chapter, but I ended up gabbing too much.  
Sorry! See you next time and of course: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	21. Don't worry, be happy

AN: Hello all the wonderful and amazing people. The story is long. It might be a bit too full of stuff, but there is  
no much else I can do. The only chapters where there has been a bit of time the breathe, has been the Love chapters.  
I am just a beginner. I will get better. Maybe.

( The security office. 2.30 pm)

Leslie, Storm Jr. and Marionette were staring at the picture. They examined it very carefully. They checked its both sides  
and tried to figure out something. When was it made? Was it made by a child or by an adult. It looked like child's work, but  
there were many things about it, that indicated that it was made by someone older. The picture was fancy and clear.  
It wasn't a mess like a picture made by a young child would be. It had nice colors and everything. Blue ceiling and red couches  
had been drawn in the picture. Storm Jr. looked it with one eye closed. She turned it upside down.  
" What is this suppose to be? Seriously. This can't be your mother's. I don't even know what it is", she said after looking it for many minutes.  
" I suppose we could be wrong. There are many women and girls out there, whose name is Delilah Coleman. It could be anyone", Marionette  
said to the shocked Leslie.  
" I guess so. I was so sure that it was my mother's. Only she would make something so beautiful", Leslie sighed.  
" Hey! Like you said. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes. If you want to look at it more, you can always take it with you.  
I mean..nobody else watches these old pictures anymore. It's just good, if they still please somebody", Marionette suggested.  
Leslie nodded: " Thanks! I'll take it for sure. I don't know what it is either, but if I look at it more and more, I might get something out of it".  
" You know. We could go and ask Mr. Fazbear. He could check the employees of the past few years. But we must do it tomorrow.  
He has way too many things to do already. The pizzeria is even fuller today than usually", Marionette suggested. Leslie nodded.  
Marionette smiled and left. Storm Jr. took a hold of Leslie's hand as he put the picture in his pocket. Storm Jr. leaned closer to  
him as they walked. She didn't do it intentionally. She almost had her ear against Leslie's shoulder. He seemed calm and maybe  
now was the perfect time to say it.  
" Hey Leslie!", she said.  
" What?", Leslie asked calmly. Storm Jr. wanted to say those words. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. Not just  
normal love, but real love. Girlfriend, boyfriend love.  
She really wanted to say it: " Leslie. I..just wanted to say that..". Would he say that he loved her too?  
Or would he say that an animatronic should not fall in love with a living creature? Would he ever speak to her again?  
Was their love going to last? Or was it just a fantasy in her dreams. Did he want to love someone he could make babies with?  
Could an animatronic be a human's girlfriend? It seemed weird. Even if Leslie would accept it, the other animatronics would  
most likely go absolutely mad. She just couldn't. She so wanted to, but she couldn't.  
" I just wanted to say that...we have a big celebration", she said instead: " Do you want to be part of it?".  
Leslie made a face: " Erm. I don't know. Jenner is really angry and if he would get out of control, many people would die".  
Storm Jr. started to think that Leslie was too scared: " You should stop thinking about Jenner. You can't do anything  
fun in here, if you are scared to be around people. Have some courage. It won't be that bad. Conversely.  
Jenner will get weaker as you start to enjoy. You are in Freddy Fazbear's. Nobody is sad or scared in here. This is a place for fun".  
That seemed to have effect on him: " You suggest that I just go out there and have fun? Are you absolutely sure?".  
" Yes!", Storm Jr. answered. Leslie hadn't had something like that in mind at all. It was a totally new idea for him.  
" Okay! I will try it, but if something goes wrong..", he said.  
" You'll tell me and I will take you to the nearest backroom or somewhere else, where there won't be so many people".  
Storm Jr. finished Leslie's sentence.  
Leslie nodded: " I'll trust you. To be honest. That's not such a bad idea. You are cleverer than you look, Storm Jr.".  
" Really? Thanks", Storm Jr. smiled and tried to hide her blushing.  
" I actually haven't seen all the animatronics very well", Leslie confessed: " I kinda wanted to meet them, but I was too scared".  
Storm Jr. got close to his face: " That's not the right spirit. You should learn from the customers. None of the children are scared of us.  
Not even the youngest ones. Everyone likes animatronics, right".  
Leslie thought and said: " Well..my dad doesn't. But he isn't a normal customer. He has traumas from animatronics".  
Storm Jr. looked at him and asked: " From someone else as well? Not only from Marionettes".  
Leslie chuckled: " I don't know. My parents are mysterious. Maybe soon I will realize that Shadow is truly my dead brother".  
" You have a dead brother?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" No. But I would believe anything about my family after all this. Now that there's also a high chance that my mother has worked here", Leslie answered.  
" Perhaps. Didn't you say that she was a waitress somewhere. 1987. In a restaurant. All the pieces fit together. And you know what?", Storm Jr. said smiling.  
" What?", Leslie asked. " That boyfriend of your mom's. Might it be Mr. Fazbear?", Storm Jr. suggested.  
" No. It was Toy freddy", Leslie answered laughing. They laughed together. They started to walk towards the new section.  
They made all kinds of different boyfriend possibilities. Golden freddy. Foxy. They made other jokes and it felt good to be happy for a moment.  
" Are you ready to meet everyone for real?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" No! But I can't wait forever", Leslie answered.  
Storm Jr. bent down and made a creepy face: " Here we go! Three! Two! One!". Then she opened the door.  
The hallway was suddenly bright. It blinded Leslie for a second. His eyes burnt. Not for real, but it felt like it.  
And still.. the pain couldn't be stronger than the feeling of coming to the better side. Leslie had been lonely. Just like the old  
section was lonely and creepy place. Leslie was still living in fear, but the sudden noise of happy people overwhelmed it. Leslie enjoyed it.  
" Welcome to the happy side", Storm Jr. announced to him. They went out and walked around for a bit. Some children came to see Storm Jr.  
" They won't bite. You can pick them up as well", Storm Jr. laughed when Leslie backed off as some kid went close to him.  
Leslie picked up the toddler. It wasn't as bad as he had thought. Nothing happened. Jenner didn't go crazy in Leslie's head.  
Or he did, but Leslie could hardly feel it. Jenner tried to do something. To throw the kid or hurt him in some other way. With no effect.  
Leslie smiled and played with Storm Jr. and the children. Shadow saw it from the stage.  
" Bonnie look over there!", he shouted in her head. Sad Bonnie looked up and saw the miracle happen.  
" Well..at least someone is happier than usual", she said in Shadow's head.  
" Happier than ever!", Shadow corrected. Bonnie kept on playing her quitar that seemed to not be in tune. It sounded a bit off.  
She hadn't tuned it in the morning. Bonnie was still feeling down. She didn't even want to play with the children in the meantime  
when they weren't performing. As Freddy and Chica walked off the stage, Bonnie had walked to the curtains at the back of the  
stage and gone behind them. She couldn't be seen before another show.  
" Why doesn't she come to play?", ahild had asked, who was Bonnie's biggest fan.  
Everything Freddy could say was: " Because she is woeful. I am afraid there is not much we can do right now". Right then Shadow  
was the happiest fox in the world. He had just finished one song. His next one got Leslie's attention.  
" This is our song!", Leslie said to Storm Jr, who was sitting on the ground with the kids: " Shadow and I made it. Its name is: Stardust".  
Shadow only played the melody with his red flute, but Leslie sang the words as well. Storm Jr. and the kids she was holding listened to it.  
The song was calm and relaxing.  
" That is the second best song I've heard today", a girl on Storm Jr.'s shoulder said happily: " But Storm Jr.'s song is still the best".  
" Oh thank you!", she said back. " You have sang?", Leslie asked.  
The girl explained it to him: " Storm Jr. sang a classic song for us when we came here. It was beautiful".  
" It seems that even I can be surprised by something", Leslie said. Storm Jr. smiled at him and he smiled back.  
" You know children! I want to show him more of the pizzeria. He hasn't seen it all. It's just that I can't do it alone. You want to come with us?", Storm Jr.  
said to the children. Every single one of them nodded.  
" Well good. You guys are so helpful. I must tell your parents that their kids have been very good today", she said to them.  
She looked at Leslie. He nodded just a little.  
" I can do it. Don't worry", he said in her head. Storm Jr. stood up and helped some of the children to get down from her lap.  
" So who's ready for the tour?!", she asked excitedly.  
" Us!", the children yelled.  
" So what are we waiting for? Let's go", she said. They walked in the pizzeria. They showed Leslie the Pirate cove's inside area that couldn't  
be seen from the outside. They tried to go to the Circle of the hidden treasure. Leslie said that he had already been introduced to the Circle.  
It was believed by the kids, but Storm Jr. knew better. The real reason was something else. They saw Mike pop up from his box.  
He waved at them. They waved back. They walked around the Arcade palace next. Of course they met Bulldozer, Nadia and Balloon boy.  
Bulldozer picked up Leslie like he was a feather.  
" You are a strong guy. That's good", Leslie said. He also properly introduced himself to Nadia. Leslie hadn't noticed that she was blind.  
He asked, how it had happened.  
" I think we should talk about that somewhere else some other time", she answered. Leslie understood the point. They went around the pizzeria.  
After a few hours the pizzeria was beginning to close.  
" Freddy Fazbear's closes in fifty minutes!", Michelle's voice shouted from the speakers. She was in the security office that had the access  
to the speakers of the place.  
" Now before we all start to go to our homes, we'll go and say hi to Freddy, Chica and Bonnie", Storm Jr. said to the children.  
Number of the kids had dropped to half. Children didn't want to leave, but their parents were already calling them.  
They went to see the Farewell show, Freddy and Chica performed.  
" Now finally our last show of today is over", Freddy said to his audience. He and Chica looked sad.  
" Too bad. Is it really already over?" Chica asked: " It can't be".  
Freddy nodded to her: " It is. I'm sorry. But hey! We will be here tomorrow as well. So how about we all have a good night sleep, so we can play again tomorrow?".  
Children shouted: " Yes, Freddy!". Audience stood up and started to leave. Marionette wished them good night at the door.  
Storm Jr. waved to the children and they waved back.  
" Such nice children, eh!", she sighed.  
" Of course. The children, who surprisingly weren't in danger", Leslie smiled.  
" So it seemed to work?", Storm Jr. said.  
" Jenner is powerful. This doesn't change that. We got to be careful", Leslie said. He walked towards the kitchen.  
" Where are you going?", Storm Jr. shouted after him.  
" I am hungry. I need some of that delicious pizza. If there is any left, of course", he shouted from the kitchen door.  
Storm Jr. giggled: " Chica might have eaten everything already". Leslie went to the kitchen to eat and Storm Jr. sat on a chair.  
She let out a deep sigh. Storm Jr. leaned back. She was blissful. She thought about Leslie and herself. They would dance in a meadow.  
His hair would tickle her snout. They would fall over giggling. They'd be alone for a moment. No one to judge them or take them apart.  
Clouds would create occassional shadows on the ground. Her humming core would be so close to Leslie's beating heart. They could kiss.  
" Let's clean this place up!", Willa's shout woke her up.  
" Have you been in sleep mode?", she asked.  
" No..no! Wait what?", Storm Jr. asked confused. She had been sleeping. She lay on the floor.  
" Come on! It's almost time to sleep", Willa rushed her. Storm Jr. went to help with the Circle. She thought about Leslie as she cleaned up the confetti.

( Leslie's mind. The nightmare side)

It was as dark as in a rainforest in the middle of the night. The place was dark all the time. No light could get through the evil that was covering it.  
It was empty. No animals. No humans. No nothing. It was empty and still full of many things. All sorts of monsters growled and snarled in the shadows.  
The darkness itself was alive and it had a desire to kill, rip apart and devour its victims. Something made noise. Footsteps came closer.  
All the monsters and the darkness went quiet. No sound. Just those footsteps. Rotten and burnt feet walked in there.  
It was dark, but still..there were shadows around the feet. They formed tentacles. Jenner was angry and the monsters in the shadows knew it.  
" Have some courage. It won't be that bad", he said mockingly copying Storm Jr.: " Do not have courage! I hate people, who think they can be heroes".  
Jenner walked in a circle and raged.  
" That frivolous wolf has no idea, what she is talking about. Can't she just die? I am gonna kill her. Rip her core out of her chest", he said.  
Jenner tried to calm down: " No! This is not what a real beast witch would do. Think. I can't take control of him unless I take care of the wolf.  
She is just an animatronic. They are miserable failures". Jenner looked at the monsters: " I need to get out of this place. I can't stand these pathetic  
nightmares anymore". He growled and the vicious nightmares backed off squeaking.  
Jenner continued walking: " She must have a weak point. Everyone has. It's just that she has already messed up my plan.  
Even if I would take care of her, Leslie would know how to stop me. He is so happy. He isn't scared anymore.  
No matter how many animatronics are terrifyed, I can't take control. I need to find another way to mess things up. But how? Storm Jr.  
will protect him to the bitter end. From anyone. Including me".  
He smiled: " Unless of course...". Jenner laughed his deadly laugh: "That's the answer. From anyone! Love is so weak. It may betray her. And it shall".  
He looked at the monsters and basked in his evil idea: " Adversities are part of life. You just gotta live with them.  
And that's what beast witches are good at. Ready yourself, Lil Stormy. I am coming, my dear angel of death".

AN: He has a new plan. I am really proud of this one. Climax of the first act. There is still many other things to do before that.  
While we wait for those: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	22. Night of the hurricane

AN: Hi! More things coming. I don't really have anything to say right now. Other than: Enjoy!

( Fazbear's pizza. Around 11 pm)

The darkness had fell and the pizzeria was quiet. Dust on the tables and on top of the cameras didn't move. Air had stopped.  
It seemed like even the air enjoyed the silence. It was comforting. Just in few hours it had gone from loud to quiet. Only the nightguards  
had ever noticed an interesting fact. Just that there is no people around, makes some places seem magical. Like driving on a highway, with  
no other cars around. Or like walking in the middle of an empty Manhattan. It is calm. It is like heaven. It is the place where everyone  
wants to go in, but no one gets to be in. The final destination. People had shouted and children had cheered in front of the stage.  
Now the front of the stage was empty. The floor had a lot of black footprints on it. They were left by the dirty socks people had.  
Something during the day. Entirely the opposite at night. Freddy snoored and Chica had covered her ears with a pillow. Freddy had instinctively  
grabbed Chica and now he had his arms around her. Usually the one being hugged would have been Bonnie, but she wasn't with them.  
She was curled up in a corner of the pizzeria. She was in the Arcade palace near the Horror house 3 -game. She looked at the monster  
on the side of the arcade game machine. Her eyes had widened in fear. She had always said that monsters didn't exist. To every single child.  
Now she wasn't so sure anymore. Ironic. She had calmed down children, who believed in monsters and now she believed in them herself.  
Jenner was somewhere looking at her. Or at least Bonnie felt like it.  
" Don't fall asleep. Nothing bad can happen unless you fall asleep", Bonnie repeated to herself. She had lost all of her bravery in just one night.  
It was terrifying to even think about. She didn't want to be in a bed. She was so scared of the nightmares. They could come again and  
animatronics didn't require sleep. Things were going better in the Circle of the hidden treasure. Fang and Storm slept with their beloved  
daughters between them. Fang and Storm's tails were on top of Willa and Storm Jr. kinda like a blanket. Fang's legs twitched.  
He hadn't slept before coming to Freddy Fazbear's. Every time something touched him, his reflexes made him response. It was like he was in a fight.  
Storm was a lot calmer. She just sometimes sighed in a pleasant tone. Willa slept and occassionally switched side. Her sister Storm Jr. was  
smiling while sleeping. She grabbed her father's furry hand.  
" I'm excited", she muttered. Storm Jr. spoke while she slept.  
" Of course I do. You silly", she said and giggled. It isn't very hard to guess, what she was dreaming of.  
" If you want. I've always wanted to see the moon. My dear witch", she giggled again. There was also the Pirate cove and everyone's favorite pirate foxes.  
Vixey wasn't in sleep mode. Since she had shared her body with Dark vixey, she hadn't slept anymore. They meditated sometimes.  
Like right then. She lay on her bed, but she wasn't asleep. She was focusing on the mind world and to the place Dark vixey called  
The ocean of tranquility. At night the world around them was a lot calmer and people dreamed. Perfect for meditating. No rush.  
Just peace and people in deep emotional state. They liked it. But no, Dark vixey had completely different things in mind. Crystal and Foxy were in full sleep mode.  
They had no idea of what Dark vixey had planned. She tried to listen to any bodiless minds going around.  
If Jenner came out to find more victims, Dark vixey and Vixey were going to know it.  
" You know. I doubt that he will come. Maybe he has found all the weakest ones already", Vixey said.  
" No! He will come. Jenner doesn't just leave it to one single night. He is wicked", Dark vixey said to her angrily. She was getting ready to start.  
More time passed. She started to get restless.  
" He is not coming!", Vixey shouted.  
" He is! I won't rest untill he does!", Dark vixey screamed in her head.  
" How can you be so sure?", Vixey asked: " I am bored. We have been here for god knows, how many hours. And nothing has happened. Absolutely nothing".  
Dark vixey wouldn't give up. She didn't want to. She had hated Jenner for so many years. Now he was in the same place as her.  
She had dreamed of getting revenge. She could finally do that. She wasn't gonna just let it go.  
" He turned my family in. He done that for many others. Men, women and children. He will pay", Dark vixey said sounding infuriated.  
She was. Vixey was patient. She waited for at least something to happen. Hours passed. Silence, sleeping minds and no trace of Jenner.  
She had opened her eyes and now she was petting Crystal's hair. It was nice to watch her and Foxy sleep.  
" Aww. My beautiful girl. Just keep on sleeping", Vixey whispered: " I need to stay awake and watch. I will make sure nothing harms you. Or my handsome Foxy. Me and your aunt Vicky will protect you from the Boogeyman".  
" Aunt Vicky?", Dark vixey asked: " My name is Dark vixey. So don't ever call me that". " Why? Vicky is your real name and it's beautiful.  
It makes you sound sweet", Vixey said not getting, what was wrong.  
" It's not my real name. It never was. Believe it or not, me and Jenner have played together. Vicky is what he called me. It's my nickname.  
Jenner loves those", Dark vixey explained.  
" What? Nicknames?", Vixey asked.  
" Yes! Vicky, Stormy, Fangus and of course...Lessie boy", Dark vixey said a whole lot of names.  
Vixey laughed: " Seriously? Fangus? I hope you are not planning on telling Fang the nickname Jenner has given him".  
Dark vixey seemed relaxed for the first time in four hours: " No! It would be a disaster. I want to get him myself. Fang isn't gonna ruin my perfect revenge.  
Leslie would die and Jenner would escape to the afterlife. And something tells me he wouldn't stay there.  
Only way to get completely destroy a beast witch that powerful, is with Ornica's Shadow blade". Vixey was about to say something, but a feeling got her attention.  
" Can you feel this as well?", she asked.  
Dark vixey was excited: " Yes! It's him. The hunter starts hunting. Just to see that now the predator is the prey and prey is the predator".  
Vixey was not feeling comfortable: " Perhaps we should wait. I don't like this. He is exposed. Way too exposed".  
" He thinks he has nothing to worry about. That we are thinking about our dear friends and ignoring him", Dark vixey said arrongantly.  
Her thoughs were all over the place. She wanted to go, but on the other hand, it seemed a bit too easy.  
" Dark vixey don't! Let wait a little before we..", Vixey was about to say.  
" I'm going now! Nobody can stop me!", Dark vixey shouted and left. Vixey followed her, but lost her almost instantly.  
Dark vixey was in mental world with Jenner. It was like space. A different dimension inside their dimension. Dark vixey was going straight to Jenner.  
She would hurt him. Like said. Jenner couldn't die. Not truly. But he could be hurt. Maybe they could trap him somehow.  
Dark vixey had not thought it through. She was about to reach Jenner, but he disappeared.  
" What the? It can't be. Where are you. You little...schmuck. Come here and fight like a beast witch", she shouted to the darkness.  
" Yoo-hoo! Vicky! I am right here", Jenner's voice said to her. She looked around. She saw nothing.  
" I am gonna get you. Face it", she growled angrily.

( Shadow)

Shadow woke up as he felt the telekinesis activity rising.  
" Leslie! What are you doing?", he asked bending over Leslie. To Shadow, he looked ill. He was shaking and his nose was bleeding.  
Shadow didn't know what to do. Leslie had never used his powers when sleeping before. The place shook like it was moved by a really strong earthquake.  
" Leslie? Umm..I think you should wake up", Shadow said to him. Leslie didn't move a muscle. The plates on the nearby table rose up in the air.  
Glasses spun like spinning tops. Calm and quiet pizzeria had turned into a wind tunnel. Leslie muttered something and shook his head.  
He started to make horrifying gargle sounds. The blood was coming out of his mouth. He was going to drown in his own blood.  
Shadow grabbed Leslie and turned his face towards the ground. Blood came out. Shadow let out a sigh. He had saved Leslie's life.  
Telekinesis became stronger every minute. Animatronics started to wake up. Curtains on the pirate cove waved in the wind.  
Now Foxy's ship really had some wind in its sails.  
" Sails up, lads! Lads?", Foxy said in his sleep. The wind made him think that he was in his dream world. Luckily he opened his eyes.  
" Wait! What the...? Crystal! Wake up!", he said as he noticed what was going on in the pizzeria. Crystal was sleepy, but she woke up pretty quick.  
She watched with wide eyes, the chaos around her.  
" Dad? What is going on? Where is mom?", Crystal asked, horrified.  
" Yeah wait! Vixey! Where are you?", Foxy shouted to the brisk wind.  
" Did the wind take her?", Crystal asked.  
" No! No! She is too heavy for this wind to carry", Foxy said. And just like that. The wind blew harder. It's like it had heard Foxy's words.  
Both Foxes stood up and looked around. They couldn't see a thing. The visibility was as good as in a sandstorm. There was debris flying around.  
There really was a hurricane indoors.  
" Hey! Is anybody there?", Foxy shouted.  
" I'm here", someone said. They saw a golden bear walk towards them.  
" Goldie!", Foxy said happily: " Do you have any idea of what the heck is happening?".  
Golden freddy came to them and nodded: " Dark vixey went after Jenner. Vixey told me. I have a feeling it might affect Leslie in some way".  
" You think?", Foxy answered sarcastically: " Freddy's pizzeria has turned into Hurricane's pizzeria".  
" You have seen my mom?", Crystal asked from Golden freddy.  
He nodded: " She came into our backroom as soon as the wind started. I sent her to Leslie and Shadow's. I am heading to the Circle.  
I tried to contact others with my mind, but this hurricane is in the mind world as well. It blocks all my thoughts. I have never  
seen anything like this".  
Foxy jumped off the stage: " I can come too. Crystal! You go to find your mother".  
" Yes! Captain!", Crystal answered in pirate accent. They went in different ways. Meanwhile in the Circle, Fang had woken up and he wasn't happy.  
" This has that witche's name written all over it. Look at our stage. Where are we gonna sing now?", he said to his family.  
" Oh god! What is happening to my sweet witch?", Storm Jr. thought.  
" Can we go and look for the others? We can't just stay here. Maybe we can make it stop", Willa suggested.  
" We don't have to. Look!", Storm said to her. Two silhouettes came closer. Golden bear and a fox pushed hard against the wind.  
" Hey, lad and lasses! We have a telekinetic storm in our pizzeria", Foxy shouted to them.  
" Oh! I didn't notice that", Fang said sarcastically: " My head is killing me".  
" Is everyone alright out there? Has anybody got hurt?", Storm asked.  
Golden freddy shrugged: " None that we know of. Others seem to stay in their closed rooms. There seem to be no wind in there. Just in the big rooms.  
For instance. Our tiny room is fine. We were woken up by Mangle. You know how she's scared of loud noises. We can't feel it, but we surely can hear it".  
Fang nodded to show them he understood what they said. The wind was loud.  
" Ahhh! Stop! Please not anymore! I'm begging you. Please let me be!", the sound came from the wind.  
" What was that? It sounded like the wind just begged for someone to stop", Storm said. Golden freddy looked around.  
He thought about it: " Well..there is only one explanation. We can hear Leslie speak in our heads. His mind is so powerful that he can talk over the wind.  
"And he is hurt? Is someone torturing him?", Storm Jr. asked worried.  
" I guess so. He might be trying to do something...Hey!", Golden freddy said and suddenly they saw Storm Jr. run off into the distance.  
She ran past Crystal, who had got lost along the way. She followed the shout all the way to Leslie. Vixey was there. She had bent over Leslie and Shadow  
was looking at them sad.  
" No! Leslie. Resist it. Please. We can't lose you. I can't lose you. Think about the children and your destiny. The world needs you", Shadow said to  
him and sobbed a little.  
" No! Come back. We can't kill him. Jenner won't die", Vixey said holding her head.  
" What are you doing?", Storm Jr. asked worried. Vixey looked at her: " Oh hey! Dark vixey has chased Jenner all the way back to Leslie's head. Dark vixey really  
wants to kill Jenner. I have broken into his head. Dark vixey has seized on Jenner. I'm ripping her out of there. I think it might be working.  
Jenner is weakening. We are tearing him apart".  
" No! Don't! Can't you see that Leslie is suffering, because of that!? You are hurting him!", Storm Jr. shouted at her and looked at Leslie.  
He was shaking like a madman. There was blood everywhere.  
" I need to do it. Jenner could be defeated this way. He could weaken so much that we could sleep well for at two months", Vixey explained.  
Storm Jr. got angry. How did Vixey think about doing this? How could she do it? Leslie had begged for her to stop. He was in great pain.  
Vixey was heartless. She could listen to Leslie screams and not care about them. Storm Jr. wasn't gonna let her hurt Leslie.  
" What are you doing?", Shadow asked. Storm Jr. picked up a piece of debris that had flown from one of the storage rooms. She raised it up.  
It was on top of Vixey.  
" Vixey! Watch out!", Shadow shouted. She turned around and Storm Jr. smacked the object at her head.  
" Don't hurt him. You can do it only over my dead body", Storm Jr. shouted at her and kept on smacking her to death.  
Crystal wandered from the storm and saw what was happening: " No! Mom!".  
She ran over to Storm Jr.: " Stop it!". Storm Jr. turned around angrily. She clawed Crystal in the chest. Crystal let out a scream as Storm Jr. punched her.  
She flew at a wall. Storm Jr. was hitting Vixey without intention of stopping.  
" You are a monster! Try to hurt my Leslie once more and I'll kill you", Storm Jr. shouted. No one was there to hear it. Crystal was all knocked out,  
Shadow had ran to get the others and Vixey was too hurt to focus on anything else. In the mind world, Dark vixey was getting hurt.  
" What in the name of Cruezana is happening?", she asked.  
Jenner laughed: " I thought you didn't even rememeber my mother's name. Surprisingly she is the thing that's happening. Because I am just like her. Just like her".  
Dark vixey didn't get it. What was Jenner talking about? Jenner liked many things on top of cruelty and brutal murder.  
Such as nicknames and riddles. Jenner disappeared to the abyss with smile on his face. The hurrican stopped and Dark vixey went back to Vixey's body.  
" Are you alright?", Vixey asked from her.  
" Yes! How about you?", she answered. The others came now that the overwhelming wind had stopped and they saw Storm Jr. holding  
a piece of debris in her hands.  
" Mom!", Crystal had recovered from the hit. She ran to Vixey and hugged her. Crystal had a hole in her chest. The core was showing and it was partly damaged.  
" You..you could have killed me. You tried to kill my mother. Why?", she asked.  
Storm Jr. was panting heavily and she was angry: " Animatronics don't hurt kids. And Leslie is pretty much a kid. I did what a good animatronic is suppose to do".  
She walked away to the Circle. Vixey and Crystal looked at her. Leslie opened his eyes.  
" Leslie?", Shadow asked relieved.  
Leslie stood up: " I don't feel good". Then he vomited.  
" Let's get you to the restrooms. Could somebody please clean that up?", Shadow said and took Leslie to the toilet. That night was a disaster.  
They decided to clean the place up in the morning.  
" Let's not do that again, shall we", Vixey said to Dark vixey.  
" Deal. Oh man! That hurt. What did Storm Jr. think about? Crazy girl", Dark vixey said. They both looked at the Circle. Storm Jr. sat on her bed.  
" Don't worry, Leslie. I'll keep you safe. No matter, if the threat comes from the outside. Or from the inside", she said before going to sleep mode.

AN: Fabulous chapter. I am actually thinking that this went almost like I imagined it. More chapters like this are needed. I prey all the gods in the world.  
By saying: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	23. Fixer-upper

AN: Here we are again! Phew! I am literally writing for my life right now. I feel like god. Their lives are in my hands! Oh god, writing is fun! Enjoy !

( The morning. Pizzeria's front door)

The wind had been everywhere else as well. Not just in the pizzeria. There were pieces of tree and carbage all over the place. Everyone was  
cleaning up their gardens and front yards. There was an entire tree on top of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. It wasn't large. Small enough for the wind to carry.  
And the wind had not ripped it from the ground. The cut in the bottom of the tree had been made with a chainsaw.  
Someone had cleared his backyard and left the tree on the ground to carry it away later. The wind had done the job for him.  
The very front of the pizzeria was still clear. Customers hadn't arrived yet. Just a few waitresses, who stood in front of the main door.  
It was very early in the morning. Even Mr. Fazbear had not come yet. The waitresses were waiting for him. They didn't want to be rude and go in by themselves.  
Mr. Fazbear was the boss and he would go first. They had their own keys, but they didn't use them very much. They had those keys with them just in case.  
" Did you hear that horrible wind last night? It scared my husband half to death", a waitress said to her friends.  
" You tell me! I have toddlers in my home. And my mother as well. I was so afraid she would get a heart attack", some other waitress said gasping.  
They talked about things going on in their lives. Just normal small talk.  
" Well...at least the pizzeria's sign has some decorations now", one of the waitresses said pointing at the tree on the roof. The others laughed.  
" Is Mr. Fazbear late? He never is. But today, he seems to keep us waiting", the same waitress, who had spoken about her mother having  
a heart attack, said. Mr. Fazbear usually came in time, but now he seemed to be late.  
" He was suppose to be in here half an hour ago. Where is he?", the waitress continued.  
Her friend was not worried: " Oh! Don't worry. I bet he's on his way. He is probably just stuck in a traffic jam. The morning is a busy time of day for most people.  
You know, everyone tries to get to work as quickly as they can".  
Some other waitress sighed: " Morning is busy time. Not for Freddy or the others. I am so jealous. I wish I could just sing all day long".  
All of them turned to look at the parking lot. A big grey Mercedes Benz drove in to the parking space that said: Mr. Fazbear. And there he was.  
In his beautiful brown jacket and shiny shoes. He came out of the car and someone followed him. A tall, young man came out of the back seat.  
The waitresses sighed in love. The man was handsome and his gaze looked like it could melt ice.  
Mr. Fazbear glanced at the man: " So here we are! We are late, but.. better late than never, right".  
" Oh thanks, Mr. Fazbear. I thought I could not come. My car is a wreck after that storm last night", the man thanked him.  
" Anytime Kristian. I would do anything for my best cook. This place could not survive without you", Mr Fazbear said to him.  
" But I am going to remove some money from your paycheck for this", he added jokingly. Both men chuckled. They took their time walking to the front door.  
The waitresses waited patiently.  
" Hello Mr. Fazbear!", The waitresses creeted him.  
" Good morning! I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I had to pick up Kristian, because his car was broken", Mr. Fazbear greeted them back.  
" Hi Kristian!", the waitresses said all at the same time.  
" Ladies!", Kristian nodded politely. He walked to the door with Mr. Fazbear.  
" Look at that hair. He is my future husband", a waitress whispered.  
" Don't forget that face or those feet", another waitress added.  
" I went to a language lesson just to speak with Kristian in his native language. They say that a swedish husband means sporty children", the first waitress said.  
" It's the key with the red band around it. I have tried to use the green key for many times too", Kristian said to Mr. Fazbear.  
" Oh wait! It is. Thank you", Mr. Fazbear said and opened the door with the right key.  
" Hey Kristian!", the waitress whispered next to him.  
" What Clara?", Kristian asked.  
" Do you ever think about getting married?", Clara smiled.  
" Well I do sometimes, but I don't want to get a wife in a hurry. I want to make sure it's the right oneeahhhhh!", Kristian shouted as he saw the condition  
the pizzeria was in. Chica was washing the floor. She turned to look at the widened eyes of the people. Mr. Fazbear had his mouth open.  
Kristian had stopped in the Jumpscared-position. Waitresses were as much in shock as the men. One of them even passed out.  
" Umm..Hi!", Chica said smiling nervously. It was like the time had stopped. None of the people moved. They had been paralysed by shock.  
Tables were all over the place and there were chairs and plushies in the weirdest places. One of plushies was stuck in the ceiling. Don't ask why.  
There was a plank right in front of Mr. Fazbear's feet. Not only there. Planks had invaded the show stage too.  
" What in the name of the mother of crackers, has happened here?", Mr. Fazbear asked.  
" Umm.. I have a feeling someone might have left the window open", Chica made a not very clever or believable fib. Luckily Mr. Fazbear and the others  
were too shocked to suspect anything.  
" Me and the others are already fixing things up. If everyone helps we just might be ready when the customers come", Chica said to them.  
The people were still in shock, but they nodded to each other.  
" I guess we have to do, what we have to do", Clara said to herself. It really was a mess. The animatronics had done a pretty good job.  
Fang, Storm, Willa and Storm Jr. had fixed the Circle. Foxy had cleaned the curtains on Pirate cove, and some other curtains in the pizzeria.  
Freddy gave everyone a chore to do and began to collect the planks off of the stage. Toy freddy and Toy bonnie tried to find the correct places for those planks.  
What the people didn't know was that the animatronics couldn't have fixed the entire place so fast, if Leslie wouldn't have helped them. His telekinesis was good for something after all. The people didn't know, how bad it had been. It made sense to them. Wind coming through a window couldn't do much real damage.  
" Does it look good to you?", Freddy asked from Mr. Fazbear.  
He looked at it with his other eye closed: " Pretty good! This looks a bit different than before, but the children won't notice a difference".  
It went rather well. Like Mr. Fazbear said. They started to go to their normal working places. The excited laughs of people emanated through the door.  
" Everyone ready? Everything working as before?", Mr. Fazbear checked the pizzeria one last time. Foxy, Fang, Lara and Freddy put their thumbs up.  
" Everyone get ready! Three...two...one! Go!", Freddy shouted. The big doors opened and the crowd came in. Animatronics waited for people to  
take their places.  
Freddy said the first greeting words: " Hi Everyone! It seems you are back again. We have been waiting for you to come...". So on, so on.  
They were so relieved none of the customers noticed anything weird in the pizzeria.

( Bonnie)

She was relieved just like the rest of the animatronics. But her sadness didn't go anywhere. She had gotten comfort from the thought that  
Jenner wouldn't get her unless she would fall asleep. Last night had proofed her wrong. She would be in danger no matter where she was.  
Bonnie wasn't playing with the rest. She was sobbing in the backstage. Her head was killing her. The thoughts caused pain. Not physical, but mental.  
" My goodness! What am I going to do? They need me. I am the best quitar player in the pizzeria. Freddy is my friend, Chica is my friend, Foxy is my friend.  
The children love me. They smile and cheer", Bonnie thought. She listened to the music coming from the stage.  
" This is my place! This is my heaven. It's the place for the best of fun", Freddy and Chica sang.  
Bonnie spilled another tear: " My favorite song. The best of fun. I have always enjoyed singing it. But I can't anymore". Bonnie had tried to go back to  
the stage a day earlier, but the faces of people looked judging. The parents looked like corpses. Children cheered for a killer to come and play.  
They loved her without any knowledge of what she had done.  
" Let's shout. Maybe she would come then. Shout with us. Bonnie!", she heard Chica say to the kids. Bonnie wanted to go and play, but the guiltiness  
was too deep. Even the thought of children on her lap, made her cry. They would touch her warm and soft fur.  
The same fur that had been covered in nightguard's blood. Bonnie had hated the Purple guy for so long. She had always thought of how can somebody be so cruel.  
Kill innocent children by using their love and trust against them. But was she much different. Most defenently, no. She had killed people.  
Some of them had thought that she and the others would never hurt anybody. They hadn't even tried to close the doors. They had ignored  
the Phone guy's words. They trusted her more than their confederate.  
" One more time children! Bonnie! Come here!", Chica said for the last time. Bonnie was walking towards the stage, but stopped just before the back curtains.  
It would be better for the children not to play with a murderer. Bonnie walked away drying her tears. The kids on the other side of the curtains waited and waited.  
No one came through. Bonnie had always come through. She hadn't realized that the children were getting sad as well.  
Freddy and friends -band wasn't the same without Bonnie. The hallway gave access to the basement areas. It was a calm and quiet place to cry in.  
Bonnie was crying more and more. The tears didn't stop. No matter how hard she tried. Sometimes crying is all someone can do.  
And Bonnie just wanted to be alone and cry.  
" Hey! Why are you in here?", a little voice asked. Bonnie looked at its direction. A girl was standing in the hallway.  
" Julisa? Why are you here? You shouldn't go alone to these dark places. There might be dangerous things in here", Bonnie said.  
" Such as me", she added in her thoughts. Julisa came closer and then she was next to Bonnie.  
" Please! Don't come closer", Bonnie begged when Julisa tried to touch her teary cheek.  
" I think I know why you feel bad", Julisa said in calm tone.  
Bonnie looked at her: " Why then?".  
" Granny says it's ,because you have done bad things to people. The other children don't know it. You don't want them to cheer to a bad person", Julisa answered.  
" Yes I have. I shouldn't be in here anymore", Bonnie sobbed.  
" Come with me! I know what might cheer you up", Julisa said smiling a little. She grabbed Bonnie's hand and led her to a tiny storage room.  
" This is our place. Scarlett and Storm Jr. wanted to see the true power of magic", Julisa told Bonnie. The door opened and Bonnie's ears perked up.  
The place was alive. Not just Leslie and the audience of two wolf animatronics. The whole place was alive. Playing cards were flying around.  
The glasses full of juice levitated to Scarlett and Storm Jr.'s hands. Leslie had unleashed the telekinesis power. Bonnie was a bit scared.  
Jenner could do anything at any moment.  
" Oh Bonnie! You decided to come here as well", Scarlett shouted happily.  
" Julisa brought me here", Bonnie said not crying anymore. Leslie wasn't worried. It calmed down Bonnie as well. Leslie snapped his fingers and  
the cards formed a stack in the air. The snap was for theatrical reasons. It just looked cool. The stack flew down to his hands.  
Leslie distributed the cards into smaller stacks. The cards floated in the air. It was like there had been an invisible table in front of Leslie.  
He looked like a magician. The audience clapped their hands in the end of the show.  
Leslie bowed and spoke like an announcer: " And now! We are gonna get ourselves amazed by The powerful, the unwinnable. Julisa!". The animatronics gasped.  
They weren't expecting her. Julisa was a witch, but according to Leslie, she hadn't found out her power yet.  
" But you said..", Scarlett started.  
" I may have lied a bit", Leslie smiled. He snapped his fingers again and the lights went out. They waited in the dark room for something to happen.  
" I don't like this. Could you please turn the lights on?", Bonnie said. Suddenly a bright light filled the room. It wasn't a light illuminating from a lamp.  
It was much more natural than that. Julisa stood in the middle of the room.  
" Wow! Are you seeing this? Or am I going crazy?", Scarlett said her mouth open. Julisa had went into a T shape. Her hands...they were..on fire. On big blue fire.  
" How are you doing that?", Storm Jr. asked.  
Julisa looked at her: " I will never be afraid of the dark again. Granny says I'm an illuminator. It's like a flashlight".  
" It's like torch", Bonnie added: " Thank you! Your power is beautiful. Thank you everyone. I appreciate what you did". She walked to the door.  
Julisa extinguished her fire and Leslie turned the lights on.  
" Don't go! We can do much more. Did you not like our show", Julisa asked.  
" It's not that. I just... wanna be alone", Bonnie said starting to cry again.  
" You can't be alone forever. People need you", Leslie told her: " They miss you".  
Bonnie looked at them: " I am a monster. I can almost feel the souls of nightguards. They are there. Looking at me. They are angry and I discust them.  
I play with children. Animatronic, who has human blood in her hands cannot be called an animatronic anymore".  
Julisa went in front of her and looked at her sadly: " I don't think the ghosts hate you. They understand that you are sorry.  
They are just sad, because you don't play anymore. They want to comfort you and show that they aren't angry. The difference between bad people and  
good people is that good people are sorry for what they have done. My granny told me that. She is old, but wise. She knows all of your mistakes.  
Has known since she first brought me here. But still, she brings me here everyday". She put her hands against Bonnie's cuddly fur.  
Her hands glowed and Bonnie felt a strange feeling. The sadness went away. She was filled with joy. Leslie gasped a little, but smiled then.  
Jenner lost the last source of sorrow.  
" Are you feeling better now?", Julisa asked. Bonnie's smile was wide.  
" Yes! I can feel it again. The joy. Thank you!", she answered. She grabbed Julisa by the hand. Julisa was smiling. She had healed Bonnie from the curse of sorrow.  
They walked out. Marionette almost hit them along the way.  
" Oh sorry! Where are you going?", Bonnie asked from him.  
Marionette explained: " Mr. Fazbear is free now. Leslie and I wanted to check something".  
" Leslie! Come here!", Julisa shouted to Leslie.  
He came instantly: " Oh Marionette! I expect that Mr. Fazbear is free now. Is that why you came?". Marionette nodded.  
" Okay! Let's go then", Leslie said happily. He and Marionette went to see Mr. Fazbear. " What are we going to do?", Julisa asked from Bonnie.  
" Now! We will have fun. Are you ready for fun?", Bonnie asked excitedly.  
" Of course", Julisa said and clapped her hands. They went to the stage, where Freddy and Chica sang and had fun. Bonnie was the happiest bunny in the world.  
And darn well, she was going to stay that as well.

AN: Awww! Bonnie is happy again. I wish I could say she won't become sad ever again. But I can't, I have more disasters coming. A lot more.  
To survive them you must remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	24. Delilah's secret

AN: Hello people! I have some good news. I am getting better at english. I have started scholl again and my new english teacher is the best.  
I hope my writing will get better. Cause that's what everyone wants!

( Mr. Fazbear's office)

His entire working place had been wrecked. It was hidious. Mr. Fazbear was walking around to see, if something important had survived.  
There had been a lot of family pictures on the walls, but now they were on the floor. It wouldn't have been so bad, if most of the pictures hadn't been broken.  
" Look at this! The best pizzeria award! The original Fazbear family! All as good as junk", Mr. Fazbear bemoaned. Some of the pictures had broken glass cover.  
Those could be easily changed into new ones. Those other pictures were in worse condition. The pictures themselves had been ripped apart.  
Some were in two pieces, some were just partly ripped. It was still a lot of good memories wasted. Some of them were more than 40 years old.  
Mr. Fazbear sauntered to his chair: " I am doomed! The only picture of my father is in two different pieces. Why did this happen to me?  
Everything else can go, but not my father. Why is it that it's the only picture in my entire collection that is not more or less fine".  
He hit his head against the table. Suddenly he looked up. Someone was knocking on the door.  
" Coming. Just a second", Mr. Fazbear said to the person outside the door. He quickly collected as much stuff from the floor as he could.  
He put the pictures to the table and rest of it went to the trash can. He walked to the door.  
" Yes?", he said as he opened the door.  
" Oh it's you!", he said disappointed when he saw Marionette and Leslie. He had expected it to be someone from the electric utility.  
That storm had cut a lot of power cables.  
" Umm.. may we come in?", Marionette asked.  
" Sure", Mr. Fazbear answered. Marionette and Leslie came in.  
" I'm sorry we came in a bad time, but..", Marionette started.  
" No! I wasn't doing anything important. I just feel blue for my pictures", Mr. Fazbear explained: " So, how can I help you two?".  
Leslie handed over the drawing: " Could you tell us what this is? I have a feeling you might know who did it". Mr. Fazbear examined the drawing.  
He was turning it and taking a closer look.  
" Paper from very old paper mill. Grand's paper has not been in use for ages. Delilah Coleman! Some kid most likely, but oh! A child would not draw a picture like this.  
This is almost scary to look at", he said.  
Mr. Fazbear put it down and looked at Leslie: " I don't know who Delilah Coleman is, but I have a feeling you might already know the answer".  
Leslie looked down: " It might be my mother. She could have been a waitress in here in 1987". " I never remember any employees I have had.  
But I do have some files downstairs. Shall we go and have a look?", Mr. Fazbear said.  
Leslie nodded: " Of course". Mr. Fazbear, Leslie and Marionette walked to the arcade palace.  
" The toy animatronics remember the employees better than I. Balloon boy is also a benefit to have. There has not been a single employee or kid in this  
entire restaurant he can't remember", Mr. Fazbear explained. The Toys had nothing right then. Balloon boy came too. They also got a surprise guest.  
Storm Jr. She wanted to come as well.  
" Here we go!", Mr. Fazbear opened the storage room door. The door was old and rusty. It made a horrible sound. They walked down spiral staircase.  
" Umm.. Mr. Fazbear", Leslie said. Mr. Fazbear looked at him.  
" How did you know where the paper came from?", Leslie asked: " It was amazing".  
Mr. Fazbear chuckled: " The paper was old. I have gotten my paper from two different paper mills. The new one makes only white paper.  
That paper was greenish. That left me with only one possibility".  
" Do you think the picture was drawn by my mother?", Leslie made another question. He was stressed.  
" Maybe! There is a high chance", Mr. Fazbear answered shortly. Storm Jr. saw the way Leslie looked around in the dark. He was scared.  
" Are you scared of the dark? Don't you worry. Nothing can get you while we are around", she said to Leslie.  
" No I'm just about to hear more about my family's history. What if she has done something horrible?", Leslie said to her.  
Storm Jr. grabbed his hand: " Then we can comfort you again. Animatronics are good at it".  
Leslie looked forward and smiled: " Comfort me! With what? A big hug? I'm not a young child".  
Storm Jr. shrugged: " Perhaps. But you do seem like a six-year old sometimes. Like when you are scared or sad".  
Leslie was amuzed: " Shadow says the same thing. I think I do. But after being stuck in your house for your entire life and sharing your body with  
a son of the Joy of creation. You would seem younger as well".  
" Ahh! It's not a bad thing though. You seem younger. It makes me happy. It just makes you cute", Storm Jr. said.  
Leslie cracked up: " Cute! Me? The cute thing, who will probably start the Apocalypse. Cute is not a word you should say around me. Or Shadow.  
Otherwise he will tear your endoskeleton out of you ears". Storm Jr. couldn't help it. She imagined the situation. It wasn't very fun.  
" Can you two speed up? We haven't got the whole day, you know", Toy bonnie rushed them. Leslie and Storm Jr. realized that they had almost stopped.  
They started walking normally again. Leslie glanced at the wall on his right side.  
Storm Jr. grabbed his hand: " Is there something in there?". Leslie looked at his own reflection. There were concrete poles every once in a while supporting the  
staircase. He lost the eye contact with his reflection for a half a second. Then he saw his reflection for about two seconds again.  
At first, Leslie in the metal wall was normal. Then it went away as the concrete pole passed by. The normal reflection appeared. Then disappeared.  
The reflection appeared again, but Leslie did not see himself. Angry black-eyed boy stared at him. Jenner mouthed something. As another pole passed by,  
Jenner vanished.  
" Is there something in there?", Storm Jr. asked again. Leslie looked away.  
He stared forward: " Nothing. It was nothing. Like you said. Nothing can get us. You are safe".  
" But are you safe?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" No! But it's not about me. It's about people. I understand it now", Leslie answered.  
" It's about you as well. We do not leave anyone behind. Not even dangerous beings", she said back.  
" Well you should work on that. Love is also a weakness. Now I've seen what my parents were really fighting for. Now I know that I musn't let Jenner  
to start the Apocalypse", Leslie said determinedly.  
He grabbed Storm Jr.: " If this gets out of control, you must kill me. Would you promise me that?".  
Storm Jr. shook her head: " I can't. There is another way. We just have to find it". Leslie let go of her. They walked down the stairs with no further discussion  
about it. The stairs ended. They went into a room on the left. The storage room was full of counters and boxes. There were bookshelves on both sides of the corridor.  
Flies flew around and there was dust all over the place. It was also really dark. The lamp was dim and you could see only stuff directly down below it.  
" How are we going to find anything?", Toy freddy asked nervously.  
Mr. Fazbear opened a hatch in the corner of the room: " This will give us light". Storm Jr. looked through it. The hatch led to the other side of the pizzeria.  
People could come and go through it without anyone noticing. Not very burglar proof.  
" Ah! Here it is! The family picture from 1987", Mr. Fazbear said after looking around for a minute. The picture was old and dusty. The employees were in big rows.  
" Annnnd! Delilah Coleman. Third woman on the left. Top row!", Mr. Fazbear read the text in the back of the picture. Leslie rushed to look at the picture.  
There she was. Woman with good posture. Thin waist and elegant body shape. Red dress.  
" It's her. She has been here", Leslie covered his mouth. He couldn't believe his eyes. Delilah was looking good in that picture.  
" Is that her or someone, who has stolen her face. Didn't you say you could see her rib cage", Storm Jr. looked at the woman: " Apparently your mother has not  
always been troubled by worries". " This must have been taken right before she started to see visions of me", Leslie guessed.  
Balloon boy rubbed his forehead: " Oh yes! That Delilah. How did I not see it? The similarity is so obvious. I do remember her very well. And the Toys do as well.  
Right guys?". The toy animatronics looked embarassed.  
" Come on! You must remember. Ready for fun? I made this for you? I just like drawing? Remember? ". The toy animatronics tried their best.  
" Creepy pictures? Leaving at 8 pm? Sometimes singing on the stage? Left suddenly?", Balloon boy rolled his eyes and sighed. The toys started to remember  
something when Balloon boy mentioned creepy pictures.

( Flashback. Toy chica)

A woman was drawing something at a table. It was almost 8 o'clock. Most of the customers had left. She was smiling and she had a ponytail.  
" Delilah! You are still here?", Toy chica said.  
Delilah jumped a little: " Oh Toy chica! You scared me".  
" You should go home? All the employees have left. This is not a place to hang out at night", Toy chica suggested.  
Delilah nodded: " Yea! Yea! I'll just finish this last drawing".  
Toy chica walked next to her and chuckled: " What are you drawing anyway? You are good at that, but you don't want to show them to anybody. Why?".  
Delilah showed her the drawing.  
" Oh! It's us! That's cool, but who are those?", Toy chica asked. The four animatronics smiled in the picture. They were covered by black bubbles.  
A back rope came from each bubble and went upwards. They all united in the very top of the drawing. Two dark figures held the ends of the ropes in their hands.  
The toys looked like they were in some sort of leash.  
" I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see", Delilah said looking worried.

( End of flashback)

" I remember her. She drew a lot and her drawings were about us", Toy chica told Balloon boy.  
" I remember as well. She was in love", Toy bonnie remembered.  
" She helped me to stop hating the toddlers", Mangle added: " They don't know what they are doing? No one has ever told the toddlers, how to love correctly".  
" Oh thank god", Balloon boy said relieved.  
" My mother knows this place. My father is familiar with this place. No wonder they send me here", Leslie said.  
" Your mother was a great waitress. We liked her. We thought she didn't like us anymore, when she left", Balloon boy looked at Leslie.  
" Wait what? She seriously just left? That doesn't sound like my mother at all", Leslie was astonished.  
" She didn't tell us why. She just left home one evening and didn't come in the next morning", Balloon boy explained.  
" There must be a good reason. She wouldn't just leave", Storm Jr. said.  
" Toy freddy saw her last", Mangle said and looked at him.

( Flashback. Toy freddy)

He walked to the main dining area. The tables had been cleaned. He was happy. Sad sobbing got his attention. He went to see what was going on.  
" Who's there?", he asked. Delilah was crying and her satchel was almost full.  
" Oh Delilah! What is wrong? Has something happened?", Toy freddy walked towards her. She picked up her last drawing, but dropped it.  
" Everything is wrong. The world relies on me and I am not sure I can do the task I've gotten to complete", Delilah cried.  
Toy freddy went next to her: " Hey! Everything is alright. I'm sure a strong woman like you can complete any task. And speaking to someone about it helps".  
" But I can't. This task is my business and mine only. I can't tell you or the others. I want to, but I can't", Delilah started to pack her things faster.  
" You can tell us anything. We can keep the secret. Are you about to do something bad? Do you owe somebody money? Is that what this is?", Toy freddy asked  
worried.  
" No! You wouldn't understand it anyway. Even I can't understand it completely", Delilah closed her satchel and hugged Toy freddy for a farewell.  
" My journey will be long. I won't come back here. Please say the rest of your band that I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?", Delilah said.  
" I forgive you", Toy freddy said and smiled a little. Delilah nodded and walked out of the front door.

( End of flashback)

" She had a task of some kind. She was sorry and didn't seem to want to leave", Toy freddy told them.  
" We haven't done anything. Maybe she had an argument with her boyfriend", Toy chica suggested. The animatronics looked at Mr. Fazbear.  
" Hey! Don't look at me. I have never had a love affair with a waitress. It was someone else", he said.  
Toy bonnie gasped: " I remember, who it was". The others looked at her.

( Toy bonnie's memory)

" Has he smitten you? Lucky guy", Toy bonnie laughed. She and Delilah were sitting at a table in the dining area.  
" No! Or yes! Maybe a little bit. He just is my sort of person. We both like this place. We both work here. We love our work", Delilah explained to her.  
" This is not just a one-night stand, I feel. Your son will be beautiful, I bet", Toy bonnie smiled.  
" You haven't even met him yet", Delilah said.  
" Any man in here will make perfect children with you. Or maybe not that one, but everybody else will. I will be here waiting for those adorable things to  
come and play", Toy bonnie complimented her.  
" Aww! And I will bring them here for sure. My children will get their best memories from the best place in the world", Delilah looked up and dreamed.  
" I can't wait. What does he look like?", Toy bonnie asked in excitement.  
" Well...he has brown hair and his eyes look wild", Delilah described. A loud whistle came from the other side of the long corridor.  
" Here he comes", Delilah told Toy bonnie. The silhouette came closer. Closer it got, less Toy bonnie liked it. Cold feeling filled her body.  
The man walked to the light: " Hi Delilah!". They kissed each other.  
" This is my new friend", Delilah introduced him.  
" I think you already know her", Delilah said to the man.  
" Oh yes! We saw each other one night. Nice to see you again", the man said politely.  
" Hello again!", Toy bonnie said hiding her anger. She wanted to grab him and kill him. He was close, but she couldn't do it in front of the children and Delilah.  
" Should we go?", the man asked. Delilah nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked to the front door and kissed again. It was the kiss of death to Toy bonnie.  
The grim man looked at Toy bonnie with a wicked smile.

( Back in the real world)

" See you later", the words came into her head. She had screamed. She had been electrocuted.  
" It's him", she said covering her mouth. The other toy animatronics realized, who she meant.  
" Delilah's boyfriend was Jeremy Fitzgerald", Mangle stuttered with fear in her voice when she said the name.

AN: There it is! My favorite plot twist. This explaines, why Fredbear knows Delilah. I hope you guys think that was a cool idea from me.  
I really wish these non-stop plot twists are good. See you guys later. And remember of course that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	25. Worth a thousand words

AN: What's the point in writing these anymore? I can't tell any of my recent stuff, because I don't publish the chapters after I've written them. And no one reads these anyway. I might not do author notes, but I will still write chapters. Because...you know. My slogan.

( The storage room .)

The toy animatronics were angry at Delilah. She had left them alone. She had abandoned them in the hands of a cruel man.  
Jeremy had erased their memories and used pizzeria's dark past to conquer it. Did Delilah have a chance to stop it from ever happening?  
Toy bonnie fell on her knees.  
" She was so lovely. We cared about her. And she just fled when we were about to be tortured", Toy bonnie said not believing it. Toy animatronics were all crying  
more or less. Balloon boy reminisced the time he spent in that basement. Alone. Mr. Fazbear was thinking about Jeremy Fitzgerald.  
The man had taken his place and tried to kill his animatronic friends. That calm and confident woman had loved that person? Jeremy had always been heartless.  
Delilah was the exact opposite. The unlikeliest couple. Marionette had nothing to say. He was as shocked as the others.  
" All she would have needed to do, was to tell us about the future. Or tell the police about Jeremy. Instead she did nothing", Toy freddy covered his face.  
" She knew what he would do to us. All the things we would do to the other animatronics. What we would go through. We suffered.  
He did indescribable things to us", Mangle went next to Toy bonnie and leaned against her.  
" I don't say bad things about her", Balloon boy said with severity in his voice. Everyone looked at him astonished.  
" She did bad things, but I believe it was necessary. She didn't want to do it. Like you said, Toy freddy", Balloon boy spoke to the others with no sarcasm.  
" We don't think other possible timelines. Things could have gone a lot worse", Marionette got what Balloon boy meant.  
" How?", Toy bonnie asked: " That is the worst Delilah could have done".  
" For instance. We would have been scrapped. And then we would have never helped Freddy and the others to defeat him and Fang", Toy freddy admitted.  
" Jeremy would have found another way to take the pizzeria. We changed sides. It made the victory possible. This would all be his otherwise", Toy chica realized.  
They thought it through. Turned out Balloon boy had been right. They would have been in much worse situation without Delilah.  
" If my mother wouldn't have gone, she wouldn't have met dad. I would have never been born", Leslie noticed.  
Toy bonnie was almost convinced: " The Legends came back, because we defeated Jeremy. That would have changed everything. Why did she do it anyway?".  
Marionette cogitated: " Maybe The Legends would have come back anyway. Or perhaps something else would have happened. I feel like this was the only way  
for her to make things right. But we can't be sure. We can't see the future".  
Toy freddy realized something bad: " She believed it to be the only way. No wonder she was crying so much. Leaving us behind must have been the hardest thing  
she had ever done".  
" My mother... She has always been terrible at sleeping. Her nightmares. Leaving you didn't only make her sad. It broke her down", Leslie said and sighed.  
Storm Jr. comforted him by putting her hand on his shoulder.  
" Should we examine her other pictures. If she has hidden this from us, then maybe there are other hidden things in her collection of pictures", Balloon boy suggested.  
" But, we don't have any pictures. She took all of them with her when she left", Toy chica pointed out.  
" Mr. Fazbear solved it: " No she didn't. Not some of them. She left in such a hurry. I still have her drawings in here". The toy animatronics felt relieved.  
They wanted to know more about what Delilah knew.  
" So, what are we waiting for? Let's go. I don't want to be in the darkness anymore", Toy bonnie said excitedly. They rushed upstairs and Mangle hit  
her toe to the side of one step. They needed to be a bit more careful. Toy chica almost fell twice and Marionette got almost crushed by  
Toy bonnie and Balloon boy. They opened the door and waited for panting Mr. Fazbear to come. His lungs had not liked that.  
" Could you please slow down next time?", he panted as he came through the door.  
" So where are the drawings?", Toy freddy asked. Mr. Fazbear had to catch his breath.  
" I am not exactly sure. Most of things I have got are in my office, but her pictures are old. I might have put them into Luna's  
basement", he said to them: " Or they might be in my office". The animatronics waited for him to get up.  
" I hope she hasn't done anything to them", Toy chica said stressed: " I would not be happy". They decide to check the office first. They went to the  
Arcade palace calmly. The kids overwhelmed them almost instantly. The children wanted to play, but the toys had other things in mind.  
They tried to give the kids some random reason, why they couldn't stay and play. It was very hard. Playing instinct told them to sing, but their minds  
wanted to find out the rest of Delilah's secrets.  
Finally Marionette got a good idea: " But Freddy and Bonnie have really good song coming. You want to be there to listen to it. It's funny". The children  
looked at him. Some of them were suspicious.  
" Bonnie isn't on stage anymore. She left like back then when the pizzeria opened", one older kid said. Toy chica understood perfectly what the kid meant.  
It had been her fault. Toy chica shook her head.  
" Forget that", she told herself.  
Marionette looked at the kid: " What? No! She is back. Can't you hear the music? Her voice carries all the way to here". The children listened to the music.  
They noticed Bonnie's beautiful voice. It was like flowers. The children smiled and ran to see her again.  
" Wow! Thank you Marionette. I didn't know that this was also one of your superpowers. They all left. Surprising. And we didn't even have to disappoint them", Toy  
freddy said looking at the direction the kids went in.  
" Marionette can make children vanish", Balloon boy made a joke: " You should add that to your magician show".  
" At least I'm good for something", Marionette answered. Mr. Fazbear's office was on the other side of the pizzeria. Somebody up there hated them.  
When they finally somehow managed to get into the office, Mangle shut the door behind them.  
" I love children, but this is insane. How were there so playful children today?", she panted in relief.  
" They are excited for tomorrow's dancing day", Toy bonnie told her.  
Mangle opened her mouth: " It's tomorrow? Oh man! Please. God or whoever is up there. Please, nothing happen tomorrow". Marionette had thought  
about that problem. That would be a perfect day for an attack. So many minds. It would be hard to spot the minds of possible attackers.  
Mr. Fazbear went around and looked everywhere: " No! I have a feeling they are in the basement". The toy animatronics smacked their foreheads.  
They knew what that meant: More travelling around the pizzeria. It was not as bad as going to the office. Sometimes life does give us a big surprise.  
It feels good. That moment was no exception. It was heart-warming to see the children watch Bonnie.

( Basement)

Faith had a little break with Luna. They looked happy. Faith's tails wagged carefully from side to side.  
" Look at them. Incredible! Where would they be without us?", Faith smiled joyfully.  
Luna pondered: " Hmm.. Still slaves? Back in Legends' place. They would work for evil animatronics".  
Faith got something in her mind: " Aren't they slaves in here as well? Sort of".  
Luna petted her: " No dear. They don't work for bad guys anymore. They are here helping children and customers. Everything animatronic is meant to do".  
Faith accepted the explanation. They watched the animatronics do their chores. Anything from washing clothes into fixing lamps.  
The basement had been a dark place, but it had changed. It was full of life now. Or half-life, since animatronics weren't really alive.  
" Hey guys! How are you doing", Toy freddy entered the basement. Luna and Faith greeted him and the others.  
" What's bringing you here?", Faith asked. " Nothing. Just looking for some pictures", Mr. Fazbear said like it wasn't all that important.  
" Take anything you need", Luna pointed at the basement with her arm. They looked for the drawings. The place was a big mess. On the other hand, it didn't  
need to be anything else. No one came there. Except the animatronics. But it wasn't bothering them. Not by the looks of it. Leslie and  
Storm Jr. waited for the others next to Luna and Faith.  
Leslie looked at Faith: " What are you? I haven't seen an animatronic wolf like you before".  
Faith was surprised: " I am a kitsune. Don't you really know what a kitsune is? Where have you been living?".  
" In my house. I was a prisoner", Leslie answered.  
" Oh! Yeah, I forgot completely who you were. Sorry", Faith apologized embarassed. Leslie hadn't gotten offended by that.  
He was curious: " So many tails. They do seem important. Can you like use them in a fight or something?".  
Faith smiled and let out a little giggle: " I guess. Yea! I think it's counted as using it in a battle".  
Leslie saw she had something to hide: " How do you use them? Do they turn into blades? Do they spit out fire or ice? Tell me".  
Faith looked at him and smiled: " You'll see. When I get into a battle you can watch me and gasp in surprise". Leslie started to think about that.  
The drawings were found (after a lot of searching). There was only the first name written on the signs. There hadn't been many Delilah Colemen, but Delilah.  
It was a common name. Delilah Sinclair. Delilah Connors. Even Delilah Rock. The search had taken a lot of time. Those drawings were in the corner of the storage  
area. Surprise.  
" You can take these. Those are your mother's after all", Toy chica handed over the drawings to Leslie. He took a quick look. Storm Jr. looked at the drawings  
over his shoulder. The pictures were telling many stories. Mr. Fazbear called Storm Jr. and Leslie. They noticed that the others had gone already.  
They ran after them. The journey to the office was not worth mentioning. The same thoughts went around in the heads of the animatronics.  
What would they see? More betrayals? Gore? Murders? All of them? Something about the prophecy? Knowing Delilah it could be anything.  
Leslie wasn't sure he wanted to know more answers. They had been shocking so far. The pizzeria could not stand anymore sorrow. Something had changed.  
Jenner was focused. Something was going on. Leslie did not like it. His mother was aware of something. Did she already know which prophecy would occur?  
All the thoughts. Questions. No one said anything when they arrived at the office. The excitement was high. Leslie put the drawings on the table.  
" Shall I?", he asked. Everyone nodded carefully. They sat down and Leslie picked up the first drawing and turned it around. It was a picture of the Arcade  
palace. Children ran around and black figures stood among them.  
" Well, if that isn't creepy, I don't know what is", Mangle said: " Why are there figures among the kids and where are we?".  
" Maybe it's what would have happened, if we hadn't won", Balloon boy made his own conclusion. The different interpretations were different from each other.  
That drawing wasn't important. The stack got smaller. Some pictures were like the one Leslie picked up from the deserted wing.  
No clue of what it was suppose to be. Some would have looked nice, if it weren't for the black figures.  
" Hey! Those figures are souls", Marionette realized.  
" They might be. This place is full of them. Us for instance. It would make perfect sense", Marionette explained to the others.  
" They are! Why didn't I see it?", Leslie shouted. After a few minutes of discussing about the ghosts and their meaning, they came across the most horrifying  
picture yet. Two people lay on the bed. The other one was looking at children, who stood in front of the bed in a semi-circle. The children were covered  
in blood and they pointed at the guy sleeping. The room was full of bodies. There were corpses on the walls and in the ceiling.  
" Murderer. Murderer", Leslie whispered: " Mother says that sometimes in her sleep. This must be it. I can feel it".  
Toy bonnie understood the situation: " It's her. The woman is Delilah. The ghosts are showing her the murderer. Jeremy. Who was lying beside her.  
She must have had this vision when she slept with Jeremy in his house". The others recognized the room.  
" I had a bad night. It's okay! It's nothing", a voice said in Toy bonnie's head. It was memory.  
" She didn't believe it, but then she saw it herself. She saw Jeremy hurt children. Heartbreaking", Toy bonnie sighed.  
" Mom has never questioned her visions. There are same as true to her", Leslie said: " This is why".  
Marionette saw sadness on their faces: " Should we put these back? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea". The toy animatronics refused to quit.  
They wanted to see more. They saw drawings of Delilah's dreams. A child standing up on a big platform, that seemed to float. Husky looking at  
a hurt wolf ( It was about Storm and Hank). A forest with lots of animatronics in it. Most of them didn't make sense or were about things that had already  
happened. Some were cruel.  
" If this is what she has seen, it must have driven her crazy. She would have wanted to help, but she couldn't. So sad", Storm Jr. said quietly.  
" Look at this!", Balloon boy showed them a random drawing. The drawing was divided in two. The boy in the center was illuminating from the other side and  
dark from the other. Leslie knew it represented him and Jenner. The world on the light side was happy and people laughed. The dark side was full of  
different kinds of people. All had sharp teeth and black eyes. The beast witches bowed to Jenner.  
" The two prophecies", Leslie read the title. It was the first drawing they saw with a title.  
" Two possibilities. The other as possible as the other. The Apocalypse or the Salvation", Marionette said like priest would read the bible.  
" Yes! You are right. I can decide which ending our life gets", Leslie said in scared tone.  
Storm Jr. leaned against him: " Let's not think about that. We should get ready for tomorrow. It's going to be a long, happy day". They did put the  
drawings into the drawer. Leslie looked back while they went to do other things. The words echoed in his mind. Apocalypse or Salvation. And only one could occur.

AN: Goodbye! This was a kinda boring chapter. The next ones will be a lot more action packed. Remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	26. Edelweiss part 1: Preparations

Greeting: Hello guys! I'm here again. Ready for Freddy and all that

( Legends' hideout. Hank and the wolves. The morning of the dancing day)

The stress was high. Nobody was roaming in the halls. For two reasons. One: They were about to execute an attack. And two: Everyone knew that the  
there was hate in the air. Fredbear had planned the assault entirely. Like they say: Calm before the storm. Salazar hadn't lost his leadership  
yet, but Fredbear already saw the rank of the Elder lord as his. Everybody had gone to their rooms and started to do their own things. Loyal warriors  
were sharpening their blades and slaves were afraid. Four animatronics were walking slowly in the corridor. Hank the husky and his three savage  
wolves. Hank's impression was blank. He still wore Storm's old scarf. The scent of hers. It was all over the scarf. He grabbed one edge of it and put  
his snout against it. He took a deep breath. It made him smile. The scent reminded him of her. The wolves around him had other things to think about than Storm.  
" Why are we going in there? She is creepy. On top of everything else, she is Fredbear's right hand", The most talkative wolf asked.  
Hank looked at him: " I thought you liked Springlock. I like her too. Do not be afraid of her. She is like us. A Legend. Wild. Likes the taste of fresh meat".  
The wolves jolted when they heard Springlock's name.  
" Even her name is weird. Is she a springlock suit? Or did she change it?", the wolf inthe back asked from the first one.  
" Who knows? Her real name might be something else. But I'm not the one who's gonna ask it from her", the first wolf answered. They did like her.  
She refused to wear clothes. It had been a bit awkward at times, but they had gotten used to it. But the real reason for their fear was of course...  
" That other bunny is in bits. Luckily she wants to do it alone. He is in way worse condition than Storm was. What does that psyko do to him?", the wolf in  
the middle ask and jolted again.  
Hank was listening to them and his voice was normal: " I would like to know. Imagine the stuff we could do to Storm with her. But Storm is our quarry.  
Fredbear warned me about that. Springlock will kill her".  
" Is that why we are going to her. You want to ask her to save Storm for us?", the wolf in the front asked.  
Hank nodded: " Of course!". It felt embarassing to the wolves. They wanted to kill Storm themselves, but why did they have to tell that to Springlock personally?  
That's what the slaves were for. They came to her door. Hank knocked on it.  
" Come in!", Springlock's frightening voice said happily from the other side. Hank walked in and the wolves were trying to stay behind him.  
" Oh hi! If it isn't Hank and his handsome boys", Springlock said with high-pitched voice. She was putting on some lipstick and face powder.  
The wolves felt uncomfortable. Hank waited for her to finish what she was doing.  
" Did you come here to see me? What a surprise. You didn't need to do it. Really. I am flattered", Springlock smiled.  
" So, if you are busy then I think we can just...", The wolf in the front started.  
Hank caught him by back of the neck: " You aren't going anywhere".  
Springlock walked towards them: " Is poor wolfy scared. There is nothing to be afraid of. I'm just a friendly bunny...most of the time". She was teasing them.  
Her face was so close to wolf's face. He didn't like the way she looked at him. Springlock's lips were crimson red.  
" Isn't that a bit too much to put on lipstick for a fight?", the wolf asked.  
Springlock went away a few steps: " No! I want my enemies to feel my kiss before I kill them. Fredbar says it's naughty, but I love being that". She let out a  
sudden growl. The wolves backed off. Or at least tried to.  
Hank rolled his eyes: " My boys are cowards. They don't realize that we are friends".  
Springlock touched the snout of the wolf: " It's okay. Fear is good reaction for some things. So, did you have something you wanted to tell me?".  
Hank explained it: " Me and the boys have an enemy in the pizzeria. Her name is Storm the white wolf. You see, she was a traitor and we got the task to  
punish her. We tortured her, but she survived. We would really want to finish the job tomorrow. We would be very pleased, if you could spare her.  
Just so we could get another bite. If, you know what I mean". Springlock thought about it.  
" I think I can control myself that much. One wolf doesn't make a difference. I am just eager to catch the witch. Tell me what she looks like and I'll promise not  
to hurt her".  
" Good!", Hank smiled: " I hope we didn't interrupt anything important. The boys were just so happy when they played with her last time. I just couldn't tell  
them that we wouldn't do that again".  
Springlock leaned against her table: " I wasn't doing anything. On top of that, I am always ready to meet new animatronics". The wolves had gotten a lot  
calmer. Maybe Springlock wasn't so wild. Perhaps she did that only to her enemies.  
" You could have just sent a slave to me. Coming here yourself was nice, but we have slaves for a reason", Springlock said and put a bit more face powder.  
" We told him that too, but Hank wants to deal with everything personally", wolf in the front told her.  
" What he's trying to say is. I don't trust the slaves. I needed to know you would get the message. Me and boys are in love with Storm and her body", Hank told  
her and sniffed the scarf again.  
" I know. Once you you've got the taste you are addicted, right. Just like with Springtrap. His screams fill the room. It is so satisfying", Springlock giggled.  
Hank nodded: Exactly". Springlock and Hank were so alike. Cruel, torture loving and wild.  
Hank and the wolves left from her room, but Springlock came after them: " Can I come too? You are going to the meeting room, right?".  
Hank looked at the clock: " At 11 am. That was the order". Springlock, Hank and the wolves started to walk towards the meeting room.  
The wolves asked some questions along the way: " Is he your pet? Springtrap?".  
Springlock looked at them: " No! He is just a...trophy. Fredbear took him from the pizzeria after we had killed his friend".  
" Do you claw him? We just wondered how you made him to look like that", the wolf nearest to her asked.  
Springlock laughed: " Oh yes! I use my claws, my whip and sometimes my tongue".  
Wolf got excited: " We did it to Storm too! She tasted like vanilla. We had time of our lives".  
One of the other wolves smiled at the memory: " She screamed like a baby. We dragged her through a room and others threw stuff at her". Springlock giggled.  
She was so happy.  
" Tell me more. I wasn't expecting things like that. It sounds fun. I wish I could have been there", she begged for more.  
" Her friends came and she begged for them not to do it. Those cats hurt her so bad. Nothing more pleasant than to see friends torture friends", Hank told her.  
" I am almost jealous. Did you force those cats to do it?", she asked in a happy tone. They kept on talking about that. Springlock and Hank had become friends.  
Soon Oni ryu, the dragon, soared above to clouds. Legends lusted for destruction.

( Storm Jr. Backstage)

Was she excited? Did she hear Freddy announce, that the dancing day had begun? Did she shake nervously? Answer to all of those questions was Yes.  
Storm Jr. had waited for that day to come. Dancing day was the day, when everyone in the pizzeria celebrated and the animatronics stood on the stage  
and sang. They didn't come down like usually. The scent of excitement filled Storm Jr. That day surely was fun. No one remembered, why they celebrated that day.  
Was that an important question? According to the kids... no! Some of the younger parents had celebrated it, when they had been kids. It was an old tradition  
in the pizzeria. It happened every year. Storm Jr. looked into the mirror and combed her hair. She was brimming with excitement. The room she was in  
had been decorated. Mike had spent the entire night in there. The night had been surprisingly calm. No tornadoes, no evil witches causing nightmares.  
Everyone, who had been able to go into the sleep mode, had slept in peace. Two animatronics to be exact. Bonnie and Storm Jr. Bonnie had been full of  
Julisa's comfort and Storm Jr. had been dreaming about Leslie. Everyone else couldn't sleep anymore. She sighed in happiness and squeezed her tail.  
It felt nice, but it wasn't very good to have when trying to pick an outfit. It always seemed to be on the way of something. Storm Jr. wasn't an expert  
of elegant clothes, but her little helper was. Toy chica, of course. She had gone to some other room to help the cats. If this was hard  
to Storm Jr., then to Lara, Candy and Catty it was impossible. Bigger tails, whiskers and such.  
" Why couldn't they buy us custom dresses. These are so tight", Storm Jr. asked from herself. She waited for Toy chica to come back. The room had  
white walls and ceiling. A wardrobe and clothes in one corner. The noises coming from the dining area made her even more nervous. Storm Jr. was  
afraid that her core might overheat. Freddy's speech was almost over. Then the music would start. Sudden noise got her attention. She turned to face  
the door. The noise was horrible. Who was coming? Bulldozer? Some broken animatronic? No, it couldn't be. All the animatronics were fine.  
The source of the noise came closer. Storm Jr. was thinking about the possibility of it being someone dangerous. She was getting ready to shout for help.  
The noise stopped outside the door. It opened with a screech. Plastic tail feathers came through the door.  
" Hello! Here's the clothes. I brought the entire box", Toy chica shouted happily.  
Storm Jr. relaxed: " Hi! I was starting to think you had forgotten me". Toy chica pushed the door open and put a small cardboard box in front of it to stop it from  
closing. She dragged to big metallic box inside. It screeched horribly.  
" So that's what the noise was! Couldn't you just carry it?", Storm Jr. made a face.  
" No! No! It's too heavy. And this way I can see, if they fit, and get a new one really quickly", Toy chica explained: " Have you already tried out your dress?".  
Storm Jr. took her dress off: " Yep, and it's too tight".  
Toy chica shook her head: " Too bad. I really liked that one. Well...you can't always get what you want". Storm Jr. sat on a chair. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
Toy chica came behind her.  
" Let's clean your dirty face at first", Toy chica looked at her in shock. Storm Jr. was not resisting. She wanted to look good in front of Leslie. After four minutes  
or so, Toy chica had finished the job.  
" There we go! Now I dare to let you go out there", she smiled and looked at her progeny. That was just the start. Storm Jr. tried up every single piece of  
clothing. Dresses, skirts and shoes. She found the perfect shoes almost instantly. Those shoes were like sandals. A bit more open than normal shoes.  
Her claws wouldn't have fitted into normal shoes. Animatronic wolves had big feet. But the other clothes, were not as easy to find.  
" This is not good. Like I said. My tail is on the way. Skirt doesn't hang from my waist like it's suppose to. The back of it just rests on my tail and  
makes it look weird", Storm Jr. complained.  
" We could cut it off. You tail is not a requirement. Children won't question it. Even, if your tail is missing for today", Toy chica considered the possible solutions.  
" I hope that was a joke. You are not cutting my tail. In case you don't know, I love my tail. All of us do. I'm not gonna let you do anything to it", Storm Jr. said  
with serious face.  
Toy chica laughed: " Okay! Okay! That was not a good joke". They looked around for better clothes. A knock startled them.  
" What is it now?", Toy chica sighed.  
" Yarr! May I come in lass?", Foxy asked from behind the door.  
" Come in, Foxy", Storm Jr. said happily. He opened the door and peeked in.  
" Me lad in here is ready! He's ready for some Sailor's hornpipe!", Foxy said.  
" Who?", Storm Jr. asked. She wasn't aware that someone else was there as well.  
" Leslie! He is probably the most stylish dancer in here", Foxy answered to her. Storm Jr.'s core went mad. It overheated.  
" May he give you a demostration?", Foxy asked from Toy chica.  
" Of course!", Toy chica shouted happily before Storm Jr. had time to say anything.  
" Leslie! Lad, she's eager to see you", Foxy shouted. He opened the door entirely. Leslie came into the room. Both animatronics gasped in surprise.  
He was like straight from Heaven. Leslie had a shining, rust coloured suit which covered his whole body. He was from a fantasy movie. He was an angel.  
Storm Jr. was ready to cut off her tail, if it was the only way to dance with him.  
" You are...you are...beautiful", Toy chica gasped. Leslie was the king of witches. He was shining in the bright lights.  
Leslie sniggered: " You should see your faces right now". Storm Jr. was embarassed. None of the clothes fitted.  
" Where did you find it?", Toy chica asked.  
" Goldie found it. Marionette says it's an old suit. Looks witchy! And it fits", Foxy explained.  
" Awww! You will be such a beautiful couple when you dance together", Toy chica let the words loose. Leslie looked at her.  
" You will dance with Storm Jr. right?", Toy chica asked.  
Storm Jr. looked at them both: " But, I still don't have an outfit that feels good".  
Leslie went to the other room and brought a dress with him: " I found this earlier. Try it. I think it could fit". Storm Jr. put it on with the help of Toy chica.  
It was perfect.  
Leslie walked next to her: " It looks nice on you. It's almost like it was made for you".  
Storm Jr. smiled at him: " Aw! Thank you. If you want to, I will dance with you".  
Leslie nodded: " I will".  
Storm Jr. looked at him surprised: " You will?".  
Leslie smiled: "Waltz is one of my favorite dances. Let's go! I'm excited".  
" Unfortunately Storm...", Toy chica started.  
" I will dance with you", Storm Jr. interrupted her. Toy chica was about to tell that Storm Jr. didn't know how to waltz. Leslie was happy. Storm Jr. was happy.  
They headed to the dining area.

Farewell: Dance is next. Legends are coming! This is going great! Remember folks: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	27. Edelweiss part 2: Dancing with the Devil

No greeting this time. Sorry.

( Dance floor. Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria)

" Go! Go! Go! We make it throughhh our lives by dancing", Freddy had started the first song. Lights had turned on and young kids were dancing like mad men.  
Pink, purple, blue, red, yellow, green, orange. All the possible colours were there. Mike had placed the party lights behind those normal stage lights.  
The dance floor wasn't more than just a carpet with different coloured squares in it. But kids thought it was just fine. That carpet was beautiful.  
Freddy, Bonnie, Golden freddy and Foxy were standing on the stage at the moment. Chica and Felix were trying to get the shyest children to try dancing as well.  
They walked among the crowd and talked to children, who seemed to be afraid to dance.  
" Arrr? Why won't ye dance, lad? All the other little pirates are there. Can't ye see?", Felix asked from a young boy.  
" Dancing is for girls. I want to be a speed racer. Not a ballerina", The boy said with his arms crossed.  
" Yarr! Speed racers are able to dance as well. That's why it's so fun. Anyone can do it", Felix said sounding happy. Chica spoke with the girls. Unfortunately  
most of the kids, who refused to dance were boys. Felix had a lot more things to do than Chica. A happy couple ran through a hallway. Storm Jr. held onto Leslie's  
arm with her both hands.  
" Nice place, eh", she faced him.  
Leslie was astonished, but also a bit scared: " So many people. Is this what you guys are doing all the time? Hope I can keep my little friend at bay".  
Storm Jr. smiled, squeezed his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder: " He is not a problem. I...will make sure he doesn't do anything stupid".  
They walked around a little.  
" I love you so much", Storm Jr. said without even thinking about it. She regretted it.  
Leslie hadn't changed his impression: " I love you too".  
" You do?", Storm Jr. asked.  
Leslie kept on smiling: " Yes! It's hard to find good friends. Shadow is the only one I've loved as much as you. And my parents of course". Storm Jr. sighed.  
Leslie thought she had meant Best friends forever! -kind of love. It had been close. A thought came into her mind. Did Leslie even know that people can  
love each other truly? He must have. He even had a picture of his parents' wedding. Leslie had been separated from the world a long time, but he wasn't stupid.  
Did Leslie think that animatronic couldn't love a human? Had he considered the possible meaning of ´ I love you´? But, then thought that Storm Jr. couldn't  
mean it. Would have he understood its true meaning, if she had been a human girl? Storm Jr. shrugged it off.  
" Hey! There's Crystal and Willa! Let's go see them", she said to Leslie when she noticed them.  
Willa was speaking to a girl: " That boy is evil. If you see him, run away. And whatever happens do not tell him or anyone about this".  
" What boy? Why is he evil. Can't he just be kind?", the girl asked terrified.  
" Oh! Willa. Look!", Crystal said to her.  
" There he comes. Do what I said. Stay out of his vicinity", Willa told the girl quickly. She ran away to her parents. Storm Jr. had no idea of what Willa had been doing.  
" Hi! Are you having fun?", Storm Jr. asked from them.  
" Of course", Willa told her with fake smile on her face. Storm Jr. was happy, but the way Leslie looked at Willa revealed that he knew.  
" The joy of dancing is spreading. That should be our new slogan almost. Stop The joy of creation and spread The joy of dancing", Crystal said jokingly.  
The girls giggled.  
" So, are you going to dance today? The dance floor isn't full yet. We could use more animatronics in there", Storm Jr. told them.  
" The kids won't dance, unless someone they trust goes first", Leslie added.  
Crystal nodded: " I could dance. Willa can dance as well. Should we go, Willa".  
Willa hovered: " It would be nice, but they need someone to talk to them as well. That is us. We are needed here".  
Storm Jr. put her hand on Willa's shoulder: " Come on, sister! We don't need to stay here. We need to get the kids dancing. Even me and Leslie are going to  
dance waltz together".  
Willa's eyes widened: " I beg your pardon? Waltz?".  
They heard Freddy's speetch: " Boys and girls! It's time to change to waltz. Our main dance of today. Old folks can come as well to enjoy this old folk dance.  
If someone doesn't know how to waltz, don't worry. We'll show you".  
" It starts. We should go, if we want to make it", Leslie said to Storm Jr. and pulled her hand.  
" My sister will be with you shortly", Willa said with discust in her smile. Leslie noticed something was going on.  
" No! We have to go, if we want to make it", he said to her.  
" Don't worry! I'll be there soon. You can go and show children your dancing skills. Go get them tiger", Storm Jr. said to him with smile on her face. Leslie trusted  
her, so he went to the dance floor before hand. They waited until he couldn't hear them anymore.  
" What is this all about? Are you still mad at me, because I want to care and not hate?", Storm Jr. asked angrily.  
Willa rebuked her: " Did I get this right? You are going to dance with him? Are you crazy?".  
Storm Jr. argued: " Yes! I will. Nobody else will do it. Because everyone seems to hate him".  
" Has it ever occured to you, that maybe there's a reason for that? He is dangerous. Plus, an animatronic can't dance with a human. It looks weird. And you can't  
even dance waltz. I've tried to teach you. You are not dancing with him. It's not your thing. Please. Just listen to me for once", Willa begged.  
Storm Jr. was being stubborn.  
" Let's put it this way: You always step on your partner's toes. Willa got wounds. With Leslie... his feet would break. Last thing we want is an ambulance and blood  
on the dance floor. If you care about him, you won't dance with him", Crystal tried other way of persuading. Storm Jr. was standing strong.  
" I know what I'm doing. He is emotional and sweet. Everyone deserves love. It can save him. I'll tell you this: You won't hurt him. No one will", she said.  
It sounded like a threat.  
" He will go down. One way or another. Go, if you have to. But it's not my fault, if something happens. He is not a child. He is a devil", Willa's words hurt Storm Jr.  
Her hands started to freeze.  
" You little... pieces of junk. Huh! Best animatronics ever", she said angrily and left.  
" Why is it so hard for her to accept the truth?", Crystal asked sadly.  
" I don't know. But he will pay for touching my sister. I will kill that witch even, if it's the last thing I do", Willa let out a growl and her hands froze completely.  
The animatronics were singing happily. Even Marionette didn't notice Golden bear and bunny, who snuck on the roof. Fredbear and Springlock had arrived  
with their friends. Storm Jr. tried to act normal. Leslie waited for her on the edge of the dance floor. All the children stayed away from him. Willa's teachings  
had done their job.  
" Hi! You came quicker than I expected. What did she say?", Leslie asked.  
" Nothing important. She is so angry at me. But well...sisters these days", Storm Jr. answered a lot calmer than she actually was. Leslie sensed that, but ignored it.  
He didn't want to become a stalker. The waltz hadn't begun yet. People got ready for it. Some animatronics went among the dancers. Stage was cleared.  
Only Freddy and Bonnie stayed there. Their song was Edelweiss from The sound of music. One of the most famous waltz musics ever. It only required two  
animatronics. Bonnie played the quitar and sang the female vocals. Freddy was the main singer. Everyone else went to entertain the children, who were too  
young to waltz or they went to dance with the customers. Dance floor was filled really quickly. Leslie and Storm Jr. walked slowly in the middle of the crowd.  
Storm Jr.'s core was working on full power. Was she going to break his feet? She imagined the blood covering the carpet. She heard people scream and  
Jenner tearing the pizzeria apart. Storm Jr. shook her head. No! It wouldn't happen. She couldn't be sure. The world was collapsing. No! Yes! No! Yes!  
Would she hurt him? Maybe.  
" Let's dance!", Bonnie shouted happily. The music started. The world seemed to stop completely. It went dark and Storm Jr. wanted to scream.  
She managed to keep her mouth shut. She forced her eyes open. Freddy opened his mouth. It happened in slow motion. Storm Jr. stared into Leslie's eyes.  
He laid hold of her hand and back. His eyes told her to trust him. The world speeded up and Storm Jr. began to move her feet. Right foot crashed down to  
where Leslie's left foot had been just a second ago. She focused on her feet and the sound they made. She couldn't hear Freddy's singing or see the people  
around them. It was just her and Leslie. Five seconds passed. Then another five seconds. As more time passed by Storm Jr. was beginning to calm down.  
Her core slowed down. She began to feel his hands. The feet moved on their own. Leslie was normal and his eyes weren't blue. Storm Jr. danced waltz on her  
own. The carpet was soft and they smiled at each other. . . . It went along. Dancing was nice and it shut off the outside world. Nothing else was in their  
minds than the thing they were doing.  
" Small and white, clean and bright? Kinda like you", Leslie said.  
Storm Jr. blushed: " It's like it was meant to be heard by us. I have never danced like this before". She hadn't. The performance in the morning was amazing,  
but this was desiring. She wanted more and more. They stared at each other. Chica was dancing with Felix and they saw it.  
" They look so adorable, don't they", Chica said.  
Felix smiled: " Yes! They chose their partner very well. They are perfect". The song went on and on and on. Their sense of time had gone away.  
Two wolves were dancing on the other side of the dance floor. Fang and Storm's snouts touched each other gently. They spinned around like the dancers in waltz do.  
" I love you so much", Fang said.  
Storm nodded: " I love you too. You are like...". Fang expected her to say something, but Storm had fixed her wide eyes on something.  
" What is it?", Fang asked. They turned 180 degrees. Fang saw Leslie dancing with Storm Jr. His eyes widened as well.  
" Are you seeing it? What is that horrible little thing doing to her?", Storm asked angily. They began to move slowly towards Storm Jr. and Leslie.  
These two didn't notice anything at first. Suddenly Leslie felt how someone touched his arm. He looked to the side and saw Storm's teeth in front of him.  
Fang grabbed Storm Jr. and together they pulled them away from each other.  
" Hey!", Storm Jr. started, but Fang covered her mouth with his hand. Leslie did not see where he took her. Storm pretended to waltz with Leslie, but that ended  
really quickly. They went behind the curtains of Pirate cove and to the prop storage room. Leslie was pushed against the wall.  
" What do you think you were doing?", she growled at him angrily.  
" I..I..I just...We..We were dancing", Leslie stuttered.  
" You think?", Storm bit air in front of Leslie's face. She grinned. She wanted to kill him so much. This time she did control herself. She hadn't forgotten how  
their last conflict had ended.  
" Did you not understand Fang's compulsion to stay away from our family? The others might be fooled by you. But I'm not. I don't even care about the children.  
Fang wanted to make a stage for us. I am a Legend. And you shall die. Very...very soon", she whispered. She didn't mean what she said. About the children.  
But in her eyes. Leslie relied on the thought that all the animatronics adored children. She wanted to make him feel like his life was in her hands.  
Storm was ready to use her claws.  
" I am gonna kill you", Storm said.  
" No!", Storm Jr. shouted. She had come into the room without them noticing.  
" Get out. This is not yours to see", Storm said to her.  
" I won't leave. Let him go. Please! We didn't dance on purpose", Storm Jr. explained.  
" You didn't? Of course not. You smiled and cuddled. He had his arm on your waist", Storm answered sarcastically. Fang came into the room.  
" Storm Jr. No!", Fang ordered.  
" I won't go. I...I will stay", Storm Jr. said getting angry herself.  
" Get her out of here", Storm said to her husband. Fang forcefully pulled Storm Jr. out of there.  
" No! Mom! Let him go! No! Please don't!", Storm Jr. wailed. Storm was left with Leslie.  
" Killing me is nothing more than a cold-blooded murder. It would be horrible. Poor thing, who has suffered so much, will do the thing that was done to her", Leslie  
said sadly.  
" What?", Storm said surprised: " You know nothing about me". Leslie started to creep her out.  
" I do! I have gone throught it as well. Hank chased me and Shadow as well. He caught me", Leslie said. Storm held her head. She saw the world in his eyes.  
Leslie ran and stumbled. Hank pulled him by the legs.  
" Come here!", Hank laughed. Wolves licked his back. Storm felt it. Hank pushed his claw into Leslie's leg. The wolves jumped on him and clawed his face.  
" Get out of my head!", Storm shouted. It stopped. Storm pushed Leslie against the wall.  
" See? You have suffered. A lot. I also know that the physical pain wasn't as bad as the thought of them doing the same thing to Storm Jr. and Willa. I know you want to protect them.  
This is not the proper way. This is only gonna make things worse", Leslie said to her. Storm felt a slight pressure on her back.  
" I hope you learned something from that", Shadow said: " Otherwise I'm gonna impale your core right away". He had come from the darkness.  
" Where did you come from?", Storm asked angrily.  
" You forgot that I do not let him out of my sight. Not even for one second. Now let him go", Shadow answered. Storm let go of Leslie.  
" You won this time, but he won't be able to protect you forever. You will die sooner or later. And I will be the one, who kills you", Storm threatened.  
" You will try, but you won't succeed", Leslie said. His tone wasn't angry. It wasn't threatening. He had pity in his voice. The rest of the party went on well.  
It was fun...mostly. Legends had surrounded the pizzeria.  
Fredbear had begun to get bored: " Finally those ugly things left. Stupid humans! Always having fun for such a long time".  
Springlock was next to him: " Are we ready to go?".  
Fredbear had a big smile on his face: " Home sweet home! Here we come! Three, two, one!".

Farewell: Action coming in the next chapter! And remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	28. Assault part 1: The surprise

Greeting: It's time for an action chapter. It might be boring to some people. Some might like it. I have no idea.

( Stage. Freddy and Bonnie)

It happened in a second. At first all they heard was a little sound of someone rasping. It became louder and louder. Bonnie had just congratulated Freddy  
for his perfect song. They were going to have some time alone. Bonnie had kissed him. They were about the close their eyes, but they were interrupted.  
The ceiling collapsed on them. They hadn't paid attention to the sound of rasping. Two wolves fell through the hole in the ceiling. A golden bunny came right  
behind them. Freddy and Bonnie had no idea, who she was.  
" Oh! Lovebirds! Did we come at a bad time? Do you want us to come back later?", the bunny said laughing. Freddy and Bonnie let go of each other and put  
their fists up.  
" No thank you! This is just fine", Bonnie answered angrily. She hit the wolf on her right and Freddy went straight for the unknown bunny. Freddy pretended  
he was trying to do a roundhouse kick, but at the last second, he crouched. The bunny had tried to dodge the kick by ducking, but got a foot into her  
chest, thanks to Freddy's smart attack. Bunny flew a few meters. It didn't hurt her very much, but her pride had taken a big hit. Wolf grasped on Freddy. He hooked his arm with Freddy's neck.  
" Go! Get the witch! I'll deal with them", the wolf said to the bunny. She got up and tried to run away. Bonnie had given her opponent a taste of her quitar.  
The wolf she was fighting with was wounded. He was not a Legend. He surely wasn't gonna make it. Bonnie helped Freddy. She jumped to the wolf's back.  
" After her! Now! I'm coming as soon as I can", she said to Freddy, who had gotten clawed into the face by the wolf. He nodded and ran after the golden bunny.  
Those wolves weren't the only ones. Foxy and his crew were fighting against a group of animatronics. Freddy dashed through some fighters. He saw the  
golden bunny running ahead of him. Luckily he was catching up.  
" This is gonna be easy", he thought. Little did he know. Golden bear was standing in their way. Freddy sighed. Golden freddy would stop the bunny.  
" Goldie! Stop her! She is here to take Leslie!", Freddy shouted to him. The bunny was running faster. Why? She didn't have a chance to escape. Golden freddy  
stood there. He wasn't getting in his fighting stance. The golden bunny ran faster and passed Golden freddy. He didn't do a thing to stop her.  
" Goldie! She is getting away. Are you blind or something?", Freddy asked. The next move was unpredictable. Golden freddy swished his arm into Freddy's way.  
He smashed his face into it. Freddy was dizzy lying on the ground.  
" Who says I'm Goldie?", Fredbear smiled.

( Luna and Eclipse)

They had no time to react either. Wolves just came from every single direction. Luna grabbed Eclipse by the legs and spinned him around. He extended  
his arms and cut many opponents. Faith protected the other animatronics. They had defeated all the wolves in their vicinity.  
" Let's not wait until more show up", Luna recommended. They tried to find place for the animatronics to hide in. Most of them didn't even know how to fight.  
" Faith! Go and escort them to somewhere safe", Eclipse told her.  
" Where?", Faith asked: " There is no place in this pizzeria where we could hide".  
" Just take them somewhere!", Luna said. Faith ran away with the animatronics. Luna and Eclipse went upstairs. A hand came out of nowhere.  
" Hi traitors", Okami said to them. Luna grabbed Eclipse and teleported away from Okami. Salazar and Baron came from behind a corner.  
" I found them, sir", Okami pointed at Luna and Eclipse.  
" Hello! Missed me?", Salazar asked.  
" Not a single bit", Luna answered coldly. Electra came from behind Salazar.  
" Good! Cause I haven't missed you either", Salazar said.  
" Who the heck is she?", Eclipse asked from Luna.  
" Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, dear?", Electra asked sounding weak. She hid behind Baron.  
" This is Electra. She is my new love", Salazar explained to them and kissed Electra.  
Luna laughed and looked at her: " This wolf. A Legend. She can't even fight". Those were obviously the wrong words. Electra walked in front of the three Elders.  
" I would really like to get to know you better. Could we spent some time alone?", she asked. Her voice changed completely. Salazar nodded and then he, Baron  
and Okami teleported away.  
" Sorry! I just really like to give my foes a feeling that they have the upper hand", Electra smiled and grinned.  
" It's not just a feeling. You are just a simple Legend. We are equal, but I've got an Elder on my side", Eclipse went into his fighting stance. Electra smiled happily  
and beckoned with her fingers to come closer. Eclipse ran at her and did a spin kick in the air. Electra grabbed his foot and smashed him to the ground.  
Luna teleported behind her, but she turned around quickly and blocked Luna's attack.

( Golden freddy)

He was with Leslie and Storm Jr. They were running to the safe room. Golden freddy had a sword, but they didn't have any other weapons. Some fighters  
came through a hole in the wall, but Leslie knocked them down with his telekinectic shock attack. Storm Jr. froze her hand and stabbed an animatronic  
coyote to death. They were everywhere.  
" Who could have planned this attack?", Storm Jr. asked apprehensive.  
" Salazar couldn't have done this. Is there a Legend, who can sense the weak parts of the walls?", Golden freddy asked from her.  
" No that I know of", she answered.  
" Look! It's the cats", Leslie said to them. Lara, Candy and Catty were fighting a group of attackers. Catty was wounded, so she had to hold her left side.  
Storm Jr. shot icicles at the attackers. Some of them died instantly while some survived.  
" Shoot a stream of ice at them", Leslie told her. Storm Jr. froze them and tried to not hit the cats. Leslie spinned around and went in the middle of the attackers.  
He created a tornado around him. They flew everywhere. They smashed up against the walls and broke into pieces. Leslie stopped spinning and he felt dizzy.  
" Good job!", Candy thanked them: " It was good team work".  
Golden freddy didn't take a break: " Have you guys seen anyone else? Where are they?".  
Lara panted: " Faith and the basement guys are in the panic room. Luna and Eclipse are having fun somewhere. Fang and Storm were surprised by Hank and  
his friends. I don't know about the others". They heard running. It made them flinch. It was just Foxy and Vixey.  
" Hi! Are you alright?", Vixey greeted them.  
" Hi! We are fine. Catty is wounded a bit. We need to take her to the panic room", Golden freddy explained.  
" Crystal is in there. We dropped her off along the way", Foxy told them.  
" You five can go there. Me and the pirates are going to stay here", Golden freddy gave them orders. Foxy and Vixey ran to the other direction with Golden freddy  
while the others went for the panic room. Luckily. They ran into a fight instantly. Vixey used her hook to blind some of the wolves. Golden freddy teleported  
in the middle. It surprised them. Just enough for Foxy to do his spin attack. It killed at least 7 wolves. Vixey was on the ground and started to scream a little  
when the wolves sliced her with their blades or claws. Golden freddy was putting his blade into a good use. Foxy let out his angry pirate shout and jumped  
into the pile of attackers. In the end they were covered in oil.  
" Remind me not to fight against you", Golden freddy said to Foxy.  
" I'll try to", Foxy answered: " Any more coming?".  
Golden freddy closed his eyes: " Not many. One maybe". They relaxed a bit, and wiped off some of the oil. They saw the shadow of the animatronic. It rushed  
at them, but stopped. The bunny was quite a sight with her whip. Golden freddy was more shocked than ever before. Foxy and Vixey noticed that  
something was wrong. They waited for something to happen.  
The bunny clapped her hands anxiously: " Goldie! I found you! I wasn't actually looking for you, but I'm clad we met".  
Golden freddy grinned: " Springlock! And I expect Fred is here as well. Now it makes sense. Only he could possibly plan an attack like this".  
Springlock nodded: " Of course. Poor Salazar needed our help and we gave the little guy what he needed".  
" Not without a return service I expect", Golden freddy shook his head a little.  
" The Masters might have promised to give us the leadership, if we win", Springlock looked at him with innocent looking eyes.  
" It seems like you and Fred haven't changed a bit. Do you still have Springtrap with you?", Golden freddy asked getting a bit angry.  
" Are you trying to say that we might have killed him? That hurts. It really does. Be glad Fred is playing with the brown bear. He would be mad, if he was here.  
You have nothing to worry about. He's in good hands", Springlock said and went into a sexy position.  
" Or maybe hands are not the proper body part to talk about, if you know what I mean", she smiled knowing that it hurt Golden freddy.  
" Where is he you monster?", Golden freddy asked angrily.  
Springlock looked shocked: " At first you look like I'm your friend and now you are angry. Make up your mind already". Golden freddy attacked her. She dodged  
with a cartwheel. Springlock tried to punch him, but he was too fast this time. He grabbed her hand and threw her against a wall.  
" Ouch!", she said, overexaggerated. Foxy did a launch kick and it hit her.  
" Quite a kick. I am just warming up, you know. ", Springlock told him.  
" Freddy needs help as well. Go help him!", Foxy said to Golden freddy: " Pirates can take care of one landlubber". Vixey went along side Foxy and  
Golden freddy teleported away.  
" He always runs away from me. Even I have feelings!", Springlock said not paying attention to the foxes. Vixey attacked from her blind side and aimed for  
her nape. Springlock ducked and struck with her whip when Vixey was in front of her.  
" What a cheap attack! You deserve that. It wasn't fare", Springlock shouted like a 4 year old.  
" You just love talking, don't you", Vixey said. Springlock nodded. She was grabbed by the ears by Foxy. Vixey used that moment for her advantage.  
She kicked Springlock and sliced her with a hook. Hook was covered in oil. Springlock was wounded badly, but she was also healing. Springlock grabbed  
Foxy's head with her whip and pulled him to her. She let her teeth sink deep into Foxy's shoulder.  
" I just love the taste of oil in the mornings", she said savagely. She got a hook into her hip. Foxy fell backwards and Springlock was smashed.  
Her endoskeleton cracked.  
" Taste this", Foxy said. He got up and then he and Vixey sliced Springlock until she teleported.  
Springlock fell on her knees and laughed: " That was good. Even our best fox friends can get quite gory sometimes". It was weird. She was losing, but still laughing.  
" Let's finish her!", Vixey shouted. They ran at her and got ready to strike. Something happened. Springlock jumped on Foxy's lap and kissed him.  
Vixey stopped in astonishment. Foxy's lips began to melt.  
Springlock jumped off and waved at Vixey happily: " You can catch me and let him die or you can save your husband. It's your choice! Goodbye!". Vixey watched  
as Springlock ran away. She wanted to go after her, but she couldn't leave poor Foxy alone. She went to help him. He was dying. Foxy made horrible sounds.  
He shook in pain and groaned. The groaning hurt him some more.  
" Somebody help us!", Vixey shouted. She was crying. Foxy was going to die.

( Luna and Eclipse)

" How did she do that?", Luna thought. Electra kicked Eclipse, who was running towards them. While he was stumbling, Electra threw Luna at him.  
They were in a pile on the floor.  
" Aww! You would look cute like that, if beating you up wasn't so much more fun", Electra giggled. Luna started to get angry. She ran at her and growled loudly.  
Electra was calm and so was the way she teleported behind Luna and grabbed her shoulders. Electra pushed her to the ground. Eclipse jumped directly  
towards Electra's core. He was ready to impail it. Electra walked a few steps backwards and crouched. She grabbed Eclipse's feet as he flew by.  
He was on top of his mother again.  
" Can't you see I'm way too fast and agile for you? You gotta accept the fact that there's always someone better than you. I'll give a hint: Do not repeat the  
same attacks. It's so predictable and boring", Electra said with no wounds. Eclipse and Luna got up.  
" You attack from the left. I attack from the right", Luna told Eclipse in his head. They did it. They were ready to stop, if Electra teleported anywere. She didn't.  
Her hands glowed as she extended them and two swords made out of electricity appeared on them. Eclipse burnt the top of his nose. Luna dodged  
the blade completely.  
" Lightning blades? What will they come up with next? Hands that can transform into cannons?", Eclipse said surprised.  
" Not quite", Electra whispered creepily while smiling. They fought, which basically meant that Electra dodged and sliced while Luna and Eclipse missed their  
attacks and got sliced. Eclipse was bleeding from the side and he was weak. Luna was wounded. Blade had gone through her chest. It hadn't hit  
the core luckily.  
Electra swung her head: " Better! The next thing to do, is to hit me instead of just missing". Luna punched her, but she dodged. It made her stumble  
a bit though. Without a second to lose. Eclipse went in front of his mother and Luna grabbed him by the legs. They tried their spinning attack.  
Electra was truly surprised by that one. She ducked as fast as she could. It missed barely. She went under them and kicked Luna to the knee. Luna let out  
a groan. She let go of Eclipse, who flew against a wall. Luna was alone. He was too knocked out to move. Luna tried to attack. Not in anger, but in desperation.  
Electra enjoyed Luna's anxiety. Luna was kicked and clawed into face. She was so tired. She didn't even try to fight back. She wasn't healing. Something  
was wrong! Luna panicked even more and teleported away. She was still there. She teleported again just to find out she hadn't moved at all.  
" What is this?", she asked looking at Electra like a four year old would look at a bully.  
" Has the poor thing lost something?", Electra said mockingly: " Have the powers left you to die?". Luna had no way of protecting herself anymore.

Farewell: Guys! I have to do another chapter of this. I believed I could have put all of it in one chapter, but I was wrong. See you! And: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE  
IS TO WRITE.


	29. Assault part 2: Mysterious eyes

Greeting: We will get back to the assault. This is part two. Enjoy!

( Luna and Electra)

Luna's bravery had disappeared along with her powers. She wasn't only shocked. She was terrified and scared for her life. Eclipse lay on the ground next  
to the wall.  
Luna begged for him to wake up: " Eclipse! Please wake up! I'm begging you, please wake up. My son". Electra kicked her side.  
" Hurts, doesn't it", she smiled. Luna had a begging look in her eyes. She hadn't felt that weak ever before.  
" I don't wanna die!", she thought out loud. Electra grabbed her by the ear. Luna was dragged close to Electra's face.  
" I don't think it's your choice. But hey! You are already dead. You should remember that it's not that bad. Only this time, you will suffer a lot  
before you die", Electra told her wiping off Luna's tears. Luna was hit to the ground many times. Her endoskeleton was broken and she moaned in great pain.  
" Please!", she begged.  
" Please!", Electra repeated mockingly: " You have no idea, how much I will enjoy this". She pulled her claws along Luna's chest. It was very painful.  
Luna screamed and tried to move Electra's hand away. She was too weak to do any good. Eclipse woke up to her screams and looked around.  
He stumbled up and held his head. He fell to the ground again, but crawled towards them. He was about to reach out for his mother, when his hand was  
crushed by a foot.  
" You are seriously going to do that? How's it gonna help?", Electra asked. Eclipse was too dizzy to understand anything. He tried to reach for Luna's hand with  
his other arm. Electra laughed and stomped on him. Luna had given up all hope of surviving. Electra turned around surprised. Marionette was standing behind her.  
" Are you here to die as well?", she asked. Marionette was trying to break into her head.  
Electra was acting normal: " You can't do it. I am too powerful. Even for you, my friend". Marionette was losing, but Luna grabbed Electra's feet and pulled  
her to the ground. Marionette got in and Electra shook like in a nightmare. Electra had only one choice. She teleported away from them.  
" Are you okay?", Marionette asked worried. Luna was crying and hugging the dizzy Eclipse, who still had no idea of what was going on. They had survived just barely.

( Fredbear)

He picked Freddy up and took a good look. He put his nose on Freddy's skin and sniffed.  
" Hard production plastic. What did William think about? Fur is not real. Surprise kids haven't ripped it apart already. Plastic fur?", Fredbear snorted.  
" It may melt on a warm day", he added.  
Freddy couldn't speak very well: " Who are you?".  
Fredbear laughed: " You don't know? Had William completely forgotten me, when he made you? Or was he just embarassed?". Freddy heard the name for  
the first time. He had no idea, who William was. Fredbear smashed him to the ground. Stomped on his chest and his face.  
" Main mascot and still this weak? You are even more pathetic than Goldie", Fredbear was astonished. Freddy was getting beaten up pretty good.  
Fredbear was about to punch him again, but a noise got his attention.  
" Freddy! I'm coming!", Bonnie shouted.  
" Who's that?", Fredbear asked. Bonnie panted and her eyes widened as he saw Fredbear.  
" It's not Goldie! Kill him, Bonnie!", Freddy shouted.  
" That's it! Getting a surprise attack isn't fun at all", Fredbear put his fists up. Bonnie charged at Fredbear. She was being too reckless. Fredbear wrapped  
his arm around her neck and pulled it back. Bonnie made a backflip in the air. She landed on the ground and Fredbear kicked her.  
" You must be his girlfriend. Goldie must be jealous. You get all the comfort and his pacifier is in my hands", Fredbear looked at Freddy. Bonnie teleported  
behind Fredbear and hit him with her quitar. He fell and started to bleed a bit.  
" Springlock would like you, if you met her. Probably she won't get you though, because I'm gonna kill you, slut", Fredbear said grinning. Bonnie tried to hit him  
again, but this time he had prepaired for it. He protected his face and jumped. He landed on the quitar and Bonnie let it go to prevent it from breaking half.  
Fredbear grabbed her by the waist and twisted it around. Bonnie screamed in pain.  
" The waist joint is weak. It doesn't endure forced turning. Too bad! I tried to fix it, but now I'm happy I didn't", Fredbear explained. Bonnie fell to the ground again  
and held her stomach. It was like heartburn, except that Bonnie was getting killed by it. It was thirty times worse than the worst heartburn.  
Freddy went between Fredbear and her. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Freddy and used him to get up.  
Fredbear smiled: " Like I said, Goldie would be jealous. You are just like them. Comforting each other even if there is no way to win. Too bad he isn't here right now".  
Someone turned Fredbear around.  
" How do you know that?", Golden freddy said angrily and headbutted him. Fredbear fell on top of Freddy and Bonnie. They pushed him back and Golden freddy  
sliced him with the blade. Fredbear took a few steps backwards.  
" There you are! My old friend! It would have been such a pity, if I hadn't seen you", Fredbear said with open arms.  
Golden freddy got his fists ready: " You came back. If you want to hug, you can hug this". Golden freddy put up his middle finger. Fredbear launched at him and  
smashed his head from both sides.  
" No! I want to hug your head. It squeezes so nicely. I can squeeze it, so that means you must have a new endoskeleton", Fredbear said.  
" No thanks to you. I lived as a ghost for so many years", Golden freddy grinned.  
" And you killed Jeremy! We are even. You know how many years I trained him just so you could kill him?", Fredbear asked.  
" So he was your apprentice after all. I thought I smelled a familiar scent in him", Golden freddy made a fake smile. He attacked and Fredbear dodged to the side.  
Fredbear kicked his leg and Golden freddy fell to his knees. Fredbear punched him with a lower hook. Golden freddy was healing. He jumped away.  
" I am still a punch master. I remember your chin isn't exactly your touchest point. I've been waiting for this so long", Fredbear said. Golden freddy got up and  
did a jump attack. It hit Fredbear in the forehead.  
" Goldie! Take my quitar!", Bonnie shouted. She threw the quitar and Golden freddy grabbed it from the air. He got a good hit on Fredbear and the thrill of  
hurting caused Golden freddy to hit him a second time. Fredbear bled and his legs were failing.  
" If I die, Springlock will kill Springtrap. Is your revenge more important than your friend?", Fredbear asked. Golden freddy got an invisible fist in his face.  
Fredbear stood up and walked in front of Golden freddy.  
" Do it and your friend dies. He has suffered so much. He is far from the cuddly bunny he used to be. He even has a deadly friend. End his misery", Fredbear dared him.  
Golden freddy just stood there.  
" Don't do it then! Now if you excuse me, I have a witch to get", Fredbear walked away. Golden freddy went to help his friends. He carried Bonnie and Freddy  
leaned on his shoulder.

( The panic room)

The scream of Vixey was heard all the way in the panic room.  
" What was that?", Faith asked. They were staring at the door and staying close to each other. Faith snarled at the door. They heard footsteps coming closer.  
" Maybe it's them! Vixey seemed like she needed help", Leslie said.  
" How do you know it was Vixey, who screamed for help?", Faith asked from him.  
Leslie answered to her calmly: " I don't. Jenner does. He remembers all the screams in the world". Footsteps stopped and they were right outside the door.  
" Everyone quiet", Faith whispered. Catty had been purring between Lara and Candy, but she stopped it instantly. If the creature outside had heard  
the purring, they were dead. If not, then they might survive. Storm Jr. protected Leslie with her arm. Candy embraced her sister, who was scared. The door  
creaked and a happy bunny face peeked into the room.  
" I thought I heard some ear-splitting sound of enjoyment. They are all here", Springlock said to someone behind her. She fully opened the door.  
Salazar, Electra, Fredbear, Baron and Hank stood there.  
" You must be Faith! Luna is even dumber than she is weak. This was suppose to protect them from us?", Electra smiled.  
" Get out! Marionette and the others will be here soon!", Faith growled at them courageously.  
" That pair of foxes? Or your beloved owner, who Electra just pounded? No one is coming. They are all dead", Salazar told her.  
" It's not true! You can't kill Luna! She is too powerful", Faith started to lose her courage.  
" Believe it or not. My plan worked. We've won! Just give him to us and we'll let you live", Fredbear said. Faith didn't have to ask, who he meant.  
Leslie put Storm Jr.'s hand aside.  
" No!", Storm Jr. shouted, terrified. Leslie walked to Springlock.  
" Clever move! This way no one else gets hurt", she smiled friendly.  
" Do anything you want! Just spare their lives. They are innocent. I'm not", Leslie said.  
Salazar bent down: " We are not going to hurt you! We are going to take care of you. Come! Let's go home". Leslie nodded. At the last second he turned  
around to face the scared animatronics in the room.  
" I didn't belong here anyway. This is better for everyone", Leslie said sadly. His face wasn't sad. He smiled and winked. Faith got the idea.  
" Attack when I tell you", Leslie told her in her head. They brought Leslie to the corridor.  
" You thought you could hide him from the mighty Legends? We are unstoppable", Hank said boastfully.  
" You are weak and The Legends are mighty", he spitted at Leslie.  
" Hank! That's not a way to treat a guest. Leslie has suffered a lot. He has just been saved from the ones, who would have killed him. Show some respect", Fredbear  
told Hank. He looked at Fredbear, confused. He hadn't been expecting that.  
" Come! We have a lot to talk about", Electra smiled at Leslie and patted his back.  
" Yes, we have", a small voice said in his head. Jenner had been observing the situation. He was liking it. He was also aware that Leslie had something in mind.  
" Do not try it. It's useless. We are your real friends. Not the parents, who kept you locked up all those years. Not those animatronics, who hate you and  
pretend they like you. They just love the children, who have everything. You get nothing. They get everything. You are suppose to be glad, it's about  
to change", Jenner said. Leslie had learned to ignore it. He didn't plan it. He made a sudden move. Jenner couldn't see it coming.  
" Now!", Leslie shouted.  
" Electra! Watch out!", Jenner said in Electra's head. Leslie tried to distract the other Legends by kicking her in the face. Faith attacked the closets  
animatronic, which happened to be Baron. Salazar and Fredbear turned around, but Golden freddy appeared in front of them. Hank was smashed by a piece of  
debris. Fang and Storm came through the ceiling.  
" You shouldn't leave me with those wolves anymore. Cause I've got a husband. Very violent husband", Storm growled. If that wasn't enough, Marionette teleported  
in front of Golden freddy.  
" How are you here! Where are my fighters", Fredbear asked in surprise.  
" We took them out! And the rest ran away. Your only weakness is that you rely too much on your intelligence", Golden freddy made a face. The plan had failed.  
Hank stumbled up and Fang sliced his belly with the hook. Leslie pushed Electra back with his powers and Storm Jr. jumped to her back.  
" No! Don't!", Leslie shouted, but it was too late. Electra grabbed Storm Jr. and stomped on her. Storm Jr.'s endoskeleton cracked under the pressure and it made  
her scream. Leslie went in front of her as Electra was about to finish her off. Fang and Storm reacted to that and Hank pushed them to the ground.  
Legends got the upper hand again. Fredbear made Golden freddy to see things. Marionette couldn't possibly fight against two Elders. Leslie felt a weird feeling  
again. He hadn't felt it in years, but he remembered it.  
" We will die! I am so weak. Too weak. I hate myself. Why can't I be like the rest? I did it again. I hurt people", Leslie thought. He had no idea, where those  
thoughts came from.  
" No! I am not weak. I'm powerful, but unstable. Sometimes you have to risk losing everything. I am me", Leslie's thoughts were from someone else's head.  
Leslie floated in the air. The animatronics stopped in fear. What was happening? His eyes weren't blue or black or green. They were silver coloured.  
Even Fredbear and Salazar didn't know what to do. For the first time Leslie looked strong and powerful. The air was sparking. The objects in the room moved  
like they would in zero gravity.  
" Legends will be gone. This attack has been a failure. Go and tell The Masters to give up!", Leslie said in a very domineering tone. The Legends got up and  
started to back away. A telekinetic force pushed them out of the room. They didn't want to find out, what would happen, if they stayed. It was over just  
like that. Leslie's body fell to the ground and made a crack sound. Storm Jr. screamed in shock.  
" Get out of there!", Fang told her. Storm Jr. was forcefully pulled away from Leslie.  
Marionette ordered them: " Get everyone, who's hurt to the Repairing room!". He meant the room where they had kept Shadow. There were a lot of wounded.  
Foxy was almost dead. His snout was melting. Luna was hurt and worried. Eclipse was confused. His memory circuit had been hit.  
Leslie was in some sort of coma. They didn't care about The Legends. Those guys were in much bigger trouble. Masters were not going to be happy.

Farewell: Assault is finished. Almost done with Act 1. (panting) Goodbye guys and do not forget: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	30. The awakening force

Greeting: Hey! Hey! Hey! What do I have here? Thirty chapters? Is it even real? I might still be sleeping. Ouch! Nope! I'm not.

( Marionette)

He was waiting in the backroom. He couldn't do anything else. It was sad. He wanted to help the others, but there was nothing he could do.  
The dark room was literally dark and emotionally dark. Vixey and Crystal petted Foxy. Springlock hadn't put on her lipstick for fun. It seemed to be some sort  
of strong acid.  
" Fredbear's new invention. It can't be anything else", Golden freddy had said. Foxy's poor snout was nasty looking. He couldn't speak, because it hurt so much.  
Luckily Marionette had saved it by wiping off the substance.  
" Don't worry! We will make her pay for what she did", Crystal went close to Foxy. He nodded. Foxy was on the opposite side of Leslie. Their feet almost  
touched each other. Storm Jr. was taking care of her mother. Storm had been hurt by the wolves. They had harassed her. Not as bad as last time.  
Storm Jr. understood that her presence wouldn't be helpful. Marionette had promised to take good care of him. Shadow was there though.  
He comforted Vixey and Crystal. And they comforted him. Nevertheless, Leslie's condition still worried him.  
" Why didn't I go with him? Bad things happen all the time, when I'm not here. I'm suppose to be his friend and his guardian. And when he needed me  
most, I was gone. I have failed Leslie and his parents", he said to himself.  
Crystal patted his back: " It's not your fault. Nobody is perfect. You do your best and that should be enough. He saved our lives. It's the only thing that matters".  
Shadow sighed and shook his head: " That's the creepier part. He hasn't behaved like that before. Silver eyes, you say? It's either black, blue or green.  
Silver is a new color for me". It had been a bit weird. The voice! It hadn't been his. It had been a lot more confident and a lot more adult like. Jenner and Leslie  
were both young. Jenner just had been young for 900 years. Leslie was laying on the table. Just like before. He breathed normally and steadily.  
Luna and Eclipse were together. Marionette had asked for Luna to let go of him, but she hadn't obeyed. Luna held Eclipse on her lap.  
" It's okay baby! We are safe now. She won't come here", Luna whispered to Eclipse. Fight with Electra had scared her badly.  
Marionette came to her and grabbed her arm: " Luna! I need to check it. Please! Try to heal yourself". Luna nodded a little. Marionette observed one of the wounds closely.  
It closed up slowly, but better than last time.  
" Healing power is coming back. Your blood has just lost its energy. The effect doesn't last", Marionette told her soothingly. The door opened slowly.  
" Hi Mike", Marionette knew it was him.  
" Can I come?", Mike whispered. Marionette beckoned him to come. Mike walked inside.  
" These are the things you wanted me to give you", he said. Plastic, metal and a welding rod for Foxy's snout. Oil for Eclipse. And some water for Leslie, when  
he wakes up. Vixey and Crystal carried Foxy over to the room next door. They needed to be really careful. Mike gave Eclipse a little bit of oil.  
It would help him to recover. After that, Mike was ready to mend Foxy.  
" This might sting a bit my friend, but we don't have much of a choice", Mike said to Foxy. He closed his eyes, but nodded to Mike. Foxy was under a lot of stress.  
Vixey held his hand, while Crystal sat next to him and said calming things. Mike began to work and Foxy moaned a few times. Luna covered her ears. She was moaning a bit as well.  
" What's wrong? Is the sound too painful?", Shadow asked from her.  
Marionette patted her back: " Perhaps Nadia could so something".  
Luna grabbed him in fear: " No! Nadia was in pain once. I just watched as she was tortured. How can I look into her white eyes again?". That sort of shocked Marionette.  
" Have you seen nightmares?", he asked. Luna had the same symptoms as the other victims. Fear, guiltiness and sorrow.  
Luna shook her head: " No! I haven't even slept. Not after the hurricane". Marionette sighed in relief.  
" Nadia is the best for you right now. That wolf tortured you two. She will be able to help you", Marionette said calmly. Nadia had to come to the room, because  
Luna wouldn't let go of Eclipse to get up. She was helpful and Luna seemed to get calmer.  
" Umm.. Marionette!", Shadow said to him. Marionette rushed to him. Leslie had opened his eyes.  
" You okay there?", Shadow asked. Leslie looked at him and smiled a bit.  
" Where am I?", he blinked his eyes. Shadow helped him up. Leslie was okay. He had amnesia. He went to speak with Balloon boy and Bulldozer.  
He hadn't seen them in the panic room.  
" Luckily the old wing was empty. We just had to blow through some foxes", Bulldozer explained and thumped his chest. The pizzeria hadn't suffered a lot of  
losses. Some basement animatronics died in the very first attack. Fredbear's plan was totally new to all of them. Golden freddy decided to tell them about it.  
They had revealed so many things they had wanted to forget. This one wasn't a challenge to tell. Something about it was just horrible. Golden freddy wouldn't  
have wanted them to know about Fredbear, Springlock or William. And the least he wanted to tell about Springtrap. They were just like the purple guy.  
Darknesses of the past. Meanwhile, Foxy had been repaired. The pizzeria was alive and working. The Legends didn't take that much time to recover. They needed  
at least a day.

( Legends' hideout)

" You are pathetic fools! All of you!", Black the cat shouted at them in pure anger. The entire room shook like in an earthquake. Just like they had predicted,  
The Masters weren't happy. They were in the meditation room. Black and Elleroth's ghost forms were in the middle.  
" You planned the attack. It was suppose to be completely bullet proof ", he said the word ´bullet proof´ so mockingly that it even terrified Fredbear.  
Salazar opened his mouth: " Sorry sir! We did not expect the witch to suddenly command us. He caught us by surprise". Black's dark eyes began to glow. He  
leaned towards Salazar and Fredbear, who were on their knees on the floor. They bowed, but looked up at him.  
" By surprise, you say. Two of my best Elders and they were ´caught by surprise´. I feel that maybe I should just kill you all, instead of letting you proof me that  
you are worth something. You had the dragon. Why didn't you use him? ", Black said to them in deep, murderous voice.  
Fredbear cleared his throat: " Oni ryu is powerful. He would have burnt the pizzeria down. I am still planning to take it back". Elleroth stood next to Black like always.  
He let Black do all the chiding and punishing. Salazar could hardly breathe. Fredbear was in the same condition. Springlock, Electra, Baron and Okami were  
on their knees right behind the two Elders.  
" Sir, if I may..", Baron started. His neck almost broke. Black was strangling him  
" No! You do not!", Black shouted.  
" What do I do with you? Elleroth?", Black asked.  
Elleroth looked calm: " Killing is not a bad idea, but it wouldn't be a sharp move. Whether we like it or not, we need them".  
Black nodded: " Our forces would break down. None of those other slug heads are strong enough to command them all. Alright! You'll live. But we want results  
next time". The Elders nodded.  
" Yes! We will. The joy of creation will grow strong and powerful. One witch can't take it down", Salazar said.  
Elleroth smiled: " No! He can't! But the thing is, he is not just one! Ornica is in there as well. She might be hidden inside his soul or she might be just observing  
him from somewhere else. Nevertheless, she is here. Do not underestimate her".  
Black sighed: " Mom! I hope she sees me as I take over the world and kill her friends".  
" Don't worry, you will. The apocalypse is unstoppable. I have seen it", Elleroth told him. Black shook his head. Salazar stood up. The Masters looked at him and  
let him speak.  
" This one was a failure. We can't use that technique again. Marionette will probably make some countermeasures. Perhaps I should use my way of doing  
things. Fredbear got his chance. Now I think I should get mine", Salazar said his arms behind his back. Elleroth looked at Black and then both looked at Salazar.  
" It would be fair. But you had your chances already. Many of them!", Black told him.  
" Then, who will get the chance? We are the only ones powerful enough to rule the Legend force", Salazar asked. Elleroth looked at the ground. He had  
something in mind. Few seconds later he spoke to them.  
" Jenner! He is in there. If he is like the rest of our family, he is making a plan to get out as we speak. I should trust my son. And I do", he said.  
" Should we just wait?", Springlock asked from Electra, who was next to her.  
" If they say so", Electra answered with a blank expression on her face. The Masters nodded to each other.  
" You have done enough! Now you must give up. Wait. Jenner will send you somes sort of message, when he is ready.  
Untill then...stay put", Black told them: " Dismissed!". The Elders bowed to them and everyone stood up. They walked out of the room.  
" Electra! We didn't mean you. We have some things to talk about", Elleroth said to her as she was grabbing Salazar's hand. Electra let go of him and walked  
back. She sat down and waited. Everyone else walked out and Springlock closed the door behind her. The Masters and Electra were in the room alone.  
Elleroth walked forward and Electra stood up.  
" Mission report!", he said.  
Electra spoke calmly and slowly: " Fredbear has all the advantage. The mission failed, because of other reasons. On my part: So far, I've become Salazar's new pet.  
I have a feeling he trusts me and lets me get close".  
" And he isn't trying anything foolish?", Black asked.  
Electra nodded: " He does know about your deal with Fredbear. I don't think he is trying to take over like last time. This time he obeys us".  
Elleroth got closer: " You think or you know?".  
Electra shook her head: " I am not sure. He seems alright. Unless of course he is suspecting something. That's by far the least of my worries. I sense trust in him, but  
also some remains of true love".  
" Could you explain that?", Elleroth asked.  
" Luna and Eclipse are on their side. Salazar says he wants to kill them. His emotions tell something else. Perhaps he still loves them. They are traitors, but  
his family as well. Luna surely loves him. I could feel Luna's love. It was disgusting. But to be honest, she was weaker than I thought. It was Marionette, who  
messed it up. Perhaps we shouldn't pay attention to their inner love. Not at least yet", Electra explained.  
" How about the attack? What are we up against? What did Ornica do?", Elleroth asked.  
" His eyes were silvery. I could feel it in my blood. That kid is indeed really dangerous. I am now convinced, we need to get him. That boy is like an entire army  
hidden inside one body. If we get him, the victory will be ours", Electra told him.  
" Has Jenner contacted you yet?", Black asked out of curiousity.  
" No sir! He has a plan. I'm sure of it. That is the only explanation. Waiting is a smart move in my opinion", she answered and nodded a little at the end.  
" Do you think he will come to us?", Black looked at Elleroth.  
" He is a strong kid. Jenner is powerful on his own. But now that he's in a new body, he will get even stronger", Elleroth answered.  
" Well...that's why he wanted to possess that young child. He didn't get the control like he planned to. The mother had seen it and prepaired for it.  
Now the boy is a teenager. We got to get him here and perform the curse, before his powers start to take over", Black said.  
" About that: Could silver eyes be a sign? Could it be happening now?", Electra remarked. Elleroth looked terrified.  
" If that is the case, then we are in a big hurry. Ornica was driven to insanity. In the past, the recarnations of souls have gotten the same effects as the original  
people. Let's hope he is not getting more powerful", he sighed. Electra was thinking about Jenner. She hoped the powers wouldn't recognize him as an intruder.  
She wasn't an expert, but she knew something about what would happen to Leslie and Jenner.  
" We need to be extremely careful. If this goes right, I'll get my revenge and the world along with it. But if not, the boy will fulfill his other destiny and  
destroy me", Black covered his face.  
Elleroth comforted him: " No, my friend! He won't fulfill anything. You will. The world is yours. No more pathetic animatronics around you. We will live together.  
I get my family back, you get the children of the world. They will bow you and you can have them all. The other animatronics are crying. They beg for your mercy.  
You can watch the children kill them. All that tasty violence and sorrow".  
Black rolled his eyes: " You might like it. I am not a beast witch. I'll never be. I would only like Ornica to see, how her beloved creatures die. Especially, if humans  
kill them. The animatronics she loves so much. Where's all the love I deserve? I still can't stop thinking about it. The creation of Legends was good.  
She saw how animatronics began to kill humans and witches. But having it the other way around... It would be the best". Elleroth and Electra laughed.  
" Yes, it would. We are all agreeing. Jenner will do anything to get here. Just wait and see. Those damn pizzeria animatronic filths won't even realize what  
has happened, before it's already too late for them to do something about it. And Electra! No mistakes this time", Elleroth said with small lightnings in his  
burning red eyes.

Farewell: I have done this many chapters in Act 1. It's such a weird feeling. One last thing. Remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	31. The story of the Fazbear twins

Greeting: Good day! Have fun and all that stuff.

( Old pizzeria. 1952)

No more kids. No more fun. The world of playing had ended. Fly flew around the pizzeria and sometimes it landed on a table or on a piece of clothing.  
That place had probably been full of children and mascots when it had been open. A bunny costume looked lonely and melancholic. Its fur was ruined and sticky.  
It was covered in dust and some sort of substance. Pizza sauce? Maybe. Who knows. The door was moving a little.  
" Push! Just one more!", someone shouted from the other side. The door slammed open. A man flew in and fell on the dusty floor.  
" Good job, me! That wasn't a very good idea, was it", he said and spat dust from his mouth. A purple-haired youngster walked in like a cool guy.  
" Perhaps you shouldn't run towards a putrid wooden door!", the boy said. He was about 19 years old. The man on the floor was somewhere around fourty.  
He got up and cleaned up his shirt.  
" You okay, brother?", another man walked in. He looked exactly like his brother. They were indentical.  
" Yes! No thanks to you though. You could have helped us just a little bit", the man was cleaning his hair.  
" I knew you didn't need me. That's what mom always said. William can take care of himself", the man by the door lit up a cigar.  
" You are clever at making your lies. But I know you, Fred. You can't fool your brother, you know", William pointed at him. Fred had a breath through the cigar  
and he blew some smoke at William's face.  
" So what why do you want this place? It's hidious. My sister challenged me once to come here. I failed the challenge", youngster told the brothers.  
" Hidious? It's beautiful! Look at this suit! Kids will love it", William said anxiously and started to put the suit on.  
" If kids like rotten bunnies, then yea!", Fred said sarcastically.  
William had the suit on: " Hello! I am Ben the bunny. Do you want to be my best friend?". He opened his arms and tried to hug Fred. " Stop it! The suit stinks. It's filthy. Get it off", Fred commanded him: " Plus! Fredbear will be the mascot. You promised".  
William took the head piece off: " Of course! I'm just trying to get you to see how fun this is. Turn that frown upside down! Fredbear will be everyone's best buddy.  
And I'm not gonna use this. We'll make a new one. Come on, bro! One day we'll be the owners of world's largest pizzeria". Fred rolled his eyes.  
" Are you going to buy this?", youngster asked.  
" Yes! I guess. William has already planned everything. I do not have much of a choice", Fred told him.

( Present. Golden freddy)

" He was our friend! William created Fredbear's family diner. He made the best performance scripts ever", he told the others.  
" He was a previous owner. You haven't told us about this, which makes me think, something bad happened", Chica sighed.  
Golden freddy nodded: " They were performing in fursuits at first. Fred was the bear and William was the bunny. But then, they got or more precisely, William  
got an idea".  
" Animatronics!", Bonnie speculated.  
" Fred and William went away from the stage. Me and my two friends got their positions. I was called Fredbear. Golden freddy has been my name ever since  
I was reincarnated. They added a new character. A third one. A second bunny", Golden freddy said sighing.  
" I guess it was Miss Physical action", Vixey grinned.  
" Springlock became our cheerleader. I was a singer. Springtrap was children's favorite character. He spent the most of his time with them. He was everything  
an animatronic needed to be. He was soft, kind and playful. He played with them the entire day. He let the young ones sleep on his lap. Parents didn't need  
to take their children at home during the day for an afternoon nap. They called him the cuddle bunny. Even the parents. He made young and old smile", Golden  
freddy was starting to cry a little.  
" You loved him. Was he your best friend?", Bonnie asked. She remembered what Fredbear had said to her and Freddy.  
" We had each other. We comforted each other when stressed or sad. It was going to last forever", Golden freddy dried out the tears.  
" But someone did something?", Freddy looked at him.

( 1966)

William walked back and forth in the room. Springlock sat in the chair. He was angry, but it didn't bother her.  
" I don't know what I should do with you. I was so embarassed. One parent told me, she would sue me, if this ever happened again. I hope you understand  
what you just did", William said to her.  
" I do not know what you are talking about", Springlock said shortly.  
" You do not? I might have just seen the childhood of some innocent kids being ruined. It happened in front of my eyes. Fredbear and Springtrap saw it too.  
You would have seen their shocked faces, if you had looked at them instead of the ceiling", William said.  
" I did not do anything wrong. Fred told me I could do it. He told me not to hide myself. I wanted to show the children the other side of life. Not just this fake  
fantasy world of cuddles and fun", Springlock asserted.  
" Taking your clothes off while dancing like a stripper? Is that what you call ´ the other side of life´? Sexuality? The things children should learn in the school and  
not in a pizzeria!", William shouted.  
Springlock had a happy expression: " What is so wrong with it? I don't know what the problem is".  
William looked at her angrily: " You will be scrapped, if you do that again. One of the parents told me that".  
" Let them try! I hate protective parents. They always ruin all the fun", Springlock snorted. She watched William, who sat down on the chair and covered his face.  
" Nudity is a unknown thing to you. Why are you always wearing clothes? Is it because of the scars? The ones your drunk mother made. Fred told me your  
childhood stories. Scary stuff", Springlock said. William was about to punch her, but he stopped at the last second.  
" We will never talk about that again! You get me, Locky?", he shouted.

( 1969)

" You seem nervous? Is something wrong?", Fred asked and patted his brother's back.  
" I am a monster. I didn't notice the things she did", William sighed. They were in a small room behind the security office. It was a bit dirty.  
" But hey! It was Springtrap's fault. He did not tell you anything. And what's the big deal?", Fred said smoking a cigar.  
" Well.. she is gone at least. I had a bad feeling about her. You don't always realize that your performer is a sadist. I wish I could compensate this to them.  
Poor Springtrap. Why didn't he tell me? I heard it from Fredbear", William sighed again. A small voice came out of the back room.  
" What was that?", William asked in shock. Fred tried to stop him from getting up. William fought back and walked to the door. It opened and a child came out.  
" Thank you, Mr. I was scared", the girl said.  
William spoke to her calmly: " What were you doing in there?".  
" I was here, but then something got me. The Boogeyman! I woke up in there", child explained.  
" Go and find Springtrap. He will help you to find your friends and parents. Good thing you didn't get hurt", William said and the girl ran out to find Springtrap.  
" Who was she?", he asked from his brother.  
Fred shrugged: " Some girl it seems. She must have locked herself in there".  
" I know that this place is for authorized personnel only. You and me are the only ones with keys to this place. Did you have something to do with that?", William  
was shocked.  
" Maybe", Fred smiled.  
" Did you lock her up? Is this all your doing?", William opened his mouth wide.  
" I thought she reguired some punishing. She and her friends were there having fun. I couldn't stand it. We had none of that as kids", Fred said angrily.  
William couldn't believe his ears: " You have started to lock up innocent children. Is she the only one? Many parents have lost their kids lately".  
Fred chuckled: " Fritz helped me. He wants to punish the parents. I want to punish the children. I let my children go after a while. Fritz goes rampage on them".  
" Fritz? That guy? Has he been doing this as well? Why? How can you two do this to me? I am your brother and his friend. I want the kids to be happy. Fredbear  
and Springtrap want the kids to be happy. And you have been slaughtering them?", William's voice broke.  
" Don't say a word about them! I am the Fredbear! He is just a stupid robot. I was feeling good, untill you became friends with those ugly...bastards", Fred shouted angrily.  
" You are a murderer! Frank and Chris were right. You have changed", William fell on his knees.  
" I have seen the kids have fun. All the hugs and all the cuddles with Springtrap and his damn friend. We did not have any of that. If we couldn't have it, those  
kids shouldn't get it either. Springlock is the only one who understands. And Fritz!", Fred told him. William punched Fred, but he blocked it.  
" You should respect me more than that", he said coldly.  
" Why? Tell me why", William asked angrily.  
" Hmm... Tell me this: Who was the guy, who stitched up your wounds after mother had beaten you up? Who beat up the bullies and threatened them with a gun?  
Who is the one, that kept you alive all those years? Who?!", Fred shouted in anger.  
" You. My big brother. It was you , Fred", William closed his eyes.  
" Me! Nobody else! Me! I was your only family", Fred said.  
" That's why I'm asking you to stop this madness. I should call the police, but I'm not going to. I'm asking this as your brother and as your friend.  
Stop or leave", William crossed his fingers and bowed to him.  
Fred laughed: " You do not tell me what to do or not to do. You were always weak. You wanted to live in your fantasy world of cuteness! You can call the police.  
But I'll tell you, you will regret it. I will find Springlock and we will slaughter your entire family. Your wife and you son. Even your daughter won't be spared.  
This pizzeria is mine. I won't let you have it. I'll rather burn it to the ground".

( Normal world)

" So what happened next?", Crystal asked scared.  
Golden freddy's tear fell down his cheek: " Fred left, but it didn't last. I still remember the night he came to us. He had picked up others along the way. I couldn't  
fight them alone. I lost two things that night: Springtrap was taken by them, and Fred killed me and stole my body. He needed it, because he had gotten cancer  
from all the smoking. And like he had said: He was the real Fredbear. So, I was left alone. A ghost. The pizzeria was not the only place where they attacked.  
William and his family died. Their house was burnt down. Only one human got out of there". Mr. Fazbear sighed and patted Golden freddy, who looked at him.  
" Mr. Fazbear? You are the one, who survived. If you are William's son, then you are also Fredbear's...", Chica looked terrified.  
" He is my uncle. I hate him and his animatronics. I couldn't choose my uncle. I doubt that he calls me his nephew either", Mr. Fazbear said.  
" It was a calm evening. Someone whistled and father went to see, who it was. ´A gift from your bitter brother´ that's what the dog said. I saw my father burst  
into flames. The molotov coctail burnt him down. That dog threw more of them. I have killed an animatronic before. That dog. I remember the feeling of stabbing  
him through the core. I was only six years old. I guess that's good in it's own way. That's why I fought back when Jeremy attacked our place. My father's last  
words were: ´Felix! My dear son. Do not let him have it all. Keep the children and the animatronics safe. Fred cannot get the pizzeria. Give this pizzeria to  
someone else only over your dead body. I love you! I will be with you and them forever´. Then he died on my arms", Mr. Fazbear sighed and closed his eyes.  
" Six years old killed an animatronic? Horrible", Bonnie buried her face to Freddy's chest.  
" I learned to love them all. Then it was either me or him. Kill or be killed. My childhood fantasies died on that evening", Mr. Fazbear said sadly.  
" Mr. Fazbear walked to entire way to the pizzeria. It had been destroyed as well. Springtrap was with them. Without Marionette, it would have been over.  
He was with them, but then he came to our side", Golden freddy told them.  
Marionette sighed: " I had hurt Antonio a few months earlier. Springtrap helped me realize that I had become a monster. He made me switch sides".  
" He must be there right now. Now we actually have a chance of getting him back", Vixey pointed out.  
" He won't be the same anymore", Golden freddy shook his head.  
" Why?", Vixey asked.  
Golden freddy had his eyes full of tears: " The main reason, why we banished Springlock, was because of what she did to the children and Springtrap.  
At first Springtrap became scared and sad. He was getting startled by everything. I followed him one night. He had gone somewhere. I went to the basement  
to investigate weird sounds. They were there. Springlock had the time of her life. Springtrap had become her toy". Everyone looked down. They knew what it meant.  
Toy chica was terrified.  
" Why? Why? Why?", she repeated to herself.  
Golden freddy noticed it: " You think you are the same? No! What you did is nothing compared to Springlock. She doesn't get pleasure from contact.  
It's just her way of bringing unimaginable pain to the victim. Her pleasure comes from the suffering of others. She has done the same thing to children.  
That's how Springtrap found out about them. He saw whip marks on some children's backs". Everyone gasped and many of them started to cry. It was way worse  
than they had imagined.  
" Springtrap found her while she was abusing children. It must have been shocking. Springtrap probably tried to convince her to stop. Springtrap knew he should  
have told us, but he was too sweet to do it", Golden freddy's hands started to shake.  
" That monster most likely told him to piss off. Springtrap loved the children more than anything. He had no other choice. Springlock wouldn't have stopped.  
The only way to get her to stop hurting the children, was to give her something else in exchange. Springtrap did not care about himself. He just wanted the  
children not to suffer. He had no other choice than to offer his own body to Springlock", Golden freddy said and fell to his knees. No one had seen him cry so  
much before. He had always been a strong one. He was wailing on the floor. Eveyone went to comfort him. But at least now they knew, who Fredbear was.  
Every single animatronic wanted to kill him and Springlock. Anger was a bad feeling. It woke up something very bad. Jenner was on his feet again.

Farewell: Goodbye everyone! Springlock is quite a shock, eh? I'm sorry! I just really wanted to create a monster and a sweetheart. I won't describe Springlock  
hurting the children. She has done bad things and she will do them, but they won't be full of descriptions. There they are.  
And remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	32. Primal instinct

Greeting: Coming up next! More story. I am ready to go.

( Freddy Fazbear's pizza. 5 pm)

Leslie had a bad feeling. It came from somewhere. He tried to track it down. It seemed to float above the pizzeria. Was it just because of  
Golden freddy's story? No! Like dark clouds, it blocked the light. It was very light outside, but Leslie's vision began to get black. He was dizzy.  
He had to stop and lean against a wall. He was shaking his head. It didn't help even a single bit. The ceiling felt oppressive. It was falling down and  
crushing the people inside. Leslie was in agony. He blinked to get his vision better. Maybe he was just tired or hungry. Perhaps a slice of pizza  
could help? Leslie did not see Chica anywhere. In fact he didn't see anything. He heard distant noises and saw blurry figures running past his wiew.  
He had to sit down on the floor. If he passed out, it would be good not to be standing.  
" Hey children! Are you playing together? Really! That's cute. Could you please make one for me as well?", Leslie heard Nadia's voice say in the distance.  
He focused on seeing again. All of his energy was concentrated on that. Leslie realized that it was useless. His vision was so blurry.  
Nadia was blind, but she could easily walk around the pizzeria and play with the kids. How did she do it? Did she follow the noises?  
Leslie could use the same tactic as well. Or maybe not. The pizzeria was full of noises. He tried to think. How did Nadia walk around? She couldn't  
see, but she could at the same time. He got an idea. Nadia was an Elder. She probably sensed her way around. Leslie got up slowly and carefully.  
He closed his eyes to think better. He sensed a lot of people. It worked..sort of. He did crash into a few people, who shouted at him.  
The floor made creak sounds as he walked. He could hear it. Suddenly he felt something. It was warm, soft and furry. He opened his eyes.  
He didn't want to seem like something was wrong with him.  
" Hi!", he said. The thing had moved, so it couldn't have been a wall. It must have been something living. An animatronic perhaps.  
" Hello Leslie! Are you looking for something?", a voice said. Leslie let out a little sigh. It was indeed Nadia.  
" I'm not looking for anything really! I just found something and you should see it", he answered. He sensed the children around. He didn't want to worry them.  
Leslie spoke in her head: " Nadia! Help me! Something is wrong. I can't see anything. I need Shadow or Marionette or someone".  
Nadia chuckled and pretended to be happy: " You found something? We should see it. Sorry children. I'll come again later. You have fun with Luna.  
She is really kind. See you!". Luna was there as well? Leslie hadn't felt her. Nadia brought her to play with children. Well, she really was in need of some fun.  
They walked to the backroom. Nadia did not panic.  
She calmed him down: " Breath! In and out. Just wait. There is nothing to be scared of. It's just a panic attack. It's not lethal". Shadow came in and took care  
of Leslie. Nadia went to get Marionette. They came as fast as they could.  
" Something again? When did it begin?", he asked.  
" I don't know! He came to me like that. As pale as a ghost", Nadia shrugged.  
" Calm down! If it's panic attack, then calming down will make it stop", Shadow told Leslie. He took deep breaths and he got a slice of pizza to eat.  
The pizza satisfied Leslie and he started to see again. He could still feel the pressure, but at least he wasn't dizzy anymore. Leslie tried to stand up. It worked.  
" Next time remember to eat. It's very important", Shadow reminded Leslie. They came out and Nadia spoke with Marionette.  
" Good thing I was around. He could have passed out", Nadia told happily to Marionette.  
He shook his head: " No!".  
" What? Nobody else was there to save him. Or I guess.. other people could have given him some food. Some people don't like greasy food, so they have  
their own lunches. They are just here to have fun", Nadia said.  
" This had nothing to do with calories. Did you feel his body. It was on fire", Marionette said worried. Nadia gasped a bit. They didn't plan on telling  
others about it. Leslie went to listen Shadow's story. It was a familiar story. Leslie had made it. It made him smile. If the darkness hadn't been  
around him, the smile would have stayed. Leslie let out a deep sigh. He stood up and walked around to clear his thoughts for a bit.  
He looked at things to see, if they were any blurrier than normal, but he didn't see a difference. He saw Foxy, Vixey and Crystal. They were happy  
again and Foxy looked fabulous. So much smiling and so much laughing. Pirates were training the kiddos to put up the sails.  
Their hard work was accompanied by Fang's happy song about wolves, who saved children from the hands of evil witches. Leslie shook his head.  
Fang was looking at his direction. Fang had a smile on his face. Leslie knew that the song had been made for him. The emotions  
of depression and anger came to his thoughts. It was a sign that Jenner wanted to make contact.  
" Hi friend! How are you feeling today?", grim, happy voice asked. Leslie spoke only in his head.  
Only Jenner heard it: " I am feeling absolutely okay. The assault was screwed up. Your savers failed. You don't seem very sad about it though! Are you okay?".  
Jenner seemed mysterious: " I am not okay. I am angry at them. I just know, how to hide my feelings". Leslie chuckled.  
" What are you laughing at?", Jenner asked.  
" I just remembered, how you told me not to resist. Thanks to Storm Jr. I'll be able to live with you", Leslie answered. Speaking of the devil.  
Storm Jr. was walking and giving high-fives to random kids along the way.  
" She is really pretty! I knew a girl like her once. She was just like Lil. Stormy. You two get along", Jenner missed the time he was alive.  
" I didn't imagine you could actually love someone. Or did you? Whatever, she is cute. I hope it's true that ´Friendship never ends´", Leslie told Jenner.  
" I do too. She is like your slave. I swear, if you asked her to lick mud off of your feet, she would be bending down already", Jenner laughed.  
" Really? Is she like that? I don't think so. First: My feet are never dirty. And second: She is not a slave sort of animatronic. Slaves work for somebody.  
We just get along. It's far away from slavery", Leslie said and frowned.  
" You could get everything. Imagine. Power! And...", Jenner started.  
" Oh! You are trying to make me greedy! I get how it is. I won't listen to you", Leslie interrupted. He started to head for the Pirate cove. Alice, the teenage  
girl from earlier, and her friends were sitting down near the main stage.  
" Kill the freak", a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw Leslie. She hadn't heard Jenner. She thought it was her own inner voice.  
" Hey! There is the freaky boy. I got an idea. Let's show him, how we do things around here", she whispered to her friends. They ran towards him.  
Leslie knew they tried to surround him and threaten him. Adrenaline filled Leslie. He could shout for help, but he didn't want to have anything to do  
with their parents. The parents would want to speak to his parents, if they found their own kids bullying him. He couldn't stay there. Jenner  
could hurt those bullies. Just like the last time. Jenner had killed them all. Basement was a safe place to go, but there would be no one to protect him.  
No one would see them go there. It was in the hallway. People did not go there often. He did not have the time to think of any other ways to get away from them.  
" Make your choice! Basement or this place", Jenner chuckled. Leslie made the choice. He opened the door and ran down the steps.  
The girl and her friends followed him, of course.  
" This guy is so stupid. He hasn't learned anything from horror movies. This makes it so much easier", one of the bullies said happily. Someone followed the bullies.  
The wolf decided to hide at first. Leslie came to the end of the stairs. He looked for a place to hide or something. The basement was empty.  
It was a horrible mess, but there were no hiding places. A perfect dead end. Leslie backed off until the back wall touched his back.  
" My god! This is the end", he thought. The bullies walked down the stairs. They wanted to enjoy his fear. One of them had a baseball bat.  
Jenner could take care of them easily. Leslie didn't want to release him. There was nothing he could do, than just wait. Time was in slow motion.  
It always seems that when you wait, the time goes slower. It seemed to last forever. The long wait full of fear and dread. Leslie focused on breathing slowly.  
He kept his heart beat -rate below the danger level. He wasn't very scared of the teens walking down the stairs. It might have looked like it, but it wasn't.  
Leslie didn't want to have more blood on his hands. He had seen it in a nightmare. Blood had filled his lungs. It would happen, if he gave in to Jenner. A horrible  
massacre with no mercy. Leslie didn't have the strength to stay up. He slid to the ground along the wall he was leaning against.  
" The breathe. Don't think about them. Focus on your breathing", Leslie commanded himself. Should he fight back? He had seen Shadow training with his father.  
Antonio of course had won every single time, but Leslie had learned some neat tricks while watching. He could keep on doing his normal thing of dodging  
and blocking the attacks, but was it too hard for that situation. Too much adrenaline and anger. He hadn't fought back with Storm.  
Jenner had almost torn her to shreds. Storm had been fixed, because she was an animatronic. Try to put back together a pile of body parts.  
Doesn't work as easily as a broken anthropomorphic wolf. He heard their footsteps. They were six predators haunting down one prey.  
Or was it the other way around? They walked out of the darkness. The girl called Alice came from the left side along with her friends. Girls were on the left  
and boys were on the right. Three pairs. Girls had been having pizza with their boyfriends. The dude, who was in the center, had a big baseball bat with him.  
" What do we have here? Looks like someone has escaped from the circus of weirdos", he smiled to Leslie.  
" You should get out now. This is not a good thing to do. I know what I'm talking about", Leslie said with sad expression. The teens laughed and giggled.  
" I saw you today. I can tell your threats are not real. You are like us. You look the same, but there is something weird about you", one of the girls said.  
" What could it be?", the boy between the two others asked mockingly.  
" He's a baby. Small crying baby. Always ready for comfort and petting. They love to do that. Are you gonna give the metal pieces high-fives? That's also  
their thing, isn't it", boy with a baseball bat spoke in a mocking baby talk. The teens were speaking about the animatronics.  
" Bury your little face into their fur. Warm and nice. That blind furball loves it", the boy, who hadn't spoken yet, said.  
" Let's give him a soft cuddle with us. Our fists and my baseball bat are ready for hugs", Baseball bat boy shouted to the others. Leslie went to the ground.  
He protected his face. The teens were right on top of him.  
" Back off!", someone shouted. They turned around and saw Storm Jr.  
" Get your filthy hands off of him", she said angrily.  
" Is the best friend gonna help the poor boy? How sweet. Too much fun for today. Why can't every day be like this?", Alice said smiling wickedly.  
" Get your hands off or otherwise I'll...", Storm Jr. shouted.  
" Or what? Hey! I know. She is gonna cuddle us to death with those cute, soft paws of hers. She is gonna fuss our faces", Alice laughed and scratched her  
own face. The others laughed.  
" Stay out of this! Storm Jr. please!", Leslie begged.  
" Your friend is worried! Are you going to cry?", the baseball bat boy pretended to cry. Storm Jr. launched at the boy. He did not had the time to react.  
He got the fist right into the face. A tooth flew out of his mouth. Storm Jr. had soft fur covering her hand, but the endoskeleton under it was the exact opposite of soft.  
" No!", Leslie shouted.  
Alice looked angry: " You hit my boyfriend, you bitch". She had trained martial arts with a personal teacher. Her parents were really rich. Alice rolled over  
the bat and grabbed it from the ground. She hit Storm Jr. to the stomach. It was tough. Storm Jr. missed her kick and the other teenagers surrounded her.  
Two boys held her in place, while Alice kept on hitting her. Storm Jr. kicked the boy on her left to the knee. He let go of her and that gave Storm Jr. time to  
punch the boy on her right. Her punch hit him into the chin. Storm Jr. grabbed Alice by the hair and pulled as hard as she could. Alice screamed in pain.  
Storm Jr. fell on top of her intentionally and it broke Alice's arm. Boy had recovered from the hit to the knee. He picked up baseball bat and broke Storm Jr.'s jaw.  
She was on the ground, but the boy was just a human. Storm Jr. bit his knee. The same one. The boy let out a loud scream.  
" She is god damn grazy!", Alice looked at the Storm Jr.'s eyes. There was a savage look in them.  
" Stop!", Leslie shouted as his eyes turned blue. Storm Jr. was ripped away from the teens. They saw, how an animatronic wolf was pulled away from them  
by magical forces.  
" Don't touch us!", Leslie's mouth said. The silver eyes were there again. That was the last thing they could handle.  
" WTF? Oh my god! Let's get the hell out of here!", the boy with the hurt knee said in fear. The teens ran away and they passed by Fang. He had heard the noises.  
" What is going on?", he asked.  
" Your daughter is a savage. She tried to kill us. She is a monster, a monster", Alice said to him with tears in her eyes. Fang realized he could do nothing.  
He let them go. Storm Jr. ran after them, but Fang stopped her. She bit Fang as well. He could handle it better than a human.  
" Stop it for heaven's sake. Storm Jr.!", Fang shouted. Storm Jr. let go of the arm. Her mouth was full of blood and oil. Fang saw Leslie. He threw Storm Jr. at  
a wall. He walked to Leslie angrily.  
" You did this! My daughter. I am going to kill you!", he shouted and hit him with a hook. Storm Jr. out her hand in front of it. The hook went through her arm.  
" Don't do it! I won't let you do it. He is our friend", she shouted.  
Fang pulled the hook out and grabbed her shoulders: " Have you noticed that nobody cares about your opinion?! I will kill him. Your mother will help me.  
You can either be with us or you can stay aside". Storm Jr. backed off a few steps. Fang was facing her, so Leslie stood up. Fang ran at him, but was taken  
down by telekinetic force. Before he recovered, Leslie ran away.  
" I will slaughter you, and there is nothing anybody can do about it!", Fang threatened. Storm Jr. was grabbed by the neck.  
Fang pulled her up: " You will now go there and apologize from those innocent teens".  
" Me! They tried to hurt Leslie. They deserved it all. If I ever see them near him again, I will make them suffer", Storm Jr. said coldly.  
" You should have let them finish the job. Leslie is dead. The others are agreeing with me, they are just too scared to say it. Are you on our side? You are!  
Now let's go!", Fang dragged Storm Jr. out of the room. All that was left was a puddle of blood. It glinted in the dim light. Blood of a human. The blood of  
Storm Jr.'s prey.

Farewell: See you again soon! Annnnd remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	33. Sins of the wolf

Greeting: Upwards! The number is going up and my writing finger is itching very badly. That can be easily fixed.

( Fang and Storm)

They had hurt Storm Jr. Their own daughter was angry. Fang didn't understand why. He was sure that Leslie had done some sort of spell on her.  
" He is turning our daughter against us. He is creating conflict between our family members. If I don't stop him, he will kill us all", Fang said.  
" You are my brave pirate. I know you'll be able to take down a witch", Storm petted Fang's cheek. They smiled at each other. It was a busy evening.  
Lots of kids played around with the animatronics. One of the kids interrupted Fang and Storm's little moment.  
" Are there any pandas sailing in seven sees?", the boy asked.  
" Of course!", Fang bent down: " I've seen lots of them. There are also koalas and I saw a reindeer once. Why do you ask?".  
" We are with Foxy. Fran wanted to be a panda, but Brenda told her that pandas couldn't be pirates", the boy explained.  
" Wolves can be pirates, so why couldn't pandas be?", Fang asked smiling.  
" Wolf is a predator. Panda is just cute. Brenda is older than us. She in school. She said that only vicious predators are able to do tough things", boy told him.  
Fang shook his head: " Anyone can be a pirate! Even playful children. While playing, anything is possible. That why it's so fun. You can tell that to her".  
The boy nodded: " Arrr!". Fang answered to his roar. The boy jumped happily and ran back to Foxy and the other children.  
" You did that perfectly. You are so good with children. It seems our new life as fun, playful pirates has begun well", Storm said. Fang nodded and sighed.  
They walked around looking for Storm Jr. She was in the Circle. She had closed the curtains and her voice could be heard. Telling stories to kids maybe?  
Probably! Foxy was alone and the children were dressed as different animals. Surprisingly, not many animatronics in there. Scarlett, Luna and Nadia were  
gone. Marionette and Mike were in their own boxes.  
" Everyone's gone! This is weird", Fang told to Storm.  
" Perhaps we don't need any more than this right now. Most of them want to be with Foxy. It's fine", Storm said to him.  
" I don't mean that! Where are they all?", Fang looked around.  
Storm shrugged: " They are having some time alone. Somewhere!". Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were not on stage. Felix and the Toy animatronics were  
not in there. Golden freddy had gone away. Fang thought about how empty the pizzeria looked. Children were all with Foxy. Except the few children with  
Storm Jr. Only one kid remained alone. A girl seemed to be close to tears. She was lonely and she was hugging her Bonnie plushy tightly.  
" Is something wrong? Why are you here all alone? Why are you here without a friend?", Fang asked sadly when he came to her. He really was sad.  
Girl's sorrow was heart breaking. Storm stood behind him and looked at him with examining look.  
" I don't have any friends. I want to watch the funny show. I want Bonnie and Freddy", girl told in a squeaking voice.  
" Freddy and Bonnie aren't here. I'm sorry. Can I be your friend? I bet we would have so much fun together", Fang suggested. The girl looked straight at him.  
" Really?". Fang picked her up.  
" Of course. Let's go to Foxy. I know what we must do to cheer you up", Fang said and petted girl's hair.  
Fang walked to the Circle, put the girl down and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention: " Hey! All the lads and lasses! I know a cool game. I know  
we must go to our homes soon. It would be an awesome way of ending the day". The children looked at Foxy.  
" Should we go? Or should we stay?", Foxy asked.  
" No! We'll stay", the children said. Fang understood what it was. A traditional thing. They wanted him to try harder.  
" Okay! If no one wants to come, I'll just have to cry here and be sad. Nobody likes me. I am a sad wolf, who doesn't have any friends. I am going to be  
on the street and rats are going to nibble my toes", Fang pretended to cry.  
" We should go! You don't want Fang to end up to the street, do you", Foxy asked sadly. Children walked off from the Pirate cove. They went to comfort Fang, who  
had curved up into a ball.  
" Don't be sad! We were only joking. We can play with you as well", the boy from earlier looked into Fang's eyes.  
" You do? You will play with the big bad wolf? They said in the Red riding hood that wolves are evil", Fang asked.  
" It's only a story. We like wolves", one older girl, probably Brenda, told him. Fang got up happily and clapped his hands excitedly.  
" Okay! Here is how it goes. You dance in circle around me and when the music stops, I start to chase you. The one I catch becomes the new chaser. Got it?", Fang  
told them the rules of the game. Everyone went to their places. Fang went to stand in the middle.  
" Storm Jr.! Come! We are playing a game!", the boy, who Fang met first, said. The curtains of the Circle opened and Storm Jr. peeked out.  
" Come play with us", the boy beckoned her to come closer. Storm Jr. shrugged and came out. She didn't have any children with her. She had been talking  
in there by herself. Fang watched as she joined the circle of happy children. She was still angry. Storm sighed a little. Their daughter hadn't relented yet.  
Fang closed his eyes: " Okay! Let's begin".  
Storm Jr. pointed out something: " Father! We need music. We don't have anyone to play the music". Fang slapped his forehead.  
" I'll go and see quickly, if Mike is up to the task", he told them. Mike was resting in the music box. His snoring echoed from the box. It sounded scary.  
Mike sounded like Darth vader.  
" Mikey! Wake up! I've got a job for you", Fang knocked on the cover of the box.  
Mike came out: " What is it! What can I do for you?". Fang explained him the situation.  
" I can do that. It's easy", Mike answered. They went back to the game area.  
" Sorry for the wait! Shall we begin?", Fang asked from the children.  
" Yes!", the kids shouted excitedly. Fang closed his eyes and Mike started to play a happy song. The children jumped up and down. Fang changed his hook  
to a hand. He didn't want to hurt the children accidentally, while playing. Music stopped suddenly and Fang ran after the boy nearest to him.  
Fang took a big leap and he caught the kid.  
" Got you!", Fang said happily. The boy was the next chaser. He caught one of the girls. The next girl caught Storm. She was really happy that Storm, a big, fast,  
strong wolf, was slower than her. The girl was so proud of herself. Storm pretended to be a little angry. Storm Jr. was the next one to be caught.  
She went aggressively after Fang. She jumped on him. She tackled him to the ground.  
" Now I got you, dad!", she said. Fang was going to talk to her later, but for now, he continued. The music began and Fang closed his eyes. As the music stopped  
all of the sudden, Fang rushed at the kids. He was happy and he was having fun. Some of the children were smiling, but one wasn't.  
Fang saw how Leslie looked at him with fear on his face. Fang went after him. Fang was catching up to him. Leslie was slow. Fang ignored the children,  
who noticed that something was wrong. Fang got his hook out. Leslie looked at the big wolf, who jumped to the air and got ready to strike.  
Leslie screamed as Fang's hook went through him. The situation lasted only for a few seconds. It was over. Fang's hook was covered in human blood.  
He looked at the faces of shocked animatronics and crying children.  
" You... what did you do?", Mike asked.  
" My sister!", the crying boy ran to Fang. He looked down at Leslie. There was no Leslie. Dead corpse of a little girl lay on the floor. Blood puddle under her was  
already big.  
" Fang?", a child in front of Fang looked at him in fear. Fang's angry expression turned into a sad expression.  
" I didn't mean to. Just like last time", he said and closed his eyes.  
" You are a murderer! My precious sister is now dead, because of you. What did she ever do to you?", the boy cried. Fang looked at his wife and his daughter.  
They both looked judging. Fang had experienced this before. When he killed Bella. It was horrible. He had killed again. His victim was the girl, who had been alone.  
" She wanted a friend. You promised her that you would love her. You cruel animatronic", Storm Jr. said to him.  
" Stay away from us, you are a monster", Storm said to Fang. He looked up and stared into Storm's eyes.  
" It's fine. I do not care about what you say or what I've done", Fang told her coldly.  
" How? How can you do it?", Storm asked, shocked.  
Fang stood up: " You don't have thoughts. None of you have. You messed up one thing. My wife would never, ever call me a monster. Storm Jr. would be on me  
like crazy. You don't do that. The wolf sitting in front of me can not be my Storm. You are not my wife!". The boy standing next to him backed off.  
Tears stopped falling from his eyes.  
" Even from such a cold-blooded murderer like you, Fang. I'll have to say. That is cold stuff", the boy said. The others in the room, animatronics and children  
began to laugh like lunatics. Insane and murderous laugh filled the pizzeria. Fang went into his fighting stance and looked at the boy.  
The boy grew like a plant in a fastened film. His skin fell off and revealed worms and zombie like flesh underneath. Boy's teeth went back to the gums and  
sharp, shark teeth replaced them. Jenner was terrifying in his true form.  
" I knew it was you. No wonder everyone has left. Poorly done nightmare, I have to say", Fang told him. Jenner smiled and a green worm crawled out of his mouth.  
" I don't like places with a whole lot of people. It discusts me. But you didn't notice it. I thought so. Best thing about nightmares is that people don't question  
abnormal or weird things", Jenner said. Fang got his both hooks ready.  
Jenner shook his head: " You are not like the others. They at least understood that this is my world. You can't do a thing". Fang attacked and hit thin air.  
" See? Your dream, my rules", Jenner knocked Fang on the shoulder. Fang hit him again, but Jenner was too far away from him.  
" You teleporting...creature. Why don't we just do a real fight. No tricks! Just us!", Fang suggested.  
Jenner shrugged: " It wouldn't make much of a difference. I am still way too powerful for you. And plus! I love watching wolves try to catch a prey that they  
can't get". Fang was smart enough to stop fighting.  
" I won't give him the pleasure. I just have to control myself. My doubt and anger give him energy", Fang thought.  
" You are nothing. You are just a soul. You can't hurt me. That's why you have possessed Leslie. You need a new body to kill something", he said to Jenner.  
" I can't kill you? Well...maybe not physically, but tormenting you. That's a different story. I have driven one girl to do a suicide once. Let's see, if I can do it  
a second time", Jenner laughed. The world went weird. Fang recognized some of the pictures he saw in his head. Mr. Taylor and his wife. They were crying.  
" Who would murder my sweet child? Who is possibly cruel enough to hurt such a sweet girl?", Mrs. Taylor asked.  
" Who? Do you know the answer, Fang?", Jenner said somewhere behind him. Fang saw Bella's death in slow motion. The last look in her little eyes.  
Fang tried to close his eyes, but he could see the pictures through his eyelids.  
" Get out of my head, witch!", he shouted. Jenner enjoyed it. He had the time of his life.  
Jenner appeared in front of Fang: " Come get me, puppy. Or are you too emotional for that. The children. Ohhh! They must have ruined your brain.  
A Legend with kids. Such a stupid idea". Jenner was teasing him. Fang couldn't control himself. He ran at Jenner and sliced him. Suddenly Bella came out of  
nowhere and took the hit. Fang realized that it wasn't Jenner. And the girl in front of him wasn't Bella. Leslie stood behind Storm Jr. Fang screamed. He saw her die.  
" You did this to her!", Fang said to Leslie.  
" No, he didn't. You did", the corpse of Storm Jr. stared at Fang. He backed off.  
" Get out!", Fang said and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He tried to focus on the thought that it wasn't real. Dream was fighting back. It seemed real.  
Fang found it hard to recognize real from fake. He attacked the air. He tried to kill the enemy, but it was all around him. Each time he hit the air, he felt his hook  
going through flesh, but the feeling disappeared almost instantly. He saw how Storm took her last breath and died.  
" No! Not my dear! Please. Oh god no!", Fang shouted and went to hold Storm's body.  
" My wife is dead. Why Jenner? Please stop! I can't take it anymore. I'll do anything. Just make the nightmare stop", Fang begged with teary eyes.  
" That's it! I knew you could beg better than, when you fought me for the first time. Storm is so beautiful. I'll have fun with her soon", Jenner said excitedly.  
" Leave Storm out of this. She has been through a lot. Spare her from this Hell", Fang begged.  
" You are wrong! She hasn't been through much. Not yet!", Jenner said to him. Fang could do nothing, but scream. He wanted to get out of there.  
It was driving him crazy.

( Storm)

She woke up when Fang sliced her. He had his both hooks out and he was shaking like crazy. Storm panicked. She hadn't seen her husband like that ever before.  
She hadn't prepaired for this kind of situation.  
" Fang! Somebody help! Something is wrong!", Storm shouted. Willa woke up and ran to the refuge of her mother's arms. Storm Jr. was sleeping in Pirate cove  
with the foxes. Golden freddy teleported to the Circle.  
" What is going on?, he asked worried. Storm pointed at Fang, who began to scream for his life. Golden freddy laid his hands on Fang's chest.  
" What are you doing?!", Storm rushed to protect Fang.  
" He needs to be woken up from sleep mode. There is a switch in him, I hope. I need to use it. It'll wake him up. Get back. It might cause him to attack", Golden  
freddy said to Storm. Others had come. Felix pulled Storm away. Golden freddy pushed Fang's chest downwards really hard.  
Fang jumped up and Golden freddy teleported away as fast as he could. Fang sliced and punched.  
" Fang! Relax. We are here. You are safe now", Golden freddy shouted. Fang realized where he was.  
" Storm! You are alive?", Fang said and rushed to hug her and Willa. Fang had never been so relieved before. Golden freddy and Marionette talked to him for a bit.  
" It was a nightmare", Fang explained to them. Jenner had gotten more powerful. He was able to set his foot on the dreams of Legends.  
It made Marionette worried. If Jenner had gotten more powerful, the nightmares weren't going to end yet. There was more to come. Very soon!

Farewell: Nightmares are back. To me: This going pretty fine. Everyone just remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	34. Love of the two sisters

Greeting: Hello! Thirty-four. It's our today's number. Enjoy this chapter!

( Scarlett, Nadia and Luna)

The three female wolves were having a little conversation. It was the evening after the night when Fang saw his nightmare. The day had gone rather well.  
At least better than had been expected. Storm Jr. had spent the whole day with Leslie. She was planning to give him a surprise. A big surprise.  
Lots of kids had missed her. Leslie seemed to be the center of Storm Jr.'s universe.  
" I think someone will be hurt again. Nightmares don't come alone", Nadia said. She was staring forward. Scarlett sat next to her and Luna was on  
the opposite side of Scarlett.  
" It is even scarier that no one else saw a nightmare except Fang. Last time we had three nightmares in one night. Now we had only one", Scarlett said worried.  
" Perhaps Fang's mind was a lot harder than he thought. Maybe he was exhausted after it", Luna suggested.  
Nadia sighed: " I don't know. Silence does make me nervous. He is gathering energy for something. Who will he attack next?".  
Luna closed her eyes: " It must be me. I feel so horrible".  
Nadia smiled to her and put her hand on Luna's cheek: " You don't have to be scared. What happened to me was not your fault. We do care about you.  
Remember that. Even if you see a nightmare, don't believe it. It's doesn't matter what your past is, we love you nevertheless". Scarlett nodded in agreement.  
Luna had a little smile on her face.  
" Thanks!", she said quietly.  
" Psst!", someone whispered. The wolves looked to see where it came from. Storm Jr. was peeking through the door.  
" Hi! Why are you there?", Scarlett asked. Storm Jr. came to the room.  
" Luna. Can I talk to you for a moment?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" What is this all about? Why are you sneaking?", Luna looked at her.  
" I want to give Leslie a little gift. But I need Faith and you to do it. Will you help me? I want it to be a secret", Storm Jr. explained. Luna walked out of  
the room with her.  
Nadia smiled at them: " Is that little wolf in love? I can feel powerful energy coming from her".  
Scarlett smiled as well: " I think you might be right, sister. She does feel a bit addicted. Poor Storm Jr. She cares about him so much. Even if Leslie is dangerous, he  
is just a lonely kid. Storm Jr. understands that and wants to make him happy, even if she is in great danger while doing it. It's sad, but also very sweet".  
Nadia did not find a single reason to not agree with her.

( Scarlett. 8 pm)

Her little bag was on the floor. It was full of knives and bottles. Jester's weapons. She hadn't experienced a single rage fit since they won The Legends.  
Jester was there. He couldn't have just disappeared. Scarlett had accepted him as part of her. She had thought about what Leslie had said.  
About Jester being a beast witch. She hadn't thought about that possibility that maybe he was right. Jester did love killing and torturing.  
He had some extremely weird appetites, Scarlett would have liked to forget. She had felt something near Leslie. Something tied them together.  
" Follow me to safety". Those words Scarlett remembered. She did not know, who had said them or where she had heard them in. She always thought about  
them when she looked at Leslie. Jester's hacksaw was on her table and the beaked mask was lying on top of it.  
" Are you going to kill someone?", Leslie asked behind her. Scarlett turned around and saw Leslie standing in front of her and looking into her eyes.  
" I am just sorting them. I don't use them, but they are memories of who I used to be", she answered to him. Leslie sat down. He picked up a syringe.  
" What is this for?", he asked. Scarlett rushed to him and took it from him.  
" This is full of air. If you inject yourself, it will kill you. Air in veins kills instantly. I've learned that", she said to him.  
" Is Nadia your sister?", Leslie asked. Scarlett nodded.  
" How did she get blind?", Leslie wanted to know more.  
" Why do you ask?", Scarlett asked.  
" She seems to be hurt. If you were Jester, I am thinking it was you who hurt her", Leslie told her. Scarlett looked at him with sad expression.  
" Yes, I hurt her. Not myself. I switched sides and the Elders punished Nadia, because of it. They drilled holes through her eyes and poured oil into them.  
At least that's what Luna told me", Scarlett said depressed.  
" I'm sorry! It hurts. You wanted to forget it, but I reminded you. Sorry!", Leslie apologized.  
" It's okay. I can't forget it. My sister smiles and is happy, but I know that she still remembers it. Nadia did not deserve it. Understand this Leslie. Elders are cruel.  
That is why Luna and Eclipse left Salazar. That's why the basement animatronics escaped. Living with The Legends is hell. I have been one of them.  
I still remember all the kids. We were slaughtering them", Scarlett told Leslie. Her eyes were getting wet.  
" The basement animatronics have escaped from there? I did not know that. Mom always told me that I needed to stay strong, because the Elders couldn't win.  
She hasn't told me anything about children. I did not know it was that bad. You killed them?", Leslie was shocked.  
" I did, Luna did and Nadia did as well. That's why we don't usually play with children very much. They don't know who they are playing with", Scarlett sat on the floor.  
She sighed.  
" Your mother is truly a wise woman. I can see, she is trying to make things right. Listen to her. From now on.. remember what you are fighting for. I do at least.  
I won't allow them to hurt any more children. In here I have discovered the beauty of kids. As long as there is children, there is hope. They are the future.  
We can teach them to live in fear or we can teach them to love each other. We can make the world intolerant and cruel or we can make it happy and  
filled with love", Scarlett let it all out. Leslie nodded in tears. It was beautiful. Scarlett sniffed and put her things back into the bag. Leslie gasped.  
His eyes widened and he turned white.  
" Is everything alright?", Scarlett asked and took a step toward him.  
Leslie shook his head: " I should really go to sleep. I have a terrible headache".  
Scarlett smiled: " Okay! I hope it's nothing serious. This seems to get you out of breath. You miss home". Leslie didn't nod or shake his head.  
He just smiled, turned around and walked away. Scarlett was staring at his back. The way he walked brought something into her mind.  
" I've seen this before. Or something very similar", she thought. Soon she laid down next to her sister. They went into sleep mode.

( Jester and Jenner)

They were walking back and forth. There was a dark world around them and a table between them.  
" Has this been your only entertainment since you came here?", Jester asked and looked at the wicked witch.  
Jenner smiled and put his hands on the table: " You might think it's boring. I say no! Nightmares are pieces of art. This table for instance.  
It looks real and it feels real".  
Jester shrugged: " I am surely not as powerful as your father, so I won't question you. After all, you have more experience about this".  
Jenner touched Jester's coat: " I like your outfit. I know nightmares. You know fashion".  
Jester chuckled: " This is not fashion! Plague doctors haven't been here since the outbreak. Luckily we did not live in that world. Plague came a few hundred years too late.  
I have always been interested in, what would have happened to a beast witch, if he had been infected by plague". Jenner had nothing to say about it.  
He just sneered. They looked at the direction of a sudden noise they heard. Scarlett ran from the darkness.  
" She is here! Let's play!", Jester said wickedly. Scarlett was confused. Entering the dream had caused her confusion.  
" Where am I?", she asked in fear.  
Jester walked to her: " Hello, baby! Welcome to our show!". Scarlett was dragged next to the table by Jester. Jenner stood above her and leaned against the table.  
" This is something we made for you! It's the same table where your sister was tortured. Isn't it beautiful? It's got the straps and everything", he said to her.  
Scarlett shouted: " No! Please! I don't want to be tortured". Jenner and Jester laughed.  
" We are not going to torture you! You are part of me. It's like hurting myself. I'm not that depressed", Jester told her. Scarlett didn't have time to react  
when an invisible force pushed her away. She stared at them as they walked away.  
" What will they do? I don't want to end up like Bonnie and Catty. Wake up, you stupid wolf! Wake up!", Scarlett commanded herself.  
Jenner and Jester came back. They walked out of the darkness dragging unconsious Nadia between them.  
" No!", Scarlett shouted. She tried to go and help her sister, but there was an invisible wall between her and the table. They were going to make her watch as  
Nadia was being tortured. Again!  
" You didn't get to enjoy it last time. We want you to see it. At least once", Jenner said.  
" Or twice! Or three times. Or maybe even more", Jester added and shrugged. Scarlett wanted to scream, but she was stiff. Her body wouldn't move.  
Nadia woke up and looked around.  
" Scarlett? Why are you here?", she asked confused. Scarlett couldn't close her eyes or say something. It was hopeless. Nadia was trying to fight back  
as Jester tied her to the table.  
Nadia looked at Scarlett: " Sister! Help me! You ran away. I was tortured because of you. Now it's your time to choose the other way. Help me and I'll forgive you".  
But Scarlett was standing there, behind the wall. Scarlett knew Nadia would have never said that. She had nothing to forgive. It hadn't been her fault.  
She had regained control and stayed with her real friend. Michelle! Jester took out a bag full of torturing equipment.  
" My favorite is the knife, but drill would be proper. I think the choice is all mine", he smirked to Nadia. Jenner had lightning in his black eyes.  
" I'll take the drill. I love traditions", Jester said finally. He held the drill above Nadia's eyes.  
" Left one or the right one?", he asked from Jenner.  
" Promenade is yours! You are going to get both, so it really doesn't matter", Jenner answered. Scarlett was banging the wall. She had somehow gotten her  
strength back. Maybe Jenner just wanted her to feel like she would be able to save Nadia.  
" It's not her! It's not her!", Scarlett repeated to herself. Nadia's scream broke into her mind. She held her ears, but it didn't help at all.  
Nadia was suffering and Scarlett felt her pain. She felt the drill go through her eye.  
" It's alright, Scarlett. You will make it through. I promise you", Nadia said in her head. Where did it come from? Was it her? Was Nadia awake? The real one.  
She was probably sensing that her sister had a nightmare. Nadia was strong enough to make her voice carry out all the way to the dream.  
" Please! Help me! I am dying!", Scarlett screamed for help. No one answered. Nadia on the table was screaming as the drill went through her second eye.  
Jester smiled at her and then turned to face Scarlett.  
" I have always been your better side. You did not even defeat that guy, who was chasing you. You needed help. My cousin Jenner possessed his own  
host, because the host was powerful. I got into you, because I saw a possibility. Why don't you join us? Or Nadia will get her snout taken off", Jester told Scarlett.  
She looked at the floor. A tear dropped from her right eye. Her eyes were wet, but not because of sorrow or guilt. Scarlett was afraid.  
She hadn't been that scared since the Purple guy. She wasn't going to give in. She decided to let her fear go. She looked at Jester and Jenner angily.  
" I will never join you and your sick friend! You hear me! Jester!", Scarlett shouted defiantly.  
" Okay! Bye bye! Nadia's snout is so pretty. I'll have it as a souvenir", Jester smiled sinisterly. Scarlett felt it all. She was on the ground and Nadia's moaning  
and begging filled her head. The world was full of screaming and pain. She was free, but not able to help her poor sister.  
" For Nadia. Wake up. You must. You can't allow it to happen. You are sisters. She is just a copy made by Jenner. Nadia wants you to wake up.  
She is there, when you open your eyes. Unharmed", Scarlett told herself.

( Nadia)

She couldn't see where the switch was, but it must have been there somewhere. She fumbled Scarlett's chest.  
" Where are you, little switch? I must wake up my sister. There!", Nadia said as she found the tiny thing. It was located just below her neck.  
Scarlett woke up and bent her limbs. She tried to protect herself from Nadia.  
" Shhh! It's me! It's me! Scarlett. Just calm down", Nadia told her. Scarlett realized where she was.  
" Nadia! Oh thank you. I was so afraid", Scarlett embraced her.  
Nadia patted her head: " I woke you up! You are safe now. Nothing can hurt you in here. Jester and Jenner are gone. I am fine again".  
Scarlett let go: " You? How do you know what I was dreaming about? Were you there?".  
Nadia smiled: " I was having that nightmare as well. We were both dragged there. I woke up just before you. After that they must have replaced me with a copy".  
Scarlett was shocked: " They really tortured you! You were saying those things. And I let you down".  
Nadia petted her: " No! You didn't do anything. It was a dream. They controlled us. In reality, the situation would have been much different. I am okay!  
It hurt, but it was still just a dream".  
Scarlett embraced her again: " I'm sorry! I think it's my fault that you are blind. You can't see anymore. I'm sorry Nadia".  
" Don't be! That's what they want. Let's not be sad", Nadia said and kissed Scarlett's forehead.  
" I am your sister. I don't judge you. You did what you needed to do. We will be sisters now and forever. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you.  
That's what sisters are for. I will love you no matter what happens. Just like Luna will love Eclipse and Foxy will love Crystal. They are your family as well.  
Michelle is your family", Nadia comforted her. She kissed her again. It was from sister to sister. Not like teens kiss under the stars of the Milky Way.  
It was calming and mollifying.  
" I will love you forever. Love of the sister never dies", Nadia's whispering brought smile on Scarlett's face.

Farewell: That was beautiful. ( sniff and sigh) I love happy endings. When stuff has gone down it's nice to have that little comforting time at the end. And remember  
everyone. You can't forget that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	35. Bella Taylor and Crystal

Greeting: Dear readers! I see you have come back again. You should be glad that you can't see my expression right now. This expression I have, would  
make you scared. Enjoy!

( Foxy and Vixey)

They were dreaming about a calming beach and the moon. It was in the middle of the night. Their dreams were tied together. They were both in the same  
dream. Vixey ran around the island and Foxy climbed the tree. They had a nice time together. They had made a nice, warm campfire to the waterfront.  
They felt safe, because they were there to protect each other. Jenner had attacked one person at a time. As long as their dreams weren't two  
different ones, they were safe. They laid on their back and enjoyed the warmth of each other.  
" Do you like me? Am I yer only one, captain?", Vixey asked. They kissed each other.  
" Me lass...Ol' Foxy has a second one", Foxy answered.  
Vixey looked into his eyes: " Who Captain? Who?".  
Foxy rubbed her belly: " Crystal, me lass. Our daughter". They were playing around. Vixey giggled. They kissed a lot and watched as the moon was crossing the sky.  
" I wish I could bring the children here. They would love this. Imagine..swimming in the sea and cooking marshmallows", Vixey said in normal tone.  
" We could. Goldie knows how to bring other people to the dream. If he helped, we would be able to play with the children in here", Foxy answered.  
" Not really! Goldie wouldn't let us do it, and it would take at least all of us to bring in all the kids", Vixey chuckled.  
" Fang, Storm, Bonnie, Goldie, Marionette, Scarlett, Luna, Eclipse, Nadia, Dark vixey. Oh! Leslie and Shadow of course", she listed.  
" We really need them all? Don't be silly. Marionette could do it on his own", Foxy laughed.  
" I am silly. That's why you love me, isn't it", Vixey smiled. Foxy nodded and they started kissing again. The night went on and the foxes had nothing to worry about.  
Jenner was far away from them. It didn't mean that Jenner couldn't have harmed them. As they found out. Foxy lay on the sand and Vixey rubbed his chest.  
Some kids had done it during the day. Foxy loved it.  
" Who is a good fox?", Vixey asked childishly.  
" Me!", Foxy said and pulled her to the ground.  
" Are you going wild? Is that what this is?", Vixey asked.  
Foxy shook his head: " No! It isn't".  
" Yes, it is", Vixey smiled: " I know you". They emabraced each other on the ground and two hours flew by as they cuddled together. It was a good experience.  
" Oh! Don't get too excited. What would Crystal say, if she saw us like this?", Vixey was under him, but she rolled out of there.  
" Crystal is not here. Kids are away. We can go wilder than normal. There is no one in here to watch. We can do whatever we want", Foxy told her.  
What did he just say? Foxy wasn't right. They weren't alone.  
" What was that?", Vixey heard a rustle. They looked at the palm tree forest. Blue eyes were staring at them.  
" Who's there?", Foxy asked and got ready for a fight. The figure was hiding. Vixey went alongside Foxy. They didn't see anyone, but there was someone in there.  
The next rustle was closer. They saw the silhouette. Blue eyed figure jumped from tree to tree. They saw it completely once it landed on a branch that was  
close to their campfire.  
" Leslie?", Vixey asked flabbergasted.  
" Hi!", Leslie greeted them and jumped to the ground.  
" I saw you here, but I didn't want to disturb you", Leslie explained.  
" Have you been stalking us?", Foxy asked.  
Leslie nodded: " I have been there for almost an hour".  
" I don't know if you knew it, but stalking is not good. Some things are meant to be done alone", Vixey told him.  
" I know, but it's just that...", Leslie was hiding something. His deeply blue eyes were glowing in the dark. Vixey found it very fasinating.  
" Go on. Tell us. If there is something we need to know, I would like if you told it to us", Foxy said.  
Leslie looked at his feet: " I can sense a force tonight. I came to see, if you were okay. Jenner is up and ready for nightmares. He was coming this way".  
Foxy looked at Vixey: " We haven't seen him, have we".  
" No! He must have gone somewhere else", Vixey shrugged.  
Leslie nodded: "Okay! Sorry for disturbing you. Have a good night!". He walked away. Foxy and Vixey were worried. Where was Jenner?  
They went back to the beach and cuddled. They did it slowly. No getting wild. Just a gentle touch.  
" Hello!", someone said in their heads. " Jenner?", Foxy got up.  
" No! Just somebody, who is bringing information", the voice said. Dark vixey appeared in front of them.  
" About a time! Where have you been? I was beginning to get lonely. You missed an entire battle!", Vixey said.  
" I had to relax and get my strength back. Have you seen Leslie?", Dark vixey asked. Both foxes nodded.  
" He came by and warned us about Jenner", Vixey told her.  
Dark vixey was shocked and worn out: " Jenner is here. Not in your dream, but in a dream between you two". Vixey and Foxy looked at each other.  
" I didn't get that! Where is Jenner?", Foxy asked worried.

( Crystal's dream)

Her hand moved along the wall. Crystal giggled at a drawing. The house was big and cosy. She hadn't seen it before. It was familiar looking.  
Like something from another life. She was standing in a long hallway. Walls were white and the ceiling was light grey. Crystal thought the drawing was sweet.  
Parents and their child playing in a corn field. Crystal walked to the very end of the hallway. She opened a little, pretty door. It was a one fancy door.  
The brightness and the cleanliness of the house impressed her. There was a living room behind that door. She wondered who might live there.  
" Hello! Is anybody here?", Crystal called for someone. No one answered. She sat on a couch. It was made out of leather. She picked up the pillows and  
threw them in the air. She played with the pillows. There were beautiful pictures of animals in them.  
" How are you doing Mr. And Mrs. Fox?", she smiled at one of the pillows. Two foxes, a vixen and a male, were in their little den. They took care of their kits.  
Crystal giggled: " Me and my parents. I think this was made for us. Sweet!". She looked around the house and searched for somebody. Her feet made sounds.  
The only sounds she could hear. Why was she in there anyway? Crystal had no idea. She looked out the window. It seemed to be raining outside.  
Waterdrops formed a sad face on the window. She sighed. She walked back and retuned to the living room. There was no television, but there was a lamp  
in each corner. There was nothing else to do, so she kept on playing with the pillows.  
" Hi! Are you a fox?", a girl asked from her. Crystal jumped a bit. Girl had appeared out of nowhere.  
" Yes! Who are you?", Crystal asked from her. The girl walked closer.  
" My name is Bella. I am not a fox. Why are you here? Aren't foxes suppose to be in the Freddy Fazbear's?", Bella asked from her.  
Crystal thought for a moment: " I don't know how I got here. I am from there. My name is Crystal. I'm the kit of Foxy and Vixey. You know them?".  
Bella nodded: " They have played with me. They don't have a child though. But I think, you should go! My parents will come soon. Then I have to go. We will  
meet my mother's old friend".  
" Who?", Crystal asked out of curiosity.  
" I don't know her name. Summers is their surname. My father doesn't like them. That woman's eyes change colour", Bella whispered with wide eyes.  
Crystal didn't show how shocked she was.  
" Who are your parents then?", she asked.  
" Andrew and Elizabeth Taylor. I am Bella Lizzie Taylor", Bella told her. This was Taylors' dead daughter? Crystal couldn't hide it anymore. Bella looked at her worried.  
" Is everything okay? Why are you scared?", she asked. Crystal didn't know what was happening.  
" You are dead. How can you be here? Someone killed you", she said in shock.  
Bella's voice broke: " What do you mean? I am dead? What are you talking about?". Crystal bent down and grabbed her shoulders.  
" I have never seen you. I don't know how this is possible. Where are we?", she asked.  
" In my home", Bella answered.  
" How did we get here?", Crystal asked. Bella didn't know the answer. They were both scared.  
" I want my mommy. Now!", Bella shouted.  
Crystal comforted her: " She isn't here. Everything is okay! We just have to find a way out. We don't know what is happening, but we musn't panic. Let's calm down!".  
Bella and Crystal sat on the couch and took deep breaths. The house was starting to fall down on them.  
" Just breath! Breath!", Crystal shouted. The edges of her vision began to get blurry. Crystal screamed as a piece of debris fell on top of her.  
After that the break down stopped. Bella stood up.  
She pointed at something: " Look! We are saved. Your friend has arrived". Crystal looked at the direction she was pointing at. Fang walked in through  
the broken door.  
" Fang! Over here! We are over here!", Crystal shouted happily. Bella put her fingers under the debris and tried to lift it.  
" Don't try. It's too heavy. Fang will be able to lift it. He's so strong", Crystal told Bella. They waited for Fang to come. Bella ran to him.  
" Help me! Crystal can't move. She was hit. We have to lift that thing off of her", Bella said to Fang. Crystal's smile went away. Fang had his both hooks out  
and his smile was wicked.  
Fang bent down to Bella's level and smiled at her: " She is in need of help? This looks bad. Entire house broke down on top of you?".  
Bella nodded: " We are very confused, Mr. Pirate. We have no idea of what happened". Fang stood up and touched Bella's chest with his hook.  
" Simple! It wasn't real. None of this is. Only thing that is real is what I'm going to do next!", he said. His other hook turned into a hand and he picked Bella  
up by the neck. She looked at him with wide eyes.  
" Fang! What are you doing? Let her go!", Crystal shouted. Fang smiled and bit Bella.  
" No!", Crystal shouted. Bella's corpse fell to the ground. Fang licked his lips. Crystal had never seen anything that horrifying in her life. Fang walked to her.  
" One down! One to go!", he said smiling. Crystal wiggled to get out, but she couldn't. Fang got his hook ready.  
" Why are you doing this? She was just an innocent girl", Crystal asked.  
Fang shook his head: " This time I did it in a dream. But I have done it in reality. Except that last time I shoved my hook through her. It was a lot more fun than biting".  
Crystal was shocked: " Last time? You have killed her before? Did you kill Bella?".  
" No! I killed you. Foxy and Vixey couldn't let you go. Marionette just had to give you a new body. They didn't even tell your parents, who you were".  
Crystal looked at the ground: " I am her? I am Bella? Is that what you mean?".  
Fang nodded: " Yes, you are Bella. Hurts, doesn't it. Your parents have visited you many times. You ever wondered why Mr. Fazbear and the others let  
them come here? No child. Just them. They came here to see their brutally murdered baby". The world around them melted and flowed away.  
Crystal was left in a black space. Fang had disappeared. Nothing was left.  
" You had to know. I'm sorry, but I think a kit like you deserved to know her past", voice behind Crystal said. She saw Jenner when she turned around.  
" You! So this is a nightmare. And it's not true either. Fang didn't kill Bella and I am not her", Crystal crossed her arms.  
" You say that I lied? No! Everything I told you was true. You are Bella. Your memories have been wiped out. That's what happens when you change  
a body", Jenner told her.  
Crystal got angry: " You think I actually believe you? Cause I do not! My parents are Foxy the pirate fox and Vixey the female pirate fox. My name is Crystal.  
I am a pirate fox just like my parents". Jenner walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Crystal jolted a little.  
" Don't be afraid. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it when you first entered the dream", Jenner told her.  
" Let go of me, witch!", Crystal commanded. Jenner obeyed amenably.  
" I know it's hard for you to tolerate this. I have had amnesia as well. After I died, it took me two hundred years to get all of my memory back. I can help  
you to remember. It might feel a little weird". Jenner grasped Crystal's head. She moaned in pain. Pictures flew past her eyes. Sounds came from all directions.  
" Brush your teeth! You don't want to get caries, do you", Mrs. Taylor said in her head.  
" My girl is so pretty. That is what bella means. Beautiful in Italian", Mr. Taylor explained inside Crystal's head. She saw a long corridor. It was like watching a video.  
A boy ran to the end and entered the room that was in the end of the corridor. That boy was Leslie. No! Leslie wasn't that young. That boy was 7 years old.  
Or something like that. Crystal saw how she walked to the door and entered the room. Leslie was in the room with an animatronic fox.  
" This is Shadow. Shadow this is Bella", Leslie introduced them to each other. Crystal saw Shadow right in front of her. He hadn't changed. He  
seemed a lot taller, but just because Crystal was shorter than usual.  
" I...or Bella...has been in their house?", Crystal thought. That's what Mrs. Taylor had said. They paid Summers a visit before Bella was lost.  
" Are these...real memories?", she asked.  
" As real as your other memories. They were just hidden", Jenner told her. Then Crystal gasped. Fang impaled her with his hook. She saw Fang's happy  
expression. She felt the pain.  
" You have never seen the way Fang looks at you? He is feeling guilty. Your entire world is a big lie. I'm sorry! I really am. You have performed with your  
murderer. Fang came between them when Mr. Taylor blamed Leslie's family. He knew that Mr. Taylor was wrong. He killed you, not Leslie", Jenner took his  
hands off of Crystal's temples.  
" You still doubt me? Haven't I showed you enough? What is your name?", Jenner looked at Crystal. She opened her eyes and saw that she was between  
Foxy and Vixey. They were in sleep mode. Vixey was embracing her and Foxy had his hand next to Crystal's. They looked normal. Foxy was smiling.  
Crystal looked at her mother. Vixey was calm and she had a blank expression. Crystal put her hand on Vixey's chest. She looked at the hand and the chest.  
They were covered in fur. Crystal looked the exact same as Vixey. Her fingers were made out of metal. The fingers of an animatronic. Vixey was an animatronic.  
Crystal was an animatronic. Children had no trouble believing that she was their daughter. Vixey hadn't given birth the Crystal. Animatronics were not  
capable of making offsprings. Where did she come from? Was that the answer? Crystal had seen real memories. But were they hers?  
" What is your name? Is it Crystal the female pirate fox?", Crystal heard Jenner's voice ask.  
" No!", Crystal whispered: " My name is Bella Lizzie Taylor".

Farewell: The secret has been revealed. I wish I hadn't gotten the idea. Crystal will break down. But it's so good. I love shocking experiences.  
As much as I love reminding you that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	36. Wrath of lies

Greeting: Going to continue. Nothing special to say! Enjoy this chapter

( Crystal. 10 am.)

Her parents were not there. She was waiting for her real parents to come. Mr. Taylor had been authorized to come there again. His little episode with  
Leslie hadn't been forgotten. He had promised to behave himself. Crystal spent some time with children. She wore a pirate hat, but it didn't feel good anymore.  
She wasn't a pirate or at least she hadn't been. Those lying animatronics had forced her to become a giant toy. She grinned in anger.  
" Crystal? Are you angry?", a boy asked from her. She tried to smile, but she failed miserably.  
" Yes! My parents are liars. They have lied to me", Crystal told him. Boy looked surprised.  
" Do you need a break? Daddy says that angry people just need to take a break", one of the girls suggested.  
" No, I don't. I'm fine. It will all be over soon", Crystal said. She tried not to seem threatening. The other animatronics were around. They would come  
to ask, if she was angry. Crystal couldn't possibly lie to them. She waited for her parents to come. The kids played with toys, so they didn't bother her very much.  
She was a babysitter more than anything. Just sit and watch that they don't get hurt. Crystal had to stop some quarrels. Some children sat next to  
her and had a little chat.  
" Where are they? I'm about to reach the end of my patience", Crystal thought.  
" Are you waiting for someone?", a boy, who was sitting next to her asked.  
" What?", Crystal's thought bubble popped.  
" You look around like you are expecting to see someone. Are you?", the boy asked again.  
Crystal couldn't keep her mouth shut: " I am waiting for my parents. They are not here".  
Boy pointed at the Circle: " There they come! Foxy and Vixey are there". Crystal grinned.  
" Not those guys! My real parents!", she didn't say it out loud. Two foxes were walking with Fang. They were discussing about the last night.  
" None of us got any. Maybe he came there to distract us, so he could get Nadia and Scarlett", Foxy explained.  
Fang looked thoughtful: " Hmm.. Perhaps. Your dream was a tough one. Maybe he gave up after he realized you were sharing your dream". They hadn't told  
anyone about Leslie or Dark vixey. Her words were troubling them. Dark vixey couldn't explain it. She had felt something, she did not understand.  
Foxy and Vixey and their own suspicions. After all Crystal had been between them and in sleep mode. A dream between dreams. Fang went on his  
stage where Storm was waiting for him.  
" Also! If you see Storm Jr. Tell her to come here. I haven't seen her today. It makes me worried", Fang called out. Foxy nodded to him.  
Crystal tried to smile: " Hello Foxy! Where have you been? I've had to do everything myself".  
" Lass! I've been busy, but now I'm back. Should we start?", Foxy said. Something was wrong. She had called him Foxy and not Captain or father.  
" But Chica's play is beginning! Can we go to see it?", a boy asked sadly.  
Vixey nodded: " We can wait. There is no rush. We can delay our performance a bit". The children cheered and went to watch Chica and Felix. Crystal  
smiled for real. She saw how two adults walked in. The Taylors were looking good. They looked for Foxy, Vixey and Crystal. Foxy put his hand up.  
Mr. Taylor noticed him. He said something to his wife, who noticed them as well. The Taylors walked to them. It seemed like another visit, but to  
Crystal it was a lot more than that.  
" Hi Crystal! Hi Foxy and Vixey!", Mrs. Taylor greeted. The foxes greeted her and her husband.  
Mr. Taylor sighed: " Coming here wasn't as bad as I thought". The foxes looked at him.  
" Oh! Don't mind him. Andrew was just worried to see a lot of angry faces after his little thing", Mrs. Taylor explained. She had a fabulous green sweater  
and white heels. She had bought a new, pink slacks.  
" I like your new outfit. Those pants are new", Crystal told her.  
" Oh Crystal! You noticed. I got them as a gift from my brother", she said to her. They went in front of the Pirate cove and sat down.  
" I didn't think you would be able to come here again. It's nice that you were able to", Vixey said to Mr. Taylor.  
" Yeah! I explained it to my psychologist. It was just an outburst. I still miss my daughter. It makes me stupid. He sent a letter to Mr. Fazbear, who  
gave the permission", he told Vixey.  
" Your daughter! What was she like", Crystal asked.  
Mrs. Taylor told it to her: " Bella was always laughing. She liked to come here. Foxy was her favorite character".  
" Well..aren't we everyone's favorite", Foxy chuckled. Everyone laughed.  
" Why are you suddenly interested in Bella? Is it because of the last time? We don't know what happened", Mrs. Taylor said to Crystal.  
" She is right! Bella wasn't killed by the Summers. Maybe she just ran away. I really was a horrible father", Mr. Taylor said sadly.  
" Dear! Don't blame yourself. No one knows what really happened", Mrs. Taylor said to her husband.  
" What if someone knew? Would you want to know what happened to your daughter?", Crystal asked.  
" I don't know", Mr. Taylor shrugged: " It's sad that we don't know, but it would be horrible to know about my baby's last moments". Foxy and Vixey had  
bad feeling about this. They usually never spoke about Bella. It had been a big hit for the Taylors and thinking about it made everyone sad.  
Crystal had a blank expression.  
" We don't even know, if she really died. Maybe someone found her and is now taking care of her. She is in school and she has found friends", Mr. Taylor  
said and sighed.  
Vixey couldn't stay quiet any longer: " It was sad for us to hear it as well. She was a wonderful young girl. So, have you been fine lately? Didn't you get  
a new neighbour last week?".  
Mrs. Taylor nodded: " He is a charming man. He broke up with his wife. He had to move to somewhere else. We told him to bring his children here when  
they come to visit. Four years old, all of them. They would like this place".  
Vixey smiled: " They surely would". Crystal hadn't ended the thing about Bella yet.  
" Umm.. About Bella. She...", Crystal started.  
" Crystal! We have talked about that enough. It was horrible. Let's focus on something else", Vixey commanded her.  
" Why?! Huh? Why you don't want to talk about it? Mother! Is it because all of the guiltyness? Is it because you know and you don't want to tell them about it?  
I'm right, aren't I?", Crystal said with cold voice.  
" What is she talking about?", Mr. Taylor asked. He and his wife were shocked.  
" She had a rough morning. Crystal is just exhausted", Foxy explained.  
" No! Father! I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me! It's you, who has something wrong. You call me your daughter. When really I belong  
to them!", Crystal pointed at the Taylors. They didn't know what to think about. Crystal was furious.  
" What do you mean? Do you think you are Bella?", Mr. Taylor asked. Crystal went in front of him.  
" I don't think, I know. Daddy! It's me. Your little Bella", Crystal said to him and grabbed his hand.  
Mr. Taylor shook his head: " My daughter is dead. She isn't a metallic fox. Bella is just a normal human being. Crystal! You are not our daughter". Some people  
started to notice that something was going on.  
Crystal looked at Mrs. Taylor: " Mom?".  
" I'm sorry, Crystal. But you are the daughter of Foxy and Vixey. Your name is Crystal the female pirate fox. I can't belive you. I want to, but I can't.  
My daughter is dead. Their daughter is alive. It's you. Their daughter", Mrs. Taylor said in calm tone. Crystal's tear fell down her cheek. She faced her  
fox parents with a murderous expression.  
" Are you happy? Huh? See what you have done? My parents don't even recognize me anymore. I had a happy life, but then you and your war ruined it all.  
I have been living with the people, who caused my death. You are liars. I don't want to see your filthy faces anymore! I hate you!", Crystal shouted  
as loud as she could. Like it wasn't bad enough, Fang came to see what the problem was.  
" Are you messing things up again, Mr. Taylor?", Fang asked from him.  
" My father hasn't messed up anything!", Crystal shouted aggrissively.  
Fang jumped a bit and put his hands up: " Okay! Jeez!". Crystal's wrath focused on Fang.  
" You know what! I got my memory back. All of it! Including the bit where your hook goes through my chest", Crystal told him. Fang remembered the horrible  
thing he had done. His ears drooped.  
" You have always treated Leslie like a monster. I can see your true indentity now! You are the only real monster in here. You never told the kids, that you  
killed an innocent girl once?", Crystal shouted at him in anger. Some children had started to cry. Crystal tried to walk away, but Foxy go in her way.  
She punched Foxy, who fell to the ground.  
" I hate you all!", she kicked Foxy in the chest. Then she walked away stomping her feet like a giant. She growled at some kids along the way.  
She also threw some things at walls. A vase made out of glass shattered into millions of pieces. Some animatronics and people shouted for her to come back.  
She opened the door to the basement, where they had found Delilah's drawings. Crystal went into the basement and smashed the door shut.

She locked it and walked down the stairs. She sat on the last step. She was sulking for quite a while. The Taylors hadn't believed her.  
Crystal thumped the wall next to her.  
" Why does my world have to suck?", she asked from the quiet darkness. No one of course answered. Crystal was angry, but someone wasn't.  
Crystal heard a sound. More sounds! Someone was singing. Crystal followed the happy melody. It came from a little room. She could tell apart individual words.  
" Human or wolf, they fall in love with you. It's the one word that describes you the best", someone sang. Crystal peeked in. Storm Jr. was singing a really nice song.  
" What are you doing in here?", Crystal asked. Storm Jr. got startled.  
" Oh! Crystal? You scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that", she said. Crystal had an angry expression.  
" Your dad is looking for you", she said shortly. Storm Jr. didn't answer. She just kept on singing.  
" Hello! This is Crystal to Storm Jr. Answer me!", Crystal shouted.  
Storm Jr. jumped: " Ahh! Why are you shouting?".  
Crystal lost control: " Why? Why you say! I just realized that my parents are humans. Not Foxy and vixey! They aren't my parents anymore!".  
Storm Jr. didn't understand anything she said.  
" My world is a lie. I hate them. They are liars", Crystal added: " What's your story?".  
Storm Jr.'s teeth glinted: " I needed some time alone. I just love Leslie! He has been so nice to me. I decided to give him a present. I have a big surprise for him.  
I will ask him to come this evening. We can see the city. It might be cold, but we can always keep each other warm. Imagine! Him and me. We can hug and  
I can lean against him. Like Foxy and Vixey".  
" What about my fake parents?!", Crystal asked angrily.  
" They hug as well. They have this entire paradise, where they can cuddle and snuggle. Leslie told me! He went to them last night. I want to do it  
with him. Awwww!", Storm Jr. told her.  
" Where? What are they doing?", Crystal asked.  
" Foxy and Vixey have created a dream island. They go there at night. A warm cuddle time. Alone! Together! No one to tell you, that you can't do something.  
They even get on each other. Or that's what I think at least. They must do it sometimes", Storm Jr. shrugged.  
" Those ugly little... They do stuff at night? I swear, those foxes must have two sides. And the other one is not suitable for children", Crystal snarled.  
Storm Jr. was focusing on her own thoughts, but she was worried about Crystal.  
" You don't have any reason to hate them. I don't get, what has gotten you so angry. Don't hate your family. They are there to take care of you.  
They love you", Storm Jr. told Crystal.  
This made her angrier: " Says the wolf, whose family is lying to her. Or didn't you know? Willa is a liar".  
Storm Jr. was confused: " What do you mean?".  
Crystal told her everything: " Willa didn't tell you, why we were speaking to the children during the dance day. She told them to avoid Leslie at all costs.  
She told them, he would hurt them. Your family hates Leslie, you know that?".  
" I love him. They will understand it when I tell them. I haven't had courage yet, but I'll tell it", Storm Jr. said.  
" You love him. Is it, because he is lonely and you are an animatronic? Or is it something else?", Crystal goggled her.  
" I don't care! He is sweet. He smells like mint and heartsease. I want to nestle him, so he can wrap his arms around me", Storm Jr. smiled.  
Her teeth were white and beautiful. She hugged herself.  
" You must be out of your mind! You can't love a human. Well..a witch. Your family won't let him to be near you. Fang has wanted to kill him ever since  
Leslie showed them his little parasite", Crystal said.  
" I can love him! He loves me as well. We were made for each other", Storm Jr. told her. Crystal sighed and rolled her eyes.  
" You are in danger! Leslie is dangerous. He will kill you and rip you to shreds", Crystal shouted.  
" We have defeated him. Jenner doesn't have power to take us down. We have got the best of him", Storm Jr. said to Crystal. She knew that Jenner was out again.  
So many bad things were happening. Crystal couldn't handle it anymore.  
" Do whatever you want! Go there and have a great time! I don't care. If you want to snuggle so much, then go and do it!", Crystal shouted angrily.  
Storm Jr. looked at her. Crystal walked away and closed the door behind her.  
" She is angry. Foxy and Vixey are so nice. I wish they were my parents. They would understand the emotions I have. Fang and Storm are Legends.  
Do they even have emotions? My parents are just make believe. They are killer machines. But they will understand me. Right?", Storm Jr. thought.

Farewell: What might Storm Jr.'s surprise be? Stay tuned for next time! Until then: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	37. The Cuddle date

Greeting: Have you figured out the true meaning of this ´Surprise´ yet? Love is in the air. Enjoy romance!

( Storm Jr. and Leslie)

She was holding his hand.  
" Where are we going?", Leslie asked.  
" You'll see", Storm Jr. giggled. They were walking down the corridor that lead to the carage. Leslie had no idea of what might be there.  
He had expected that they would have gone to the Circle or the basement. Carage had caught him by surprise. Storm Jr. opened the carage door.  
Leslie saw nothing out of the ordinary. Some dust. Grey walls and ceiling. A big, red, bright button that opened the bigger door.  
" Is there something in here? Someone? It's not my birthday, you know", Leslie told her.  
Storm Jr. laughed: " I didn't think so. You just need someone to hold your hand and give presents". Leslie was shaking.  
" Are you excited?", Storm Jr. asked happily. Leslie nodded. She walked to the left corner of the room. There was something in there. It had been  
hidden under a tarpaulin. She revealed the big surprise.  
" A motorcycle? I don't even know know how to use it", Leslie said, astonished.  
" It's not the surprise! This is my mother's. Want to go for a ride? I can walk as well, if you want to", Storm Jr. told him.  
" Are we going somewhere? Is the surprise there?", Leslie asked.  
" Yep! It's in the field. You know, that field near the gas station?", Storm Jr. explained. She opened the big door by pressing the button.  
Leslie jumped on the back of the motorcycle and Storm Jr. went to the driver seat.  
" Ready?", she asked with joy in her voice.  
" I don't know. Let's go anyway", Leslie answered. Storm Jr. started the engine and drove out.

Breeze flew past Leslie's face. He felt free. He held onto Storm Jr.'s waist. No one was on the move except them. Empty street was relaxing.  
Pizzeria had been built in the world's nicest neighbourhood. The dusk was over, so Leslie looked at the stars in the sky. Storm Jr. peeked at Leslie.  
His hands were warm and they felt nice on her waist. Leslie smiled at her. To him, it wasn't weird that his hands were on a girl's waist.  
Leslie had never heard about flirting or boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. To him, there was nothing improper about it. Storm Jr. liked it. Leslie wasn't afraid to get close.  
Even though he should have been, because of Jenner. But he wasn't scared anymore, all thanks to Storm Jr.  
" Are we there yet?", he asked leaning over Storm Jr.'s shoulder.  
" Almost there!", she told him.  
" Should I kiss him?", she thought. She decided not to. She was too shy to ask. Leslie's hands touched her arms. Even that made Storm Jr. smile.  
" Do you know the names of the constellations?", Storm Jr. asked looking at the stars.  
Leslie pointed them out: " Ursa minor, Ursa major, Cassiopeia, Cepheus, Hercules, Andromeda".  
Storm Jr. was astonished: " How did you know all of them?".  
Leslie smiled: " I have been watching stars with Shadow and dad. Father knows the names of every single individual star. Witches have been using the  
stars to make potions for centuries. Maybe even for millenniums". Storm Jr. was happy. Leslie usually didn't talk very much. Talking meant that he was happy.  
Exactly what she wanted. They were driving along the road and there was a field on their right side and a forest on their left side.  
" Is this the one?", Leslie asked and pointed at the field. Storm Jr. shook her head and giggled a bit.  
" Must be one giant surprise!", Leslie said anxiously. They kept on driving. They went through a forest. Leslie looked around scaredly.  
" There is nothing in the forest. Don't be afraid", Storm Jr. said to him. Leslie took a deep breath.

They arrived to the field a moment later.  
" What is that?", Leslie asked. It was dark, so he couldn't see it. Just a big silhouette in the dark. Storm Jr. parked the motorcycle and they walked to the field.  
" Who are you?", Leslie looked at the creature.  
" I told you, I would show you the purpose of my tails", the creature said.  
" Faith?", Leslie looked at her.  
" Hi! I didn't have time to show you my other form in the assault, so I felt bad. I hope this makes it up", Faith said to Leslie.  
" You want to fly with us?", Luna came from the other side of Faith.  
" This is for you, Leslie. My surprise. I am going to take you to the sky", Storm Jr. said.  
" Thank you!", Leslie hugged her. It made her gasp.  
" Ready to go?", Luna asked. Leslie and Storm Jr. climbed on Faith.  
" Where will we land?", Leslie asked.  
" We'll fly around the city and the areas nearby the pizzeria. We will land here. You two can drive to the pizzeria on your own. Is it okay for you?", Luna told him.  
" Yes! It's perfectly okay", Leslie answered. Faith got ready to rise to the sky. Luna did a routine check. Faith's harness was tight.  
They had made it as an addition. Luna had a firm grip. Storm Jr. and Leslie were on stable ground. Faith bounded and they were in the air. Faith was soaring.  
" Whoo-hoo! You know! I've never flown before!", Leslie shouted to Storm Jr. She nodded to show him that she heard it. The wind blew hard at the start.  
It settled after Faith had stopped going upwards. She flew in the star filled sky. Storm Jr. felt like she could touch the stars, pick one up and give it to Leslie.  
Her fur swayed in the breeze. She felt the air going through. It was touching her plastic skin. The breeze was going through Faith's fur and Leslie's hair as well.  
Right then Storm Jr. noticed something. Leslie's hair was illuminating. It switched color every time it swayed from side to side. First it was red, then green, then blue.  
Storm Jr. was amazed. She was also a little bit terrified.  
" What? Is something wrong?", Leslie asked. Storm Jr.'s expression was a one to remember. It looked funny even though she was astonished and scared.  
" Your hair! It's changing color! Is that a normal thing or should I be worried?", she answered.  
Leslie chuckled: " I don't know what causes it, but it's not dangerous". It was magnificent and glorious. Storm Jr. smiled, because Leslie was beautiful.  
They were like the magical king and queen. She walked her fingers through her hair. She wished her hair changed color.  
" Everything alright back there?", Luna checked.  
" We are still here!", Storm Jr. told her. Faith changed the course. The full moon was right in front of them. They were heading to the moon. It seemed  
to be ready to welcome them to its kingdom. Storm Jr. leaned against Leslie and he leaned against her. The sight was cute. A human and a wolf on top of a dragon.  
No one was there to see it. The forest, Leslie and Storm Jr. had driven through earlier, was under them.  
" I remember it. I and Shadow ran through this exact same forest when we escaped. There's the rock, we rested on. We were on it for few minutes, but then  
that one wolf found us. What was his name?", Leslie tried to remember.  
" Baron? He is the second in command", Storm Jr. suggested.  
" Yes! Baron! He found us", Leslie told her. Faith bent to the left, so they could see the forest better. There was nothing in there. It was full of trees and rocks.  
" Could we go and see, how my house is doing?", Leslie requested.  
" Of course! Where is it?", Luna answered.  
" Should we? I don't like the sound of that", Faith said her opinion.  
" It'll be fine! We just check it out", Luna calmed her down. Led by Leslie, they headed for the Summers' residence.

It was in the sideline of the forest.  
" My backyard! I know it better than the back of my hand", Leslie pointed at the little playground on the side of the house. It was hidden. It couldn't  
be seen from the road that was in front of the house. There were no lights in the house. It was silent and dark. The moon was the only source of light.  
The house wasn't very large. It was only one floor high and probably it had only four or five rooms.  
" It's small! How did you manage to live there?", Storm Jr. felt bad for Leslie.  
" There are more rooms underground. Father didn't want our home to attract too much attention. He wanted it to seem like they lived there alone.  
That's why the playground is hidden behind the house", Leslie explained. Luna looked at the swings. They were like the ones outside Freddy's.  
Something about the playground was creeping her out. She saw a figure sitting on the slide. What was it? Had the light just played with her mind?  
No! The figure stood up.  
" What is that?", Faith noticed it. The figure looked straight at them. It had noticed them as well. The figure ran to the open. Moonlight hit figure's teeth.  
It was smiling. Suddenly something flew past Faith. It was an arrow. A long, sharp arrow.  
" What is that? Why is it shooting at us?", Faith panicked.  
" Let's get out of here", Storm Jr. shouted. Faith did a quick turn and flew away from the house as fast as she could. Luna had a flashback.  
" Those arrows! We were far away. How could it almost hit us?", Luna asked from herself.  
" Luna! What was that? Was it a Legend?", Faith asked. The figure was still shooting arrows at them from the ground.  
" Come back here! Get back!", figure shouted. It stopped.  
It threw its sweatshirt to the ground: " The big Oni ryu decided to fly away! You cowards! I am coming for you! My arrows will impail your cores! You will die!".  
Figure's wooden fingers grasped the bow. It sat down on the swing.  
" I will slaughter you all", it said angrily. Faith sighed after the arrows stopped coming.  
" Phew! We got away. Told you, someone would be there. Legends don't leave these kind of places unguarded", she told the others.  
" Let's fly through the city. Then I recommed we head back", Luna suggested. Storm Jr. and Leslie agreed.

Storm Jr. was getting cold. She was freezing.  
" Are you alright? Here! Let me warm you up", Leslie opened up his college sweatershirt. He brought her closer to him. Storm Jr. put her arm into the sleeve.  
It felt warm.  
" Thanks", she smiled to Leslie. They hadn't been that close ever before.  
Leslie grunted: " You really are cold".  
Storm Jr. looked into his eyes: " Well...animatronics are cold-skinned. It's funny that our fur doesn't protect us from the wind".  
Leslie chuckled: " Yea! It's funny. I guess your fur must be too short". Storm Jr. nodded. They leaned against each other. Storm Jr.'s core was on full power.  
She laid on Leslie's lap.  
" Your eyes are beautiful with the stars in the backround", she said.  
" Are they? Which ones? Black, silver, green or blue?", Leslie asked.  
" Blue ones! They are like a flowing river. Too bad you have them only when using powers", Storm Jr. answered. Leslie's eyes turned blue.  
Storm Jr. felt that she was getting lighter. She floated upwards.  
" Do you want to fly?", Leslie asked.  
Storm Jr. nodded: " Of course". She cheered and Luna looked at her. Luna and Faith were surprised. Storm Jr. was flying on their right side.  
" I am a bird!", Storm Jr. shouted. Leslie moved her all around the place. She did flips and Luna clapped her hands. After a minute Leslie began to get exhausted.  
He put her down.  
" That was awesome! You are the best!", Storm Jr. told him. Leslie couldn't speak. He laid on Faith's back. Storm Jr. laid down next to him.  
" That was hard. Powers are so hard to control", Leslie said.  
" You don't have to use them right now. Just rest. I'll be right here with you", Storm Jr. petted his arm. Leslie smiled at her. They looked at each other for a moment.  
" You really think my eyes are beautiful? Those are my real eyes to be exact. Green eyes are just a thing to make us fit in better", Leslie told Storm Jr.  
She was curious.  
" After we turn 3 years old, our eyes turn blue. Those are witch eyes. We use eyedrops to make them normal. You'll only have to use it once.  
Eyes show our true selves. We are not humans. We are creatures from another world", Leslie continued.  
" I thought you were created. You said it yourself", Storm Jr. was confused.  
" We don't know for sure. Our history has not been written", Leslie explained.  
" Is that world still there? Do you want to go there? What would it be like?", Storm Jr. asked anxiously.  
" I can't answer any of those questions. I don't know. We live in this world now. You can be happy that you live in this dimension. There are no witches anywhere else.  
This is the only world", Leslie said. Storm Jr. thought about it.  
" Are there more Storm Jr.s? Is there more of me?", she asked.  
Leslie laughed: " I'm sure of it. Mother says there are. Same people exist in many worlds. I can sometimes see things, I can't explain. Creatures!  
Sharp teeth. Animatronics, but not normal ones. Like somebody had made animatronics for halloween", Leslie explained.  
" Anything else?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" A dog animatronic. She is an Elder. I don't know who she is. I haven't seen her. It feels like far away, but there are the same things in there.  
Pizzeria, Legends' house. I don't know", Leslie shrugged. Storm Jr. embraced him. She put her snout against Leslie's chest.  
" Hold me", she begged. Leslie held her and they shared the warmth. They fondled and Storm Jr. snuggled against Leslie.  
" I won't let anyone hurt you. Nothing can hurt you anymore. It's okay", Storm Jr. thought.

Luna hadn't heard anything for a while.  
" Fly straight. I'll check, if they are okay", Luna told Faith. She turned around and climbed on Faith's back. She awwed. Storm Jr. was hugging Leslie  
and he was hugging her. They weren't moving. Both were relaxed and enjoying the warmth. They weren't even awake. They didn't wake up when Luna came.  
She just had to stay there for while and smile.  
" Are they okay! Luna!", Faith shouted. Luna turned around and put her finger on her lips.  
" Lovebirds are sleeping", she mouthed. Faith smiled and nodded. Luna went back to her seat and Faith was still soaring through the midnight sky.  
The full moon was above them. Probably enjoying the sight of a wolf and a witch cuddling together. Luna decided to fly through the forest once more to  
check, if the figure was still in the playground. The figure had left. It wasn't there anymore. Luna still had no idea, who it might have been.  
She shrugged it off and flew back to the other direction. Faith was flying over the dark forest. She saw something in the sky.  
" Luna. A falling star!", she said. Luna didn't see it, but it didn't bother her. She had time to think about Eclipse. He hadn't fully recovered from Electra's attack.  
The figure had moved like Electra. It was everything Luna could think about. The rest of the flight was silent. Storm Jr. couldn't let Leslie go anymore.  
Her heart had become one with Leslie's. Last thing Faith saw before landing was the moon. It lit up the world. Dim and silent.  
The silence went over the two lovers, who still had a problem. Fang and Storm were not going to let this love last.

Farewell: Just thought I'd mention: This figure is the same one that's in chapter 6. Remember it, because Act 2 will contain its story.  
And listen to me when I tell you that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	38. The dark side of love

Greeting: The last nightmare! In this act at least. I don't know, if I will make more. You can guess who gets it. Enjoy!

( Storm Jr.)

She had her eyes closed. She didn't want to open them, because it was so nice and cosy in there. Storm Jr. felt the mattress underneath her.  
Was it a mattress? It wasn't furry, so it couldn't have been Faith's back. She still remembered the warmth of Leslie. It had been her best moment.  
She was always going to remember it. Where was she anyway? She couldn't feel Willa or Fang. She wasn't in the Circle. Storm Jr. fumbled her surroundings.  
She was in a bed for sure. It was designed for two people, but there seemed to be no one by her side. Was she in Leslie's bed? She remembered it all of the  
sudden. They had driven to the pizzeria and gone to Leslie's bed. She was there, but where was Leslie? Storm Jr. thought that maybe he went to  
the kitchen to get some food. He got hungry every now and then. She sighed and pulled the blanket over her chest. The blanket had only covered  
her lower body. She had lost the warm feeling, but now it was coming back. It was cosy and silent. Maybe a bit too silent. She didn't hear any  
breathing or other noises. She found it weird. Storm Jr. opened her eyes and rose to a sitting position. Her eyes moved from the Circle to the Pirate cove  
and the main stage. All the animatronics were in their proper places. Her eyes stopped when she saw Bonnie. Freddy was beside her and Chica  
was on Freddy's other side. Freddy had his arms around Bonnie, who was sleeping peacefully. He had his hand on Bonnie's head. Freddy had  
been petting her before falling asleep. The cute sight made Storm Jr. think about the flight.  
" We did it! His arms were around me. I could feel his muscles relax. His smooth skin was touching my fur. We were like Foxy and Vixey on  
that beach", she thought. She looked at her feet. They were not covered up by the blanket, because it was really short.  
" I have never felt like this before. Is this what true love really feels like? I thought it couldn't be any different than the love between family members.  
Looks like I was wrong. It's like there is a sun inside me", Storm Jr. was enjoying the new feeling. She laid back down and stared at the ceiling.  
She didn't require a blanket anymore. She had a source of warmth inside her. She waited for Leslie to come back. How long had she been waiting?  
Ten minutes? Storm Jr. was starting to worry. Leslie should have come back by now.

She stood up slowly and made sure no one was awake.  
She decided to tiptoe to the kitchen. The floor was wet. Just a little bit, but enough to make it slippy. Storm Jr. slowed down in order not to fall  
and wake everyone up. She couldn't see any lights coming from the kitchen. It was definitely not normal. She was in the kitchen and there was  
no one in there. She was so far away from the others that she dared to speak.  
" Leslie! Are you here?", she whispered. Storm Jr. went around the counters and checked the other side. Someone had left a bag of flour on the stove.  
Kristian's favorite apron was on top of one of the chairs. It had a cool picture of Chica on it. Storm Jr. couldn't see anyone.  
" Leslie isn't here. He went to somewhere else", she thought. Storm Jr. tiptoed back to the bed. Leslie wasn't there. Storm Jr. considered to wake  
Marionette up. Right at that moment she saw Leslie. He came from the restrooms and walked past the stage. Storm Jr. saw right away that he  
wasn't heading to the bed. Leslie approached the basement door. Storm Jr. followed him. Was he sleepwalking? She didn't want to startle  
him, so she didn't wake him up. Leslie stopped in front of the door. He kept his arm straight as he reached out for the handle. He seemed  
to act like a robot with no joints in the limbs. Storm Jr. was confused. She wanted to go and tell someone about this, but something didn't allow her.  
She didn't want to leave Leslie alone. He opened the door, that screeched as he opened it. Storm Jr. watched Leslie disappear into the dark corridor.  
Storm Jr. was scared, but she loved Leslie and wanted to stay by his side.  
" I am a Legend. I have freezing powers. A wolf animatronic with such power won't have to be scared of the dark. I will remain brave.  
I won't leave Leslie. No matter what happens", Storm Jr. grinned and kept her straight posture. She took a step toward the darkness.  
Then a second one. And a third. She walked throught the door. Storm Jr. looked back once more.  
" I won't stay here for very long", she said looking at Leslie. Wait! Leslie? He was right there! Sleeping next to Shadow. Storm Jr. gasped in shock.  
The door in front of her slammed close.

Storm Jr. was left in the dark corridor. She was scared, but she had no other choice than to walk forward.  
Storm Jr. couldn't see a thing. There seemed to be nothing in the darkness. The floor was flat. If it had been the real basement, there  
would have been stairs. At that point she was sure that it was a nightmare.  
" But why? I don't have a bad conscience for anything. What does he want from me?", Storm Jr. whispered to herself. She tried to see, if the walls were close  
by. She found out that the corridor was either extremely wide or that she wasn't in a corridor anymore. Storm Jr. infered that the correct answer  
was the second one. She decided to change her course and see if there was a wall anywhere. She turned left and walked slowly, constantly fumbling  
for something. She had walked for quite a while. It was a nightmare. There weren't any doubts about that.  
" Jenner! I give up! You won. Let me go!", she shouted after a minute. She listened to for anything. Even a little sound. Silence. Nothing else! Just that.  
Was it a pleasant moment? Not at all. Storm Jr. sat down on the floor and curved up into a ball. She embraced her tail and waited.  
Was Jenner trying to make her crazy? Storm Jr. had no idea. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. Storm Jr. flinched and turned around.  
She went into her fighting stance.  
" Whoa! Take it easy, girl! It's just me", Jenner said in a surprisingly normal voice. Storm Jr. did not know what to think. Jenner was a normal kid.  
His body shape was Leslie's. Only difference between him and Leslie was that Jenner had black eyes and angler fish like teeth. He was a creepy  
version of Leslie. Storm Jr. wasn't fooled by that. She knew it was Jenner's new form. His old one, his real body was something else.  
" You! You brought me into this horrible place. Let me go", Storm Jr. tried to sound like she was tough.  
" Yeah! It's not as beautiful as your meadows or your cloud beds, but still I think it's fascinating", Jenner said. Storm Jr.'s eyes widened.  
Jenner knew what she had been dreaming about.  
" You will hurt me, won't you. Just like you hurt my mother and father", Storm Jr. didn't let her defense down. There was a ruling tone in her voice.  
" Me? Hurt you? No! Why would I do that? Who you think I am? Hitler?", Jenner said chuckling.  
" A beast witch!", Storm Jr. answered. Jenner seemed to be offended.  
" You have only heard the name, and already you are ready to judge me. You don't even know what it means to be a beast witch", Jenner told her.  
Storm Jr. was ready for anything. Why was Jenner so nice to her?  
" I know that you tried to kill my mother. My father woke up screaming. Bonnie, Catty and Toy chica lost their willing to live. You didn't even spare poor Scarlett.  
The most innocent of all the wolves", Storm Jr. grinned. Jenner sighed and walked back and forth. He didn't show any anger or wickedness.  
" Bonnie called me a monster. Do you have any idea what it feels like? She isn't innocent either. I just wanted her to remember it. Same thing with Toy chica  
and that little kitten", Jenner raised his eyebrows.  
" Scarlett was feeling guilty", Storm Jr. lowered her arms.  
" She wasn't. Believe me. And Crystal deserved to know that she was Bella. Even you can't deny that. And remember, which one attacked first in that fight.  
Your mother or me?", Jenner asked.  
" Are you telling me that you just tried to protect Leslie?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Yes! That's why I brought you here. I wanted to talk to the only animatronic, who understands me and Leslie", Jenner alleged. Storm Jr. knew what  
Leslie would have said. He wouldn't have wanted her to believe anything Jenner was saying.  
" Lil. Stormy! No one believes me. I just want Leslie to be safe. Isn't that what you want too?", Jenner had a begging expression.  
" You want to use him to take over the world. I just want to be with him and love him. I want to sleep with him and talk to him. I like him, because he's sweet.  
You and your pals out there like him, because he's powerful", Storm Jr. argued.  
" Different reasons. Does it really matter? We want him to live. Your family wants him to die. I pity you. They are very bad animatronics", Jenner walked closer to her.  
" I can tell them that I love him. They are my family. They will understand it and become Leslie's friends. The rest of the animatroics are his friends already.  
We don't hate him. The others are scared of you. If you want Leslie to have a good life, you should leave us alone!", Storm Jr. shouted at him.  
" Do they? Did they do anything to protect Leslie from Storm and Fang? These are the bad guys. Your friends. The Legends won't hurt him.  
This is Leslie's destiny. He is the ruler of the world and you are his queen. Imagine! We could give you everything. The thing you desire the most", Jenner said.  
He grabbed Storm Jr.'s hand. She looked at her her hands. They were smooth. Not covered in fur anymore. Jenner turned her around. There was  
a mirror in front of her. She could see her human self stare at her.

" You can have babies with him. You can be his wife. We just have to transfor your soul from the animatronic wolf to a human. Marionette wouldn't do  
that, because the human would die, if he did that", Jenner assured Storm Jr. Jenner's face changed into Leslie's. He had the same eyes and teeth as him.  
" We could live together. All three", Jenner kissed Storm Jr. She felt it. It was the biggest pleasure she had ever gotten.  
" Of course we won't get it, if you stay with your group. Your dreams will be destroyed", Jenner said. Storm Jr. looked at her normal furry hands again.  
Jenner looked like he was desperate.  
" You can save him. I believe in you. There is much potential in you", he put his hands on her blushing cheeks. Storm Jr. pushed his hands away and turned around.  
" You suggest that I betray my family? Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to do that. Fang and Storm might be monsters, but they are my parents.  
They care about me. They are worried, because they love me and don't want anything to happen to me", Storm Jr. said with a few tears in her eyes.  
" You can! You are a Legend remember. Salazar is your leader. Not Marionette. Do you care about the children? Is that what this is?", Jenner walked in front of her.  
" The children don't deserve more. They got what they needed already. Your parents are always playing with the children and hugging them. How many  
times have they hugged you? Huh! You are a slave to them. They even aren't your parents!", Jenner shouted.  
" What? They are. What are you talking about?", Storm Jr. asked, shocked.  
" You are an animatronic! Storm didn't give birth to anyone. You were built to serve The Legends. You turned against them, but now you can make things right.  
Storm was tortured, because she deserved it. You have seen her wickedness. Pizzeria is just a place to make children laugh. What have the  
children, or humanity in general, ever given to you?", Jenner told her.  
" Nothing!", Storm Jr. grinned.  
" Exactly!", Jenner said seriously.  
" Your parents left you to die. Did you ever wonder why they didn't save you? Because they did not care about you. You were expendable to them.  
You survived and then they just pretended to love you", Jenner made her angry.  
" You are right! Why haven't I thought about that?", Storm Jr. said.  
" They are your enemies. Legends will forgive you. When Leslie gets there, he will be safe. You just have to sacrifice that one thing. Will you save  
animatronics, who are just using you to entertain bunch of people. Those people don't deserve to be saved. You can also save that one person, who has  
ever cared about your feelings. Leslie is the only one, who really loves you. Which one will you save? The choice is all yours", Jenner said with a blank  
expression. Storm Jr. was about to blow up. She was so angry. Fang and Storm had never cared about her. She knew what they would do.  
Fang had made it quite clear in that small basement. Just like Storm behind those curtains on the dancing day. Leslie could only survive, if Fang and Storm died.  
The other animatronics were as bad as them. Humanity wasn't in her mind at the moment. She could not live without Leslie. Not anymore. Legends  
hadn't tried to hurt him. They were his friends like Salazar had said. It was the only way for her to save what she loved to most. Leslie had been stuck  
in his house, because his parents wanted to protect humans and not their child. He had been lonely and crying. A sweet and such a loving boy had  
suffered so much. He would die a horrible death. He hadn't done anything and he had been punished for nothing. Storm Jr. wasn't going to let it happen.  
He deserved more than what he had. His hugs comforted her and her hugs did the same to him. She would never be able to hug him again.  
The thought made Storm Jr. cry. She collected herself and looked straight into Jenner's eyes.  
" Leslie! It has always been clear. My goal in life is to love Leslie for the rest of my life", Storm Jr. said with a murderous look in her eyes and a savage  
grin on her face. She wasn't a cute wolf. Storm Jr. was a brutal wild animal with only one goal. Protect your mate to the death. Kill anyone, who is  
standing in your way. And that was exactly what Storm Jr. was going to do.

Farewell: Is this horrible? She betrayed them. My horrible, but perfect idea. If this makes you sad, then I have succeeded. Cheer up a bit.  
Everything has not been lost. Not yet. Remember people that whatever happens next. Then still: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	39. The new enemy

Greeting: My fellow guys and gals. Ready for a new chapter? If you are reading this then I guess the answer is yes. Enjoy!

( Legends' hideout. Salazar and Fredbear. 1pm)

They had nothing to do and it made them restless. Fredbear was talking to a slave. Her job had been to get Springlock new victims to play with.  
" You bring them to her! Look at me, slave. She wants to have a little date and you will bring them to her. Unless of course, you want to be her  
next toy", Fredbear shouted at the fearful cat.  
" Yes, my lord", cat stuttered and ran away. Salazar looked thoughtful. He was staring at the back wall of the meditation room. There was nobody in  
there except those two. There was nothing to do. Salazar was used to be preparing or planning his next move. He still had no idea of what Jenner would do.  
Jenner was in there with Marionette and Golden freddy. It would take a lot to defeat them. How long was he going to wait? A week or a month.  
Maybe a day. Fredbear tried to seem like he had other things to do. He was still thinking about how he could get Salazar's position. So far, he had  
come up with only one solution. Elleroth trusted his son. He would never expect Jenner's failure. If however he failed, Elleroth would find someone  
else to blame. Fredbear could only hope that it would be Salazar and not him.  
" Do you think Jenner has done something? Or has he given up completely?", Fredbear asked from Salazar.  
" I don't know anymore! Now that the basement fights have stopped, I have nothing to entertain myself with", he answered angrily.  
Fredbear had listened to Masters' advice and stopped the fights in the basement. Those had always been entertaining to the Legends and to  
the animatronics, who didn't have to fight. The weaker animatronics were really relieved. No more bloodbaths! No more fear of being the next to go.  
On the other hand Fredbear was a lot more strict than Salazar. The punishments were more painful and worse in many ways.  
Hank had tortured a lot of animatronics. He and his wolves caused a lot of pain.

If they were bad, then Springlock was a real monster.  
Wolves liked to lick the victim. It was horrible, but compared to Springlock, that was a big pleasure. No one knew what she did to her victims.  
All they knew were those crying animatronics, who limped from the basement. Screaming was by far the worst. Slaves were scared to go near  
the basement, because the screaming was so full of pain and suffering. It had become Springtrap's part the spent some time with  
the victims, before they went to the small room. He was probably doing it right then. Springlock was not with Fredbear, which meant that she was having fun.  
" Those fights were deadly. I would enjoy them as well, but we need fighters. You can go and be an audience for Springlock though.  
She'd enjoy it", Fredbear said.  
Salazar glanced at him: " No thanks! I have never been into this sort of stuff. Electra likes it, but that isn't a surprise. There is nothing she doesn't like".  
Fredbear nodded: " Aha". The door of the room opened with a big slam. An animatronic fox ran in.  
" Lords! Lords!", he shouted in a rush. He had been running all the way.  
" A wolf came to us. She is one of them", the fox told Salazar. He and Fredbear walked to the front door. Some animatronics were in their fighting stances.  
Hank was either shocked or happy. His expression was something between those two. There were animatronics, who recognized the comer.  
Salazar wasn't sure of who she was. The wolf wasn't very tall or strong. She was calm, but aware. Her hands froze and she looked straight at Salazar.  
He remembered her. She had protected the witch in the assault. She looked like her mother.  
" Hello Legends", Storm Jr. greeted with a grin on her face.  
" Storm Jr.? What a surprise! Did your mother come as well?", Hank asked smiling. Storm Jr. ignored him.  
" What are you doing in here?", Salazar asked. Even he found it weird that Storm Jr. had just walked to their doorstep and knocked on the door.  
" I have come back. My true home is in here. I realized it last night. That night was...instructive", she said.  
" Are you all alone? I don't think so! Leave or we will kill you", Fredbear shook his head at her.  
" Why would you kill your loyal soldier? I am here to make things right for us. I know, how we can win", she said with a normal tone.  
Salazar couldn't sense any lies. She wasn't hiding anything.  
" May I come in? Sir!", she asked from Salazar. He nodded to her and she walked in.

" Let's talk in one of the rooms. This big hall is not very comfortable", Salazar said to her. Storm Jr. walked with Salazar. The animatronics weren't sure  
of what to do. The three wolves were happy to see Storm Jr. again.  
" Hey! Remember us? It's so good to have you with us again. Has your mother spoken about us? We talk about her everyday", the first wolf said to her.  
Storm Jr. froze her hand and put it on his throat.  
" Don't call her my mother! Animatronics don't have parents!", Storm Jr. looked at him with fire in the eyes. The wolf backed off. It was almost shocking.  
Storm Jr. wasn't the same anymore. She was burning with rage and self-confidence. Her eyes were full of death and wrath.  
She continued to walk with Salazar. Hank and the wolves followed, few meters behind them. Salazar put his hand on her shoulder and patted it.  
" I think you are here to ask a favor. You give us the victory in exhange. Am I right?", he glanced at her. Storm Jr. nodded slowly.  
" I want only one thing", she said with a cold and collected voice.  
" And what might that one thing be?", Salazar asked with the same tone as her.  
" Leslie! You can protect him, right? To make sure nothing happens to him", Storm Jr.'s looking turned into peering. She was waiting for the answer.  
She wanted to see that Salazar wasn't bluffing.  
" He is our most important soldier. The Masters' want him. Elleroth hasn't seen his son for many centuries", Salazar said and his gaze was trustworthy.  
" The Masters won't do anything to him. Leslie I mean! I can live with him for the rest of my life", Storm Jr. was getting nervous. Salazar  
noticed it and bent towards her.  
" I will do anything for the animatronic, who helps me to win this war", he smiled with a weird glimmer of joy in his eyes.  
Storm Jr. smiled in relief: " I thought so". They walked to the room that had been Jeremy's favorite room. Storm Jr. remembered it, because she had been  
hiding there when Storm went to see Fang in the pizzeria. As known, Storm had turned against the Legends on that day. Salazar purposely brought her there.

Storm Jr. looked at the table in the center of the room. It was a beautiful one with a blue tablecloth. There was a candelabrum on it.  
She had been crouching under it. Storm Jr. sat down on a chair and Hank sat down next to her.  
Salazar chuckled: " How do you think you can prove yourself? A wolf like you can't even fight! How on earth do you lure the witch here?  
Or whatever you are going to do". Storm Jr. thought for a moment. All those questions. She didn't know the answeres to any of them.  
She had to think while she spoke.  
" I shall bring Leslie and few animatronics here. Some children will come as well, but they are a bonus. Even though the others will come to save  
them, we can prepare for their attack and we will have the upper hand. After we have killed them, you can do your thing", Storm Jr. told Salazar. He nodded to her.  
" Can you fight with us? Are you strong enough to fight in that battle?", he asked.  
" I can fight to the death. I won't let anyone hurt Leslie. Killing them is the only way. I will kill my mother and father and the rest of the Fazbear family.  
My sister will have to watch them die and then I'll kill her too", Storm Jr. said with a murderous tone. Hank was shocked by her anger. He also kind of liked it.  
Storm would break down after hearing that her daughter was on his side.  
" I think you should be put into a test. If you survive then I'll trust you. If you die then of course you just die", Salazar laughed. Hank had a good opportunity there.  
He would enjoy killing Storm Jr. and making her suffer.  
" Sir! I have a suggestion. Could I be the test? I can easily kill her, but I can also except her victory", Hank suggested. Salazar looked thoughtful.  
He nodded to himself a little.  
" Okay Hank! You can be her foe. Storm Jr.! Will you accept Hank's challenge?", Salazar asked.  
Storm Jr. stared at Hank with her white teeth sparkling as she grinned: " Yes, I will". Salazar smiled and stood up. Hank grabbed Storm Jr.'s shoulders.  
At first she thought the fight had already begun. It hadn't. Hank was just leading her somewhere. They walked to the door of the basement.

Hank directed her down the stairs.  
" You will be killed here. It was nice torturing your mother. I'll try to have even more fun with you than I had with her", Hank whispered to her ear  
and stick his tongue out. He licked Storm Jr.'s temple. She jolted and backed away a few steps. Hank smelled her and rubbed her shoulders.  
" You have the same scent as Storm. That mixed with some pizza sauce of course", Hank said to her.  
" Don't have too much fun! You can do that enough in the ring", Springlock said startling Hank. Where did she come from? Springlock was happy, because  
she had done something indescribably horrible to her last victim. It had been the cat slave from the meditation room. Doing her job hadn't saved  
her from the grasp of Springlock. Storm Jr. was directed to the basement battle area. Animatronics were cheering and sitting in their places.  
They knew it was going to be a bloodbath. Storm Jr. pushed Hank away and walked to the middle of the room calmly.  
" Hank the Legend husky versus Storm Jr. the wolf. May the battle begin!", Baron announced. Storm Jr.'s eyes followed Hank as he gave the audience  
some high-fives. Hank was taking his time; he was sure about his victory. Hank stretched his arms and legs.  
" Are you ready to have real fun?", Hank smiled and licked his lips. Storm Jr. forced an angry expression onto her face. She said nothing.  
Her hands froze and she got her icicles ready. Her core warmed up and she went into her fighting stance. Hank was smiling and his katana was behind  
his back. When the starting bell rang, suddenly Hank was behind her. Storm Jr. hadn't prepaired for teleporting. Hank grabbed her nape and tried to stab  
her to the back. She bent her waist to the left, so that the katana didn't go through her. Storm Jr. turned around and was facing her foe.  
Hank felt a sudden pain under the right side of his ribcage. The icicle went deep into his stomach.  
" You feel that?", Storm Jr. asked mockingly.  
" Not as much as you will feel this", Hank answered. He swung his katana to the right in order to build up some momentum for his next attack.  
The katana was suppose to cut Storm Jr.'s head off, but it missed. Instead, it sunk into her shoulder. She screeched in pain. Hank had sharpened his sword.  
Storm Jr. wrapped her arms around him. At first it might have looked like she tried to give him a hug, but it changed after she bit Hank's neck.  
It was like from a vampire movie. Dracula drinking the blood of his victim. Storm Jr. couldn't see anything else than the excited animatronics behind Hank.  
This gave him a good opportunity to hit the side of her head with his elbow. Hank felt like she would bite his head off, so he did hit like an absolut psycho.  
Storm Jr. felt dizzy. Devices in her head were taking damage. Hank had healed the wound under his ribs. Storm Jr. was not as fast to heal as he.

She fell to the floor and oil spilled out of her mouth.  
" You are not capable for this! You should just leave an go back to your mommy and daddy", Hank said in the most mocking tone he had.  
Storm Jr. felt the katana go through her hip. Hank looked into her eyes.  
" I won't kill you yet! First we'll have some fun", he said and twisted the katana. Pain flowed through her. Hank knelt and put his hand on her chest.  
Springlock couldn't watch it. She didn't want to watch someone else have fun. She would have wanted to do it herself. She was jealous to Hank.  
" My wolves are in love with Storm. You are just like her right now. As weak and as delicious as her. I can be your new boyfriend", Hank smiled.  
Storm Jr. spat oil to his face.  
" Never! He is mine! You are not", Storm Jr. growled.  
" You are not the correct one for him. He will find someone else. You don't deserve that witch. He isn't your private property, you know", Hank said.  
The worst thing he could have said. Storm Jr.'s eyes turned savage. She grasped on the katana and started to pull herself up. Her hands were bleeding, but  
she didn't care.  
" He is mine", she said in murderous tone. Hank backed away as Storm Jr. pulled the katana out of her hip. The wound healed almost instantly.  
It was new to Hank. Storm Jr. attacked him and screamed at the same time. Hank was so shocked that he lost his ability to fight back.  
He was just standing there and she pushed him to the ground.  
" Leslie is my witch. My boyfriend. No one else can have him!", she shouted and froze her hand. Hank managed to grab his katana from the ground, where  
she had dropped it. He protected himself with it. Storm Jr. viciously attacked him. The icicles broke, but she made new ones.  
" Leslie is mine! You hear me, you bastard! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mineeee!", she screamed at his face. Hank's katana broke in two and he  
had nothing to protect himself with. Storm Jr. attacked the defenseless husky. Hank waited to be killed. He peeked from behind his arms.  
Baron had teleported between them and was holding Storm Jr.'s arm.  
" Enough! You have proved us that you are powerful", Baron said to her. Storm Jr. let her icicles fall to the floor. She walked away not even  
turning to look at Hank. Springlock and the wolves came to help him up. Hank had never seen such anger in his life. He was just staring at Storm Jr.'s back.  
Salazar and Fredbear escorted Storm Jr. to the front door.  
" We believe you! Now go and make yourself useful! Let's see, if you indeed can do something good for us", Salazar said to her. She bowed to her new  
master and grabbed her scarf from the coat rack. She walked out of the door without even glancing behind her. She started the motorcycle and speeded away.  
She was thinking of Leslie.  
" If this gets out of control, you must kill me. Would you promise me that?", Leslie's words echoed in her head.  
" I can't do it, but I have found another way", Storm Jr. answered in her head. She thought about the stairs where Leslie had asked that.  
She remembered the basement and suddenly she got an idea. She hadn't had any ideas of how to capture Fang, Leslie and the children.  
She knew how to do it now. She turned around and returned to the Legends's hideout. She gave the Legends some instructions.  
She knew what she was going to do. Her betrayal was perfect. The animatronics were not going to know what hit them.

Farewell: Storm Jr. has her trap ready. Now we just need to execute her plan. Or my plan actually. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.  
( that's not the plan! That's my slogan)


	40. Storm Jr's deception

Greeting: Are you ready? Are you really? Well...in that case, enjoy this up coming chapter!

( Leslie)

He felt cold steel on his hip and waist. Leslie looked at the figure on his left side. She was smiling at him. Storm Jr. petted Leslie's arm with her weird looking hand.  
It was not calming or cute. It was terrifying. Leslie took a good look at her.  
" Storm Jr.", Leslie said.  
She smiled at him: " Yes, my dear?". Leslie noticed that she wasn't normal.  
" Storm Jr. What big eyes you have", he said.  
" Better to see you with, my dear", Storm Jr. smiled.  
" What big ears you have", Leslie said.  
" Better to hear you with, my dear", she smiled. Leslie inhaled and let his breath flow.  
" Storm Jr. What long arms you have", Leslie said.  
" Better to hug you with, my dear", Storm Jr. smiled at him again. Leslie's eyes looked at her hands.  
" But Storm Jr. What big claws you have", Leslie said. Storm Jr. grinned and looked wicked.  
" Better to slaughter you with, my dear", she said and attacked him. Right at that moment Leslie opened his eyes.

He was sitting down and leaning against a wall in Nadia's room.  
" He ate Little red riding hood", Nadia told the children.  
" The hunter came next, didn't he", a boy said to Nadia. She nodded to him.  
" Then there came a hunter. And what did he do?", Nadia asked.  
" He freed the granny and Red riding hood", a girl answered. Nadia had been telling stories to children. Leslie sighed in relief. He had been dreaming.  
He had been listening to the story and it had come into his dream. Storm Jr. wasn't going to kill him.  
" Dream isn't real. You notice it when you wake up. Visions seem real and you know it", his mother's voice echoed in his head. Leslie stood up  
and joined the children. Leslie was worried. That dream had seemed real. Was it a vision? He didn't have that power. Or did he? Anyway, Leslie felt  
that something was going on.  
" Hey! Are you alright?", a boy, next to him, asked.  
" I..I..Umm! Do you know where Storm Jr. is?", Leslie stuttered. Boy shook his head.  
" Are you going to go somewhere again?", Nadia joined in. Children looked at Leslie with their mouths open.  
" Did Storm Jr. take you to her secret place?", the boy asked happily.  
" No! It was just a normal road trip. It was like flying", Leslie answered. Children were disappointed. Storm Jr. had her little magic place. It wasn't real.  
Just a cool story to tell.  
" Have any of you seen her?", Leslie asked from the rest of the children.  
" She went off somewhere! I guess she wants to spent some time alon..", Nadia started.  
" Who went off?", Storm Jr. asked . She was standing in the doorway.

" Oh! There you are. I wanted to know, where you had gone", Leslie explained. Storm Jr. had a weird expression. It was like a forced smile.  
She was smiling, but her eyes told a different story.  
" Do you want to come and play with us?", Nadia asked from her. Storm Jr. shook her head.  
" I think you should come and play with me. I've decided to show off my secret happy place", Storm Jr. said not sounding very happy or excited.  
Nadia found it weird, but she trusted her. Storm Jr. was such a nice and cheerful wolf. The children stood up immediately. They wanted to go with her.  
" Of course you can tag along. My captain and Toy chica are coming. Perhaps we could get someone else as well", she said looking at Leslie. He didn't trust her.  
That smile and those eyes. He had seen them in his dream.  
" Are you coming?", she asked.  
" No! I am not", Leslie answered.  
" Come on! We want to have you there. It's a beautiful place where we can have fun all day", Storm Jr. said childishly. Leslie shook his head and watched  
her reaction. Storm Jr. shrugged.  
" Fine! Stay here, if you want. We don't need you there. You do deserve a little free time, I admit", she said sounding a bit angry and walked out of the room  
with the children. Nadia came to him and petted his shoulders.  
" You can go. I won't be offended", she said to him.  
" I'll stay here with you. I need to calm down. Please! Could I get a little relaxation of my own?", he asked. Nadia nodded and smiled at him. Leslie was going crazy.  
It was the only explanation, he could come up with. He needed to calm down. He had been feeling odd lately. He was alive, thanks to Nadia and  
Storm Jr. The flight and the relaxation sessions had helped a lot. Meanwhile, Storm Jr. was ready to go to the basement.  
Golden freddy and Julisa had wanted to come. Storm Jr. was irritated. Leslie did not come. Well..he was going to come to save the others, so she  
didn't need him to come, anyway. Golden freddy was a problem, but she could take care of that easily. Julisa was a jackpot. She was a witch and  
the Legends would like her.  
" Everyone ready?", she asked. Everyone nodded.  
" Why do we have to go there? It's scary and dark in there", a girl asked. Fang comforted her. Storm Jr. had the forced smile again.  
" Let's go!", she said and opened the door. She led them to the dark, creepy and oppressive staircase. Fang held the girl's hand and occasionally told her  
not to be afraid. Julisa was walking between Toy chica and a young boy. She was breathing fast. Something told her to run. It wasn't a voice, but an instinct.  
Storm Jr. was in front of everyone. She glanced back at them.  
" Everything okay back there? We are getting closer to my secret place. You kids are gonna love it. There are magical thing in there. Just wait till you see", she  
said and grinned. Nobody noticed her anger. She glanced at them sometimes, but didn't look at them long enough for them to get a good look.  
Fang pulled the girl closer.  
" Just calm down. Everything is alright. These stairs end very soon". He smiled at her. Fang thought about that possibility that this was another nightmare.  
He looked around to see, if something was wrong. Everything was fine. Fang sighed and kept on walking. He stared at his daughter's back.  
Her hair covered her scarf. Fang didn't realize what it was. If he had seen it, he could have anticipated Storm Jr. betrayal. She usually never wore a scarf.  
It was a Legend's symbol. Fang and Storm wanted to forget the horrible beings they had once been. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Golden freddy was  
the last one in the line. He felt awkward. Go there with a bunch of children. They were scared. Everyone could feel it. What would the parents say?  
" She better have one big surprise. Let's hope the kids won't tell their parents about this", he thought. Storm Jr. did not have a secret place. It was just a story.  
Why couldn't she just take them somewhere lighter? It was cold and the kids were shivering.  
" Are we on the bottom of the stairs yet?", Fang asked. The girl on his side was embracing his arm.  
" Fang! I'm scared!", she whimpered.  
" It's right there! It won't take long anymore", Storm Jr. assured them.  
" See! We are there. Don't be afraid, little one. We'll be fine", Fang said in the happiest and the most comforting tone he had. Storm Jr. waited  
until everyone had walked down the stairs.  
" This doesn't look like a happy place! It's so dark and scary. Can we please go back?", the boy next to Julisa asked.  
Storm Jr. giggled: " This isn't the happy place, silly. We just have to go through that door". She opened the door and beckoned them to follow.  
She held the door open politely.

Everyone went to the room.  
" What are we suppose to do in here?", Toy chica asked. A creepy laugh came from behind the shelves that filled the room.  
" You just do what we say or you die a painful death", the voice said. Suddenly the room came alive. Wolves jumped from behind the shelves and other objects.  
The Legends had been waiting for them. Fang and Toy chica went back to back automatically.  
" Children, get back!", Fang shouted urgently. The children ran to the circle, that the arms of the the animatronics created. Golden freddy was outside  
the protective circle.  
" Gotcha!", one of the wolves smiled.  
" If you want to hurt them you have to go through us", Fang threatened.  
" Only over our dead bodies", Toy chica supported Fang. They got ready to fight. Golden freddy smacked his knuckles together.  
" Children! Cover you eyes!", he shouted. Suddenly something smashed at the back of his head. Golden freddy fell to the ground. The animatronics  
and the children looked at him. Storm Jr. was behind Golden freddy and she was holding a shovel. They had completely forgotten her. Fang looked at her, shocked.  
" Storm Jr.? What are you doing?", he asked. Hank had been hiding behind the wolves, but now he walked next to Storm Jr.  
" Catching you was easy", he smiled. Storm Jr. was standing there.  
" Storm Jr.? You..you stunned Goldie! What..what is going on?", Fang couldn't believe his eyes.  
" You did well. Salazar will be so proud of you", Hank kissed Storm Jr. to the cheek. The children and Toy chica had broken the circle. They were just staring  
at Storm Jr. They understood that she had led those wolves there.  
" Get them! Make sure they can't shout for help", Hank said to the wolves. Children were forced to get away from the animatronics. Fang and Toy chica  
didn't resist. Wolves tied their arms.  
" Any aggression or resisting and the children will die", Hank told them. Storm Jr.'s plan had been a success. They left Golden freddy there. Children were  
sobbing or crying in fear. Julisa was the only one, who didn't show any weakness. Storm Jr. let the wolves growl at the kids and scare them even more.  
Their happy, trustworthy friend had led them into a trap. It was sad and shocking for the children. She let the wolves hurt them. Fang was directed past her.  
" Storm Jr.! Why? Why did you do this? Are you with them? Please! Help us. These children are innocent. Why are you watching while they suffer?", Fang  
asked with a tear in his eye. Storm Jr. was cold and brutal.  
" You can blamed all of this on yourself", she said and growled at him. Legends led them through the hatch, Storm Jr. had found. Oni ryu was waiting  
for them outside. They took off and flew towards Legends' hideout.

( Leslie)

He gasped.  
" Leslie? Is everything alright?", Nadia asked. He didn't answer. He urgently stood up and ran to find Shadow. People saw him running, but they ignored him.  
Shadow was with Marionette, who was talking to two adults.  
" We will do all we can to find your son", Marionette told them.  
" Thank you", the father nodded. Leslie looked like he tried to tackle Shadow down.  
" Whoa! Where are you going?", Shadow asked when Leslie had stopped in front of him.  
" They...are gone!", Leslie panted.  
" Take it easy! Who are gone?", Marionette faced him.  
" Goldie, Toy chica, Fang and the children", Leslie explained.  
" Is our son with them?", the mother asked, worried.  
" Yes! I think he went with Storm Jr.'s group. They went into her secret place", Marionette told her. Leslie was hyperventilating.  
" We have no time to waste", he said fast.  
" Excuse us!", Shadow said to the parents. Leslie opened the door to the basement. He could feel the cloud above the pizzeria. It had arrived.  
He had sensed the darkness, but ignored it.  
" They are gone!", he shouted on the way down. Shadow and Marionette had called Storm, Willa, Nadia and Toy bonnie. Willa and Storm, because Fang  
and Storm Jr. were their relatives. Leslie knew where he had to go. He opened the last door and saw a dim, empty room. He fell to his knees.  
Golden freddy was on the floor and his head was bleeding. Marionette pushed Leslie away and gave Golden freddy some power.  
He woke up and inhaled in shock.  
" What happened Goldie? Are you okay? Here let me help you", Toy bonnie said and helped him get up.  
" Where are they? Fang! Storm Jr.! Children!", Willa called for somebody. There was no one there. Shadow knelt in front of Leslie.  
" What happened? Did you see something?", Shadow asked from him. Shadow was always worried when something new happened.  
" I..I..I saw them. I was in here with them. The Legends were in here too. They were waiting for them. It was an attack", Leslie shook his head.  
The name of the Legends made Golden freddy get his bearings back.  
" Leslie is right! The Legends attacked us. It was an ambush. Oh! My head..it hurts", Golden freddy let out a tiny moan of pain. Storm Jr. had attacked  
to the right spot. Golden freddy felt fuzzy.  
" Where is my husband and daughter? Tell me, Goldie", Storm asked with shock and sorrow in her eyes.  
" Fang told the children to go behind him. Toy chica protected the kids with him", Golden freddy told her.  
" And then what? What happened to them?", Willa was embracing Storm. Nadia examined the room with her powers.  
" They were here. Scent is fresh. Storm Jr. was standing right here. There were Legends around her", Nadia told everyone.  
" My poor girl! Those wolves! What did they do to her? My little innocent Storm Jr.", Storm closed her eyes. Nadia smelled a scent. She gasped.  
Storm Jr.'s scent had a weird tint in it. Nadia would have recognized it anywhere. The scent of betrayal. Legends had been around, but she had been happy.  
It was the scent of victory.  
" Nadia! What's going on?", Marionette put his hands on her shoulders.  
" It was her", Nadia sobbed: " She did it". Leslie stood up.  
" Storm! I'm sorry. I couldn't save them. I wasn't fast enough", he said. Willa hugged Storm tightly. She was a pretty puppy again.  
" Leslie. Do you mean that...bu..but it can't be. That isn't possible", Willa's voice broke. Nadia sat down next to Golden freddy. They were both shocked.  
" What are you talking about? What happened? Nadia, why are you crying?", Storm asked, not knowing what was going on. Golden freddy remembered it all.  
He had been stunned, but he had heard what Hank, Fang and Storm Jr. had said. Golden freddy felt stupid. He had felt it. He hadn't done  
anything, because Storm Jr. had been so kind and sweet. The deception was hard and cold. He wouldn't have wanted to break Storm's heart, but he had to.  
" It was all her doing. She lured us in here. She knew the Legends were here. She came here with us, so we could be captured. Your daughter was a spy.  
Storm Jr. set us up!", he said with another tear falling down his yellow cheek.

Farewell: Now they know. Will the Fazbear crew be able to save their friends? Find out when I come back. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	41. True love

Greeting: Hi everyone! Once again...another chapter. The end is near. The final battle is coming.

( Springtrap)

He was snoring and the Purple guy was still in his head.  
" Wakey! Wakey! Wake up, little buddy", Fritz tried to get him awake. Springtrap woke up and calmly arise to a sitting position. He was smiling at  
first, but as he remembered where he was, his expression turned sad. Springtrap had been dreaming about the group of children, who  
used to play with him. Springtrap would have liked, if someone had patted his head.  
" Hello! Moon to earth! Is anybody there?", Fritz called.  
" Yeah! I'm awake. Did you have something to say?", Springtrap answered.  
" I heard footsteps. Thought you might want to know", Fritz explained. Then they heard it. Loud thuds were coming towards them. Springtrap got ready  
for Springlock. He could feel the whip in his back again. To his surprise, Storm Jr. opened the door with Hank. They were dragging a beaten up chicken between them.  
" Here's a present for you!", Storm Jr. snorted. Springlock waved at Springtrap from behind them.  
" Goodbye, Toy chica! I'll film a little movie for your friends, but then I'll have fun with you", she said excitedly. They smashed the door close. Springtrap peered  
at the door for a few seconds. Everyone walked up the stairs. Springtrap examined his new companion.  
" Who is this? Hello! Are you awake?", he knocked on Toy chica's arm. He pulled back as if she could jump up and start fighting in any second. Springtrap  
dared to push her again. Toy chica let out a sound.  
" Her name is Toy chica. I remember her. She was in the pizzeria in 1980's", Fritz told him. Springtrap looked at her face. He moved her hair off the way.  
" Hello! Wake up! I'm not gonna hurt you", Springtrap spoke in his normal, childish, scared tone. Toy chica opened her eyes and tried to get her vision back.  
She shivered and rolled her eyes.

Toy chica blinked a few times and as her blurry vision got back to normal, she saw him. Toy chica screamed in fright.  
Springtrap was a monster. His cables were showing from his chest.  
" Get away!", Toy chica shouted and slapped him in the face.  
" I won't hurt you", Springtap said, afraid. He knew something had gone wrong.  
" What?", Toy chica asked and stopped immediately. That voice did not match that body.  
" I don't want to hurt you. Let me help you. Please", he covered his face, preparing for another slap. He melted her heart. Her movement became slow and  
controlled. Just like how she acted around young and scared children. Springtrap showed his face again. He reached out slowly for Toy chica's hand.  
" I am Springtrap!", he said to her and shook hands with her.  
" Toy chica", she greeted back. Springtrap leaned against the back wall. Toy chica looked at him. This was the animatronic, Golden freddy had been talking about.  
She realized it. He really seemed as sweet as Golden freddy had described him to be. Toy chica wanted to be sure.  
" I come from Freddy Fazbear's. Are you from there too?", Toy chica asked from him.  
Springtrap shook his head: " I'm from Fredbear's. I was in there with Fredbear. He was my friend. Not that one up there! That's the new Fredbear. The one  
I know is sweet. Or he was. My best friend was killed". Toy chica looked at the crying bunny. She knew how to cheer him up.  
" Goldie isn't dead. He is still safe and sound", Toy chica smiled.  
Springtrap cringed: " How do you know Fredbear's nickname? Only his friends could know it".  
" Like I said. He is alive. Marionette brought him back from the dead", Toy chica told him.  
" Marionette? Who's that?", Springtrap asked. Toy chica realized that he wasn't aware of anything that had happened.  
" He's a friend. We have a lot of new friends. You'd like them. It's the same restaurant you were living in. Fredbear's is nowdays known as Freddy Fazbear's pizza.  
You know, Goldie told us you were his friend. Any of us didn't know about Fredbear's family diner before that. It was after Fredbear had attacked our pizzeria.  
Don't worry everyone survived", Toy chica told him.  
" I heard it was not a very successful assault. Now that I know he's alive, I don't doubt that anymore. He really is powerful. What is he like these  
days?", Springtrap wanted to know more about his old friend.  
Toy chica smiled: " He is golden like always. He has changed his name into Golden freddy. He isn't the main mascot anymore though. Freddy is, but sometimes  
we allow Goldie to be the main singer too. He is sweet and we love him. I don't know what he was like before, but nowdays he's brave.  
Children are still entertained by him. He doesn't stand bullies. I dare to say that I am his girlfriend". Springtrap was happier than he had been in years.  
Golden freddy was exactly like he remembered.  
" You managed to keep the restaurant open? William must be an old man by now", Springtrap was amazed.  
" William is dead unfortunately. He died on the same night you were caught. But his son, Felix Fazbear is our owner. He takes care of us", Toy chica told him.  
Springtrap looked a bit sad, but then he smiled again.  
" Felix Fazbear? That little kid? Has that small, sweet and helpful child grown up? I've been here for a long time. Little Felix now owns the entire  
restaurant? Wow!", he opened his mouth. Toy chica saw the happiness from his face. Springtrap was happy to hear that his friend was alright and  
the pizzeria was still entertaining the children.

" I wish I could go there. Springlock won't let me. If you are here, then it must mean that something is wrong", he glanced at her.  
" We had a traitor in our place. That small wolf. She helped them to capture us and some kids, we had with us", Toy chica told him. Springtrap rushed at her and grasped her shoulders.  
" What happened to the children? Are they okay ? ", he asked, worried. Fritz couldn't stay quiet anymore.  
" Kids are probably dead. I know from experience that they love to kill children", he told Springtrap.  
" They can't be! Legends wouldn't dare to kill innocent children. Not anymore!", Springtrap exclaimed. He said it out loud.  
" Who are you talking to?", Toy chica thought, if he had lost his mind.  
" It's Fritz! He is a guy in my head. He was no use to them, so Springlock decided to give him to me. A friendly bunny mascot and a murderer.  
She probably thought it was a good joke or something", Springtrap explained. Fritz did not feel good, because he was called murderer. Toy chica was in shock.  
" A child killer? Does he like purple?", she asked with wide eyes.  
Fritz was not happy: " Oh man! Did you have to say it? Okay! Tell her".  
Springtrap nodded: " He was called the purple guy by the witnesses. If he didn't kill them, of course". Toy chica had always wondered where the purple guy had  
gone. Now she knew. Springtrap gasped and looked frightened all of the sudden. Toy chica heard them too. The footsteps came closer.

" Here they come again", Springtrap went to the corner and huddled in there.  
" By the way. Don't try to resist! If you scream enough, she won't use the powder", Springtrap told her. Toy chica didn't have time to ask more about it.  
The door was opened and another bunny walked in.  
" It's your turn!", Springlock giggled. She was so excited. Then she literally ripped Toy chica out of the room.  
" Throw them in! Trappy is so lonely. Maybe all of you can give him some hugs? I recommend you do it. While you still can", Springlock said to someone behind her.  
The wolves pushed the children in. They gasped as they saw the scared, torn up bunny. The door was closed behind them and they were left into  
the small room. Springtrap was too scared to move. Children just watched him with wide eyes. Springtrap knew what must have looked like.  
He didn't want to scare the children.  
" Is it even alive? Is that thing dead?", a brave boy peered at him. Julisa stepped forward.  
" Be careful! It might be dangerous!", a friend of hers warned. Julisa beckoned them to stay back.  
" Hello. Are you alive? Can you speak?", she asked in a low voice. Springtrap nodded very carefully. Even that was enough to make the children back  
away a few steps.  
" Why won't you say anything then? We won't harm you", Julisa took a step closer to him.  
" I..I don't want to scare you. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I am hidious and scary", he whispered. Julisa relaxed. She touched the bunny with her hand.  
The children behind her gathered their courage and walked closer. They had heard what Springtrap had said.  
" Why are you here?", Julisa asked.  
" I was brought here, because I saved a lot of children. If it comes to that, I'll do it again. I won't let her bring you any harm", Springtrap stopped huddling  
and sat on his knees. The children came closer and examined him. He let them touch his body and take a close look. They noticed that he had fur.  
It was sticky and dirty, but still fur. He didn't hurt them like the Legends did. Children found him very friendly. He was like the pizzeria animals.  
Not like the evil wolves. Springtrap smiled as he hadn't seen children in ages. He had dreamed about meeting them again, but hadn't thought it would  
have come true. He told them his name and the name of his friend. Children realized he meant Golden freddy. Since Golden freddy was an animal they  
trusted, even their last doubts went away. They sat around Springtrap, talked to him and patted him. Toy chica was not having as good time as they had.

( Freddy's)

" I don't believe it! Storm Jr. would never let us down!", Storm raged. She threw a chair at the floor.  
" You! You little witch! It was all you, wasn't it. Corrupting my sweet girl", Storm walked towards him. She had her fists ready.  
" Storm stop! He did not do anything!", Shadow went between her and Leslie. She punched him.  
" Out of my way!", she shouted. She tried to hit Leslie, but her hand wouldn't move.  
" Let me go, witch", Storm raged. Toy bonnie and Marionette grabbed her.  
" Calm down, Storm. We will get them back. Storm Jr. was not corrupted by him. Don't punish him for what he didn't do", Toy bonnie looked into her eyes.  
At that point even Willa came and grabbed her mother's hand.  
" I think you should obey. Let's not make this any worse than it is. Mother please", she said. Storm sighed and her arms relaxed.  
" This isn't just me. The parents of the children will be asking questions. What are you going to tell them?", Storm pointed out.  
" We'll deal with that once you've calmed down and you're ready to show in public", Marionette told her. Storm was taking deep breaths and was calmed  
down by Toy bonnie and Willa. In the meantime Golden freddy was inspecting the basement with Marionette.  
" Any luck?", Shadow came to them with Leslie by his side.  
Golden freddy shook his head: " No! I found a piece of scarf, but it doesn't help very much. We still don't know how they got in and out". Leslie pondered  
the situation. If Storm Jr. had indeed been helping them, then she had found a way of going in and out. Without anyone noticing. He got an idea.  
" I remember something. Storm Jr. and I found a little hatch from the wall. I think it was over here", he pointed at the corner of the middle corridor.  
Leslie searched for it and found it. The wind blew in and some sand came with it.

" That's a sneaky little hatch. They surely must have gone through that", Shadow said.  
Leslie nodded and picked something up: " Another piece of scarf. It was stuck between the hatch and the wall, but it fell off when I opened the hatch".  
That had been solved. Storm's anger had stopped and been replaced by sorrow.  
" Why did she leave us? Me and Fang have been loving and taking care of her", Storm sobbed.  
" She must have had a reason. What did she hope to achieve? Legends are brutal. Why would she join them?", Toy bonnie asked. They didn't figure  
anything out. Marionette brought them upstairs and told the parents that their children were missing. They continued their discussion when everyone had left.  
" Is my daughter okay?", Storm asked from Toy bonnie.  
" She is one of them. Of course she is", Toy bonnie answered.  
" Did Storm Jr. really betray us? Why?", Bonnie was next to them.  
" We don't know! She wouldn't achieve anything. Legends will kill everything. I think she just wanted to join the winning side. Just like Dust. We are too weak.  
That's why", Willa said sadly. Bonnie's gaze focused on Leslie.  
" Or perhaps not. Legends won't kill anything useful... I know what happened!", she gasped. Everyone were ready to hear it.  
" It's very simple. Storm! You have been on top of Leslie since he came here", Bonnie said.  
" Yeah! How does it have anything to do with the subject?", Storm asked.  
" Your daughter is in love. She thought this was the only way to protect him from you and Fang", Bonnie answered.  
" How can you suggest that? My daughter can't love humans. Animatronics can comfort and sing to children, but not date a human", Storm was shocked by the idea.  
" Love is love no matter what way you put it. And it also gets you whenever it wants to. Think about it. She has been following him around like a puppy", Bonnie  
tried to make her think.  
" Blushing, leaning against him comfortably. Sound familiar. She even took him to a date", Chica supported Bonnie.  
" Excuse me, but what's a date?", Leslie interrupted.  
" She's talking about that flight you had. Storm Jr. loves you very much. It's true love", Shadow explained.  
" Love couldn't make her do this. Friendships don't make people do this sort of stuff", Leslie stared at him.  
" I mean a bit deeper sort of love", Shadow corrected.  
" Best friends? Ultra best friends?", Leslie suggested.  
" No! I mean boyfriend and girlfriend together. Storm Jr. wants to marry you", Shadow said. Leslie's eyes widened and he backed off as he understood what  
Shadow meant.  
" I never even considered that. She really loves me that much? Oh my god!", Leslie said in shock.  
" Don't be stupid! Storm Jr. has been just corrupted by your little friend. My daughter doesn't love you", Storm said. They heard a knock. Someone was on the door.  
" What now? We don't want the police to get involved as well. I'll tell them to go away", Golden freddy went to answer the door. He opened the door.  
Someone said something.  
" Oh! Of course! Come in", he answered. Golden freddy walked in and two adults followed him.  
" Hello again! Sorry for the interruption, but we had to come again. I have something to tell you", Mrs. Taylor greeted them. Everyone didn't know how to react.  
Mrs. Taylor looked very serious.  
" I have come to tell you that I believe you, Crystal. I can't explain it shortly, but I know you are my Bella", she said looking at Crystal. Everyone gasped in surprise.

Farewell: How did she find it out? Find out next time. THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	42. The tormenting truth

Greeting: And it goes on and on! Will this ever end? Of course it will at some point. Keep in mind that this is the end of act 1. Two more acts are about to come.

( Toy chica)

There was a discusting whiff in there. She was being led in the hideout of the Legends. Springlock kicked her in the leg.  
" Move! Or I'll let you go and play with your children instead", Springlock said to her. Toy chica was walking again. Springlock had a rough and strong grasp.  
It hurt. Toy chica was really weak, but she tried to not let it show.  
" I'll show you a very special place of mine. You might like it. Jeremy told me you loved that place", Springlock whispered to her ear. The big corridor was familiar.  
Toy chica had walked throught it many times. It was weird how Jeremy's house always seemed to have these kind of places. Rooms and corridors with no  
purpose. Freddy's had those as well, but not as much. To the Legends, it was most likely a good thing. A big house meant an easier place to defend.  
" Where are we going?", Toy chica asked, a bit stressed.  
" Shut up! It won't be a surprise, if I tell you", Springlock said sounding terrifying.  
" How did Goldie perform with this thing? She's gross", Toy chica thought. Springlock hummed in excitement. She got close the Toy chica and smiled at her.  
" We are here! Close your eyes!", she said in a high pitched tone. Toy chica shook her head. Springlock would lick her or something, if she did it. Toy chica  
was sure of it. Springlock jumped on her and she fell to the floor.  
" Listen to me! You are just like Goldie. He didn't listen to me either", Springlock said and punched her in the face. Some skin and paint fell off of Toy chica's forehead.  
It had been covered, but now what had been hidden was revealed again. Springlock saw the burns Toy chica had gotten during her nightmare.  
" Al and Lu? Murderer and raper? So it's true! I thought that Jeremy just wanted to impress Fredbear. Jeremy always wanted to be exactly like him.  
I thought it was a lie", Springlock was astonished. Toy chica hadn't known what the burns spelled.  
" Those scars have a meaning? Goldie! Oh Goldie! Why didn't you tell me? I would have covered them completely", Toy chica thought. It was too late to cover  
them from her. Springlock picked her up and led her roughly through the house.  
" You are the one! Why didn't I see it? You do look more fabulous than that broken fox freak. I thought it was her, but it was you. Jeremy did not  
tell me, who you had fun with. Will you tell it or is this subject too personal?", Springlock asked.  
" Don't worry! I'll tell it. It was your mother!", Toy chica answered sarcastically.  
" I don't have a mother. How about I just guess? Was it Freddy? Fang? No, he was on your side", Springlock muttered thoughtfully.  
" I know! It was that little boy. BB, wasn't it?", she said finally. Toy chica showed her tongue to Springlock.  
" That's no, I think! Was it that fox I kissed? The one with the pretty vixen on his side", Springlock looked at her face. Toy chica went numb.  
" I take that as a yes", Springlock giggled. She opened the door that led to the room where Toy chica had been sleeping in. She had spent a few hours in  
there with Foxy. Toy chica was struck by panic.

" No! No!", she cried in fear.  
" Does this place wake up any nice memories? I bet you had a whole lot of fun in here", Springlock laughed. She smacked Toy chica against a wall.  
Toy chica felt the pain go through her. Springlock dragged her onto the bed.  
" I should speak with you after this is over. What did it feel like? Well..that's a discussion we'll have to have later", she said and examined Toy chica.  
She thought about where to place her legs.  
" Do you prefer that my legs are hanging on the sides or that they are on top of your chest?", she asked. Toy chica had some oil in her mouth and she spat it at  
her face.  
" It's your chest then! I like it more. With just one kick, your chest will be opened and your insides come out. Ohh! Even the thought makes  
me wanna cut you", Springlock smiled. She pulled out a long knife. She moved it on top of Toy chica's face. She looked terrified.  
" I get why you had to tie him down. You are not a pretty one. If I was Freddy or any of the other males, I wouldn't touch you. Makes sense that Goldie got you.  
He always gets along with the loose ends", Springlock put the knife on Toy chica's lips.  
" I have some tips that will make you more beautiful. At first, you got to have some lipstick. My favorite brand is the amazing Pain and grief by  
Locky the bunny", she told her and cut the lips. Warm oil spilled from the wounds and soon Toy chica's face was black. Springlock took her time and enjoyed it.  
Toy chica didn't resist. She couldn't do much. Springlock had done this a lot. Toy chica was unable to move, because Springlock was so heavy.  
Toy chica was being cut. Springlock sunk her knife into Toy chica's stomach. Toy chica cursed the bunny in her thoughts.  
" Children would love to play with you right now. I think I will enjoy some time with the kids after this. We can play my favorite game. I still don't have a name  
for it. You could make a name", Springlock got close to her face and licked the oily skin. She enjoyed the taste of the oil.  
" If you even cut a single hair off of their heads, I swear I'll..", Toy chica started.  
" What? Will you kill me? Ohhh! I'm beyond terrified", Springlock giggled mockingly.  
" So, have you made up your mind? What could I call the game?", she added. Toy chica's mouth was full of oil, but she muttered curses.  
" F..k you!", she shouted.  
Springlock was thoughtful: " That name isn't too bad, actually. I was thinking that maybe something else like Funtime with Locky or Taste me, would be better,  
but that's just my humble opinion". Toy chica could hardly feel the pain anymore. She was so angry.  
" My friends will come! They will kill you and I will walk out of here. With the children, who are unhurt, I might add", Toy chica said. Springlock shook her head.  
Her knife sunk into Toy chica's chest. It hurt and Toy chica felt dizzy.  
" Let's see if I can change your mind", Springlock said, giggling. The next moments were pure torture. Toy chica lost her bearings and focused on Golden freddy.  
She knew she wouldn't make it out alive.

" I won't see Goldie again. My bear won't see me. I should have been a better friend. For all of them. Why do I have to get killed to finally realize that?  
Oh Foxy! I never even said sorry. Vixey! I never said anything about me and Foxy. Chica! I never told her how much I love her pizza. Freddy! I never said how  
thankful I am to have him as our main mascot. Mr. Fazbear! I never said that he is the best boss in the world. The other toys! I never told them just how  
much I love them", Toy chica thought. She was in the world of suffering. Her body was being torn apart. It wasn't torturing. It was pure sadism. Springlock enjoyed  
the pain of others.  
" Why is she like that? How on earth did an animatronic, who is suppose to take care and dedicate her live to children, begin to harass them?", Toy chica  
asked in her mind. Toy chica had stopped groaning.  
Springlock looked at her: " No more screams? You decided to give up already? Springtrap wasn't like you. He screamed a lot more before giving up. No worries!  
I know how to fix that". She took out a little sac. Toy chica was scared.  
" This is Fred's newest invention. He made it for me. It's powder made out of various things. It has salt in it; I don't know about the other things", Springlock  
told her. Toy chica was sacred out of her mind.  
" Hold still, my dear", Springlock commanded. She poured the powder into the wounds. The pain was unimaginable. Toy chica screamed. It was the only way  
of making the pain feel less. That powder had caused the slaves to be scared. The powder was inside Toy chica and it caused enormous pain.  
Springlock laughed and cut Toy chica. The pain was the world. Toy chica forgot who she was. She forgot all of her friends. The pain was everything she knew.

( Pizzeria)

Mrs. And Mr. Taylor were staring at the animatronics. They were all confused and staring at them in shock.  
" You believe me? Mom!", Crystal said happily. She ran at Mrs. Taylor and hugged her.  
" Crystal get back!", Foxy ordered.  
" No!", Crystal shouted. Foxy went to them and looked at Mr. Taylor.  
" Could you tell her to stop?", Foxy asked.  
" I can't! And don't look at me! Elizabeth wanted to turn back. I still have no idea of what's going on", Mr. Taylor answered. Vixey and Chica came to them.  
The others stayed a few feet back.  
" Let them hug. She is Crystal's real mother", Vixey said to Foxy. Mrs. Taylor and Crystal were embracing each other. Crystal let go of her.  
" How do you know? I thought you did not recognize me", Crystal asked.  
" I remembered something that happened when I was deciding what name to give you", Mrs. Taylor answered. Mr. Taylor had enough.  
" Dear! Let go. I can see they don't want us here. Listen to yourself. That isn't Bella!", he said to his wife.  
" You can stay. It's okay. We are just having a bad day", Freddy told him.  
" Have those evil things attacked again? Those things that slaughtered bunch of people?", Mrs. Taylor asked.  
" Yes! They have Fang, Toy chica and some children. Storm Jr. betrayed us", Foxy said sadly.  
" She didn't! My daughter isn't in love. She has nothing to do with it. She is perfectly innocent", Storm shouted. She still didn't want to belive it.  
" They want Leslie, don't they. Because you have powers. Just like your mother has", Mrs. Taylor surprised them all.  
" You? How did you?", Vixey was surprised.  
" What? I know Delilah can see the future. She told me about Leslie's importance and about his powers, a decade before he was born", Mrs. Taylor was serious  
about this.  
" But..my mom said you shouldn't be told about me", Leslie said.  
" It was for Andrew. This is something new for him", Mrs. Taylor answered.  
" New!? You gotta be kidding me! How is this wierd boy important? His parents are just lunatics. Non of what you say makes any sense", Mr. Taylor was frustrated.  
" I am not crazy. Even they can proof me right", Mrs. Taylor pointed at the animatronics.  
" I am completely tired of this already. I don't believe in magic tricks or powers", Mr. Taylor grabbed his wife's hand. He stopped, because things began to float.  
The pizzeria was in zero gravity. Everything was floating apart from the animatronics and the Taylors.  
" How's this for a magic trick?", Leslie asked. Mr. Taylor looked at the world with wide eyes. He let go of her. The things descended to the floor.  
" This...is..real?", he asked.  
" Yes! Delilah's mother showed me the magic. The stories and the movies aren't wrong. Magic exists. I am a living proof. I wouldn't even be alive without  
magic", Mrs. Taylor explained. The animatronics helped Mr. Taylor to sit down. He hadn't taken it as calmly as the animatronics had.

Crystal spoke to Mrs. Taylor and Foxy looked at them. He was afraid that he and Vixey had lost their beloved child.  
" You said, you wouldn't be alive without magic. What did you mean by that?", Crystal asked.  
Mrs. Taylor sighed: " When I was just a little girl, about four or five, I got a lethal lung cancer. My parents were hopeless. They tried to find someone with  
the tools to heal me. None of them could do anything. My father was ready for anything. Finally, he found a woman. She wasn't a doctor or a professor.  
My mother was sure that she was lying and just trying to steal our money. Turned out she wasn't. Delilah's mother was that woman.  
Her power was the healing ability. Me and her daughter became friends. Delilah was the best friend, I could have ever hoped for". Crystal listened to  
the story, amazed. She clapped her hands.  
" That was amazing", she said. Crystal was with her mother and the two foxes were sad. Vixey buried her face into Foxy's chest. Foxy comforted her and  
was sad with her. Mrs. Taylor glanced at Foxy and Vixey. Crystal looked at them. She noticed just how sad they were. She realized that they cried, because of her.  
Mrs. Taylor had to do something: " Go, Crystal. They love you for real. Maybe I am your real mother, but it doesn't make their love any lesser. They need you".  
Crystal learned something about love. She could love all of her parents. Foxy and Vixey were her parents too.  
" I was a total jerk. They didn't want me to know that Fang killed me, because they loved me. Jenner was wrong. Foxy and Vixey are my parents. I should  
have listened to what Shadow and Marionette said. Jenner changed my point of view. And I fell for it like an idiot", Crystal thought. Foxy and Vixey were sad.  
They looked up at Crystal. She was standing in front of them and smiling. She dried her mother's tears and went between her and Foxy. It was a group hug.  
Mrs. Taylor spoke to Delilah in her thoughs: " My daughter is indeed special. Are you happy now?". Somehow she knew that Delilah had heard her.  
She was smiling somewhere right now. Marionette heard a noise. Someone was at the door of the pizzeria. It didn't come in. It just dropped something in front  
of the door. Marionette heard the footsteps go away. He ran to the door and opened it. Just in time to see a wolf disappear behind the nearest house.  
" What is it? Did you see something?", Golden freddy asked. Marionette picked up a little cardboard box from the ground. He opened it. There was a casette in there.  
" What's that?", Golden freddy asked.  
" A gift from The Legends, I presume", Marionette answered. Golden freddy called everyone. They gathered around the TV.  
" Can this thing run casettes that old?", Bonnie asked.  
" Well..I guess there's only one way to find out", Freddy told her. Storm was breathing quickly. She wanted to know, if her husband and daughter were alright.  
" Storm Jr. is not a traitor. She has been forced to do this or she had nothing to do with the kidnapping at all", she reassured herself. They turned on the TV.  
There was nothing more than static on the screen.  
" It's not working", Bonnie said.  
" Wait! I have it. Don't worry!", Golden freddy tuned the TV. Static turned into colors and sounds. The first thing they saw was Fang. He had been tied to a bed.  
He was in pain and he was moaning. The first sound they heard was creepy. Springlock's laugh was the exact opposite of comforting.

Farewell: This chapter is in the end. Finally I punished Toy chica for what she did to Foxy. Now I can forgive her and give her my advice for life:  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	43. Howling daughter-in-law

Greeting: My story has more chapters than Legends reborn. What? I wasn't trying to do it. And I was afraid that Act 1 would have been too short.  
Miracles happen. Enjoy!

( Fazbear's pizza. 6 pm)

Everyone was afraid of what they might see. Storm fell on her knees as she saw her husband. It was clear that he had been hurt. Fang was breathing  
heavily, each inhale was looked harder than the previous one. He had been tied to a bed and the camera was located at the foot of the bed.  
Fang was looking at the camera with a begging expression. Everyone felt angry for what they had done to him. Only one, who wasn't terrified or surprised  
was Marionette. Someone picked up the camera. Springlock laughed.  
" And here we see a wolf in his natural habitat. Isn't he cute?", Springlock said mimicking a host of a documentary. Fang shrieked as the bunny laid on top of him.  
Springlock put the camera beside them.  
" Hello! It's me! I have missed all of you so much", Springlock greeted the camera.  
" I hope you have noticed Fang already. He looks distressed, doesn't he? Luckily this is just the start", she giggled anxiously.  
Fang moaned and stared at the camera: " Don't come! You won't make it!". Fang's mouth was covered by Springlock's hand.  
" Shhh, little wolfy. Let's not interrupt the silence. We'll be okay", she said in calming tone. Springlock walked her fingers through Fang's fur and touched  
his ears. Storm saw that Fang didn't like it. She was grabbed, so that she wouldn't tear the TV down.  
" I like wolves. My friend Hank has three wolves as well. I know we'll have lots and lots of fun together", Springlock got closer to Fang's face. She kissed him  
slowly and deeply. Storm was raging.  
" They won't come! My friends know that we are expendable", Fang said to Springlock.  
" But dear. That why we have the children. Hank knows how to really ´play´ with them", Springlock answered. She stood up and got off of Fang.  
She knelt beside the bed. She was facing the camera. She let her fingers caress Fang as she spoke.  
" My dear friends. I know you are probably shocked and angry at us. Especially you, Storm. You want to have your daughter and husband back. And I do  
understand why. Fang really is a one to die for. His legs taste so good. I can't stop doing it", Springlock smiled. Storm tried to break free.  
" Storm! She is teasing you. Calm down! We will get him back", Freddy told her. Storm managed to break free.  
" You! You are the one behind this! I'll kill you! Tear you into tiny little pieces!", she said to Leslie and was about to claw him.  
" Oh! Storm. About Leslie", Springlock said in the video. Storm looked at the screen.  
" You do understand that we want to have him alive. In case you don't, I think I should mention. If Leslie dies, I'll get so sad that I have to satisfy myself  
by killing Fang, Storm Jr., Toy chica and the children. So killing Leslie wouldn't be a smart move", Springlock told her. Storm sat down in front of the TV.  
The camera was held by Springlock again.  
" You have to be here by...let's say...9 o'clock in the morning. We'll give you some time to calm down. If you however aren't here by 9, I will cut Fang's fingers off.  
One by one. I'll put my special powder to the wounds to make it hurt like hell. He will suffer and suffer and eventually I'll run out of fingers to cut.  
But don't worry..", Springlock was getting very excited.  
" ..Fredbear has given me the permission to start cutting off entire limbs", she finished. Springlock threw the camera to the floor and laughed manically.  
The camera was facing the other way, so they couldn't see anything. They could hear everything though. Fang was screaming and Springlock was laughing  
in the backround. Some oil splattered to the lens of the camera.

Storm cried in agony.  
" They are torturing Fang. Please save him and the others!", she begged from the other animatronics.  
Freddy calmed her down: " Don't worry, Storm. We will". The others agreed with Freddy.  
" Should we attack at night? Darkness would me give the advantage", Shadow suggested.  
" No. The children would be tired. We need them to be as active as possible. Let's let them have a good night sleep. That is, if they can sleep in  
that horrible place", Golden freddy answered. The video wasn't over. Marionette tried to turn it off, but Storm stopped him.  
" Wait! I need to see. Please!", she said to him. Hank was in the room. He picked up the camera from the floor. The wolves were behind him.  
" Is she there?", one of the wolves asked.  
" Hi Storm! Are you there? I think she is", Hank told the wolves.  
" Hi, Storm! Remember us? We tortured you that one time and tried to torture you in that little assault. You remember those?", the wolf smiled in excitement.  
Storm went really close to the screen.  
" I know you are crying right now! Cuddling with your daughter. Oh wait! You can't! She is in here with us". Hank said mockingly. Storm growled at Hank.  
" Oh! You should have seen her face. Storm Jr. had the weirdest expression on", the wolf, behind Hank, said. The wolf twitched his face and made  
a freaky expression.  
" I know you, Storm. You are wondering what he is talking about. It's nothing. My wolves just can't hold themselves back. Storm Jr. is so delicious looking  
after all", Hank told Storm. She knew what he meant.  
" Her belly is so pretty. Kids love it, don't they", Hank licked his lips: " She tried to fight back, but when wolves get the taste, there's no stopping them".  
Hank hadn't said, what the wolves really did, to make Storm's imagination go wild.  
Bonnie went to talk to Storm: " He is just talking. Maybe that was all a lie".  
Storm was broken: " No! I know what's true. They are doing the exact same to her, what they did to me. My poor Storm Jr". She thought about when she had  
been tortured. The agony was real. Her daughter was suffering. Her husband was suffering.  
Hank continued on the video: " She had the same taste as you. Or that's what my wolves said. Ohhh! It's like flowers in the midsummer sun. With a tiny tint  
of pizza sauce. If that isn't delicious then I don't know what is". Then he stick his tongue out and licked the air. Storm punched the floor in rage.  
" Hey Springlock! Don't have too much fun. You still have that chicken to torture", Hank shouted to her. The camera showed Springlock on top  
the beaten up, suffering Fang. Storm saw him just for a second before Hank turned the camera to face him again.  
" She sends her regards to Golden freddy. His girlfriend will be next. Bye bye! We'll go and lick Storm Jr. some more. This time I'll go straight into licking her underside", Hank said happily and the video ended there.

" That was heavy. Fred is seriously trying to make us as angry as possible", Golden freddy said. Marionette thought that something was wrong.  
What Hank had said about Storm Jr. did not match with what they knew. Storm was too angry and bereft to think about that.  
" My daughter! Why? Why did they have to harass her too?", Storm said and got angry.  
" I will slaughter them. This time I will make sure Hank dies for real. Nobody licks my daughter without consequences", she raged. The animatronics took  
the casette out and destroyed it.  
" Can't we help them now? I want dad and Storm Jr. back", Willa was leaning against Storm.  
" We have to wait until morning. I would love to go too, sweetheart, but we have to wait. Marionette's orders", Storm said to her.  
" I hope the torturing will be quick. Hank is cruel to do it to her. I wish it had been me", Willa said sorrowfully.  
" Don't say that. You are both important to me. I have said it many times. What has been the best day of my life?", Storm asked.  
" When you and dad made us. You wanted to have daughters, so you asked if you could make two small wolves. Luna gave you the permission", Willa  
answered. Storm nodded to her. They went to the Circle and laid down. There were only two of them in there this time. Willa pondered what Fang was  
doing at the time. Where was he? Was he in great pain? What about her sister? Willa thought about Storm Jr. more than she thought Fang.  
" Where are you? Storm Jr. Please respond, if you can hear me", Willa tried to send a message to Storm Jr. No one responded to her call. Willa nestled Storm.  
They tried to relax. It wasn't easy, but eventially they managed to fall asleep.

( Storm Jr.)

It was 9 PM. She hadn't done anything for a while. She was getting very, very impatient. Why couldn't the morning already come? She did, what she had  
done for years. Whenever she was bored or restless, she used to explore the place she was in. The pizzeria had run out of places to explore very quickly.  
Jeremy's house on the other hand, was full of new places. She hadn't lived there for very long, so she hadn't had the time to explore it more. Storm Jr. was unhurt  
and felt as well as she could. She had seen the attic and the ground floor. What else could she explore?  
" Looking for something?", a voice asked. She turned around and saw an unknown female wolf.  
" No. Just exploring. You know, I'm waiting for tomorrow", she answered.  
" Storm Jr., right?", the wolf asked. Storm Jr. nodded. The wolf began to walk with her.  
" Why did you leave the pizzeria, might I ask?", the wolf asked. Storm Jr. didn't need the time to think.  
" My mother would have killed my friend. My dad would have helped her. This was the only way to save my friend", she answered.  
" That is a noble cause. I respect that. But something tells me you haven't seen your father yet", the wolf glanced at her.  
" He's not my father! Animatronics don't have parents or other relatives", Storm Jr. said angrily.  
The wolf rose her arms: " Okay! I get it. No need to get angry". Storm Jr. calmed down.  
" Why are you talking to me anyway?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Should I not?", the wolf asked.  
" It's just that we are strangers. Are you a Legend? I can't remember seeing you anywhere. Are you new?", Storm Jr. clarified.  
The wolf smiled: " So now you are asking the questions". Storm Jr. looked at her and waited.  
" I am not a Legend. Just a normal animatronic. I was a friend of your mother. Luna was also my friend. They both are in the pizzeria, so I decided to ask what  
is going on in their lives", the wolf answered. Storm Jr. got it.  
" Luna is fine. But she won't be for long, if she decides to fight in this battle. And my mother... I don't care. I will kill her!", Storm Jr. said. The wolf didn't seem to react.  
" Delilah says, you won't", she told Storm Jr.  
" Delilah? Leslie's mother?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Of course. I got the job to give her and her husband food. She's really nice and talkative", the wolf told her and smiled.  
" Where are they? Could you tell me that?", Storm Jr. asked anxiously. The wolf told Storm Jr., where she would find them. Storm Jr. chatted with her for a bit  
and then the wolf went back to her room.

Storm Jr. took the left and headed for the basement. She couldn't say, why, but she needed to see Delilah.  
The door made a horrible sound as she opened it. She tiptoed down the stairs and closed the door behind her. The room wasn't completely dark.  
There was a window in there and the moonlight shone through it. She heard a noise coming from the room, under the stairs. It was Springtrap's room.  
That's why he always heard, if someone was coming. The room was like the one in Harry Potter. That book series made Storm Jr. think about Leslie, so she  
shrugged it off. Springtrap was quiet. A little too quiet. Storm Jr. peeked into his room. Perhaps Springtrap had somehow escaped. Not very probable since  
he was too weak to even stand up, but better safe than sorry, right? She saw that Springtrap hadn't gone anywhere. He was awake, but the children  
weren't. Springtrap was in the middle of them all. Some were sleeping on his lap amd some leaned against his legs. Springtrap saw Storm Jr. and gasped silently.  
He put his hands on top of the children protectively.  
" Please don't. Not now. These children have done nothing to deserve it", Springtrap mouthed. Storm Jr. didn't get what he meant, but she nodded and closed  
the door slowly. She explored the basement. Summers' room was on the other side of the boiler room. She was about to knock.  
" Come in, Storm Jr.", a voice said behind the door. But she hadn't even knocked yet. Storm Jr. remembered that Delilah could see the future.  
She walked in with a blank expression. The woman was beside a man. Those were Leslie's parents. Mr. Summers was the exact same as in the picture Leslie had.  
The wedding picture that was in his necklace. Delilah was scarier than in the picture. There could not possibly have been a thinner woman than her. The woman  
smiled at her.  
" Is this that wolf? Didn't you say that she was all grown up?", Mr. Summers asked from his wife.  
" Not that wolf. The one, who is in love. That's what this deception is all about. Isn't that right, Storm Jr.?", Delilah explained to her husband.  
" Yeah! I am here, because I love your son", Storm Jr. nodded. Mr. Summers wasn't ready to hear it.  
" A wolf, who's in love with our son? I thought it was a joke. Why are you here? Are you going to ask me, if I allow you to marry him?", he said and laughed.  
How had Shadow described him? Tough? Yep! Strong? Yep! Caring? Nope!  
" No, I'm not. I came here to tell you, that your son is safe, but you knew that already, didn't you", Storm Jr. answered.  
" Yeah! You betrayed your friends and now the world will end. Who really cares? Leslie will of course love you nevertheless? You just caused the end of the world.  
It's not a big deal", Mr. Summers said sarcastically. It hurt her.  
" He will! It's not the end, and the true love never ends!", she shouted.  
" It's true love, right. A wolf and a witch. Did Marionette tell it to you? I would expect that from him", Mr. Summers' looked at her angrily.  
" Marionette is a lovely puppet. Don't mock him like that. He has changed since the last time you saw him", Storm Jr. couldn't listen to him anymore.  
" If that's what you really think, then why did you turn against him?", he asked. Storm Jr. thought about that. She did not know the answer.  
" The reason you don't know the answer is, because that's what love does. Only true love does it. You might not know it yet, but that love is more important  
than anything. Hold on it!", Delilah told her. Storm Jr. nodded and left the room. It hadn't helped. She felt weird. What was she doing? She was utterly confused.  
" I love Leslie and this will protect him. That's what I'm doing", she reminded herself and went back to her room.

Farewell: They will attack soon. Ready? THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	44. The beginning of the battle

Greeting: Hello. Going to the battle? Yep! The ending..you guys won't believe it. I am anxious, because I have wanted to write this for so long.

( Next morning. Freddy's)

Mr. Fazbear had cancelled the morning shows. Pizzeria would open at 12 o'clock. Freddy and Marionette's guess was that they would have come back by then.  
The pizzeria was in a hurry. Bonnie and Chica were sharpening their swords. Bonnie wasn't going to use one, but she sharpened it for someone else.  
Golden freddy was deciding who to take with them. Some basement animatronics wanted to fight. So far, almost all the performers had wanted to come.  
Balloon boy wasn't sure. He asked, if he could stay in the pizzeria. He was allowed to. Bulldozer had missed the assault, so he was ready to go.  
Willa and Storm geared up. Both had two swords. Foxy and Vixey were next to them, thinking about, if Crystal should stay in the pizzeria.  
" No! I want to come. I won't leave my friends there", Crystal insisted. Dark vixey agreed.  
" Vixey! I think you should let your daughter come. Storm Jr. is her friend too. Besides, you can protect her if it comes to that. But I think she doesn't need it.  
Based on, what damage she caused to Foxy, Crystal is capable of defending herself", Dark vixey said.  
" She hasn't been training anymore. She could die", Vixey argued.  
" We all could die. Get used to it. She remembers her training", Dark vixey calmed her down.  
" Crystal! We don't want to lose you. The Taylors don't want to lose you. Stay here with them", Foxy begged his daughter to stay.  
" Excuse me! We won't stay here either. We are coming with you", Mrs. Taylor said behind them. Foxy and Vixey turned around.  
" What? Are you serious? This is dangerous, you know", Foxy told her.  
" I know. You don't need to tell me that. In case you didn't know, Delilah is my friend too. Has been for years. I won't leave her", Mrs. Taylor said seriously.  
" I am on her side. We will come", Mr. Taylor supported his wife. It was unexpected.  
" We will save Delilah. You can't do much since you have nothing to protect yourself with", Vixey explained.  
" Nothing to defend myself with? Watch me!", Mrs. Taylor hit her fists together. There was nothing they could do to stop her. And of course, Crystal had to  
be allowed to come as well.

They were almost ready.  
" You seem angry. What's wrong?", Vixey asked from Dark vixey.  
" I am just angry at myself. In that hurricane, Jenner told me that he was like Cruezana. It was a riddle", Dark vixey explained.  
" Who's Cruezana?", Vixey asked, confused.  
" Jenner's mother. She was a strong woman. She saved our lives more than once. She was friendly to me, but mean to everybody else. She was wise and  
every time a plan failed, she had another one", Dark vixey told her wistfully.  
" And?", Vixey asked.  
" Jenner is indeed just like her. We thought he had been defeated. That his plan had failed. We were wrong. Just like his mother, Jenner always has a plan B.  
If I had realized that, I could have prevented this", Dark vixey felt guilty.  
" It's nothing. You can't save the world on your own. That's why you have friends like us", Vixey said to her and smiled. Dark vixey cheered up a bit. Vixey  
helped Foxy to sharpen the hook. Everyone had a different weapon. Mostly they were just all kinds of swords. Long or short. Large or small. Bulldozer  
did not need a weapon. His body was a weapon. Marionette had his strings.  
" Finally I can compensate what I did to Antonio. I hope he will forgive me after this", he thought. Shadow was born ready. He waited as the others prepaired.  
" You could help us, instead of just doing nothing", Lara said to him. Shadow nodded to her. Candy and Catty were going to use their claws. Lara told them  
to relax and not panic.  
" Why would we panic? I am ready for the second round. They won't hurt me this time", Catty told Lara. Candy just nodded and took a deep breath.  
Lara petted her: " That's it. Everything is okay. We are here for you".  
Shadow broke the calm moment: " Yea! Everything is okay! It's not like we are about to die or anything".  
" We have survived before. Why would we make it this time around?", Lara asked from him. She was angry at him, because he made the cats scared.  
" Antonio has taught me to remember one thing. Death can come at any time. Be focused, don't let yourself calm down. Fear can be your greatest ally", Shadow  
said like he was reading it from a book. He must have memorized it. He helped the cats to collect their thoughts. Leslie watched as they prepaired.  
He wasn't going to come. He had wanted to, but according to Golden freddy and Marionette, it was exactly what The Legends wanted him to do. So, Leslie  
wasn't coming. Some had hoped that he'd come. Leslie's telekinesis ability was way more powerful than any of the Elders. Although, Leslie was dangerous in  
a battle to the allies as well.

Leslie got bored of watching everybody getting ready to run to their deaths. He noticed Scarlett, Michelle and Nadia sharpening long, katana like blades. He walked  
to them and sat down next to them.  
" Hi!", Scarlett greeted him. Leslie nodded a little.  
" Does this look sharp enough?", Michelle asked and showed her blade to Scarlett, who peered at it.  
" Enough, I think. And if it breaks you can always borrow my sword", Scarlett said to her.  
" This is unfair! I should help you. It's my parents, who are in there after all", Leslie was disappointed.  
" Golden freddy knows what he is doing. We can do it by ourselves. But thank you for your concern", Michelle said to Leslie.  
" I doubt Storm Jr. won't fight in the battle. She could get hurt", Leslie looked worried.  
" You do care about her. If I see her, I won't touch her. We will make sure Storm Jr. doesn't die. We know how much she means to you", Nadia smiled at him.  
" Thanks!", Leslie thanked her.  
" That's our promise. I do believe in love between animatronics and humans. My mother was an animatronic and my father was a human", Michelle explained.  
" Really? Does that happen in your dimension?", Leslie was amazed.  
" No! Just kidding. But I got you, didn't I", Michelle laughed.  
Leslie nodded: " I actually thought you weren't kidding. And it made sense, because you are half a robot". Nadia and Scarlett chuckled a bit. They looked lonely.  
Like someone should have been there with them. At that moment Leslie noticed that someone important was missing. He stood up and checked the pizzeria.  
He returned to Michelle, Nadia and Scarlett.  
" Hey! Have you seen Luna and Eclipse by the way?", Leslie asked.  
" Actually! Where are they? Luna should get Faith ready. Is she eating pizza, while we are doing important stuff?", Scarlett realized that Luna was missing.  
" I'll find her. Wait a moment", Leslie closed his eyes and focused. He stood there for about 3 to 4 minutes. He opened his eyes and shook his head to clear  
his thoughts.  
" Luna is in the office. She doesn't seem to be ready for a fight.", Leslie told them. They left their swords and walked to the security office.

There she was. Luna was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of the office. She was holding Eclipse. He was leaning against her chest.  
" Luna! Knock, knock", Nadia said to get her attention.  
" Oh it's you. Come in", Luna said joylessly. She petted Eclipse's snout and brought him closer to her.  
" Luna. Why aren't you getting ready? We are leaving very soon. We need Faith. Come on! It's battle time", Michelle said to her. Luna shrieked as she heard  
the word ´battle time´. Everybody could see that something wasn't right.  
" Luna! What's wrong?", Nadia asked, worried.  
" Nothing. Everything is okay", Luna answered. She actually said to Eclipse rather than to Nadia.  
" We can see that something isn't. Tell us! What is wrong, Luna?", Leslie tried to get her to speak. Luna was sobbing a little. She wasn't just sad. Luna was  
scared out of her mind.  
" Th..this...is..the...end", she stuttered in fear.  
" Hey. What are you talking about? This isn't your end. We can defeat Salazar and Fredbear. Don't worry, Luna", Nadia said in a calming tone.  
" Well.. it's not them, who I'm worried about. I can defeat them easily with Eclipse. But not her. She is too powerful", Luna sobbed.  
" Is it that other wolf? Electra?", Leslie asked.  
" Don't say that name! She might hear you and come for us", Luna pulled Eclipse closer.  
" She won't hear us. You are being ridiculous. She is just a Legend", Michelle assured her.  
" You don't know her! I can tell you. That wolf isn't a Legend. I know a Legend when I see one", Luna said, beyond terrified.  
" She is right. Electra cannot be defeated", Eclipse said, depressed.  
" Eclipse is a Legend. A Legend versus another Legend. That's a fair fight. But an Elder and a Legend versus one Legend. That is not a fair fight. We have killed  
entire armies together. Me and Eclipse can kill anything as long as we are together. We had all the advantage. She beat us up like we weren't even there.  
She would have killed us, if Marionette hadn't saved us. Even together, we did not get a single hit on her. She will come again. We won't be as lucky as  
the last time. We are going to die, if we face her again", Luna explained.  
" What? No! The Luna I know, wouldn't run away. The Luna, who bravely turned against her husband and brought the animatronics here, wouldn't allow a little  
wolf to dishearten her. Are you that Luna or are you an impostor?", Scarlett asked.  
" I don't know. But I can be honest with you. I'm not scared to say it. That wolf scares me. In the battle, she took away my powers to teleport and heal.  
I've always counted on them. Now I notice how helpless I am without my powers. I can't do anything else than beg as she kills me. What a frightening  
thought", Luna sobbed, afraid. Nadia knelt down next to her. She nodded to her carefully. They left Luna and Eclipse alone. Eclipse buried his snout into Luna's belly.  
" Don't worry, baby. I will stay here. Electra can't hurt us. We are safe. I will always be here for you. Just sleep, Eclipse", Luna said to him calmly.

Scarlett and Michelle went to speak with Mike about Luna.  
" What? Luna is scared? You must be kidding me. She wouldn't abandon us", Mike didn't believe his ears.  
" Believe it or not. It's true. Electra must have beaten her up really good. I've never seen Luna, like that before", Michelle told him. It was a tough moment.  
Marionette wasn't worried. Or at least he didn't let it show.  
" Let them rest. Eclipse was a drop away from death. No wonder Luna's scared. Eclipse is her son. She isn't abandoning us. She just doesn't want to  
lose Eclipse", Marionette explained to them. They decided to let Luna have some time with Eclipse. They could babysit Leslie or like Shadow had put it: Leslie  
could babysit them. After the preparations, everyone was more or less ready to roll. Faith didn't come with them, so they had to walk there.  
It wasn't the biggest problem in the world, because there weren't so many of them anyway.  
Shadow was speaking to Leslie one more time: " Stay calm. I will come back. Do not follow us! Jenner isn't allowed to enter the Legends' hideout. Luna and Eclipse  
can give you some comfort, if you need it".  
" Give me a break. That isn't funny. I am not a baby, who needs comforting", Leslie tried to hide his smile.  
" It's funny. We need all the fun before going to the battle", Shadow laughed. Leslie allowed himself to laugh.  
" Good luck, buddy. I will be here waiting for you. And please..don't die", Leslie said to him.  
" I'll keep that in mind", Shadow tapped his temple.

Mr. And Mrs. Taylor were ready and surprisingly calm.  
" How do you do that? We could all die, you know", Foxy asked from them.  
" I trust her and she trusts...something", Mr. Taylor glanced at his wife.  
" I know what I need to do. Delilah has saved my life few times. I owe her my life. She has told me, how I die. I can live in relief, because I know how I die", Mrs.  
Taylor told them. Foxy and Vixey went next to the Taylors and Crystal went between her parents. Foxy and Vixey on her right side and the Taylors on her left side.  
It was a nice place for her. The journey was going to be calm. It was only 6 AM. No one was going to be awake at this time of day. Death was waiting for them.  
They knew they wouldn't make it without losses. Golden freddy had Springtrap in his mind. He could see his old friend again. See that funny bunny smile and  
jump around in excitement when the kids ran in. Springtrap could run at them the same way they ran in. He could sleep with the children in a nice room.  
Cosy bed and kind children. Golden freddy smiled and glanced at the sky. The sun was rising. Such a nice morning. Only when heading for a fight, they  
realized just how beautiful the world was.  
" Animatronics! Our friends are in danger. We must help them. Who's with me?", Freddy announced from the front.  
" We are!", the animatronics answered. Freddy nodded. Everyone headed to the Legends' hideout. Leslie was left, staring at the backs of his friends. Luna and  
Eclipse were sitting on the doorstep. Leslie sighed.  
" Let's go inside", Luna said and was about to walk inside.  
" Leslie? Are you coming? Leslie?", Luna asked. Leslie turned around, but still looked at the direction, animatronics went in.  
" I'm coming", he said and met Luna's gaze. Leslie walked inside and looked through the front window. Only thing he could see were the dots in the distance.  
The animatronics were heading for certain death. Leslie could feel it. He would never see Shadow again. Or Storm Jr. She was in his thoughts the most.  
All those times, she had leaned against him, said comforting words or hugged him, had left a mark. Leslie loved her too. This wasn't what Leslie had  
wanted to happen. He had hoped that Storm Jr. wouldn't do anything foolish. He hadn't even though about something like this.  
" Please! Storm Jr. Stay safe and know that I'm waiting for you", Leslie sent a little prayer to her.

Farewell: This wasn't very action filled chapter. I don't know, if you would like me to do more action or not. I'll do my best, because: THE ONLY WAY TO  
LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	45. The last battle Part 1: Striking back

Greeting: Into a battle again. That's the point of this chapter. Enjoy!

( Legends' hideout. 9 AM)

Fang was extremely uncomfortable under Springlock. She was sitting on top of him. Fang was unable to move a muscle. Electra had subdued him easily.  
Fang couldn't teleport or heal, which was better for Springlock. Fredbear and Salazar were in the room as well. It was the hall of the house. Freddy and  
friends weren't there yet. They had left early, but the Elders didn't know that. The animatronics were already there, just waiting for the right moment.  
Fang had been brought to the room, so he'd be ready for the exchange. He hadn't seen Toy chica or the children since they arrived. Fang was worried  
and hoped that everyone was alright.  
" Please be okay, children. I would never forgive myself, if something happened to them", Fang whispered to himself. Springlock counted Fang's fingers.  
" All of them are here. Can I start cutting them off, dear?", she asked.  
" Patience, Locky. They are coming", Fredbear told her. The same wolf, Storm Jr. had met, was looking out the window.  
" Sir! Someone is coming", she announced. Salazar and The Elders got ready. The figure knocked on the door.  
" Come in! It's not locked", Springlock said. Foxy opened the door and came in. The Legends waited for someone else to come as well. Soon they realized, he  
was alone.  
" Did they send you all by yourself? Those guys are idiots", Hank found it amuzing.  
Fredbear did not agree with him: " The others are here. He did not come alone. So, Foxy! That was your name, right? I have only one question.  
Where. Is. The. Witch?". Foxy grinned and got his hook ready.  
" You thought we actually would give him to you? Never! I've come here to save my friends", Foxy told him.  
" Nice! That's a good plan. Annd, how exactly did you plan to do it?", Fredbear clapped his hands.  
" You shall see! We are full of surprises", Foxy sounded confident.  
Fredbear laughed: " Surprises!? I know all of your tricks. You can't fool me". He walked closer to Foxy, who went into the fighting stance.  
" You are as dumb as the other animatronics. Always putting too much trust on your friends. Well...killing you is so much more fun like that", Fredbear was in front  
of him. Fredbear hit him, but missed on purpose. Foxy thought that as a beginning of a fight. He sliced Fredbear with his hook. Exactly what Fredbear  
had wanted him to do. Fredbear grabbed the arm and twisted Foxy's wrist. Foxy felt like someone was inside him, stretching him like dough.  
" The hook is indeed a good weapon. Its pointy end is facing forward. You can't turn it around, can you. That's because it would cause the strings inside  
your endoskeleton to stiffen. Like right now!", Fredbear said and twisted it harder. Foxy moaned in pain. Something was tearing him apart from the inside.  
" Don't worry! It can't rip you to shreds, even if it feels like that. It does hurt like hell though", Fredbear laughed manically.  
" You..are...cooperating. Thanks!", Foxy stuttered and smiled. Fredbear realized what he meant.  
" Secure the children. They will try to get them out. Foxy is a diversion", Fredbear told everyone. The plan to exchange the prisoners to Leslie wasn't in effect  
anymore. Everybody got that much. Fang was dragged away. Springlock went with the wolves. She was heading to the basement.  
She was going for the children.

Foxy had spoken too much. He had just wanted to shock Fredbear, so he could get some satisfaction. He had been so  
angry at Fredbear. Foxy realized that he had made a mistake. He sunk his teeth into Fredbear's leg. Fredbear shouted and let go of the arm. That gave Foxy  
enought time to run out of the open door. He ran around the back of the house and let out a pirate shout.  
" That was our signal. Let's go!", Marionette told the others. The Fazbear crew was hiding behind the nearby trees. Some animatronics had sneaked to  
the backdoor and taken out the guards, earlier. Now it was the time for the rest to attack.  
" Let's get those bastards!", Storm growled as she jumped off the tree and landed on the roof. She went through the skylight. Bulldozer ran straight through  
the wall. He stumbled across another one like him. Frost was in good condition.  
" Hello! This is unexpected and random", Bulldozer said to Frost.  
" I have been upgraded. Now I can fight with you and say that we both have equal chances to win", Frost smiled.  
" Good for you", Bulldozer said and attacked. The place shook as the two big animatronics fought. There were fights pretty much everywhere.  
The cats for instance took care of the normal animatronics. Meanwhile in the dirty basement, Willa and Storm were looking for the children. The Taylors, Crystal  
and Vixey had accompanied them, but they had split up. Some foxes tried to stop them, but Storm killed them. Willa looked around trying to find her sister.  
Golden freddy had given that mission to them, because there was a big chance that Storm Jr. was with the children.

( Springtrap)

He woke up when Bulldozer began to fight with Frost. The children woke up with him.  
" What was that? Springtrap? What do we do?", a young girl asked.  
" Get here! I'll protect you", Springtrap said to them. The children got as close as they could and Springtrap wrapped his arms around them. The noise  
was horrible. Thousands of screams coming from all around the place. The sound echoed in the matter, so the few screams sounded like thousands of  
screams. Springlock and the wolves ran down the stairs and rushed into the room. They had the cat slave with them.  
" They are still here! Good! Get the children! Don't let that bunny stop you!", Springlock shouted to the wolves. Springtrap was viciously ripped away from the kids.  
He begged for them to let him go. Springtrap cried as he was picked up and tied to the wall. It wasn't hard. He was very weak. The children wanted to go  
to him, but the wolves stopped them.  
" Get the other children to that big room. I'll deal with them one by one", Springlock said to the wolves.  
" No! Please! You promised, Springlock. You promised not to hurt them!", Springtrap shouted in tears.  
" It was a long time ago. And this isn't my fault. Your old friend up there broke our deal. It's his fault", Springlock told him.  
" What?", Springtrap asked.  
" You hear those noises?", Springlock asked. He nodded to her.  
" Those are the sounds of wolves getting torn apart. Goldie promised me to exchange that boy to these children. He broke it and I will carry out my threat", she  
said. Springtrap begged for the wolves to let the children go.  
" I will do anything! Please! I will not resist anymore. I'll let you play with my body freely", he said to Springlock.  
" Sounds very tempting, but I have new toys. I am a friendly bunny just like you. I play with them just like you do. Not in the same way though. But, let's not  
get stuck to small details", she giggled wickedly. She got really close to the crying bunny.  
" I love to play with children, but nothing is more pleasing than to make you watch as I do it", she whispered to his ear. Two of the wolves led the children  
out of the room. One stayed with Springlock.  
" What do I do, miss?", the cat slave asked.  
" Oh! I forgot you were here. Slaves are so quiet that it's easy to forget them", Springlock giggled. Springtrap saw that it hurt the cat.  
Springlock teased her: " Slaves are so miserable. I even doubt that you can hold the child while I..how should I say it...adjust myself to child's body shape.  
Would you at least try to do that for me?", Springlock asked innocently.  
Cat's ears drooped and she nodded: " Yes, miss".  
" Good girl! Pat, pat!", Springlock patted the cat. Springtrap glanced at the cat, who was depressed and sad. He heard Fritz's thoughts. The children were  
about to be tortured and Fritz was going crazy again. Not a good combination.

( Delilah and Antonio)

Delilah heard the noise and her eyes turned back to normal. Antonio was confused. He hadn't seen it coming. Delilah had seemed to be waiting for it.  
" That was the mark", she said to her husband.  
" The mark for what?", Antonio asked.  
" It's the time for our escape", Delilah explained.  
Antonio sighed in relief: " Oh thank god! I can finally get out of here". Delilah nodded to him. She managed to stand up even with her arms tied to her sides.  
She walked to the window. It wasn't very high, but since she couldn't grab the thing she wanted with her hands, she had to grab it with her mouth.  
" What are you doing?", Antonio asked. Delilah came to him with a small knife in her mouth.  
" There!", she dropped it straight into her husband's hand.  
" You knew there was a knife in there? We could have escaped at any time. What were you thinking?", he asked, shocked.  
" There isn't much time. Release yourself and go. I'll stay here. They are coming to kill us. If you help me, you die. They will go after you and leave me be. Trust me!  
This is the only way. You have to leave me and run", Delilah told him. Antonio cut the rope around him and got ready to fight.  
" They are coming! Three,two,one", Delilah counted. As she said ´one´ the door opened and the wolves came in.  
" How is this possible? You are free", the leader wolf asked.  
" We can kill him. He isn't a problem", the wolf, behind the first wolf, said.  
" Let's fight then", Antonio put his fists up. They began to fight. Delilah looked away and when she opened them again, her husband was gone and the corpses of  
the wolves were lying on the ground.

( Storm and Willa)

There was a huge hole in the wall. Something had broken through it. Storm and Willa were in a big room, downstairs. Storm didn't want to know, what had  
made that. It was too late, because she knew already. Oni ryu's room was empty. He had been released. At that point, Storm really noticed, how important  
it would be to take Faith with them. Oni ryu would destroy them now, if they went outside.  
" Remember to stay indoors! I don't want you to get burnt by that dragon", Storm said to Willa. She nodded to Storm. They ran forward looking for Storm Jr.  
The ceiling above them was shaking. Huge footsteps were heard. Bulldozer and Frost were straight above them. Storm felt the ceiling break.  
" Get back!", she shouted to Willa. Storm ran at her and tackled her down. The ceiling broke right were they had been standing just a second ago.  
Frost fell through and Bulldozer was above him, angry as a pissed off bee. Frost had been beaten up. He had cool new upgrades, but only Bulldozer knew  
how to use those upgrades. Frost shot an icicle at him. It impaled Bulldozer's shoulder. He groaned in pain. Frost smiled, but got headbutted by Bulldozer.  
At that moment they noticed the two wolves lying on the ground, looking at them.  
" I can't kill you, not yet. But, I can kill your friends", Frost said and shot a beam of ice at them. Willa greated an ice wall in front of her and her mother.  
It blocked the beam. The room they were in was now devided in two.  
" Let's not hang around!", Willa told Storm. She nodded to her daughter and got up as fast as she could. Frost and Bulldozer continued to fight on the other side.

Storm saw just their silhouettes. Willa was holding her hand and pulling her. They tried to run towards the other end of the room. The door they were  
heading for was suddenly blocked by a grim, big husky.  
" Hello friends!", Hank greeted. He walked through and the three wolves followed him.  
" I started to wonder, if you had completely forgotten me. Glad to know that you still care", Hank said grimly. He was still wearing Storm's old scarf.  
He sniffed it in front of her. Hank made sure Storm noticed it.  
" This scent never gets old. Reminds me of your skin and it's taste. ", Hank told her.  
" My scent is good? Well thank you! You can smell it when my fist gets really close to your face. And that happens when I beat you up", Storm put her fists up angrily.  
" You are gonna pay for touching my sister's body", Willa said to Hank. She was behind her mother. Storm got ready to fight. She pulled her swords out and  
pointed them at Hank.  
" Now that Willa reminded me, I can tell you one thing. Do not ever lick or touch Storm Jr. Her body is something you can't have", Storm said to Hank angily.  
He laughed: " Storm Jr. gives her body to whoever she wants to give it. You can't tell her who to cuddle with or who to love". Storm did not get that.  
" What do you mean? You don't know anything about my daughter!", she shouted.  
" Well..neither do you. You should be a good mother to her. But have you been? No! You always think about yourself. That's you", Hank shrugged.  
Storm was confused.  
" Don't you talk about me or my family. I am a good mother and my daughters are loved by me and my husband. I don't need to be anything more than  
that", Storm argued.  
" Some may say that. Especially you. Always telling everyone how perfect you are. Selfish and conceited", Hank shook his head. Storm was tired of him.  
Hank was acting weird. Something wasn't right. Storm couldn't move. She wanted to attack, but she didn't at the same time.  
" You deserve this. You can't attack, because you know I'm right. Storm Jr. desrves a better mother than you", Hank wasn't grim or mocking anymore.  
He was... Storm couldn't even find a word for it. He..was..right. Storm hadn't been there when her daughter had been abused. Storm Jr. had suffered.  
" Stop talking, you monster!", Storm said. She ran at Hank and got ready to kill him. Hank didn't do anything. He had a serious expression and he was staring  
at her with blank eyes. Something came from Storm's right. An ice wall appeared in front of her. She didn't have the time to react. Storm hit it and fell backwards.  
She stumbled up with a dizzy head. She fell back to the floor. What was that? Storm opened her eyes and saw two fuzzy feet in front of her. Her gaze  
followed the legs. She saw her own daughter. Storm Jr. was alright and she did not have a single wound in her body.  
" Storm Jr.!", Storm smiled with tears of joy in her eyes. Her smile went away pretty quickly. Storm Jr. wasn't happy. She was angily staring at Storm.  
She had an axe in her hand. She had made the wall. Storm Jr. let out a shout of anger and attacked Storm with the axe.

Farewell: Battle continues in the next chapter. See you..and: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	46. The last battle Part 2: Broken family

Greeting: Battle, the second episode. I still have no idea how many chapters there will be. Well..there's only one way to find out. Enjoy! ( Note!: Some of  
the separate scenes happen at the same time. I hope this isn't too confusing. The timeline is jumping all over the place)

( Delilah)

Her husband was gone. She tried to see the future, but the vision power didn't work. Delilah heard some noises in her head, that were coming from the future.  
Those weren't very important. She heard the thumps coming from below her. Delilah saw a glimpse of something.  
" Come on! Work dammit! Why does this power have to be so unstable?", she muttered to herself. She tried to see that glimpse again, but was unsuccessful.  
The room was empty. The knife Antonio had used was on the ground. Delilah tried to get it, but then she stopped. Delilah realized that it was pointless to get it.  
She couldn't have used the knife, even if she got it. She saw something from the corner of her eye. She looked at the door. There were at least three people  
there. Delilah could only see an end of a tail. Who was there? She focused on the tail.  
" Who is in there? I need to see it", she said in her head. The vision power worked sometimes, if she concentrated hard enough. Delilah did actually see  
the fox outside. She was accompanied by a smaller fox and a woman. Delilah got out of the vision. She gasped.  
" Elizabeth! I'm here! Elizabeth can you hear me?", she shouted.  
Mrs. Taylor heard the voice: " Where did that come from?".  
" She's here!", Vixey noticed. They got into the room and untied Delilah. She was so happy to see familar faces again.  
" I thought you might have been dead", Mrs. Taylor said to Delilah.  
" It takes more than a few wolves and a dragon to kill me", Delilah smiled. They left and Delilah took the knife with her. She noticed that her power had  
woken up. Delilah enjoyed the feeling of knowing everything.  
" Two wolves coming from the right! One tries to slice your legs and the other one tries to get your armed hand", Delilah instructed. Vixey made a quick turn to  
the right and jumped. The wolf, going for her legs, missed. The other wolf could have cut Vixey's arm off, but she grabbed the sword and kicked the wolf.  
Vixey landed on the other wolf, breaking its neck. She jumped and did an aerial attack. The wolf took the sword of the dead wolf and tried to stab Vixey  
to the chest. Delilah kicked the sword and it flew out of wolf's reach. Vixey impaled the wolf, who fell to the ground.  
" Thank you. I didn't see that coming", Vixey thanked Delilah.  
" But I saw", Delilah answered. Vixey, Crystal, Mrs. Taylor and Delilah moved on like this.

( Storm)

Storm Jr.'s axe hit the floor. The exact same spot where Storm had been just a second ago. Storm had teleported back to the ice wall. Willa was closer and  
she was also her sister's next target.  
" Die!", Storm Jr. growled. Willa screamed and covered her face. The axe hit her in the hip. Willa fell to the ground and dodged as the axe hit the floor again.  
She stumbled up. Storm Jr.'s savage eyes were focused on her.  
" No! Storm Jr. Stop! It's me", Willa said to her sister.  
" Yeah! I know it's you. I wouldn't be killing you, if it wasn't", Storm Jr. answered and froze her hands. The axe fell to the floor. Willa had to either fight or die.  
She froze her hands as well and blocked the first hit. Willa couldn't hit her back.  
" Please! Storm Jr. Stop!", she shouted before getting an icicle under her ribs. Storm Jr. fought like an absolut psychopath. She just hit the air in rage.  
Willa dodged and backed off.  
" Come on, Storm Jr.! Kill her!", Hank laughed. Willa couldn't do anything else, but claw Storm Jr.'s face. Storm Jr. wasn't affected but it. Willa punched her in  
the snout and impaled her shoulder with an icicle. Storm Jr. fell on her knees.  
" Now you did it. It's on, Willa", Storm Jr. glanced at her angrily. Storm Jr. ran at her and shouted at the same time. Willa was tackled to the ground.  
Storm had to do something. She teleported in front of her daughters and hit Storm Jr. with her knee. Storm Jr. felt it and flew a few steps backwards.  
She groaned in pain and got up.  
" Storm Jr. Stop it! What is wrong with you? Why are you helping the ones, who harassed you?", Storm asked.  
" I don't know what you are talking about. I see just two wolves, who tried to kill my friend", Storm Jr. growled. It was unbelievable. Storm Jr. couldn't remember  
how Hank and the wolves licked her. Unless of course... Storm gasped as she realized it. Unless Storm Jr. hadn't been licked. Marionette had been right.  
It was all just lies. That whole thing had been made, just to make sure Storm would come.  
" You didn't torture her. You lied to me", Storm said to Hank in his head. Storm Jr. was facing them and Hank was behind her. So, Storm Jr. couldn't see  
when Hank smiled and nodded to Storm. Storm Jr. turned around and the wolves smiled at her.

" You want to have fun with her, don't you? I'll leave something for you. Perhaps a leg or a tail", Storm Jr. said to the wolves. Storm couldn't believe her ears.  
She grasped on Willa and pushed her away: " Run, Willa. Run and don't look back. Go and find Marionette. I can handle them".  
" But mom...", Willa started.  
" Go! I'll come soon. Run and don't look back", Storm insisted. Willa hesitated for a second, but Storm's begging look gave her the power to run away.  
She ran away knowing that she would probably never see her mother again. Storm Jr. was waiting for Storm to get into her fighting stance.  
" That didn't save her by the way. I am going to kill all of you. And Willa will get something special. Her death will be slow and painful", Storm Jr. was smiling wickedly.  
Storm couldn't recognize her daughter anymore. Storm Jr. froze her hands and rushed at her. Storm dodged to the side and sliced Storm Jr.'s side with her blade.  
It hurt Storm more than it Storm Jr. Storm took out her both swords and attacked. She was going to hurt her daughter really bad, but not kill her.  
Storm Jr. jumped over Storm and sliced her at the same time. She let the ice swords tear through Storm's chest. She did a flip and sliced Storm's back as she landed.  
Storm had two long and deep wounds that started from the front of her lower chest. They went up and over the shoulders and descended to the back of  
her waist. Storm felt the oil drip to the floor. Storm Jr. was behind her and tried to finish her with a stab. Storm however ducked and headbutted Storm Jr.'s waist.  
This made Storm Jr. fall over. Storm turned around and attacked. Storm Jr. blocked the attack with her hands. The ice had broken or melted. There was oil  
coming from her hands. Storm Jr. launched forward and bit Storm's left shoulder. She tore the wound, so it became even bigger. Storm let out a moan  
of pain and her hands automatically protected the shoulder. Storm Jr. froze her hands and impaled Storm's chest. She pushed Storm forward until they hit the wall.  
" I..can't...I can't..", Storm said mouth full of oil.  
" You are right! You can't win. This is the end, mother", Storm Jr. said to her. She pulled the ice swords out and Storm fell to the ground. Storm Jr. was about to  
kill her when Storm teleported behind her. Storm limped to the door and tried to run away.  
" Could you stay here when I go and finish her off. I would like some privacy", Storm Jr. said to the wolves, who nodded to her. Storm Jr. went after Storm.  
" Come here and face it! You coward!", Storm Jr. shouted. Storm had no other choice than to run away. Storm Jr. had won, because Storm couldn't do it.  
She couldn't hurt her own daughter. Storm could see some sort of light in the distance. Was it The Light? Was she dying? No! It was coming from a window.  
Storm rushed into the room. Storm Jr. came right behind her. Storm was unable to run anymore. Storm Jr. readied her ice sword and smiled.  
" Goodbye! Mother!", she said angrily.

( Fang)

He was still tied to the bed. Not for long! Fang had cut through most of the ropes. Everyone was so focused on the attack that Fang was all alone.  
Electra's power was still effective. Fang's wounds healed very slowly. Fang had been tortured and the wounds hadn't healed yet. He rolled and fell to  
the ground. Fang's body was not in a good condition. He somehow managed to get up. He groaned as he finally was standing on his feet.  
" I gotta go and find the others. If The Legends catch me, I'm dead", he thought. Fang heard noises coming from downstairs. He limped to the door and leaned  
on the handle. He glanced at the room once more. It was under construction. The room had nothing in it. It was painted all milky white. It had just one window.  
Fang thought about going throught it, but abandoned the idea after he saw Oni ryu's gigantic shadow. Going outside was not an option. Fang turned  
the handle and tried to open the door. It was locked.  
" No wonder they left me unguarded", Fang snorted. He switched his hand into a hook and smacked the door with it. The door cracked, but didn't break.  
He tried again, this time with both hooks. The door got loose and slammed to the ground. Fang limped out and was walking by a closet, when the door of  
the closet opened and Mr. Taylor hit Fang with a pipe. Mr. Taylor realized, who it was and helped him up.  
" I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of those other wolves", he said to Fang.  
" What the heck are you doing in here?", Fang asked, shocked.  
Mr. Taylor scrached the back of his head: " I...Umm. Me and my wife came here, because my wife knew that Crystal had told us the truth. Don't ask me how she  
knew it". Fang hadn't prepared for that. He was shocked, because two humans were roaming around in a furious battle of animatronics. And because he realized  
that now they knew, he killed their daughter. Fang looked sad.  
" So, now you know, who killed your daughter?", Fang asked. Mr. Taylor hadn't thought about that.  
" Are you asking this, because it is true, what Crystal said? Did you murder our little Bella, Fang? Be honest", Mr. Taylor asked. Fang nodded. Mr. Taylor was  
angry. Fang expected that Mr. Taylor would punch him. Instead he did nothing.  
" I would kill you, if Foxy hadn't told me not to", he said to Fang.  
" I am sorry. Not a day goes by without me thinking about it", Fang apologized even though he knew Mr. Taylor would never forgive him. Mr. Taylor nodded a little.

He beckoned Fang to follow. They ran towards the eastern side of the house. Fang focused on the thing at hand. They could talk about Bella later. Now they  
had bigger things to worry about. Fang changed his hook into a hand. He had a hook for slicing and a hand for grasping. What were they doing?  
" What do we do now?", Fang asked from Mr. Taylor.  
" I think we should go and find someone. We aren't very powerful alone", he answered. The direction where they would find friends was unfortunately downstairs.  
Towards the giant battle. Fang was exhausted and Mr. Taylor was weak. It was a bad idea to go fighting. No one was upstairs luckily. Or almost no one. Fang  
peeked into a room and saw that it was full of slaves. The animatronics shook and shivered.  
" Hey! We aren't gonna hurt you. Come! We have a chance of getting out of here. Follow me", Fang thought that maybe they could save some more slaves, while  
they were at it.  
" No! We don't want to come. Go away", one of them whispered.  
" Come on! The Legends are fighting elsewhere. You can be free", Fang told them.  
" Legends will find us. We will be killed. Just go away. The wolves are here", the slave seemed scared.  
" What wolves?", Fang asked.  
" Right behind you!", a voice said behind him. Fang turned around and saw the wolves. Mr. Taylor had been caught.  
" When I said we needed to find someone, this is not what I meant by the way", Mr. Taylor made a joke. Fang put his arms up. The wolves grabbed his hands  
and lead him and Mr. Taylor to the direction they were coming from.  
" When the fight is over, we will come and take you to Salazar. He will be so proud", the leader wolf smiled. He seemed to be a Legend.  
" Unless we win and you fail", Fang pointed out.  
The wolf glanced at him: " That would be impossible. You are losing down there. Didn't you hear it? Your daughter has been caught and your wife is fighting with  
your other daughter. Against her, I might add". Fang was shocked to hear that.  
" Don't worry! We'll save them", Mr. Taylor said. The wolves laughed.  
" Shut up, pathetic human. You don't know what you are talking about", the Legend wolf told him.

" Excuse me, but I am more than just a human. Wanna see?", Mr. Taylor said and suddenly broke free. He kicked the legs of the wolves grabbing him.  
Fang realized that the fight had begun. He punched the wolf on his left and launched at the Legend. Fang fought beside Mr. Taylor. He was seriously impressed.  
" How did you do that? These animatronics are tough", Fang asked.  
" Black belt in karate. Didn't Elizabeth tell you? She usually tells it to everyone", Mr. Taylor told him. Mr. Taylor was losing, but Fang was there to protect him.  
They fought and surprisingly they were winning. There weren't that many wolves. Seven at the start. It was not much, but enough to almost defeat Fang and  
Mr. Taylor. The last wolf was killed by Fang.  
" This was not fun. Let's not do that again, shall we?", Fang said. He didn't notice that the Legend wolf was still alive. Mr. Taylor hadn't hit the wolf hard enough.  
Fang was about to get stabbed to the back.  
" No!", Mr. Taylor shouted. He went between them and the sword of the wolf went straight through him. Fang turned around and sliced the Legend, who  
died instantly. Mr. Taylor lay on the floor and the blood puddle under him was growing fast.  
" Mr. Taylor! Here let me help!", Fang tried to stop the bleeding.  
" It's over. You can't do anything. Tell my wife I love her", Mr. Taylor said.  
" No! There's gotta be something I can do. You have just gotten back your daughter. Think about Crystal. Your death will crush her", Fang forced him not to close  
his eyes.  
" Foxy and Vixey will take care of her. My time is over. But yours Fang...your time isn't", Mr. Taylor grabbed his arms.  
" What? What do you mean?", Fang was confused.  
" You heard what they said. Storm Jr. is there. She is alive. She is your daughter. From experience, I know that daughter needs her father. Go and be  
a father", Mr. Taylor told him.  
" I can't leave you here!", Fang insisted.  
" If you stay, the wolves will come and kill you too. My time is over. I failed my daughter. I left her out of my sight that night. I was an irresponsible father.  
Go and be a better father than I was. Don't fail your daughter like I did", Mr. Taylor said. He took his last breath and died. Fang rested his head on Mr. Taylor's  
chest. He closed Mr. Taylor's eyes, so it looked like he was just sleeping. Fang gathered his strength, located Storm and Storm Jr. with his mind powers and  
ran off towards his wife and daughter.

Farewell: Nothing beats a sad ending. Sniff! Remember: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	47. The last battle Part 3: United hearts

Greeting: Moving on! You know...the thing. Enjoy!

( Golden freddy)

He was fighting Baron and Okami with Foxy and Shadow. The Elders had some fighters with them, but it wasn't much of a problem. Swords sliced and diced.  
Golden freddy wasn't sure about the things happening around him. He had lost his bearings after five minutes. Some animatronics like Storm and Willa had  
special missions. Golden freddy wasn't on a mission. He was just killing wolves left, right and center. Foxy was covered in oil and he looked like a monster.  
Shadow was standing on a table. It was a pretty good place to stay.  
" Goldie! Help! I don't think I can hold them back much longer", Shadow shouted. Baron's sword clanked against Shadow's. Baron's was a lot longer and sharper.  
Foxy jumped onto his back and let the hook sink deep into Baron's throat. Baron teleported in panic. Foxy realized that he was outside. Foxy hadn't paid attention.  
Oni ryu was around, but Foxy wasn't aware of that.  
" Where did they go?", Golden freddy asked.  
" How on earth should I know?", Shadow answered. Okami was very close to slicing Shadow's stomach open. He missed just barely. The wolves were dying  
and Golden freddy had almost finished. Okami jumped on top of the table and pushed Shadow off. Shadow smacked to the ground and the wolves began  
to tear him apart. Shadow was screaming in pain. Golden freddy teleported right on top of him. Golden freddy protected him from the wolves.  
Okami teleported to Baron.  
" Those guys aren't coming. The wolves will finish them off", Okami said to Baron. Foxy was alone outside with two wolves and a dragon trying to kill him.  
Foxy readied his hook. He wiped off the oil and took a deep breath.  
" You can't win. You know that? Goodbye! It was nice knowing you", Baron smiled at him.  
" Never say never! I am not dead yet", Foxy answered defiantly. Baron attacked from the side and Okami teleported behind him. Baron's wounds had healed  
and he was aware that Foxy would go for his neck. Foxy was grabbed from behind and he got a wounded by Baron. The Elder punched him and he  
could do nothing. Baron was ready to cut his head off. Foxy jumped up and kicked Baron away. He grabbed Okami's waist and did a front flip.  
They landed on their backs, so Okami got crushed by Foxy. Baron had recovered and he stabbed Foxy while Okami teleported aside. Foxy felt the sword  
go through his chest. It missed the core, so he didn't die. Baron and Okami were kicking the crap out of him. Foxy was bleeding a lot.  
" Hey!", Golden freddy said behind Okami. Golden freddy punched Okami as he turned around.  
" Nobody kicks my performers. The kids would get sad otherwise", Golden freddy said.  
" I am not your performer, but thank you anyway", Foxy said as he was helped up. Oni ryu let out a roar and flew towards them. They covered their faces  
and got ready for the fire. They heard the sounds of Oni ryu breathing out fire. They waited for the sudden pain, but it didn't come. They opened their  
eyes slowly. The fire had stopped. There was a wall protecting them. An invisible wall. It was weird. It couldn't have been anyhing else than...telekinetic force?  
They looked at their left. The boy with blue eyes was standing in front of them. He threw a force spike at Oni ryu, who tried to stay in the air. Oni ryu fell  
to the other side of the house.  
" I'm here", Leslie glanced at Golden freddy and Foxy. Baron and Okami weren't able to move. They hadn't predicted this sort of turn. Leslie ran past  
the shocked animatronics and entered the house as a spinning tornado of blades and death.

( Leslie. Pizzeria)

He was still in the pizzeria with Luna and Eclipse. He was eating a slice of pizza. It didn't taste the same anymore. Luna was still leaning against the wall  
with Eclipse on her lap. She was scared for the other animatronics. Electra was in there. How many animatronics would get killed by Electra. She hadn't lied  
to any of them. Electra really scared her. She hadn't met an animatronic that powerful before. She had always thought herself as the most powerful Elder.  
Only Salazar and Scarlett were more powerful. Electra hadn't even been one. Luna couldn't even imagine what would happen, if Electra became an Elder.  
Instead of focusing on that she focused on her son. Eclipse had tucked his head under Luna's arm.  
" Is everything okay, Leslie? You seem restless", Luna asked.  
Leslie sighed: " I am here with my powers. The others are getting killed. Just, so my agony would be bigger, you two decided that you didn't want to face  
that wolf. You rather stayed here and pretended that everything was alright". Luna beckoned him to come closer.  
" They can take care of the Elders. I trust them", she said to him. Leslie looked angry.  
" Hey! I'm sorry that we didn't go with them, but I can't. I want to, but I'm too scared", Luna's voice broke.  
Leslie snorted: " Dad always told me that Elders were brave soldiers. The best of The Legends. Now I am starting to think that he was wrong. Or that you  
became an Elder just, because Salazar loved you". Luna looked at Eclipse and didn't say anything. Leslie sighed and walked to the window on the front.  
The sun was rising from the horizon. Leslie hummed the song he and Shadow had made. The music was sad and slow. Leslie looked at the trees and  
the lonely road in front of them. Peaceful morning was a massacre in the Legends' hideout.  
" I should go! They need my help!", Leslie thought.

" But do they want your help? I think not", grim voice said in his head.  
" Of course you don't! Beasts can't think about positive things. I know that much", Leslie told Jenner.  
" That hurts. You think that only you...creatures of light, pure witches, can feel emotions? I have felt love as well. Saying that I can't have positive thoughts  
is very insulting", Jenner sounded offended.  
Leslie chuckled: " You have you loved? Dark vixey? Your mother?". Jenner was quiet for a moment.  
" I have loved and still love my sister. She died young, but her abilities were amazing even at that age", Jenner said finally. Leslie hadn't known that Jenner  
had a sister.  
" If you know what love is like, then why do you want to separate me from Storm Jr.? She just wants to love", Leslie asked in a serious tone.  
" That is love? You call that love? No! Storm Jr. isn't in love. She is addicted to you. Her feelings were over the top. Just think about her. She was ready to  
kill her entire family, betray her friends and cause the extinction of humans. All of that just so she could be with you for the rest of her life", Jenner laughed.  
" What did you do to her?", Leslie asked angrily.  
" I showed her the way to save your life. Legends won't hurt you. I promised her that she would become your queen. She believed me! It was a nightmare, but  
I must say that even then, she is so naive", Jenner laughed.  
" You corrupted her", Leslie was angry.  
" I said a few words. Promised to give her a new human body. Just like I would waste my powers for such a dumb thing. She is so weak. After she has killed  
everyone and the Apocalypse has started, we will kill her. Storm Jr. is an animatronic. They are stupid. Killing her will be so fun", Jenner cracked up.  
" If you kill her. Then I'll come back from the dead and make you suffer", Leslie told him.  
" You won't kill yourself. All you can do is just stay here and wait for your friends to die. Storm Jr. is weak, but she is angry. The others care about her so  
much that they won't be able to kill her. Storm Jr. will murder them without mercy or pity. Our victory has already happened. Now shall we wait?", Jenner  
asked mockingly. Leslie walked to Luna and grabbed her blade, that was on the ground.  
" Hey! What do you think you are doing? Get back here. It's for your own safety", Luna shouted as Leslie walked out of the door.  
" You should listen to her. It's for your safety. You are not useful if you are dead. Everything would be ruined, if you died. For your safety, Leslie.  
Stay in here", Jenner began to panic.  
" And to Hell with my safety!", Leslie shouted to him and ran off. He jumped on a roof of some house and ran across it. When he came to the other side, he  
jumped and used his ability to float to another roof. Leslie couldn't hear what Jenner said. He was too focused on moving forward. Leslie wouldn't wait for his  
friends to die. It was his fault. He was too weak to control Jenner. He was the one, who Storm Jr. had fell in love with. Leslie wanted to save them.  
Including Storm Jr. He had doubted Bonnie's presumption. Storm Jr. couldn't have been in love with him. Now Jenner had proved it to him. She was in love  
with him. Leslie had felt a weird feeling during their cuddle time on Faith's back. He couldn't name it back then, but now he could. Leslie loved Storm Jr.  
Everyone was in danger. Leslie wanted to do something good. He had two different destinies. The Apocalypse was what Jenner wanted. Leslie knew for  
the first time what his goal was. He would end Black's dominion. He would do it for everyone, who loved him. Leslie wanted to save the world and live in it.  
Peacefully with his friends and Storm Jr. He wouldn't allow the Beast witches to start the Apocalypse. Leslie enjoyed the feeling of bravery. He was in control  
over his body. All of the sudden, he was a warrior. Witch warrior with courage and powers like no one had ever seen. Leslie was full of energy.

( Storm Jr.)

She furiously kicked her mother's side. Storm groaned in pain and begged for her to stop. Storm Jr. enjoyed her mother's plight. She was smiling  
with oil dripping from her jaw. Storm was on the ground, unable to move.  
" The almighty Storm seems to have met her doom. How do you feel now? Not so cocky anymore, are you?", Storm Jr. said mockingly. Storm stared into her eyes  
with the begging look.  
" They have Willa. Now I can finish you off and go straight for her. Daddy will have to be the last one to go", Storm Jr. told Storm.  
" Please! If they have Willa, save her. You must help your beloved sister. She loves you and only wants what's best for you. You should go and help her just  
like she would help you", Storm begged.  
Storm Jr. laughed: " Yeah right! She wants to make me happy. Well...killing all of you will make me happy! So she is doing it by dying". She raised her ice sword  
and swung it down at Storm. Another wolf saw it and ran between them. Fang couldn't have chosen a better time to come.  
" No! Storm Jr. Don't!", he shouted and protected Storm. The ice sword broke as it hit Fang's hook.  
" You too! Why couldn't Springlock just torture you to death? Wouldn't have to deal with this crap", Storm Jr. said angrily and created another ice sword.  
She attacked and her sword went through Fang's lower stomach. He let out a moan of pain and held himself. Storm gasped and put her hands onto Fang's  
stomach. She started to cry as she saw her husband in such pain.  
" Stop it! He's dying. Don't do it, Storm Jr. We have done nothing wrong! We came here to save you. Come with us! Whatever they have told you, it's  
not true", Storm tried to win her over. Storm Jr.'s eyes widened in anger.  
" You have done nothing wrong!? That's what you think? How about that time when you abandoned me and left me to die. I was scared. You had told me that  
you would never leave me. I was sure that they would kill me! Where were you? You were in the pizzeria! The good mother had abandoned  
her child", Storm Jr. shouted. Storm realized what she meant.  
" I was hurt! I couldn't come. I know Catty saved you. I owe her my life", Storm explained.  
" You liar! I have seen your true self many times. Like back then when you ripped me away from Leslie. That moment was perfect. And just like with  
everything else, you came and ruined everything! I hate you. I have been patient and good. I have performed with you. Watched as you two play with  
the children of others and forget your own. Leslie would never be like you. He doesn't leave alone. He has a heart, unlike you. That's why you hate  
him, isn't it? You take away everything I love! I have tolerated that for years, but it stops now. You won't take him away from me", Storm Jr. raged.

" You really do love him? You love Leslie?", Storm asked in shock.  
" I want him more than anything! I have never loved anything like this. He is beautiful, caring and sweet. Our hearts are fused. His heart is my heart.  
You kill him and you kill me at the same time. I won't let you. I will protect Leslie to the bitter end. Leslie will be killed only over my dead body", Storm Jr. had  
tears in her eyes. Fang already knew about her love, but Storm didn't. Surprisingly, Storm began to laugh and tears filled her eyes. This time they were tears of joy.  
" Bonnie was right all along. You are in love. You hear that Fang? Our daughter has found someone she loves", Storm smiled.  
" Yes! I hear it. Our daughter is in love", Fang replied.  
" You want to kill us, because we said he would die. I thought you were consumed by evil magic. I was right. You have been consumed. Consumed  
by love", Storm looked at her daughter happily.  
" You can't love Leslie! Face it, Storm Jr. Killing us won't change a thing!", Fang told her. Storm Jr. froze her both hands.  
" What are you talking about, Fang? She can love Leslie. As long as she is happy living with him, then I am happy knowing that he is with her. I was  
consumed by love as well. I know how you feel. Mother must let her little girl go. Love him if that's what you want", Storm said sincerely. Storm Jr. hadn't expected  
that reaction. She had darkness in her heart. She wouldn't believe Storm.  
" You are lying! I won't let you kill him. You can try to fool me all you want. I am not that stupid. My Leslie is safe when you are dead", Storm Jr. said.  
" Is this what he would want you to do? You know it's wrong! You must!", Fang spoke like his life depended on it. And it did. Storm Jr. raised her arms and  
pointed the freezing icicles at her parents. Storm wrapped her arms around Fang. They were too weak to do anything. Fang was partly paralysed and  
Storm was wounded. Their daughter's red, burning eyes were full of anger and hate. She let out the world's most horrifying shout of anger. She  
hit her parents with all of her might. She felt as the icicles hit something. It was too high to be Fang's face. She opened her eyes and saw that  
her path was blocked by a shining sword. Her parents were shocked and scared. Storm Jr. furiously looked at her left. Her expression changed  
from furious into sad really quickly. Leslie held the sword and looked at her. Storm Jr. mouthed his name.

Farewell: The next chapter will start with Springtrap and Fritz. This will be finished soon. So: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	48. The last battle Part 4: Victims

Greeting: Springtrap and Fritz. Here we come. Enjoy!

( Springtrap)

He was exploding. It had been quiet for quite a while. Springtrap was tied to the wall. He had chains around his wrists and ankles. The wolf was just  
guarding the door and the slave cat was in the corner looking at Springlock. The cat was afraid of her. Springlock seemed to be waiting for somebody.  
She was getting frustrated. She slapped Springtrap in the face.  
" Don't fall asleep you idiot! You aren't getting away. You will look at me and the children. I want you to see all of it", she said to him. Springtrap was  
sobbing and whimpering.  
" Where is that husky at? He was suppose to be here. He is having fun with that wolf. Well, I can do it on my own", Springlock shrugged. The slave was  
waiting for orders. Springlock was staring at her.  
" Go on! The child won't come here herself. Oh damn, slaves are stupid", she said and gave the slave a hard slap. The cat nodded quickly and ran out.  
Springlock shook her head and sighed. Springtrap had two long black stripes on his cheeks. His tears had left them. Springlock smiled at him and went close  
to his face.  
" Don't cry little bunny! I am here with you and your friend. It's only a child. Soft skin and a cute face", Springlock said to him. She kissed him on the forehead  
and pushed his face against her chest. Springtrap remembered that Golden freddy had done that sometimes. It was comfortable when he did it, but  
when Springlock did it, Springtrap was about to suffer. She let go of him and sat down on the table.

The cat was coming to them with a child beside her.  
" What will happen to me? Don't let them hurt me!", the girl was staring at the cat.  
" I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to. They will kill me otherwise", the cat said and wished that she could just let the girl go. She opened the door and walked in.  
" Finally! Christ! Could you have been any slower than that?", Springlock said, relieved. The cat handed girl's hand over to Springlock. She led the girl to the table.  
She knelt on girl's level and smiled at her.  
" Hello! So, you are the first one the wolves picked. Are you excited to play with me?", she asked wickedly.  
" I don't want to play. I want to go home. Can Springtrap take me back to the pizzeria? I don't like this place", the girl said, afraid. Springtrap tried to break free.  
" He can't take you anywhere. Can't you see? He's trapped. That's why his name is Springtrap", Springlock giggled.  
" Let her go! She hasn't done anything!", Springtrap cried. The girl was scared. She was pushed against the table. The wolf came to help Springlock.  
" Come here, slave! Warrior isn't gonna do your job!", Springlock shouted to the cat. The wolf went to the side and the cat took his place.  
" Don't! I don't want to play!", the girl was crying. The cat held her as Springlock went on the table and put her hands on top of her, so she couldn't move  
anymore. Springtrap's head was about to burst at any second. Something was wrong with Fritz. He moaned with Springtrap, who got millions of flashbacks.  
A hospital.  
" You won't get children. I'm sorry, sir, but you are sick. We have to sterilize you, if you wish to live", the doctor said to Fritz.  
" I can't be a father! Why should others get to be!", Fritz's angry voice shouted. Springtrap was seeing his memories. Children getting murdered.  
A girl on the street. Rainy evening.  
" Come to daddy! I won't hurt you", Fritz's voice echoed in Springtrap's head.  
" She met Salazar the wolf. The wolf was evil and wanted to eat her", Fritz was telling a story to a five-year-old girl.  
" Where are you heading, sweet Purple riding hood?", Fritz said in a polite tone, mimicking a wolf.  
" What does The Purple riding hood say to the wolf?", Fritz asked from the girl.  
" I am going to visit my father. He lives in the middle of the forest", the girl answered.  
" What did we learn from this?", Fritz asked at the end of the story.  
" Never trust a Legend. Especially Salazar", the girl answered. Springtrap saw Fritz's life flash before his eyes.

" Should we be worried about him? He looks terrified, miss", the cat looked at Springtrap, who was wiggling and roaring in anger.  
" He will stay there! Springtrap isn't strong enough to break free", Springlock was irritated by cat's concern. The girl saw Springtrap's crazy acting. She was  
more terrified than ever before.  
" I want mommy!", the girl shouted.  
" I am your mommy!", Springlock grinned and smiled at the girl. She took out her knife. Girl's fear and panic gave her great pleasure. The cat was beside the bed.  
She couldn't look away from Springtrap. She quickly glanced at the girl. The girl's suffering was making Springtrap crazy. His wicked eyes looked at the cat.  
She could sense the pressure. Springtrap was truly exploding.  
" Miss! Miss! I think we should stop!", the cat said to Springlock.  
" Why? This is fun! I don't want to", Springlock said and slapped the cat. The slap didn't even hurt. The cat was too scared to feel pain.  
" Miss! That bunny is suffering! Stop!", the cat grasped on Springlock. She was ripped away by the wolf.  
" Fritz, stop! Calm down! I can speak to her. You are not helping the problem!", Springtrap said to Fritz.  
" No more talking! I am sick of peaceful solutions. Kill! Bucher the Legends. Nothing stands in the way of the Purple guy", Fritz shouted manically. Springlock  
glanced at the cat and saw the way Springtrap was acting. Springtrap's sorrow and Fritz's rage made a horrible combination. Springtrap's body looked like  
it was possessed, because it was twitching so much.  
" That looks bad. I wasn't expecting that sort of reacton. Well, life is full of surprises", Springlock was still calm.  
" He has something wrong! Miss, can't you see? The poor thing is out of his mind!", the cat told her. That was the worst she could have said. Fritz broke free.  
The chains, he had around his wrists and ankles, broke. Fritz let out a roar as he ran at the cat. The golden bunny's brutal right hand grasped on the cat's neck.  
The cat was too scared to move. She could only stare at the eyes. Those purple eyes weren't angry looking. They were crazy. Springtrap had lost control  
completely. Fritz's voice matched the body. Springtrap's quiet, cute and high-pitched voice had been the voice of a bunny. Fritz's voice was  
angry and scary. A murderer's voice.  
" Out of my mind, am I?", Fritz asked and broke the cat's neck with one quick move. Cat's lifeless corpse fell to the ground.

" Subdue him!", Springlock told the wolf. Fritz walked towards her, but the wolf got in the way. The wolf took his sword out and swung it at Fritz. Sword  
impaled Fritz's arm. The wolf backed away as Fritz just pulled the sword out. It was like he couldn't feel pain at all. Fritz looked at the blade and with  
one quick thrust the sword went throught the wolf's neck. The wolf rattled as oil came out of his mouth. Fritz pulled it out and hit the lifeless wolf.  
Body was on the ground, but Fritz just kept on hitting it.  
" You are all gonna die! I will destroy you and tear you to pieces!", Fritz shouted. The girl under Springlock's hand was terrified. Her friend had been nice and calm.  
She just saw how he killed that cat. That cat had tried to protect him. Springlock couldn't even grab the whip from the nearby table. She screamed  
as her neck was grasped on and she was picked up. She dropped the knife as she grasped on the arm grabbing her. The girl was free now, so she got off  
the table and ran to the door. Springlock hadn't put on her lipstick. She couldn't even use that to get out of this situation.  
" Don't! We are not like her! She is brutal, we are not! Let her go!", Springtrap begged Fritz to stop. Fritz threw Springlock at the door. The girl ducked just  
in time. Springlock flew throught the door and smacked against a wall. The wolves outside the room were with the other children. The girl had a way to get  
out, so she ran back to her friends. The wolves didn't pay attention to her. They were too busy looking at the furious golden bunny. The wolves attacked  
as a group. There were other wolves in a small corridor that diverged from the room. Fritz swung his sword like a tornado. Some wolves just got their throats  
slit open while some got their heads chopped off. The children had closed their eyes, so they couldn't see it. The wolves in the corridor were horrified.  
" Holy shit! Run!", the wolf in the front shouted to the others. They ran away and Fritz went after them. Julisa realized that now there was no one guarding them.  
" Let's run! Before more bad wolves show up", Julisa said to the rest of the children. Everyone agreed with her. The children chose to run to a different  
direction than where Fritz and the wolves had went. Julisa remembered Springlock and glanced at her. Springlock was dizzy, but quickly gathering her bearings.  
Julisa rushed the others.  
" Get them! The children are escaping!", they heard Springlock shout right after they had gone. Some wolves ran after them.  
" How many wolves do these guys have?", Julisa wondered. Probably million by the looks of it. Truth is that Fredbear had summoned reinforcements.  
He had felt like this would go wrong in some way. And he had been absolutely right. Fredbear knew the Fazbear crew better than anyone in there.  
The wolves were gaining on the children.  
" Keep on going! I'll hold them off!", Julisa said.  
" You can't face them! You don't have weapons", one of her friends told her.  
" I have one", Julisa told her. She waited for the wolves to get close and then she did it. Julisa started her fires and focused the light on the wolves.  
The light was bright and it blinded the wolves. Julisa smiled and catched up with the rest. She thought they had gotten away. Their path was suddenly  
blocked by a grim husky. The children stopped.  
" Hi children! Going somewhere?", Hank asked.  
" I will get out of here! My friends and I don't like this place. We are going back to our parents", Julisa told him. Her eyes were blue. The other children  
were shocked and scared.  
" Another witch. This seems to be my lucky day. Get them! Kill one or two. Make sure the witch doesn't escape", Hank told the wolves. They got closer to the  
children. Julisa wasn't a fighter. She was afraid, but didn't let it show.

" Hey you! Husky!", someone said behind Hank. He and the wolves turned around. Julisa recognized the man. She smiled at him.  
" I just happened to be passing by, when I heard somebody shout. I recommend you leave the children alone and just walk away", Antonio said calmly.  
" Don't you dare to move! We will kill them, if you try anything", Hank threatened.  
" Let's close our eyes", Julisa told the rest of the children. She shined light towards the wolves behind her. That way they couldn't attack the children, when  
Antonio went rampage. Antonio dealt with the wolves on Hank's side. That husky teleported away, when he realized that he couldn't possibly win.  
" Turn off the light now!", Antonio told Julisa. After he had killed the wolves, he jumped over the children and killed the wolves, who couldn't see very well.  
" Hi Mr. Summers! It's good to see you", Julisa said after everything was either dead or fleeing.  
" Good thing I was around. Let's go! I think we shouldn't stay. More things are coming", he said and beckoned the children to follow. The children were afraid  
of his eye patch, but they followed Julisa, who followed Antonio. They tried to find a way out. After a couple of minutes and a few close calls they found someone.  
Mike, Shadow and Marionette had secured a room and the slaves in it. Antonio stopped as he saw Marionette. Julisa and the children ran to them.  
Mike told the slaves to take care of the children. There were two slaves they knew. Those slaves had been given the job to escort the children to  
Springtrap's place. Marionette looked at his old friend.  
" I hoped I wouldn't see you. Not at least yet", he said to Antonio.  
" I hoped that my wife would have been wrong. I don't know what I was thinking about. She is never wrong", Antonio told him.  
"I see something went wrong. Otherwise, why would you be here? With Shadow!", he added.  
" Jenner tricked us! He corrupted one of our own", Shadow explained.  
" That wolf girl I presume", Antonio said.  
" Umm..guys! I hate to interrupt your nice conversation, but there are lots of bad things coming our way!", Mike told them.  
" After this is over, I'll punch you in the face. After that, I can forgive you what you did", Antonio said jokingly. The slaves and the children went to the room  
when the fight began. Antonio was impressive. He was in the middle of all the wolves.  
" Can he handle it? Should I go to help?", Mike asked. Marionette shook his head. Antonio swung his leg under the wolves. It made the wolves fall.  
Antonio's fighting moves were unlike anyone else's. He ripped a wolf's core out, threw it at the wolf coming behind him. Before the wolf could get  
the core out of his face, Antonio had already broken his neck. Antonio jumped around and made flips in the air. That made Mike feel dizzy. It would have  
been amuzing without all the oil. A normal looking human fighting against an army of animatronics. He was on his own and he was still winning.  
" I wish I could fight like that one day", Shadow said to Mike.

Mike and Shadow were focused on Antonio, so one wolf managed to sneak up from behind. One of the Shadow's biggest fans was in the crowd. The boy saw the wolf.  
" No!", he shouted and ran at the wolf. Shadow turned around and saw how the boy grabbed the wolf from behind. The wolf sliced the boy with his blade, but  
then got killed by Shadow. The boy was on the ground, bleeding. One of the slaves came to him and dragged the boy back to the room.  
" What are we suppose to do? I can't stop the bleeding!", a pink kangaroo panicked. He was trying to envelop the wound with a sheet.  
The other animatronics tried their best, but more blood kept coming out.  
" He is gonna bleed to death!", a coyote said. Julisa came to the boy. He was her friend. Julisa wanted to do something. She could feel the cold in his body.  
Warmth was draining out quickly. She felt the cold for real. It was no different from when Bonnie was sad. Julisa felt that something was wrong with the boy.  
Julisa got a stupid idea, but she thought it was at least worth trying.  
" Let me do it", she said to the concerned kangaroo. The animatronics were desperate and terrified, so they didn't question her. Julisa put her hands on  
the wound and lit her fires. She knew she could make two types of fires. Ones that blinded and hurt people and ones that didn't hurt or burn anything.  
She used the calm fires just like with Bonnie. Was mental wound any different from a physical wound? Julisa hoped this would work. She saw that the light  
surrounded the wound. It closed and there was nothing left of it. The boy had been saved. Julisa found out that she could not only heal bad  
emotions, but also heal physical injuries. She knew that her secret had been revealed to everybody. That might have been a big mistake.

Farewell: No Leslie or Storm Jr. in this chapter, but the next one will be that. Cheer up and remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	49. The last battle Part 5: The first kiss

Greeting: Hey guys! This battle won't be finished in this chapter. I have packed this fight too full of pointless crap. Sorry!

( Storm Jr.)

Leslie was right there in front of her. She did not know, how to react. The feeling of him blocking her attack was indescribable. She would either have to  
give up killing Fang and Storm or she would have to fight against Leslie. Storm Jr. had stopped and her tight muscles relaxed. Storm Jr. did not know  
what to think about. She was trying to save him and now Leslie was protecting the ones, who had threatened him.  
" Why are you here?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" I am here to end this madness", Leslie answered. Storm Jr. attacked Leslie, but he blocked it. Mainly, because it wasn't a very swift attack. She knew  
it couldn't be really him. This was a trick of some sorts. Fang and Storm had tricked her many times. Like when they had told her that she was their  
daughter and they loved her. Storm Jr. attacked with full power now. Leslie was quick and his dodging was almost like his father's. Storm Jr. was aiming at  
the sword. She was sure that he was just a doppelgänger, but Storm Jr. couldn't try to hurt him. Even if, it was not really him.  
" I know that you don't want to do this! Whatever Jenner promised you, he was lying. This is crazy! Stop!", Leslie begged. Storm Jr. was not listening.  
" I will live with you forever. Nothing will take us apart ever again. I love you", she said to him.  
Leslie nodded: " I know! You whispered it to my ear when we were up there in the sky". Storm Jr. was shocked. How did a doppelgänger know that? Only Leslie  
would know what she said. Storm Jr. thought he hadn't heard it, because she had said it so quietly.  
" Who are you? What do you want? Reveal your true self. You aren't him; you can't be!", Storm Jr. didn't believe it. Leslie understood that she thought it was a trick.  
He backed away a few steps and put his hands up. Then he dropped his sword.  
" It's me. I am really here. Jenner told me what he did to you. Don't listen to him. He has put The Joy of creation inside you. Please! Storm Jr., expel it  
from your body!", Leslie told her. Storm Jr. got ready to finish him off.  
" Stop being Leslie! You aren't him! He is in the pizzeria. I will go back to him and live with him for the rest of my life", she said in anger and sorrow.  
" Kill me if you want to. I can't kill or hurt you, so there is nothing I can do about it", Leslie said sincerely. Storm Jr.'s core was working on full power.  
She couldn't swing her ice blade downwards. The big icicle dropped to the floor. Storm Jr. walked closer to him. Leslie put his hands down.  
" Leslie! You came back for me?", Storm Jr. asked.  
" Of course I did", Leslie answered smiling.  
" Oh god! What have I done?", Storm Jr. woke up from the never-ending nightmare. It had been created by The Joy of creation. It went away and Leslie  
felt it through Jenner. Storm Jr. looked at her hands in shock. Storm Jr. went to her parents and hugged them.  
" I'm so sorry! Mother. Father. I thought you were the evil ones. When truly I was the bad guy", Storm Jr. said to them.  
" Everything's alright, honey. It's all over now", Fang told her. They got up and followed Leslie to Marionette.

Mike was terrified as he saw Storm Jr.  
" I'm sorry, Mike", Storm Jr. looked at the ground.  
" Hey, Leslie! We found your dad", Marionette told him. Leslie looked around, but Antonio had went somewhere else.  
" He will be back very soon", Shadow said. The children were scared of Storm Jr. She felt awful.  
" Don't touch us", a little boy said when she glanced at him. Storm Jr. looked at Julisa.  
" I didn't mean to. Can you forgive me? I was stupid and foolish", she asked with a begging look. The children looked away from her. Storm Jr. realized how  
horrible her deception had been. She was sure no one could ever forgive her.  
" Leslie!", Storm Jr. just had to speak.  
" I will promise you one thing. I won't let you down ever again. I have been a big bad wolf", she said when Leslie looked at her. He was feeling bad for her.  
She closed her eyes. Storm Jr. could say anything at the moment.  
" I did it, because I love you so much. I don't want anything else except you. I have been dying ever since you came. I know that it was stupid to think  
about that human would fall in love with an animatronic. For the first time, I've felt alive. Now I know what it feels like to be alive. I want to sleep  
with you and dance with you. I don't want to leave your side ever again. I know that you won't forgive me or talk to me again, but before  
you leave me I wanted you to know...", Storm Jr. told everything. She was interrupted by Leslie grabbing her and kissing her. They kissed for the first time  
and the children awwed. Storm Jr.'s body was filled with pleasure.  
" I love you too. I don't care if you are an animatronic. I love you and no one can tell us that we can't love each other. Our hearts have become one.  
My heart is your heart. I don't want to leave your side either", Leslie told her and they kissed again.

( Delilah, Vixey, Mrs. Taylor and Crystal)

Crystal saw a shadow of a wolf. She attacked as soon as he came from behind a corner. The wolf grasped on her shoulders before dying.  
Some oil splattered onto her face.  
" Behind you!", Delilah shouted. Crystal did a quick slice and one arm got chopped off. The wolf screamed in pain and Vixey finished him off.  
Mrs. Taylor was in the middle of them. She wasn't scared, but her fighting skills weren't as good as the others'. Delilah kicked one of the wolves really hard to  
the knee. She broke its neck by pushing wolf's head backwards and pushing the torso forward with her leg. Delilah didn't have strong or hard  
hands, but her heels were almost as good as a sword.  
" I want those heels. I always loved those red ones", Mrs. Taylor said, impressed.  
" Antonio's birthday present to me. It's funny. He gives me presents even though I know what they are", Delilah told her.  
" Where are the others? They should be here", Vixey asked after they had searched the entire basement.  
" Maybe we should go upstairs", Mrs. Taylor suggested. Crystal agreed with her. They decided to go up. A wolf came after them. They started to run from the wolf.  
This one was beautiful and she had a crimson red scarf. Electra was gaining on them fast. Vixey grabbed Crystal's hand and ran as fast as she could.  
Delilah gasped as she saw Electra. A glimpse of Electra lying down with Leslie came to Delilah's mind.  
" I'm gonna get you", Electra laughed playfully. There was no time to do anything. Electra was right behind them. Delilah recognized this situation from somewhere.  
Her dreams. It was one of her paintings. Two foxes and two women running away from a wolf. Delilah knew what had to be done. She saw the same  
wooden support she had seen in her dream. Delilah knew it was holding the ceiling up. Crystal and Vixey were a meter ahead.  
Delilah kicked the support just like she had done in the dream. The ceiling fell crashing down. Crystal glanced behind. Her human mother  
and Delilah were crushed by the falling ceiling.

" No!", she shouted and braked with her feet. Vixey looked at her and saw what had happened. Electra's path had been blocked, so she wasn't a problem  
anymore. Or had she been crushed too? They weren't sure. Vixey and Crystal ran to the block and started to dig. Crystal gasped at first, but then  
sighed in relief. Delilah and Mrs. Taylor were in a little air pocket. There was a tiny hole between the pocket and the outside.  
" Are you alright?", Vixey asked.  
" My leg is stuck. I think it might be broken", Mrs. Taylor answered. On top of that there was no way out of the pocket. Delilah and Mrs. Taylor were both  
stuck in there. Delilah could just get her arm throught the tiny hole.  
" We must dig! We can't leave them there", Crystal demanded.  
" You must! We are about to die. There's nothing you can do", Delilah told her. Crystal was beginning to panic.  
" What are you talking about? No! You are coming with us", she insisted.  
" What's this? Need help?", a friendly voice asked.  
" Scarlett! Help! They are stuck. We can't get them out", Crystal told her. Scarlett tried to lift up the debris, but it was too heavy.  
" Go! We can survive on our own", Mrs. Taylor told Crystal.  
" We must go! The others are waiting", Vixey rushed Crystal.  
" You go! I'll bring her to you after we have freed them", Scarlett looked into her eyes. Vixey nodded and left.  
" If you try to lift up that bar there, I'll push these two panels out of the way", Scarlett told Crystal. It wasn't very helpful. They tried everything.

" It's useless! We can't do anything", Scarlett realized.  
" I won't leave you. Don't worry! I will stay here till the end", Crystal reached for Mrs. Taylor's hand. The animatronic hand touched the human hand.  
" She is like you said. Now I'm starting to think I should have just listened to you and named her Crystal", Mrs. Taylor said to Delilah.  
" You came here, because you remembered my name suggestion? I didn't see that coming, but I'm glad it happened. Even back then I knew what would  
happen to her. I could have saved her, but it was necessary for her to die. I told this to you once, but I'll say it again. Your daughter is important.  
She is so beautiful and sweet", Delilah answered.  
" I am happy to die knowing that my Bella is safe and she has parents", Mrs. Taylor told her.  
" No! You won't die. I will dig you out", Crystal spilled a tear.  
" You can go! We will die! Just like Delilah said. We will live together..", Mrs. Taylor said.  
" ...and we will die together", Delilah finished the sentence. The air pocket was collapsing. They would die. Crystal knew that and she was desperate to  
do anything to save them.  
" Let's go! The Legends are coming! We don't have time to waste. I have a feeling something is happening up there", Scarlett grabbed Crystal's shoulders.  
" Go, Crystal. You will be okay. This must happen", Delilah said in a weird tone. Scarlett gasped. That tone was comforting and also very familiar.  
She remembered how the Purple guy had been chasing her.  
" Come here, wolfy. I just want to see what your insides look like. I will just torture you a little bit", he had said.  
" Follow me, Scarlett. I know how you can escape from him", a figure had said from the other end of the corridor. Scarlett had seen a silhouette.  
It belonged to a woman with blue eyes. Suddenly Delilah seemed like an old friend.  
" You were there. When I was chased by the Purple guy, you saved me", Scarlett said to Delilah.  
" Good thing you noticed that. I wouldn't have dared to tell that. But you needed to know it before I die", Delilah answered.  
" But why... Please! I need to know before you go. Why did you save a murderer like me?", Scarlett asked.  
Delilah thought for a moment: " Because I knew how important you were. The exact same reason, why I let you die, Crystal. You two along with Storm Jr.  
are more important than you know. Leslie's life and the entire future depends on your decisions. Please make your choices carefully.  
The Apocalypse hasn't been prevented yet". This was quite a shock for Scarlett and Crystal. Delilah's eyes turned blue and Mrs. Taylor grabbed her hand.  
" It's coming", Delilah said. Mrs. Taylor reached out for Crystal's hand. She grabbed it and spoke calmingly.  
" Crystal! Foxy and Vixey are your parents now. Me and Andrew are things from the past. Live on!", she made her final wish. Then the pocket collapsed  
and both women died. Mrs. Taylor's arm went limp and Crystal had to let it go. Scarlett and Crystal couldn't anything else than stare at them and sit there.  
Crystal couldn't move and Scarlett couldn't leave her.

( Foxy and Golden freddy)

They were looking for Toy chica. Foxy was worried and so was Golden freddy. They had searched all the places were Golden freddy had expected  
Springlock would take her to. Foxy had been following him and making suggestions. The room were he had been raped was a good guess, but  
unfortunately the room had been empty. They were upstairs on the first floor. They stumbled across Mr. Taylor's body. Foxy checked the pulse  
and shook his head to Golden freddy.  
" He's dead. Poor guy", Foxy said sadly. Golden freddy checked the room where Fang had been held in. It was clean and white. The bed was still in the center  
of the room and it was covered in Fang's blood. Golden freddy sensed it.  
" This is where they kept Fang. He has escaped. I think he probably joined Mr. Taylor. He couldn't have killed all the wolves we saw, but if Fang helped  
him, then I wouldn't be surprised", Golden freddy said to Foxy.  
" Could have Fang killed him? He was pretty messed up", Foxy got a horrible idea.  
" No way! Fang doesn't kill humans anymore. Plus, Fang would have used a hook. Mr. Taylor had been killed by a sword. That wolf lying on the floor  
beside him and a sword and he had been killed by a hook. I think that wolf killed Mr. Taylor and Fang killed him", Golden freddy told Foxy, who nodded to him.  
They checked the other rooms around.  
" Where is she? Think, Goldie, think. Springlock usually takes her victims some place they know. What places are important and pleasing to Toy chica?", Golden  
freddy was speaking to himself.  
" I know! Toy chica is in there", Foxy realized. Golden freddy followed him. Foxy went straight to the room where he had been sleeping with Toy chica.  
She was in there. Foxy's conclusion had been right.  
" Toy chica!", Golden freddy went to her. He hugged her. It made Toy chica groan in pain. Every single movement made the powder move inside her. Toy chica  
couldn't even rise her arm. Foxy and Golden freddy helped her get up. It was one of the most painful things Toy chica had done.  
" I..can't..walk. Please...don't..make..me", Toy chica stuttered in pain. Foxy picked her up and carried her out of the room.  
" Foxy!", Toy chica said. " What?", Foxy asked.  
Toy chica was smiling: " We..are..now..even...right?", she asked.  
" Shhh. Don't think about that. We will get you out of here. Shhh", Foxy appeased her. Golden freddy was worried and holding Toy chica's hand the whole time.  
Toy chica was carried by her old boyfriend and soothed by her current boyfriend. They were walking down the stairs when they heard a horrible roar.  
Oni ryu set the house ablaze. It was bad. They needed to get out of there as quickly as they could.

Farewell: Shouldn't be a long way to go. Two or three! Then Act 1 is finished! Yippee! Remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	50. Part 6: Till death do us part

Greeting: the taste of victory. Let's not chit-chat anymore. Back to business.

( Storm Jr. and Leslie)

The house started to shake like in an earthquake. Oni ryu let out a roar. If only Faith was there. Leslie stopped kissing Storm Jr. and they looked at everyone  
around them. Marionette rushed the slaves and the children. Storm Jr. grabbed Leslie's hand.  
" No! My parents are still here somewhere. I must go to them", Leslie told her. She nodded and they chose to go to where Antonio had went.  
Storm Jr. had a bad feeling about this. Something was wrong. Everything was alright on the outside, but she felt bad from the inside.  
" It was unforgivable. Leslie might have forgiven me. What about the rest? Toy chica was with Springlock. How can I look her in the eyes again?", she thought.  
Storm Jr. had done the worst possible thing. It wouldn't have been so bad, if she hadn't gotten the kids involved. That one girl had ran at Fang when he  
had come back.  
" Storm Jr.! What are you doing? Focus a bit. We are in a serious situation here", Leslie woke her up. Storm Jr. got back her bearings and saw that Golden  
freddy and Foxy were carrying Toy chica.  
" What are you two doing in here? You should be out with Marionette and the others", Foxy asked.  
" I have to find my father and mother", Leslie explained. Storm Jr. peered at Toy chica.  
" Oh god! What has she done to Toy chica? I will compensate this to Toy chica someday. I promise that", she thought out loud. Leslie saw a couple of  
animatronics coming their way.  
" Get Toy chica out of here!", Leslie rushed Foxy and Golden freddy. They left and Leslie faced the wolves.  
" Come get some!", Leslie said threateningly. The wolves looked blood thirsty, but Leslie knew better. He slided from between wolf's legs and made a rising air  
current. The wolf hit the ceiling and got stuck. The next wolf ducked, so Leslie couldn't do the same thing again. It went for his knees and hit them really hard.  
Leslie slipped and fell to the floor. The wolf turned him around and was ready to slice his throat open. An icicle came through the wolf's stomach and Leslie  
pushed him backwards. The wolf fell on his back and the icicle was stomped on by Storm Jr. The wolf died instantly. The last wolf was hesitating. Leslie put  
his arm on Storm Jr.'s way so she wouldn't attack right away.  
" Are you sure you want to kill me? If I die, Elders' long and hard work will be ruined. And I think you really don't want to kill anymore. You can escape with  
our crew, if you want", Leslie was trying to talk his way out of this. Storm Jr. noticed that it was the same wolf, who had spoken to her a day earlier.  
" I..I don't want to fight", the wolf dropped her sword.  
" Then go and surrender to Marionette. They won't kill their captives", Storm Jr. told the wolf, who nodded to her. Leslie watched as the wolf ran away.  
" How did you know, she didn't want to fight? To me, she was a deadly opponent", Storm Jr. asked.  
" My mother told me to look carefully at my foes. She was scared, even though she hid it very well. She was only fighting, because of fear. Some slaves do  
help The Legends in a battle, because they want to be one of them one day. Most of the slaves fight, because they are so afraid of The Elders. I think  
she'll be a great ally", Leslie explained to her. Storm Jr. thought about it. She began to feel sorry for the slaves. Even the ones, who had tried to kill her.

She and Leslie followed the sounds of fighting. Antonio was there with a bunch of wolves around him. None of them were moving.  
" Come on! I haven't got all day. Are you gonna fight or are you chickens?", Antonio asked from the wolves mockingly.  
" Dad! Come! We need to go!", Leslie shouted to him.  
" Wait there, son. I'll deal with these ones and then I'll come", Antonio answered. The wolves decided not to wait until Oni ryu would destory the house.  
" Pussies!", Antonio shouted after them. Leslie went to him and grabbed his hand.  
" Dad! May we go! This place is about to be torn to the ground", Leslie told him.  
" I can take care of myself. You should be the one gone. Especially with her around", Antonio pointed at Storm Jr. He hadn't forgotten their last meeting.  
" She is not our enemy anymore. We love each other. You have to just accept it", Leslie told his father.  
" Delilah would be proud. I guess this was suppose to happen or something", Antonio shrugged.  
" Oh, you are the troublemaker! And you have brought your son with you as well", Fredbear walked into the room with Okami.  
" Watch out, sir. The boy is very dangerous. He defeated Oni ryu without using any swords or guns", Okami warned Fredbear.  
" Did you? That's my boy", Antonio was proud of his son.  
" Don't worry, Okami. Salazar's pathetic tactics have just brainwashed you. Witches aren't as powerful as they think they are. I can kill him on my own", Fredbear  
told Okami. Antonio and Fredbear attacked each other and Okami teleported behind Storm Jr. She was about to be ripped in half when Okami's hands just let her go.  
Leslie made the hands drop the sword. Leslie was able to move Okami telekinetically. Storm Jr. sliced Okami's sides with her icicles.  
Then she grabbed his feet and pulled. Okami teleported few meters back and Leslie lost his grip. Okami had healed already and now it was his turn.  
Storm Jr. was kicked in the cheek. She spat out some blood. Okami ripped her chest with his claws and she moaned in pain.  
Leslie spinned and hit Okami with his shoulder. Okami just lost his balance for a moment, but it was enough. Leslie did a spinny attack with his blade.  
He left four wounds into Okami's front side.  
" Die you savage thing! Die Elder", Storm Jr. shouted in anger. She was kicking Okami. Antonio seemed to be relying on them to take care of Okami.  
Fredbear pulled Antonio's arms, but it didn't do any good.  
" Not so powerful anymore, huh. The animatronic's weak points are not my weak points", Antonio smirked at Fredbear.  
The house shook and Storm Jr. lost her balance. Okami grabbed her foot and spinned her around. He threw her at Leslie.  
They hit each other and a piece of debris fell on them. Leslie coughed and moved the debris with his telekinesis. Okami teleported to them and picked up Leslie.  
Okami headbutted him and kicked him in the chest. Storm Jr. was watching how Okami beat up Leslie.  
She tried to close her eyes, but something prevented her from doing so.  
" Leslie. Fight back", Storm Jr. mouthed a prayer. Antonio saw that Leslie was in danger. He punched Fredbear and ran at Okami.  
Fredbear got up quickly and prepared to strike. Okami turned around and got a spin kick to the snout.  
The endoskeleton broke and Okami's snout got twisted upwards. Antonio's second hit broke Okami's spine. He fell to the ground and Antonio stomped on him.  
Okami moaned in pain and agony. All the pieces of his endoskeleton were more or less broken. Suddenly Fredbear's blade impaled Antonio's back.  
" Don't turn your back to me. I am known for being a backstabber", Fredbear smirked. Antonio glanced at Storm Jr. and Leslie one last time before dying.  
Fredbear laughed: " Stupid witch! This was way too easy". Storm Jr. was shocked and Leslie was more than shocked.  
His blood was boiling and his eyes were changing colour. Storm Jr. knew it was the time to prepare for the worst.  
Leslie's tears stopped and his lacrimal ducts seemed to suck them back. It was freaky to look at.

Fredbear and Okami looked at him, uncertain of what to do.  
" You just killed our father. Was it really worth it? Your lives are ours now", Leslie's adult like voice said. The silver coloured eyes were staring at Okami.  
He lifted from the ground and oil started to burst out of his eyes, ears and wounds. Okami screamed in horrible pain.  
" Stop it! Stop it!", Okami begged for Leslie to stop.  
" You should have thought about it, before you began to mess with us", Leslie was smiling. Fredbear smacked against the wall.  
He was dragged up the wall and to the ceiling. The oil had stopped coming out of Okami. Storm Jr. thought that he was dead. Suddenly Okami glanced at her.  
He was still alive. Storm Jr. had never seen anything so weird and cold. Two Elders were on the ceiling.  
Leslie was smaller than them, but the courage and the brutality made him seem a lot bigger. Storm Jr. couldn't recognize her boyfriend. She wanted Leslie back.  
" Leslie! Stop it. This is not like you. I want the real Leslie back", Storm Jr. shouted to him. Fredbear and Okami fell to the floor and they gasped for breath.  
Leslie's eyes turned back to normal. He looked at Storm Jr.  
" What..? Storm Jr., what happened?", Leslie asked. Storm Jr. heard three loud bangs. She mouthed Leslie's name. He looked at his own chest.  
Three blood splatters began to get bigger. Leslie's shirt was wet with blood. He reached out for Storm Jr. before falling to the ground.  
Springlock was behind him, holding a smoking gun. Springlock helped Fredbear and Okami up.  
" You idiot! What did you do? You just killed our only hope! The Masters will tear us to bits!", Okami panicked.  
" We'll talk about this later. Now we just gotta hurry", Fredbear told him.  
" Let's go! The house will collapse on them. Let's give those two lovebirds one final moment together", Springlock suggested.  
They looked at Storm Jr. and smiled at her. Fredbear teleported away with Springlock and Okami. Storm Jr. had a few tears on her cheeks.  
" Leslie! Get up! I need you. Please don't die", she begged. Leslie's head moved and he looked up at her. He reached out and his eyes were a little bit blue.  
Leslie concentrated on helping Storm Jr. He loved her and didn't want her to get killed in this house. The love gave him strength to use his powers once more.  
He could just lift up the debris. Storm Jr. got up and walked to Leslie. She hugged him and he hugged her.  
" We got to get out of here. Let me help", Storm Jr. told him. Leslie moaned a lot, because his chest was on fire.  
The bullets had gone through him, but the wounds weren't healing at all. They needed to get to Marionette fast.  
Storm Jr. carried his weight and she got her power from love.  
" I won't let Leslie die. As long as we are together, I am the most powerful animatonic on earth", she thought.

They limped through the corridors slowly, because they were both hurt badly. Storm Jr. stopped as the ceiling collapsed in front of them.  
They had to go the other way around. Every single path was blocked by something. There was no way out of there.  
" We will die! There's no way out", Storm Jr. panicked. Leslie supported her.  
" Have courage. We will find a way out. Trust me", he told her. They saw a giant hole on the floor. It led to the basement.  
" I'll try to jump over it, okay. You'll follow me then", Storm Jr. told Leslie. She tried to. The hole was as wide as the corridor, but it wasn't very long.  
However, Storm Jr. slipped on some oil and fell throught the hole. She smacked to the floor and Leslie hopped down to her.  
They had to walk longer, but the ceiling wasn't as vulnerable to the collapsing as the ceiling of the ground floor.  
They walked to the door without any wolves getting in their way. Everybody had left the building. Oni ryu had recovered and he was shooting fire at it.  
Storm Jr. wondered what the house might look like from the outside. She and Leslie were the last people in there. Or were they?  
Storm Jr. heard someone crying somewhere. She wanted to get out, but they couldn't leave, whoever was crying, to die. Maybe they could be helped.  
Storm Jr. was leaning against Leslie and he was leaning on a plank they had found. Storm Jr. was talking to Leslie the whole time. He had lost a lot of blood.  
Leslie was sleepy, but Storm Jr. wasn't gonna let him fall asleep and die.  
" Stay with me! Don't close your eyes. I love you. I just finally kissed you. I am not going to let it be the last one", Storm Jr. said to him. She warmed him with her arms.  
Storm Jr. heard the crier. She took the right and prepared to face whoever was in there.  
" Storm Jr.! Thank god you are still alive. I was so afraid you had died as well", Scarlett said to her as soon as they saw each other.  
Leslie and Storm Jr. limped to her and Crystal.  
" What's wrong? Who is under there?", Storm Jr. asked. Crystal was weeping and her shoulders were wet with tears.  
" My mother! Why? She was too kind to die like this", Crystal whimpered. Scarlett looked at Leslie sadly.  
" Your mother was in there too. She and Mrs. Taylor died so Electra wouldn't get Crystal and Vixey. ", Scarlett told him. Leslie fell on his knees.  
His both parents were dead. Storm Jr. knew that a hug wouldn't work until he had been given some time alone.  
Now their priority was to get out of that breaking house as fast as possible.

" Please! Leslie. Crystal. We can cry later. If we don't leave, we will be crushed too. I'm begging you! Let's leave!", Storm Jr. begged.  
Crystal was crying loudly: " I can't leave them like this! My mother and Delilah deserve a better grave than this basement. I won't leave!". She began to dig.  
Scarlett grabbed her arms.  
" Sweetie! Your hands will get destroyed. You want Mr. Taylor to live alone?", Scarlett asked.  
" He's dead! Both of our parents are. My dad, mother and The Taylors are all dead", Leslie said sadly. Crystal broke completely. She flopped down to the floor.  
Scarlett was panicking. The ceiling was falling apart right above them.  
" I don't want to die! Delilah didn't save my life just so I could die here", Scarlett was scared. Storm Jr. petted Crystal's back.  
" Foxy and Vixey are there waiting for you. They want their sweet girl to come back. Don't let the ones, who care about you, lose you. They need you alive.  
All of us need you alive. You are the sweetest little kit in the world. Who are the kids gonna talk to, if you die?", Storm Jr. asked.  
Crystal remembered the time when she was a human. The animatronics had been funny and soft. Even the thought of losing them had hurt her.  
Chica's surprises, Freddy's hugs and Bonnie's kisses. She opened her eyes and got up.  
" I'm sorry mother", she whispered. Scarlett wrapped her arms around Crystal and led her towards the door.  
They tried their best to speed up, but Storm Jr. and Leslie were extremely weak.  
Scarlett was protecting them from the tiny pieces that fell from ceiling every now and then.  
" I was rescued for a good reason. No matter what happens, I'll protect Leslie and everyone else. I won't let you down, Delilah.  
I hope the souls of the children, I have murdered are watching this", she had only those thoughts in her head. They were almost at the door.  
Fang and Storm were staring to the dark with Foxy and Vixey. Nadia was behind them.  
" Storm Jr.! Crystal! Scarlett! Leslie!", Fang shouted to the darkness.  
" We are coming!", Crystal's soft voice echoed. Everyone sighed in relief.  
" Come!", Storm shouted as she saw them coming. Storm Jr. was so happy. Her parents were alright.  
She could apologize from Willa and tell her that she was the best sister a wolf could hope for.  
Willa had been caught by two big foxes, but as she had been about to be killed, a mysterious bunny had come and slaughtered both foxes before running away.  
Willa had been rescued by a miracle. Storm Jr. was smiling and she took a head start. Storm Jr. slipped suddenly.  
The ceiling and the entire house in fact was breaking down. It had been so close, but so far away at the same time. She ran to Crystal and Scarlett.  
They had Leslie between them. Storm Jr. gasped in fear. The floor had sank a little bit and two pipes had shot throught the floor.  
Both of them had went through Leslie's stomach.  
" No!", she shouted and knelt down to his level.  
" You..must..get..out", Leslie stuttered in pain. Scarlett ran to Nadia.  
" Hurry! The place will fall", she told them. There was no way of saving Leslie anymore. Storm Jr. couldn't move. Neither could Crystal.  
They felt the house being lifted. Leslie's eyes weren't blue. The other one was blue and the other one was silver.  
" No! Whatever you are doing, no!", Storm Jr. begged. Leslie glanced at her.  
" I'm sorry! This must happen. Jenner won't leave you alone. I must stop this madness like I said.  
There is only one way to stop The Legends and prevent something like this from ever happening again", Leslie said.  
Crystal and Storm Jr. were wiped away by an invisible telekinetic wall. They just shot to the door, where they were grabbed by Fang and Foxy.  
" We must go!", Foxy shouted. They ran away from the house and took Storm Jr. and Crystal with them.  
" No! We must help! Let me go", Storm Jr. begged from her father. Leslie lifted up the entire house with his powers. Even Jenner had never seen such force.  
" What are you doing? Stop it! Storm Jr. won't allow you to do it. Your deepest love remember?", Jenner realized what Leslie was doing.  
" She will forgive me. I love her. My magic is stronger than ever, because Storm Jr. has unleashed the power of my heart. You won't have the power.  
I will take this magic to the grave with me. I'm doing this for her. So she or anyone, won't have to suffer, because of you ever again", Leslie let out a shout full  
of happiness. He wasn't afraid. Killing himself wasn't a big deal. He was in love and he could do anything for Storm Jr. Leslie let go of the house.  
Jenner's scream of agony was heard in everyone's heads. Storm Jr. was on the ground.  
She tried to reach out for her love as Leslie was crushed along Storm Jr.'s heart.

Farewell: Sniff! That ending was too tragic not to be written. End credits? No! One more chapter and Act 1 is as finished as... my slogan.  
THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


	51. The waterfalls in her eyes (End)

Greeting: The last chapter of Act 1. It's full of sadness and sorrow. Sorry! Enjoy( if you can)!

( Outside Legends' hideout)

Storm Jr. saw it happen in slow motion. Everything was repeating itself. The house fell on top of her love over and over again.  
Storm Jr.'s tears flew as she grawled forward.  
" Leslie! Leslie! Noooo!", she shouted in tears. She was crawling towards the ruins with her claws. She was too weak to walk anymore.  
Everyone tried to stop her from going back into the collapsed building. They knew no one could have survived that. Leslie was dead.  
Storm Jr.'s legs were grabbed. She kept on crawling, but the grabber was too strong.  
" Leslie. Don't go away! Come to me", Storm Jr. begged. No one responded. She was alone again. No one to love. No one to care about.  
No one to cuddle with at night. Marionette pulled her legs and dragged her back to the other animatronics. It wasn't even the noon.  
In the morning, Storm Jr. had been planning what to do with Leslie in the evening. Now she knew that he would never be seen again.  
The sorrow filled her body and as they stopped, Storm Jr. lied down to the ground just like Crystal had done, when Delilah and Mrs. Taylor had died.  
She looked at the brown dirt beneath her hands. Some worms were slithering on the ground.  
Storm Jr. picked one up, placed it on the palm of her hand and peered at it carefully. She knew it had a normal life.  
The worm had no idea of what tragedy had happened just a minute ago. Storm Jr.'s tear fell on top of the worm. It tucked and seemed afraid.  
Storm Jr. put it to the ground as carefully as she could. She hadn't really appreciated life before now. Amazing, how one little thing can change the way you think.  
She buried her face into her hands. The other animatronics were looking at her sadly. She had betrayed them, but they couldn't just watch sorrow happen.  
The first one to embrace her was Fang. He petted her head and she hugged him.  
" I'm sorry, dear. We can't do anything. I am so sorry", Fang said to her. Storm and Willa came next. Storm kissed her and Willa grabbed her hand.  
" Leslie will always be here with you. If you are strong enough, you can carry him in your heart", Willa put her hand on Storm Jr.'s chest.  
Storm Jr. looked at her comfortably smiling sister.  
" Really?", Storm Jr. sobbed. Willa nodded.  
" Yes, sister. I think you can. There is no doubt anymore. I tried to protect you from him, but you truly do care about him.  
If that's so, then he will be in your heart", Willa's snout touched hers. More tears fell down Storm Jr.'s cheeks. She tried to stand up.  
Instantly her legs failed and she fell back to the ground. The rest of the animatronics were a meter away, giving Storm Jr. space to breathe.

They saw the Legends on the other side of the ruins. Golden freddy looked at the other golden bear, who waved at him.  
Fredbear gave orders to Springlock, who was holding on someone. Golden freddy squinted.  
The one on the other side recognized him, before he could recognize them.  
" Goldie!", the shout came into Golden freddy's ears. Springtrap's voice made him gasp. Golden freddy couldn't help himself.  
He started to run towards Oni ryu, who had all the Legends and the most loyal fighters on his back.  
Golden freddy heard Bonnie shout something, but he was too focused on Springtrap. Oni ryu had everyone aboard. Salazar rushed him and told him to fly.  
Golden freddy was almost there. Oni ryu extended his wings and jumped. Golden freddy jumped as well and managed to grasp on Oni ryu's foot.  
" Sir! We have an unwanted passanger", a blue bunny said to Fredbear. Springlock and Fredbear came and looked at Golden freddy.  
He was climbing up the leg. Springtrap was on the edge and Fritz was no longer in control. He smiled as his old friend was almost on top of Oni ryu.  
" Goldie! You came for me?", he asked happily. Suddenly a whip hit Golden freddy's right arm. He groaned in pain and let go. He just got the leg with his other arm.  
" I will come for you! I promise! Just hold on a little bit longer", Golden freddy shouted to Springtrap before Springlock hit his arm with the whip.  
" Goldie!", Springtrap shouted in panic. Springlock laughed as Golden freddy fell to the ground. He watched as Oni ryu flew away to the distance.  
" I promise", Golden freddy repeated quietly. The animatronics came to him and helped him up. They went back to the others.  
Storm Jr. was standing on her own two legs. Fang and Scarlett were assisting her. Freddy's ears were droopy and he shook his head.  
" We lost a good friend today. May Leslie rest in peace", he took his hat off. The other animatronics looked at the ground in respect.  
Storm Jr. saw that they weren't like what she had thought.  
" They really did care about him. It was all just in my head. I caused this and Leslie paid the price of my stupidity", Storm Jr. thought.

They began to walk back to the pizzeria. No one said anything until a friendly dragon landed next to them.  
" Need a ride?", Faith asked not knowing what had happened. She landed and Luna got off of her.  
" Hi! Thought I'd come and fight. I see you were too fast for me. I missed all the fun. Well.. that's what I get for being a coward", Luna said happily.  
Her smile went away fast. Those weren't the faces of winners. Everybody was looking at the ground and Storm Jr. was crying.  
Luna saw that Shadow was walking all by himself. Her eyes became wet with tears. Luna could see who was missing.  
" Did Leslie... Did he?", Luna's voice broke. Freddy couldn't even say it. He could just nod a little. Faith waited until everyone had got up.  
Luna went to the rider's seat and told Faith to fly home. She and Faith took the sobbing and crying group back. Storm Jr. was at the rear of Faith's back.  
She was looking at the ground, that was so far away. This same place had been where she and Leslie hadn't dared to come to.  
It was also the only place that didn't make her think about her last flight with Leslie. Julisa and that girl, who was a fan of Fang, came to her.  
They came to her lap and began to pet Storm Jr.'s chest. They snuggled up with her and talked to her. They said comforting things and wiped her tears.  
" I lost my grandparents in a car accident. They were my favorite people in the world. I loved my granny", the girl told her.  
" We are not mad at you anymore. We just want you to be happy again. We can make nice things to you, if you want", Julisa said.  
Storm Jr. glanced at Julisa and shook her head without saying a word. Julisa looked at the other girl, who shrugged sadly. They had no idea how to cheer Storm Jr. up.  
She was crying and there was no way of stopping her.  
" I am cold", Storm Jr. said to them. Her gaze was focused on the ground. Julisa and she girl warmed her. They rubbed their hands against her arms.  
Storm Jr. remembered how Leslie had shared his warmth with her. That warmth had seemed to last forever.  
The warmth had remained inside her since Leslie's skin first touched her fur. It was gone now. Gone with Leslie and gone with Storm Jr.'s heart and love.  
Julisa tried to do something with her fires. The other girl was no longer scared of them. Julisa felt that Storm Jr. was black and white from the inside.  
No emotions or thoughts. Normal beings were usually rainbow coloured. Julisa didn't know what she could do. This was new to her.  
Julisa thought that maybe she should talk to her granny. Julisa's grandmother had hundreds and thousands of books all about different powers.  
Illuminators hadn't interested Julisa very much. The other powers had been so much cooler.  
Now that she realized that she was an illuminator, those twenty pages about them would be so much more fun to read. Julisa pushed the fire inside Storm Jr.  
Something was in there pushing it back. Something was fighting against Julisa. After a couple of minutes, Julisa had to give up, because she was exhausted.  
" I can't continue. I'm too weak. Sorry, Storm Jr.", Julisa said sadly. Storm Jr. patted her head.  
" You tried your best. Thank you", Storm Jr. thanked Julisa. Bonnie and Scarlett came to her and asked, if she needed anything.  
" There must be something we can do. I can't stand it, if you are sad. I must help you in some way", Bonnie's ears drooped.  
" There is absolutely nothing you or anybody else can do! I want Leslie back. You think you can do it?", Storm Jr. sounded aggressive.  
" No! I can't bring him back from the dead", Bonnie spilled a tear.  
" Well I didn't think so either", Storm Jr. said and beckoned her and Scarlett to go away. The two females decided to leave her be.  
Bonnie glanced back at her and sent a silent preyer to somebody, who could help her. Everybody had the same feeling. They hadn't rescued Delilah and Antonio.  
The Taylors had been killed. Golden freddy was being comforted by the other males. Freddy told him that Springtrap wouldn't lose hope.  
Fang told him that Springtrap's fate would be avenged.

Marionette was at the front with Luna.  
" We won, but we lost at the same time. A Pyrrhic victory", Marionette admitted. Luna nodded and sighed.  
" Good thing I left Eclipse to the pizzeria. I don't think he would have been able to travel with crying animatronics. He's a sensitive boy", Luna told Marionette.  
" What? Eclipse sensitive? He's a Legend. Don't treat your son like a baby, Luna", Marionette said, astounded.  
" You are right. He is a Legend. Nevertheless, Eclipse has feelings and he is emotional. He has always been like that, but he so wanted to impress his father back then.  
He couldn't stand the torturing of traitors and slaves. He still stood there bravely and watched it happen. After that he always ran into his room.  
Through the door I heard his crying. My poor boy. Eclipse is such a trooper", Luna told him.  
" I didn't know that. Sorry!", Marionette apologized.  
" It doesn't matter. Eclipse is in here with me now. He doesn't have to pretend anymore. That's one of the reasons I left.  
So, Eclipse could have a better life", Luna said smiling. They didn't say anything for a while. Marionette just glanced at Luna sometimes.  
For the first time, Marionette saw Luna as a mother rather than just as an Elder.  
The fighting and the constant danger had made him forget the other side of Luna and Eclipse. He couldn't help it. Marionette had to think for a while.  
What would they be like, if they were just normal animatronics? Everyone were in their own worlds. It was weird.  
Leslie was now dead and nobody knew what would happen to the prophecies. Apocalypse or Salvation. One of them had to happen.  
But how could they without Leslie? Everyone were thinking about that and that's why everyone were so open all of the sudden.  
Golden freddy was telling the other males stories about himself and Springtrap.  
" I always went to check, if Springtrap was with the children in his little private room. He had a little place were he took the young children.  
There were cardboard stars hanging from the ceiling and pictures of happy children on the walls. It was the sweetest and the quietest place in the pizzeria.  
William had made it sound proof. You couldn't even hear your own breathing in there. The perfect place to lie down and rest", Golden freddy told the others.  
The animatronics were interested in hearing about these things.  
" He was in there with children. They were so little, but not scared of the big bunny at all. They were lying on the soft carpet William had made.  
I didn't even aww, because I couldn't take the chance of waking those little things up. They were simply the cutest thing in the world", Golden freddy continued.  
Fang remembered how he had once pondered, why the performers were playing and entertaining weak humans, when they could rule the world.  
Fang knew the answer now. Little humans were so sweet to look at. No one asked any questions. Everyone were silently listening to Golden freddy's stories.  
Some females had joined them. Scarlett, Chica and Bonnie awwed every time golden freddy said something adorable.  
Everyone understood why Golden freddy had loved Springtrap. He had been so lovable and comfy.  
They wished Storm Jr. would come to listen to the stories, but she was still at the rear, crying.  
" Was William in the pizzeria all the time? What about his own children?", Scarlett asked.  
" He brought his entire family to the pizzeria. Their home was a place to sleep in. He had a wonderful wife called Erena.  
Mr. Fazbear can tell you more about his mother", Golden freddy answered. Scarlett nodded and kept on listening. Marionette saw the pizzeria's sign in the distance.  
He saw that there were a lot of people on the parking lot. Mr. Fazbear and the parents, he presumed.  
None of the children had died, but the horrors wouldn't be forgotten. Marionette knew that some of these children would never be able to come to the pizzeria again.  
It was sad, but it made him think. Would it be good to close the pizzeria? They were in the middle of a war.  
Should the animatronics try to find some warrior witches and join up with them? Marionette found it a terrifying thought.  
The witches would never allow Fang, his family, Scarlett and Nadia or Luna and Eclipse live. They could do anything, but they were still Legends and Elders.

The children were staring at their parents and when Faith had landed, they hopped down and ran to their moms and dads.  
The girl, who had been with Julisa ran to her relieved father.  
" Hello, my baby girl. Where have you been? Don't disappear like that ever again", her father said to her. The girl glanced at Marionette.  
The parents were staring at them and waiting for answeres. Golden freddy scratched the back of his neck.  
" I..We..", he started.  
" I'm sorry! It was my fault", Storm Jr. dismounted Faith. Her expression was sad and she was staring at the ground. The other animatronics were terrified.  
The parents would slaughter Storm Jr. after hearing what she had done to their kids.  
" It was I, who took them to the basement. It was my biggest mistake and I am terribly sorry", she continued and looked into the eyes of the shocked parents.  
" Where were they? I want to know. We deserve to know!", one of the parents shouted. The other parents began to shout as well.  
" Hey! My granddaughter wants to speak, so shut it!", Julisa's granny shouted over everyone else. The parents quieted down immediately.  
That old woman might have been old, but she still could shout pretty well.  
" Don't blame them! We only wanted to see what Storm Jr. had in her secret place.  
We should have told you that we were going to go outside the pizzeria", Julisa claimed. The animatronics didn't know what to say.  
" We fell asleep that's all. We wanted to sleep. Storm Jr. wanted to play, but we were so exhausted.  
We woke up in the morning and realized we had been there the entire night", Julisa glanced at the other children. Her gaze told them to play along.  
" We didn't mean to shock you. It was only an accident", a boy claimed. The children were lying to their parents.  
Mothers and fathers just had a little discussion with their kids and then the parents began to take their children to the cars.  
" See you tomorrow! No more weird field trips, please", Julisa's granny smiled to Mr. Fazbear. The way she smiled, revealed that she hadn't believed a single word.  
The other parents had fallen for it. The animatronics had remained silent, because none of them knew what to say.  
Storm Jr. waved at Julisa and the other children, who waved back at her. She was gloomy and her ears were drooping on the sides of her head.  
She would have been happy that the pizzeria hadn't been closed, if she hadn't been too depressed.  
Storm Jr. had kinda wanted the parents to scrap her and recycle her parts.

Mr. Fazbear opened the front door and let everyone in.  
He welcomed the freed slaves to Freddy Fazbear's. The slaves looked around and explored the pizzeria. Eclipse ran to Luna as soon as he saw her.  
" Did Electra hurt you, mom? I'm so gald you weren't killed", Eclipse said and hugged Luna. She was calming her son down.  
" They had already won. I didn't even see her. You can be relaxed. We are safe again", Luna said to Eclipse. Shadow walked past them with a sad face.  
" Shadow? Why are you crying? Shadow?", Eclipse wondered. He was about to go after Shadow, but Luna grabbed his hand.  
" Let Shadow go. We lost Leslie. Storm Jr. and Shadow should be left alone. Let them cry. They have just lost their willing to live", Luna told him.  
" Leslie? Oh no. Storm Jr. and Shadow. Those poor things", Eclipse said and looked at Shadow's back. Storm Jr. dawdled to one of the backrooms.  
Shadow dawled to his bed and lay down. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head. Shadow had been sad, but he had kept the tears in.  
He burst into tears under the blanket. Shadow didn't want anyone to see him cry. This was the first time Shadow had really spilled tears.  
He had spilled out invidual tears, but he hadn't let the tears flow. Now he couldn't hold them back anymore.  
He had failed his mission to protect Leslie and he had lost his only real friend. Eclipse lifted up the blanket a little bit.  
" Shadow. Why are you under there? You shouldn't be alone when you are sad. Can I come there?", Eclipse asked. Shadow didn't answer.  
Eclipse couldn't watch him suffer. Eclipse went under the blanket. Luna was watching him from the other side of the room.  
" Emotional and such a brave boy", Luna was smiling. Eclipse pulled Shadow closer to him and wrapped his arms around Shadow.  
He was facing away from Eclipse, but it didn't stop him from comforting Shadow.  
" I loved Leslie too. We can share the sorrow. It's so much easier to carry its weight with a friend", Eclipse patted Shadow's head and caressed his arm.  
Two warriors were out of anyone's sight. They didn't need to pretend to be brave. Eclipse could be sweet and emotional. Shadow could let the tears come out.  
Pretending had been part of their lives. It felt good to be the one, who you really are, for once. They were together under the blanket, but Storm Jr. was all by herself.  
The room she was in was the same room where she had been watching Leslie for the first time. He had been lying on the table in coma.  
Storm Jr. was staring at the surface of the empty table. Her tears fell to it and left a little mini puddles on it. Eventually the puddles would start to rust the table.  
Storm Jr. saw a tiny corner protected by a tiny fallen table. It made a nice place for anyone to hide in. She went there and curled up into a ball.  
She pulled her tail from between her legs and hugged it. She had a little plushy with her. It was a Storm plushy. It had a pink string on its back.  
Storm Jr. wound it and let it go. The plushy said various things.  
" Hi! I'm gonna find the treasure with you!", the plushy said.  
" I want the bad wolves to walk the plank", it said on the second time. Storm Jr. wound it for the last time.  
" I want your hugs, mate. I wanna hug you", the plushy said in a different tone than before. Storm Jr. bursted into tears again and hugged the plushy.  
" I can hug you. We have all the time in the world", she said, crying. Storm Jr.'s tears fell down her cheeks and dropped onto her legs. The skin would rust as well.  
Just like the table. Storm Jr. saw a sharp knife next to her. She grabbed it and held it in front of her throat. She couldn't push it into her throat.  
Storm Jr. put it down and lay down on the the floor. She wanted to kill herself. She didn't care, if the tears would rust her. Her heart was already rusty.  
Without Leslie her heart could never recover. Her situation was hopeless. No one could help her. Storm Jr. had no reason to live any longer.

Farewell: Act 1 is finished! Yeeeeeaaaa! Goodbye everyone! See you in the next Act! Now this really is a farewell.  
Bye bye and remember that: THE ONLY WAY TO LIVE IS TO WRITE.


End file.
